Just Breathe
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: What happens when Christian and Ana don't meet at the interview? What steps will he take when he first sees her at graduation? What will change in their lives when he inadvertently injures her before he can introduce her to the Red Room of Pain?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow and Exposure, Chapter 1 – Graduation Day

What happens when Christian and Ana don't meet at the interview? What steps will he take when he first sees her at graduation? What will change in their lives when he inadvertently injures her before he can introduce her to the Red Room of Pain?

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**WSUV**  
**Graduation Day**  
**Christian's POV

_I don't know why I do these things. I hate crowds. I wouldn't do this if it was for any cause other than the farms at WSUV. I agreed to an interview for the student magazine - although it netted me nothing. I wanted to have a marker with Keaton Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media that I could call in when needed. It was supposed to be his daughter, the editor of the school magazine, interviewing me. Instead she gets the flu, and I get an obnoxious brat photographer named Levi interviewing me and insisting on still pictures. I wouldn't let him take pictures in my office, so I took him outside. He got his pictures while I leaned against the planter at the entry with the GEH logo over my head. Take that GQ! Christian Grey is smart as well as beautiful...got that damned nosy photographer outdoors for the pictures and out of the building in record time. Damn inquisitive fucker asked me if I was gay - the one question my family won't even ask. Christ...doesn't he know that's politically incorrect? What is she teaching her staff? I'm given an extra bonus when the skies start pouring rain on the photographer as I yell goodbye and sprint for my building._

_Breathe, control, and project. Get through today and then you can return to your real world. Flynn's having a field day with this. He gave me his Skype address so I could contact him while he's on vacation if the event at WSUV got to me or if I contract with a new submissive. I don't know why it's taken so long to arrange for a new sub since the SusAnah fiasco...it would feel so good to have a new submissive. I fantasize about the initial interview where I see she is physically pleasing – a petite brunette with pale skin and long hair. The thought of discussing our limits and discovering how compatible we are excites me. I anticipate the joy of sharing the playroom when I'm testing her limits, watching her pale skin pink under my hand as I spank her...feel the singing desire in her skin after I flog her…feel the resistance of her muscles when I forbid her to climax. Hear her breathy, "Yes, Master" when I order her to please me orally. Then the memory of Susannah breaking one of my hard limits slams the door shut on my sexual daydream._

_ Susannah wasn't answering her cell or text messages that Sunday. I called Taylor to check if she was asleep and relay the message I was on my way home from my parents' house in Bellevue. When Taylor's voice got really quiet, I knew something was wrong. He didn't want to say, but Susannah was flashing her bits in the sauna room downstairs. I stopped in the sauna and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her half-dressed body into the elevator. I don't like to share. I wanted to cane the shit out of her, but instead I coldly terminated our contract. I gave Taylor 15 minutes to remove her from my home and change the codes. I called Barney to have him block her cell phone and email from contacting me again. Both Flynn and I are amazed I didn't beat the shit out of Susannah. Flynn suggests a filter went off in my head. A subconscious unpleasant memory of my treatment at Elena's cruel Domme hands stopped me from beating Susannah black and blue and then fucking her unconscious. I believe I did not want to touch her after knowing she wasn't mine; she was flirting with a stranger when she should have been in my home, waiting for my return._

_Elena is hounding me to interview two potentials she has vetted...but hell, she vetted Susannah. When I contracted with Susannah, I wanted a submissive with minimal limits and extreme stamina. I wanted someone lithe, graceful and well-trained. I got Susannah – who might have been an excellent long-term submissive if she had behaved properly. I haven't had a long-term submissive since Leila. She wanted more…and I did not. After we terminated, she met and married someone. _

My kingdom for stock in _Purell_. I wish I could be rude and disinfect my hands after shaking hands with some of these fuckers. "Congratulations, Miss Steele." Ow! I'm shocked when a petite brunette shakes my hand. "Are you all right...sorry to shock you." I say as smoothly as I can, still feeling current running between us. Her beautiful blue eyes reflect how startled she is by the connection. "Yes sir," she says quietly, glancing up at me through lush eyelashes, a lovely blush capturing my attention. My body freezes, but my blood races hot and strong. I let her hand go and watch as she walks away a few feet; giving Katherine Kavanagh a high five on her way down the stairs and back to her seat. The breeze catches her brunette hair, and I realize... _She knows Kavanagh_. I can't think...I have to concentrate. Thank god we're in the last of the S names and there isn't much more alphabet to go.

Post graduation, I'm surrounded by the university president, vice president and provosts who drag me into the marquee for a quick drink and more introductions to people I will never see again in my life. I catch Taylor's eye and flash 10 at him, knowing he wants to get back home as fast as I do. _Charlie Tango_ is on standby here. We can be home in over an hour once we clear out of this place. Sawyer can drive the SUV back, Taylor will fly with me.

I've tasted the miserable excuse for white wine. I've switched to mineral water, when I'm approached by Katherine Kavanagh. She wants me to sign the magazine article for her. I step away from the sycophants and follow her. I engage her in conversation, offering my condolences for her illness, congratulating her on the article and on her valedictorian status before we arrive at a group of people. She introduces me to her parents and her brother...who has just finished hugging my brunette. _My brunette? Get a grip Grey!_ He lets her go to shake my hand, and she is startled to see me again. Anastasia Steele, Katherine Kavanagh's roommate. Then I'm introduced to Mr. Raymond Steele, Anastasia's father. Keaton Kavanagh asks what my plans are now that the ceremony is over. I want to see more of Miss Steele.

I make a quiet but impassioned plea to Kavanagh to please invite me for a drink, lunch or an impromptu business meeting. I tell him I need to get away from the president, provosts and all the instructors hovering by the bar waiting for me to return and be introduced. The small crowd I'm with laughs, including the lovely Miss Steele and it is decided we should go to lunch. A photographer approaches; surprising me. I step away, which puts me next to the luscious Miss Steele. My presence unnerves her. She is caught, surprised by the picture or surprised by my touch; she glances up at me, peeking under those long lashes. As I snake an arm around her shoulder to steady her, the photographer gets our picture. Part of me wants to contact my communications office and squash the picture. Another part of me wants to see it…see if Miss Anastasia Steele looks as good in close proximity to me as I want her to.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," he says, offering me his card. "And you are…?" He questions Anastasia.

"Anastasia Steele," Katherine Kavanagh replies, spelling Anastasia's last name for him. "Ana graduated Summa Cum Laude." She says proudly. My blue-eyed beauty is smart, but she rolls her eyes at Katherine, who sticks her tongue out in reply. Normally, I'd like to spank both their asses for being rude; but it is obvious they are good friends; almost like sisters. I recognize their antics as feelings I share with Elliott and Mia.

When I explain the change of plans to Taylor – he suggests it would be best if we leave in my SUV and Miss Kavanagh's car as they are in private parking and close to an exit. We will not be caught in the parking garage for hours trying to get out with the rest of the lemmings. It's settled then; Kate and her brother will ride in Kate's car, the Kavanaghs and Steeles with me. I haven't checked out of the Heathman yet. I convince the group it is easier to get lunch sent up to my suite than to find an open restaurant in the surging after-graduation crowd. Keaton Kavanagh is zealous to talk to me in a private setting. His attitude sets the right tone for our adventure. Taylor, Miss Steele and I are in the front seat, the Kavanaghs and Mr. Steele in the back seat. _I loved fastening her seatbelt when she fumbled and could not get it fastened. I loved taking it and fastening it for her. I imagine her secured in my playroom, unable to slip away from me. _I angle my body to talk to Kavanagh, with my arm resting on the seat. My knee is close to Miss Steele.

_Taylor, hit a pothole, so my hand slips off the back of the seat and touches her alabaster skin available through the open back of her halter dress. It's a lovely dress, it matches my grey tie. God, I fantasize about securing her to my playroom bed with my tie and having my wicked way with her._ I keep an interested tone with my guests until we arrive at the Heathman. It gives me great pleasure to take Miss Steele's tiny hand in mine and help her out of the SUV. I feel current pass between us again. "Thank you, sir," she murmurs politely to me. Her eyes peek at me under those lashes again. _God, that mouth...I want to fuck that mouth. No, I want to kiss it until her lips are swollen and bruised and she can't catch her breath...then I want to fuck that mouth._

**XXXXX  
**Heathman Hotel  
Ana's pov

Someone named Sawyer confers with Mrs. K. over the room service menu. They order an appropriate graduation lunch which Mr. Grey insists be billed to his room. He explains he's taking Mr. K. away from celebrating his daughter's achievements to talk business so it is only fair. Katherine and I go in search of a powder room. Ray and Ethan head toward the guest bathroom; Taylor shows us to the ensuite attached to the master bedroom.

_Oh my god...I can't think. I spent ten minutes in that man's bathroom, just smelling his body wash. It makes me want to go to luxury stores and find sample cards of that smell! I have licentious thoughts about what I would do to be with that man in his bed. I've spent too much time reading proper English classics and not enough time reading bodice rippers or erotica. I don't have a clue how to touch that man...and odds are...he knows exactly how he likes to be touched. I'm so lacking in skills. I think he's got something for Kate, because he keeps looking over at us...unless it's Ethan he's checking out. Crap! I slap my inner goddess for thinking he is gay._

XXXXX  
Christian's POV

A quiet question to Kavanagh about future business plans reveals he's was considering buying Seattle Independent Publishing; but claims it requires building renovation and staff reorganization. He theorizes a free fall will probably occur after the beginning of the next financial year unless they do proactive reorganization. He hints there are HR issues. In the past, he was guaranteed one or two of SIP's interns would interview with Kavanagh Media. However, they have had no inquiries in the last three years. None of their interns in the last three years have renewed their contracts with SIP. All the interns depart before their ninety-day probationary period ends. Two previous interns have taken copy editor positions with East Coast publishing houses; the rest have relocated to other companies/firms in other states.

I ask him to share the intel he has on SIP, because that is the kind of company I buy to fix or sell. I give him my card and ask to have the SIP information messengered before Saturday.

Everyone gives Kavanagh and me a wide berth as we talk business in low tones before lunch is delivered. We are cognizant there are non-business entities in the room, and do our best not to interrupt their conversations. However, I'm aware of Miss Steele's movements through my suite. I see Taylor take them to my bedroom, obviously showing them the bathroom…and I feel overwhelmed…_I want to take that girl in the bathroom I want to watch her face in the mirror as I surprise her. .I want to braid that long hair, and wrap it around my wrist. I want to pull her into me, tipping her head so I can nip her neck from her ear to her collarbone. I want to mark her as mine by biting that alabaster skin on her shoulder blade. I want to shove my hand up under that skirt, and stroke the apex of those long legs. I want to feel her perfect little round ass press against my erection. __She is an alluring little creature._

Keaton drones on about his research in podcasts and emergent social media sites. He has decided to purchase and fund the expansion of a mainstream podcast out of Seattle. The investment is sound; the podcast has national attention, the staff creative and not overpaid. I tune him out and concentrate on the conversation going on between Kate and Anastasia.

"Will it be awkward?" I heard Kate ask Anastasia.

"Please, it's been awkward for four years. Paul can't seem to take no for an answer. I told him; tomorrow is my last day of work. Saturday we're moving to Seattle. July 1 he's in New York at his new internship. We are never going to get together because we're too far apart and I don't just mean space. I just want to finish at Claytons tomorrow and close that chapter of my life...sans Paul Clayton trying to kiss me goodbye." Anastasia grimaced.

"Or cop a feel after four years?" Kate said.

"Awkward much?" Anastasia murmured as they walked away.

_Who is this Paul Clayton fucker that wants in my Anastasia's pants?_

**XXXXX  
**Ana's POV

While Mr. Grey has allowed Mrs. K. to choose lunch and libations, he has a definite opinion about where people should sit at his table. Ray is on his right, I'm on his left, and we are sitting across the table from the Kavanaghs. Mr. Grey remarked it is a good view out the windows for all of us, since the table is surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, and he can converse with everyone since he's in the middle of the table. I wish he wasn't planning to converse with me. His proximity unnerves me. I haven't forgotten my reaction to shaking his hand, sitting next to him in the SUV, or when he held my hand to help me out of the SUV. My senses are dazed by the heat emanating from his body; and the smell of him – body wash and masculine pheromones. _My inner goddess pleads with me to use the right fork. I just want to drown her with champagne._ I take a small sip of the champagne and just let the taste tickle my nose.

"The starters are Chesapeake Bay Crab Stuffed Mushrooms and Scallops Escobeche with Savory Madeleines." The server sets beautiful plates before us. I waited for everyone to start and make appropriate noises of appreciation before I taste mine. _My inner goddess melts when Mr. Grey looks at me quizzically_. I select the Chesapeake Bay Crab stuffed mushrooms starter and begin.

"Ana, take a picture of the Madeleines," Kate urged. "You can have fun making different ones to go with soups you cook."

"I don't have my cell phone handy, Kate." I respond. Mr. Grey fishes his Blackberry out of his pocket and captures the shot for me.

"Do you cook?" He asks

"She's a great cook," Ray asserted. "I miss her Italian Beef Stew."

"I'll trade you the picture of the Savory Madeleines for your Italian Beef Stew recipe." Mr. Grey offers. "My housekeeper is always searching for a new recipe."

He looks at me expectantly; waiting for my email address. I give him the generic hotmail address I give to nosy business people or websites that insist on an email address. Kate's eyes twinkle. She knows what I have done. She is the one who taught me to have an email address I use for family and friends, and one I use for junk emails.

"Annie stuffs my freezer with several dozen meals when she comes to see me. I ran out of Italian Beef Stew last week." Ray explains. "She cooks a dozen meals that will feed twelve people, and then preps them as single servings to keep me in meals for a couple months or more."

"If I didn't cook for you each time I visit you - you'd live on toast, takeout and tasteless frozen dinners," I laugh.

"Yeah, Ana is a domestic goddess," Ethan chimes in. "I propose every time I eat her lasagna, but she turns me down every time."

Mr. Grey looks at me and I blush. Mrs. K. stares at me and I blush even more. "You don't want me Ethan;" I say to my lap, in hopes people will quit looking at me. "You want some nice Italian girl whose mom and dad own an Italian restaurant they inherited from their mom and dad. I keep telling you, there are six excellent Italian restaurants in Seattle and its suburbs - I'm sure some bella signora is looking for a blonde god like you."

The Kavanaghs laugh at Ethan, and I'm pleased the conversation has wandered away from me.

"Good?" Mr. Grey murmurs to me when I taste the champagne again.

"Very good," I respond quietly.

"Enjoy - it isn't every day that you graduate from college. I should know, I'm a Harvard dropout myself."

"Really? Why?"

"Boring classes? Homesick for my family? Ready to start my life?" He shrugs. "I haven't really given it a thought since I started my own business. I learned what I wanted and needed to learn in a classroom setting; there are things you have to learn by doing."

He offers to refill my champagne class. I refuse.

'Annie's not much of a drinker," Ray explained.

"It's all about knowing your limits," I murmured, netting me another quirky look from Mr. Grey "Since my scholarship to WSUV was in track and field, I didn't drink; for performance reasons. I really needed to keep my scholarship. It was more important than drinking."

"She's always the designated driver." Katherine announces.

"I don't know how she's a designated driver," Ray clowns. "Annie, how many college students will fit in your vintage powder blue Beetle, Wanda?

"She will have to leave Vancouver at least two hours ahead of me and the moving van if she's to get to our new digs around Pike Market Place in Seattle before dark on Saturday."

"Is Wanda roadworthy?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Yes, she may not have power steering or power brakes, but José services her regularly. I've replaced almost every part of her engine over the last four years. I trust her!" I take a sip of water and stare out the window. _Who the hell is he to question my car? Oh, that's right…Mr. Billionaire Grey…who probably doesn't have a driver's license of his own since he has a security team to ferry him where he wants to go._ "Dad, José just spent the better part of two weeks and $200 getting Wanda serviced for the trip to Seattle."

"Is that what he was doing? I promised José Senior I would do fish stocking season with him and José this year. We start in a couple weeks"

"Camping overnight?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, we're filling the two tank trunks with fish before six in the morning and driving to five different locations. We'll bed down for the night, and then release the fish before dawn the next morning. Then we'll breakfast, break camp and come back to the fishery and reload the tanks. Five sites in ten days. I'll be staying with José Senior on the odd days we're at the fishery, so if you need me, you can get me there. They are driving the trucks; I'm just along for the fresh air and sunshine."

"And scouting future fishing locations," I tease.

"Will José be back in time for his exhibition in Portland?" Kate asked.

"We're scheduled for the last two weeks of May; it will give the fish time to grow some before fishing season opens July 1. José's exhibition begins the last Thursday of June and goes to the last Monday of July at the Portland Art House. I think he's hoping for a couple more shots to finish the collection while we are out."

"Do you want to see the exhibition?" I asked Dad.

"Naw, not my kind of thing. José is putting his collection into a slide show to share with José Senior, so I'll see it then...unless you two are making some sort of announcement at the exhibition?" He teased.

"Dad...José is my friend. José Sr. is your friend. If the two of you want a closer relationship...marry each other. I'll be glad to give you away...and I'm sure José will be glad to give José Sr. away." I sip my wine.

"Not my lifestyle, little girl." He started paying a lot of attention to his lunch and did his best not to look at Christian.

Christian chuckled and polished off his glass of wine. "Taylor, you know the roads better than I do. What do you think of Miss Steele driving to Seattle?" Grey gave Taylor a look and he instinctively knows how to respond. _Safety first_…

"Personally, I believe you should put Wanda on a vehicle trailer and tow it behind the moving van. There is safety in numbers with both Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh riding together to Seattle, and entering the new condo together. You can both be there when the moving van arrives." Taylor gives his opinion.

"That's an excellent idea, Annie." Ray agrees. "I won't have to worry about you breaking down on the side of the road. It would be safer if you were together. We don't know anyone who works for the moving company or who lives in your building. I'd feel better if you were together and providing back up for one another."

"Excellent suggestion," Mr. K. agrees.

"I'll take care of the logistics tomorrow, Ana." Kate offers. "I know you have your last day of work at Claytons."

The server removes our starters, and replaces it with elegant plates of Raspberry Spinach Salad. The spinach and watercress is topped with orange segments, whole raspberries and almonds and dressed with Raspberry Vinaigrette. He places baskets of savory Baked Romano Cheese and Cracked Black Pepper Madelines on the table to eat with our salads. He pours white wine for Mr. Grey to taste. With Mr. Grey's approval, he pours glasses of wine for everyone and places the bottle in an ice bucket on a breakfront near the table.

"Thank you for taking good care of Annie, Kate." Ray says. "I appreciate it more than you know."

"Dad, what was my GPA in college?" I ask quietly. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some fragile creature they need to protect. I don't look up from the salad I'm cutting into bite size pieces.

"You graduated Summa Cum Laude."

"In other words…I do my homework," I chided gently. "If I get internship at either place I interview; I know the location of the nearest parking lots and how far a walk it is to work. I know the daily, weekly and monthly parking rates for both parking lots. There is a bus stop one block from our condo. I have the bus schedules laid out for both places. I know where to purchase the debit card I need for paying for bus rides. I have the phone number for a 24/7 taxi service if I need it. I know the most expedient routes to each publishing house. I have estimates for the taxi rides. I have the address and phone number for a mechanic who specializes in vintage Beetles. I know José won't have time to come to Seattle to winterize Wanda. I have programmed the nearest grocery store if I don't buy fresh fish and vegetables in Pike Market. I programmed directions to the nearest hospital. Depending on clothing needs for jobs, I have three clothing stores programmed into my phone." I paused and took a breath, looking Dad squarely in the eye, "I did my homework, Dad. Please trust that I'm going to be prepared for this new adventure in my life." _When I look away from my father, Christian Grey is looking at me with an odd look on his face. What did I do now?_

"That's my Annie," Ray beams with pride. "Be sure to share that information with your mother so she doesn't call me and demand I spend every available weekend saving you from Seattle."

**XXXXX  
**Grey's POV

I do my best to talk with everyone and not single Miss Steele out. Although, every time I ask her a question...she blushes. Taciturn, self-contained - she and her father. _I wonder if she's a screamer. God, my thoughts are all over the place… I prefer my women quiet except for pre-approved responses in the playroom…I'd really like to hear her scream my name over and over again. __I wish she wouldn't think her research is her safety net. If she were mine, she wouldn't have to worry about car repairs, bus routes, parking lots and expedient routes. She wouldn't have to worry about grocery or clothing stores. I would buy her a new Audi and hire a driver with close protection capabilities. I would take her to Escala and have Gail feed her. I would buy her work appropriate clothing depending on where she worked. She needs matching silk lingerie, thigh-high stockings, and skyscraper heels._

**XXXXX**

Ana's POV

When our salad plates were cleared; the server announced, "Your lunch selection is Campanelle with Pecans, Ricotta and Lemon, Herbed Tenderloin, and Braised Asparagus." Our server set beautiful plates before us, refreshed wine glasses and I waited for everyone to begin.

"Do you always do that?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Wait for everyone to start eating before you do?"

"Oh," Kate laughed. "It's a cook thing. She wants to judge how you react to dishes before she tastes them for herself. So, Mr. Grey, do you have any tips for Ana when she goes to her interviews next week?" Kate threw me under the bus.

"Yes, the first one would be to remember GEH has internships if you don't get an offer from your interviews. I'm sure we can find a place for someone who graduated Summa Cum Laude. Where are you interviewing?" He asked politely.

"Puget Sound Publishing and Seattle Independent Publishing."

"Is publishing something you want to do?" He and Keaton Kavanagh exchange a significant look.

"I think so." I admit.

"Puget is an established and classical business. While your GPA is excellent, they will be more interested your ability to proofread and catch consistency errors. Be prepared to complete a one hour competency test in English usage at Puget. SIP takes more creative chances than Puget. I doubt you will have a competency test there. Research the last twelve books they published. Know the status of the books. Find out if they are from authors who often write series. Think about what you could offer them as a creative editor in the future. Research e-books and e-publishing. Take a look at future publishing trends."

"My interviews are three hours apart with Puget first at 1 p.m. I'll need to wear something appropriate for both if I'm taking a test." I speculate.

"Do you wear jeans a lot?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Well, they were the haute couture of campus and working at the hardware store, but I expect to dress appropriately for my job." I shrug.

"Well, if your interviews are back to back, a dress with jacket is appropriate for both. Don't wear black; wear a color which compliments you. You only get one shot to impress. Good watch, classic jewelry. Pumps, not flats or ballet slippers." He sipped his wine. "There's a very good salon near Pike Market Place. It's in Pike Alley, named Esclava. If you go there early Monday morning, they can give you a manicure – taupe or beige nails are best if you don't go with acrylic or gel tips. They have hair and makeup aestheticians. Ask for neutral day makeup. Ask for a shampoo and trim. They can create a professional, but easy updo. Don't wear ponytails or braids as they will mark you as college material not business material."

"How do you know so much about Esclava?" Mrs. K. asked with a hint of humor in her voice. She shared a knowing look with Kate. _My inner goddess wants to slap both of them_.

"It's owned by a good friend of my mother. I buy spa days there for my mom, grandmother and sister for their birthdays. My mom likes their hot stone massage. My sister likes the latest sleek updos that Selena Gomez wears. My grandmother likes the mimosas."

_No, not gay at all, my subconscious snorts. _I sip my wine again hoping I remember everything he says.

"You'll want to carry a briefcase purse with four or five extra copies of your resume; especially if you are interviewing with a panel. Carry a nice pen, something better than you've used in the past to take notes in class. Don't tuck a copy of one of their latest bestsellers in your briefcase to read if your interview is delayed. Take a real book, something classic, to read at Puget; take a Kindle to read at SIP, but don't read it. Read one of the magazines they stylishly display on their reading racks. Turn your electronics: cell phone, Kindle, iPod, etc. off before you enter their parking lot. Do not check your phone while you wait for your interview. Don't use their WIFI…it is an open invitation for them to check emails, phone messages, reading lists, etc. It's too late to take down a Facebook page if you have one. That's one of the vulnerable areas for potential employees."

"Thank you," I murmured, amazed at his advice; _but once again - DESPERATE to get the conversation shifted away from me._

"Two last words of caution - stay away from any phrase which requires definition from the urban dictionary, and be prepared for the zinger."

"Zinger?" Kate asked.

"Zinger...the one question for which you may be unprepared. For example," he paused and twirled his wine glass before glaring at Kate, "a recent interviewer asked me a politically incorrect question regarding my sexual orientation. However, instead of throwing his university ass out of my office, I said no, and was even magnanimous enough to allow him to take publicity stills."

I choke. _Or rather, my inner goddess chokes me_. I know exactly what he's talking about. Kate put that damned "are you gay, Mr. Grey" question on the list of questions Levi asked.

Mr. Grey stops glaring at Kate and pats me on the back, handing me a glass of white wine. I do my best not to gulp, _but my inner goddess has melted into primordial goo at the thought of Christian Grey putting his hands on me._

**XXXXX**

Grey's POV

_She's choking? Is she surprised by the question Kate proposed or is she choking because she wonders if it is true...I hand her glass of wine to her, and she takes a gulp, washing down her food...but then her breath catches and she blushes. I realize I was patting her on the back…her silky hair is touching my hand. My cock rages in my pants, wanting to touch more of her. Thank god my jacket and the tablecloth cover Trey's bouncy disposition right now._

"Kate, you didn't!" Mr. K. glared at her. "Just because you can articulate a question does not mean you should!"

"It's all right. It was my reminder to have answers prepared in advance for all questions," I looked at Ana. "Not that I believe you will get questioned about your sexual orientation...but research potential interview questions online, and have some prepared answers." I take a drink of wine. "Especially be prepared for thestandard _'what do you want to achieve in five years_' question."

**XXXXX  
**Ana's POV

At this point, Kate has a smirk on her face and _my inner goddess wants to slap Kate_. I glare at Kate, and she presses her lips together and stares down at her plate. Mr. Grey looks at Kate and then at me, like he's trying to figure out a piece of the puzzle. I swear to god, I will throw Katherine Kavanagh off the roof of this building if she mentions my V-card at the table in front of her parents, my father, her brother...and Christian-_can-you-make-me-any-hotter_-Grey.

Over dessert, which neither Mr. Grey or I eat; Katherine convinces everyone that I make better crème brulee. That assertion starts a conversation about Mr. Grey's sister studying at a culinary school in Paris. That starts the discussion of vacations after graduation and Kate's family discuss their upcoming trip to Barbados. Dad answers questions about the five fishing sites he plans to visit. Mr. Grey asks about my plans, and I reveal after the interviews I may to go to Savannah, Georgia for a few days to see my mom.

**XXXXX  
**Grey POV

Lunch winds to a halt, and I'm pleased to say that I've enjoyed entertaining the Steeles and the Kavanaghs…especially Anastasia. Taylor checks in with campus police and announces the campus is more accessible now. It is determined Kate and Anastasia will go home in Kate's car, while the Kavanaghs and Mr. Steele are campus bound to retrieve their vehicles. There's no reason for me to go with them. Sawyer can take them. I insist on accompanying everyone down to the parking garage. I don't want to let Anastasia go but I have no reason to keep her. I can't insist that I want to interview her for an internship, because my HR staff does that.

My desires are answered... the elevator lurches to a stop at the parking level and Anastasia is thrown backwards into my arms. I touch the soft skin of her shoulders. I breathe the scent of her hair. Her finely rounded ass makes contact with my crotch. She's so embarrassed she blushes furiously, but I'm swept away, _thinking of braiding that mane of hair, and pulling her backward into me, and..._ _oh my god! _Her breath catches and for one minute I fantasize she's thinking about me the way I'm thinking about her. _My thoughts are like a flying trapeze act on the carabineers of my playroom! Go take a cold shower!_

I shake hands goodbye with everyone, including the delicious Anastasia. There is a current again, between us as we touch. I stand and watch as Kate and Anastasia pull out of the parking garage and go back to my room. I download Anastasia's picture off the CCTV in the suite. I email it Welch along with the information I know and ask him to do a background check. I frame the email that she may be applying to GEH next week for an internship and I need a thorough background check.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Breathe, Chapter 2

A/N: Kate was sick, she didn't send Ana to interview; she sent Levi. Levi is a character in Book One – he's not available to take pictures of CG; so José does.

Thank you for the reviews! And for the almost 1500 viewers! I will endeavor to polish Chapter 3 this week and post it by next Sunday. Chapter 3 is when Christian inadvertently injures Anastasia.

XXXXX  
Sunday after Graduation  
Escala  
Christian's POV

_Seattle Times_ publishes a picture of Anastasia with me at the WSUV graduation on Sunday. I call my communications department head and have her acquire an extra copy of the paper, a digital copy of the picture and a 5x7 hard copy. I say I want it to give to my mother. Truthfully, I thought the picture, paper and a bottle of Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 would be a nice housewarming gift for Anastasia. The pink of the champagne reminds me of the way she blushes. I'm going to have to order a case of it to have on hand if Miss Steele becomes a visitor at Escala. Champagne is supposed to make little girls dance and drop their pants. _Sunset, dancing, champagne, slowly stripping Anastasia_…my fantasy is interrupted by Elliott.

He is hysterical with laughter over the picture in the paper. He says Mom and Dad kept passing the paper back and forth between them during Sunday brunch. I'm glad I didn't go to brunch this week. He said any speculations they have about the picture must have been behind closed doors because they didn't mention it to him. Great; mom will probably show the picture to Elena. It will cause a slew of emails, phone calls and questions I don't feel like answering right now. What am I supposed to say about the picture? The best answer I can give distances me from the truth. I deliberately put my arm around Anastasia because I wanted to see how good she looked next to me. I set it up, I didn't quash it, and I cannot be aggravated by anyone who has questions about it. I deliberately maneuvered Katherine Kavanagh into an introduction with Anastasia Steele. I manipulated a meeting with Keaton Kavanagh. I manipulated lunch where I sat by Miss Steele. Now, I intend to use the picture to make Miss Steele think about me.

I busy myself reviewing Welch's background check on Anastasia. It raises so many questions. Why doesn't a beautiful young woman have a known boyfriend? Never overdrawn at the bank; she has four recent deposits. Two are graduation gifts from parents; the other two are her final paycheck and a small bonus from her employers. She will probably spend her last paycheck on plane tickets to visit her mother in Georgia. I need Welch to run financials. How much is her rent, car insurance, student loans, etc. Until Anastasia receives a regular paycheck, will she eat properly? Will she catch the bus to work because gas and parking will eat away at her bank account? Will she take a second job on weekends to support herself while spending her fulltime paycheck on student loans?

José, who services her Beetle, is the son of a friend of her father's. Welch went above and beyond in researching Raymond Steele and Carla Adams. Bless him. I order Welch to do comprehensive background checks on all her husbands, the Rodriguez family and any business acquaintances of Raymond Steele. I want to know if they have sons who are in contact with Anastasia. I don't like surprises that could be avoided. I Google Anastasia to see if there is anything information online for her. I find pictures of her under Kate's Facebook page. I save most of them to an AS folder on my laptop. I don't save the ones of her with Ethan or José.

**XX**

Sawyer calls; Anastasia has left her condo for a run. I'm dressed in my running clothes within five minutes. Taylor thinks I've lost my mind when I yell at him to take me to the park near Pike Place Market. I spot Sawyer running thirty paces behind Anastasia and make Taylor park half a mile away so I can run toward her and catch her eye.

I blast past her and then turn and yell, "Miss Steele." She stops and bends at the waist to catch her breath. She shakes out her limbs, pulls out her earbuds and then approaches me. Taylor drops back to keep an eye on me, but not listen to our conversation.

"Mr. Grey…hello." Her breath catches and she looks up at me with those clear blue eyes.

_I'm lost for conversation for a minute…I'm drowning in those eyes_. "I see you are still running…trying to clear your head before interviews tomorrow?" I inquire.

"Kate's unpacking clothes crates. I thought if I went for a run, I would miss most of the unpacking, sorting, swearing fabric carnage." She laughs. "She's got to pare down, the spare bedroom looks like a clothing store, a shoe store, and an accessories boutique exploded in there. She's already put out a call to my dad. She asked him to spend a weekend with us and build out custom closets in the place." She laughs.

"Do you want to go for coffee to prolong your departure from the condo?" I offer.

"I'm not a coffee person, but the original Starbucks is between here and the condo." She smiles. "I can get tea." She unties her jacket from her waist and I help her slip it on. Her breathing hitches as my knuckles brush against the bare skin at her neck. I reach for her braid and pull it out of the jacket. _I could wrap that braid around my hand a few times and pull her into me…_

"Join me then," I smile and reach for her hand; forcing the licentious thoughts from my head. It is a pleasant walk to the coffee shop. I learn her preference for English Breakfast Tea. "Someday you should go to the Perennial Tea Room, Anastasia. It's on Post Alley in Pike Market Place. My mom likes it. She also likes the Queen Mary Tea Room. You have to check it out some weekend. Have you tried Lady Grey tea? It's one of my mother's favorites. She has an antique Limoges tea set she used when Mia was much younger and they had tea parties for Mia's birthdays."

"Please call me Ana. When you call me Anastasia…I think Ray's getting ready to give me a lecture."

"Ana…please call me…" I pause. No one calls me Christian except my family, John Flynn and Elena. I can't ask her to call me sir or master. "Call me Grey."

"Grey?" A little V forms when she frowns. "I guess that's not as formal as Mr. Grey."

"No one calls me by my first name except my family and a few close friends. I'm just used to being called Grey. At least; it's one of the nicer names people call me." I say self deprecatingly.

XX  
Taylor's POV

_ God this is painful. He's interviewing her like she's going to become an employee…and my heart aches at the thought of this beautiful girl becoming one of the sex zombies that have been in and out of his life for the last few years. She's playing a valiant game, trying to keep up with his cryptic answers and nosy questions. She attempts to deflect his questions by asking him to reiterate what he told her about interviewing. She's typing questions and answers into her cell phone. Finally she exhibits some sense and says it's time to get back to the condo. He is clearly disappointed she is leaving. They walk back toward her condo not touching. She's asked him a question and doesn't understand his answer. She steps off the curb, obviously trying to distance herself from him and barely misses stepping into the path of a group of cyclists._

_Before I can run to rescue her; he pulls her back into him and sinks to the pavement with her in his arms. She's looking up at him like he's a knight in shining armor. That stupid fuck…when he should have kissed her, like a normal man would have, he's shaking his head and helping her to stand. It's one thing not to engage in PDAs because of paparazzi, but this is too bloody painful to watch. He walks her back to her condo and wishes her well on her interviews tomorrow. The stupid shit doesn't realize she's upset. Fuck, if she goes upstairs this way, her roommate is going to bust his balls the next time she sees him._

_Great. Wonderful. Just when I was hoping to spend quality time with Gail upon her return...we will be serenaded by __Pathétique, piano sonata No. 8 in A flat by Beethoven, performed continuously for hours by the very flawed Christian Grey. I wish his personal life was flawless like his piano playing._

XX  
Christian's POV

Cynda Howard, my communications department head, drops off an envelope with the items I ordered from _Seattle Times_. I copy the digital file to my Blackberry and drop the flash drive in my briefcase for Andrea to return to Communications for their files. I get a bottle of Bollinger out of the wine cellar and chill it. I will add the champagne to the _Seattle Times_ envelope and send it by messenger to the lovely Anastasia with a note of encouragement on her job interviews.

I'm restless and prowl the condo. I need a release. It is too late to sail, too late to fly, too late to glide. I've already run with Taylor. Sawyer is assigned to covert surveillance of Anastasia. Ryan will be on his way to relieve Sawyer within two hours. Bastille is not available for a few rounds of golf or kickboxing. I don't feel like hanging out with Elliott, or visiting my family. I should go see Mia but I don't feel like fielding questions about the picture in the paper. My cell pings. Elena leaves a voicemail asking about the picture in the paper. She's pushing me to meet a new submissive, named Kassidy Morgan. I'm not even interested enough to send Kassidy's information forward to Welch to investigate.

I sit down at the piano, playing while trying to formulate a plan of action regarding Anastasia. I can't walk away from her. I can't get her out of my head. I don't understand why there is no young man in her life right now. However, it still pisses me off that her roommate's brother hugged her on graduation day. She seems comfortable with him…can she ever be that comfortable with me? Surely she knows nothing of my lifestyle. Can I convince her to become my submissive? Would she even be interested…or will she run away; refusing to ever see me again? Do I even want a submissive right now? Flynn's British upper stiff lip would crack and break if I told him all the thoughts cruising through my head since meeting Anastasia.

I've had blue-eyed subs before, but not like those blue eyes. Starring into those blue eyes is like looking at the sky when I'm gliding, flying or sailing. My contracts have a '_don't look at me_' rule – but I like it when Anastasia looks at me. I liked holding her hand. I liked seeing her hair braided; but I want to be the one to brush and braid it. I liked watching her run…her long legs keeping a steady rhythm. I would like to run with her, really run with her. I want to watch her ass bounce in running shorts. I want – _where is this 'I want' stuff coming from?_ Trey demands to know. He's wide awake and wants some action. _I'm a dominant. I don't 'want' – I make my desires known and my submissives comply._

I sigh. Maybe Trey will go back to sleep while I'm composing a note to Anastasia and Kate. After two hours and a dozen shredded drafts, I finally put pen to white paper.

_Ladies, good luck in your new home. Seattle is a great place to live. The envelope is for you, Anastasia. Perhaps you will add it to your graduation memorabilia? For both of you, present the enclosed card to Esclava tomorrow, address on back of card. It is good for any salon services you may desire. Good luck on your interviews, Anastasia.  
Sincerely, Christian Grey_

Taylor calls a delivery service and sends off the champagne and envelope. He warns Sawyer I've sent a package so he is not to hassle the delivery man for information. I feel lighter. I heat some macaroni and cheese and pour a glass of white wine for dinner while I work. Will Puget or SIP realize what a treasure Anastasia is and hire her? Until my acquisition of SIP is completed, I cannot influence them to hire her. Part of me wants her to not get an offer so I can offer her an internship at GEH; but I have a hard and fast rule about not fucking the staff. Can I ask Anastasia to become my submissive? I work on the SIP acquisition and research job openings at Grey House. If Anastasia becomes an intern, I could use her in the communications department or in the marketing department. I know I pushed her away when she looked up at me in the street. I didn't dare kiss her and not because of some potential paparazzi. I didn't dare kiss her because I didn't think I could stop kissing that perfect rosy little mouth.

Sawyer reports the champagne and envelope have been delivered. I hope it makes Anastasia smile. Oh god…I'm thinking about her mouth again.

XXXXX  
Sunday, May 15, 2011  
Seattle

He was enjoying his morning coffee and a cigarette on the balcony of his condo. His iPhone app pinged a notification about Christian Grey. The _Seattle Times_ published a picture of Christian Grey with a brunette beauty, Anastasia Steele, at the WSUV graduation on Saturday. There was no overt display of affection in the picture. Grey had his arm around her shoulder. He researched the photographer from the Seattle Times. The photographer's gallery at _Seattle Times_ contained a few shots of Christian Grey; but this one with the girl had to be a money shot.

He Googled a search of Christian Grey; limiting it to articles and pictures from the last month. The picture accompanied the article about the graduation ceremonies. The girl was not mentioned. He printed the article and the pictures to add to the hard copy file. He printed a spare for fun. He bookmarked the page to return to it if necessary. Why did the girl's name sound familiar? He knew it wasn't from researching Grey. Grey never had his picture taken with a woman. Pictures and information before Christian Grey earned his first million were difficult to find. Pictures and adequate information after Grey earned his first million were sketchy at best. He was sure Grey's PR team at GEH squashed the most interesting articles and pictures.

Grey spoke and handed out diplomas to the graduates. There was a link to the WSUV student magazine. He clicked on the link and read the article. The pictures were adequate. He researched the name of the writer on the article, Katherine Kavanagh. She was the valedictorian of WSUV. She was on the stage with Grey at graduation along with the university president and other dignitaries. She was a curvaceous blonde beauty with lively green eyes. She was definitely fuckable, but as the daughter of Kavanagh Media, she was off limits. Katherine Kavanagh's Facebook page interested him: a link to the Grey article in the student magazine; pictures of Kate and the brunette, who she called Ana – her roommate; posts about trying to write the valedictorian's speech; graduation dinner at the Heathman Hotel in Portland with her family, roommate and her father and "business associate" of her father's. It would be very convenient if "the business associate" was Grey and if there were candid shots. Posts about the impending move to Seattle. They were moving to a condo around Pike Market Place…near him, but also near Escala where Grey lived. Posts about interviews for internships…FUCK…that was it!

He went to his desk and pulled out the file on intern interviews. Yes…he remembered correctly. Miss Anastasia Steele was interviewing at SIP for an intern position. His intern…the correct amount of pressure on Elizabeth would guarantee Anastasia Steele would be his intern. He intended to watch her carefully and determine if there was something between her and Grey that he could use to his advantage. He searched Katherine Kavanagh's facebook page and saved every possible shot with Anastasia Steele.

He researched Anastasia Steele online and found almost nothing about her. A few articles from WSUV where she was listed as being on the dean's list. She was listed with a picture on the WSUV website as graduating Summa Cum Laude. She was listed as staff at Clayton's Hardware, Portland. There were pictures of her with the rest of Clayton's staff on their website.

He needed a plan…Miss Anastasia Steele needed to be interviewed, hired and used to fuck with Christian Grey if possible. Jack reached for his coffee and a cigarette. It gave him great pleasure to use his cigarette to burn holes in the extra picture of Christian Grey he printed from the _Seattle Times_. Anastasia Steele was one possession Jack Hyde would not lose to Christian Grey. He was not just a managing editor at SIP. He was not just a book reader. He was a man with a photographic memory. _"Nothing is ever lost to us as long as we have memories." _ He had memories of his anger and loss when Carrick and Grace Grey adopted Christian and left him standing in the shadow of poverty at a foster home in Detroit.

He didn't know what made his dick the hardest: pictures of Miss Steele or the thought of fucking with Christian Grey. Whatever made him hard; he needed relief. He didn't have time to troll the streets or bars until he found a hooker who resembled Miss Steele. With enough liquid ecstasy in her…Elizabeth would let him have rough sex with her a few times before they reported for work in the morning.

"Elizabeth," he chuckled at her intake of breath. "It's Sunday and I'm bored, bored, bored…come play with me…unless you want the videotape of our last encounter to land on _You Porn_." He listened to her protests and chuckled again.

**XXXXX  
**Monday after Graduation  
GEH  
Christian's POV

After my workout with Claude in the private gym at Grey House, Roz and I have an impromptu Monday morning meeting with Mergers and Acquisitions. I give them the preliminary information Keaton Kavanagh gave me about SIP and the information I could glean from internet research. Welch researches their financial history. Barney tries to hack their server to check for weak spots. Roz and I also have a conversation about Kavanagh Media acquiring a podcast. Is there money to be made in purchasing stock in the company? Barney suggests additional checks on other available podcast companies to see if any have a high profile and a low threshold of organization and development. I task him with research about this area of technology.

At the end of our meeting, Sawyer informs me Miss K. and Miss S. have gone to Esclava for beauty treatments. His next report is to include pictures if possible.

Cynda requested a quick meeting in Communications. They received a lot of calls regarding the _Seattle Times_ WSUV picture. I tell Cynda the young lady is Miss Steele, the roommate of Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Kavanagh Media, who was the valedictorian at WSUV and was on stage with me at graduation. Grey Enterprises Holdings has no comment; as usual.

Sawyer emailed me two pictures of Anastasia coming out of Puget and SIP. I wonder if that is her calm, but preoccupied face. She is not happy like she was the day of graduation. I'm worried the interviews did not go well. She had to test at Puget, like I expected. Perhaps the preoccupation is about how she tested. The SIP after pictures might be a concerned face from thinking about how she answered questions at SIP.

We have to acquire SIP now; not just for a job for Anastasia; but Grey House has publishing needs. SIP can handle our in-house publishing so much easier than constantly finding printers who are willing to sign NDAs and publish for us. I send Roz terse emails to ask where we are in the process. I do not hear from Sawyer again until he follows Miss K and Miss S to the airport. He finds out her flight number, itinerary and flight times. I'm not happy she is flying the red-eye to Savannah to see her mother. How safe is she when she transfers planes? He sends pictures of her, dressed like a college student, carrying a rucksack with her old laptop and a few days of clothes and toiletries. Sawyer can't follow any closer because of the damned TSA rules about visitors. I wish I had a reason to put her on my jet and fly her to Georgia. Taylor has arranged a private security company to keep tabs on her in Georgia.

Elena emails me about Kassidy again. She sends pictures and a list of Kassidy's hard limits and references. I trash the email and go for a run instead. I check emails and work after eating dinner. I give Taylor marching orders not to allow anyone into my home unless it is my family. He asked if that order included Mrs. Lincoln and I quickly reminded him…Elena Lincoln _is not_ family. His face was impassive, but I caught a reflection of a grin as he passed the window.

**XXXXX  
**Wednesday after Graduation**  
**Christian's POV

"Mr. Grey," Taylor interrupted my thoughts. "The security company watching Miss Steele reports the family was at the Savannah Harbor Country Club tonight, celebrating Miss Steele's new job. She is wearing the grey dress she wore to graduation. She's been offered a position at Seattle Independent Publishers, starting next Monday morning as an assistant to one of the editors. Her mom is taking her clothes shopping tomorrow. Security reports Miss Steele will arrive back in Seattle late Friday evening."

"Was she with anyone?" I ask casually, but my head is not casual about this at all.

"Just her mother and step-father. She didn't dance and she only had one glass of champagne." Taylor shrugged and left.

When Taylor left, I spent an hour looking at Miss Steele's picture; remembering her hand in mine; remembering our connection. Remembering her blue eyes, peeking up at me through her long lashes. Remembering the feel of her skin in my hands when she fell against me in the elevator. Her soft voice calling me sir. Remembering how her blush. Yeah, thinking about Miss Steele has scrambled my brain and I tried not to think about her. Trey is now dancing in my pants, reminding me he is not the least bit interested in Kassidy Morgan's pictures or hard limits. He is gaga over a petite blue-eyed beauty.

XXXXX  
Friday after Graduation  
Christian's POV

Roz and I, along with a team from Mergers and Acquisitions finalize the acquisition documents for SIP. While they are at the conference table in my office preparing the preliminary offer, I'm at my desk staring at my laptop. They think I'm reviewing spreadsheets. I'm staring at covert pictures of Anastasia taken by the Georgia team following her. They terminated their surveillance when her mother dropped her at the airport in Savannah two hours ago.

I have half a dozen shots of her lounging at the beach wearing a modest cobalt blue tankini swimsuit with a tropical-print sarong cover-up. I'm pleased at her modesty. The next dozen pictures is from dinner with her mother and stepfather. The halter dress is lovely, but she's sporting a just-been-fucked braid which gives me wicked thoughts. I can't concentrate anymore. I remember her long wavy hair at graduation, touching her back, watching the bounce of that chiffon skirt around those long legs. Roz and the team think I'm bored with them when I sigh. They start working harder and faster on the preliminary paperwork.

I pull my thoughts back and view the pictures of Anastasia shopping with her mother. Carla selects separates in blues to give Anastasia different looks for work. Navy tweed pencil skirt; a navy and red plaid pencil skirt; navy, crimson and white silk shirts; a navy column dress; navy skinny jeans; a navy summer-weight short-sleeve sweater dress; a red blazer with blue slacks; a navy and sapphire cardigan sweater; a crimson lace shell top; navy polka dot pumps with matching clutch; crimson pumps with clutch; and apple green purse, pumps, scarf and earrings – _Apple green_? There is a video of Carla showing how great the apple green accessories go with the navy column dress. I almost laugh aloud at the expression on Anastasia's face.

_Baby, come be mine. I will hire a personal shopper to create a work wardrobe and a casual wardrobe for you, with pictures of different ensembles and accessories. You will never waste time choosing what to wear. You will never waste a beautiful afternoon at the mall; entertaining losers who watch you while you shop. I will buy you matching silk lingerie. I will buy you stockings, garter belts and skyscraper heels that you can model for me._

Trey clamors for attention. I shift in my chair to relieve the pressure in my pants. Roz pauses in her discussion with the M&A team to shoot me a quizzical look. I just shake my head no. What I'm thinking about has nothing to do with spreadsheets…_and a whole lot to do with Anastasia bound spread eagle to the bed in my playroom_.

Anastasia is probably boarding the plane right now to fly back to Seattle. I send Sawyer a message that he is back on duty when Miss Steele's plane touches down. He tells me Kate Kavanagh is currently shopping for food. She only left the condo this week to take loads of clothes and personal items to the Career Closet. It is a Seattle charity which provides work clothes for impoverished young women who need wardrobes for new jobs. I wonder how much of Kate's wardrobe migrated to Anastasia's closet.

I have half a dozen emails from Elena, fuming about my lack of interest in interviewing her latest suggested submissive for me. She sends boudoir shots of Kassidy, meant to pique my interest. She now has my approval for Anastasia and Kate's morning at Esclava and wants to know who they are. I explain Kate is the daughter of Keaton Kavanagh who just gave me excellent background information on a new company to acquire. The spa day was a diversion to get them out of the way so Keaton and I could talk business. I explain I'm in the midst of Mergers & Acquisitions and will not be available for lunches, dinners, or submissive interviews for at least two weeks until paperwork is signed on new ventures. I hope she believes me and stays the hell away.

I have a reminder email from Mia; I promised to come to brunch this Sunday to see her. I have a reminder email from Mom: I have a reminder email from Dad; and I have an email from Elliott. These people need to get a life and quit meddling in mine! I have to remember the Keaton Kavanagh excuse if mom asks about the WSUV picture.

Enough…I put Anastasia out of my mind and my family out of my mind and settle down to read Barney's reports on podcasts, wind turbine technology and drones.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Breathe Chapter 3 – The Accident

Thank you my 5000 readers! Thank you for the reviews also. I hope you still love my characters and story line as the story unfolds.

XXXXX  
Day 5 – Ana's Job  
Outside Fifty's across the street from SIP  
Christian's POV

"Can you meet me at a place called Fifty's around six-thirty?" I called Elliott. "I want to show you a property. We can't inspect it until after seven tonight. Let me know if one of your crews can renovate the place in a week. If you meet me for a drink at Fifty's? SIP, which we're going to inspect, is across the street. We can walk over and meet the CEO of the place.

"One week is fast work bro. The place will need to be empty." Elliott wrote down the address. "Are we moving any walls?"

"No walls, but we are putting up a wall with a door to create a separate server room. It needs a dead bolt lock; not a flimsy door handle lock. Take a look at the place and tell me what has to be fixed for security reasons, aesthetic reasons and any changes you suggest. My IT guy, Barney, will meet us at Fifty's also. He wants to look at the layout of the place."

Six thirty, Taylor pulled into the parking lot at Fifty's. "Mr. Grey," he called over his shoulder, "Isn't that Miss Steele, coming out the side door?"

They both paused to watch as she slipped from the building into the shadows. "Now, that's odd," I muttered. "Call Sawyer."

Taylor's phone rang. "He saw us," Taylor reported. "He's following." He put Sawyer on speaker phone in the vehicle.

"She's in stealth mode," Sawyer reports.

"Stealth mode?" I asked.

"Moving quietly; sticking to the shadows. Keys splayed between the fingers of her right hand, in case she needs them as a weapon. Pepper spray concealed in her left hand. Purse across her body with zipped jacket over it. Ponytail tucked down into jacket so she can't be grabbed. She's on the move toward her car. Her father taught her well!"

"Why was she at Fifty's?" I asked.

"Friday night drinks with group from work." Sawyer reported.

"Why did she slip out?" Taylor asked.

"I think she was uncomfortable. Her boss, Jack Hyde, pressured her to drink more. He invaded the space of every female in the place. He kept asking Miss Steele personal questions. When he learned Miss Steele and her roommate had a condo near Pike Market, he told her he lived close by and would give her a ride home if she needed it. Once when she was returning to her seat after dancing with someone from the Finance Office, she stumbled over her feet. Jack Hyde grabbed her. I think he left bruises; she winced when he grabbed her. She nursed a beer, turning down refill offers. When everyone was watching the entertainment, she slipped to the powder room and then out the back door. She's headed for home."

"Stay on her Sawyer. Call if there is a status change or you need relief." Taylor ordered.

"Taylor, I didn't like the sound of Sawyer's report. I want a military level background check done on Jack Hyde." I ordered. "I'm in the middle of mergers and acquisitions of that company. Keaton Kavanagh suggested there are HR problems at SIP. I don't want Anastasia caught in the midst of them."

**XXXXX  
**Day 6 - Saturday, Ana's First Work Week  
Taylor's POV

Sawyer calls to say Miss Steele is running at the park near Pike Place Market. Grey and I drive there, and once he spots her, we park. Grey takes off in her direction; and I follow at a discreet distance. He speeds up to catch her. She doesn't respond to his calling her. He catches up to her, reaches out and grabs her arm. She swings around, punching him in the chest, screaming at him to let her go. _Oh SHIT_. I race to him to try to prevent a meltdown…but I am too late. He freezes and his arms automatically shove her away from him. He's screaming at her not to touch him. She goes flying and her right arm hits a park bench. Her body, still in motion, hits her right arm again on the park bench. Her body comes to a stop when her head glances off the cement riser framing a drinking fountain. _FUCK! Grey just assaulted Miss Steele!_

"Taylor!" Grey screams. I race past Grey to Miss Steele. I move her flat on her back and begin checking her extremities. She screams when I touch her right arm.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele," I said. I shake my head at Grey. His anguished face studies her; he drops to his knees; his breathing labored. "Don't pass out on me Grey!" I snap. "Broken right arm– I think it's a clean break."

Ana swore a very unladylike epithet. She moaned, pain lancing across her face. "Taylor...if you touch my right arm one more time, you'll need first aid." Ana couldn't carry though on her threat; she passed out.

**XX  
**

"Mr. Grey?" Gail came into focus. "Are you all right sir?"

"Miss Steele has fallen and broken her arm," Grey announced.

"I'm parked over there," she pointed at the public parking facility. "Here - immobilize her arm with a magazine and a scarf," she pulled things out of a tote bag on her arm and handed them to me. "It's at least twenty minutes to get an ambulance here. We're less than 10 miles from Northwest and traffic at this hour of the morning should get you there in less than 20 minutes."

I curl the magazine and place Anastasia's arm in it; wrapping it securely with the scarf and tying it. "It's a temporary splint," I explain to Mr. Grey. "I need your belt, Gail." She gives me a funny look. "It's to secure her broken arm to her chest so it doesn't flail around and injure it more." She stripped her belt off. It's not like she needed it; more of a fashion statement as far as I was concerned. She holds Miss Steele's arm in place as I lift her and adjust the belt like a cross body bag strap to hold the arm against her chest. I lift Miss Steele and head toward Gail's car. I ignore Mr. Grey when he demands I hand her off to him.

"I'm trying to monitor her breathing which I can do better if you shut the fuck up!" I yell at Grey.

Gail's eyes widen as she fishes keys out of her jeans pocket and hits the unlock button with the key fob. She has the back door open so I can position Miss Steele on the seat. "Grey, inside to the middle and prepare to shift to the passenger side. Lift, don't pull." I hand Miss Steele off to him. "Watch her breathing!" I snap at him. "If she struggles to breathe, tell me. I'm worried about her being unconscious this long." Gail tosses the keys to me.

I drive; Gail navigates and coordinates with Sawyer. Grey cushions Miss Steele's body on the way to the hospital. He calls Dr. T. at Northwest, telling her we are inbound to the Emergency Room with an unconscious girl who has a broken arm. I wheel up to the Emergency Room and Dr. T. is there with two techs and a gurney.

"Damage?" She looks at me while the techs ease Miss Steele off Grey's lap and out of the car. She becomes alert and moans when they lay her on the gurney.

"Broken right radius, possible hairline fracture, right ulna. More than a buckle break, less than a compound fracture. We immobilized the arm for transport. Check her for a concussion; she hit her head on a concrete riser when she fell. She's been unconscious for twenty minutes. I didn't check for contusions on her torso, and none seem to be blossoming on her legs."

"Miss Steele? I'm Dr. Trevelyan. We're headed for an emergency room suite. The doctor on duty is Sheridan; the physician's assistant on duty is Caulder."

"I'm staying with her," Gail announced. "She doesn't have family here and needs a friendly female face." She looked at me with a warning tone in her voice which was mirrored by a look on her face.

"Mr. Grey, this way..." I tried to take Grey to the closest waiting room.

"Not so fast, Taylor," Dr. T. intervenes. "Your car cannot stay in Emergency Parking. Go home, clean up, and get back here within the hour...we'll have news by then."

"I'm not leaving Anastasia!" Grey argues.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey...do not make me call security." Dr. T. gave him a stern look. "I mean it, go." She reached into Miss Steele's pocket and handed off her cell phone to Grey. "Contact her family if you can and get someone here. She's going to need to be watched for 24 hours when she's released if she's got a concussion."

"It's my fault!" he yells.

I grab his arm and pull him out the emergency door. The Emergency Room doesn't need to deal with him having a thermonuclear meltdown. He doesn't need them calling SPD because they think he deliberately assaulted the girl. "Come on," I lead him toward the car. "Start calling her family. E.T.A. to Escala is 15 minutes. Sawyer!" I bark into the car speaker phone. "Go to Mr. Grey's room, get jeans, shirt, underwear, socks, shoes…lay them out on the bed. Ditto for me. We need to shower and change; we have people to contact. Miss Steele has been injured and we have to get back to the hospital. Tell Ryan to retrieve the SUV from the park and deliver it to the parking area next to the Emergency Room at Northwest."

**XX  
**Northwest Hospital  
Gail's POV

"What the hell is going on Gail?" Dr. T. asked as the radiology tech x-rayed Ana's arm.

"I haven't a clue, Dr. T." I shook my head. "I was at Pike Place Market this morning, when I heard Taylor's name. I turned in the direction of the shout, but Taylor and Mr. Grey were next to the girl. I ran to them as fast as possible; Taylor immobilized her arm and moved her to my car. We came here."

"How does Christian know her name?" Dr. T. asked.

"I think she's the girl in the graduation picture from WSUV..." I admitted. "Maybe she told them who she was when they got to her." _Why was Luke Sawyer cruising near Pike Place Market? Was he following Miss Steele for Mr. Grey? Damn him! If Taylor thinks for one minute I will sit by and let Christian fucked-up Grey get his hands on that beautiful little girl, he's messing with the wrong woman. I'll leave Taylor if he's facilitated this in any way shape or form. I mean it. I won't stand for it. I'll quit._

"She's got a broken right arm, but what worries me are the bruises." Dr. T. said.

"What bruises?" Gail asked.

"Someone manhandled that girl in the last twenty-four hours. Those bruises on her arm aren't from this morning's incident." Dr. T. said. "If she's not forthcoming with the ER doctor about how she got them, he may see the bruises and this break as a pattern of abuse and call SPD."

XX  
Christian's POV

"Mom..." I said, pulling her to a quiet corner to talk to her. "It's my fault. Miss Steele was running in the park near Pike Place Market. Taylor and I were out for a run. I recognized her from graduation exercises at WSUV. I grabbed her arm. She had her ear buds in, listening to her iPod. She was frightened and defending herself. She hit me on my chest. It was automatic; I pushed her away and she fell, getting hurt. I have to take care of her. I have to tell her I'm sorry I injured her. I'll pay all the doctor bills and the hospital bills."

"She told the E.R. doctor she fell while running." Mom said. "I'm not concerned about the break, Christian. These things happen. She's not family and doesn't know not to touch you. What concerns me are the bruises on her arm that are not from this morning's incident. She said she stumbled last night while out with coworkers and her boss grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down."

"I heard that too," I said.

"Those bruises are almost purple black, like you see with abuse victims. I'm telling you, he manhandled her. There is no way that an accidental stumble and being helped to your feet resulted in bruises like that." Mom said. "Here comes Dr. Sheridan; let's see what we can find out."

We went to the staff station, and waited for Dr. Sheridan to finish speaking with PA Caulder. When I asked about Miss Steele's injuries, Sheridan and Caulder both gave me icy stares.

"None of you are family," Dr. Sheridan stated, looking at Mom, me, Taylor and Mrs. Jones. "I can't give you any information."

I consulted my Blackberry - "Ana's father, Ray Steele, lives in Montesano. He is away from home right now on a business trip. Her mother, Carla Adams lives in Savannah, Georgia. She is unable to be here because her husband was injured and requires physical therapy. Her roommate Katherine Kavanagh is leaving for a two-week vacation in Barbados with her parents."

XX  
Gail's POV

_How the hell does he know all that? _I wonder. I look from him to Taylor to see if Taylor reveals anything. His face is stoic.

"It's against HIPPA regulations for us to discuss her condition," Dr. Sheridan shook her head. "No boyfriend, no emergency contact in the area?"

"Kate Kavanagh is listed as ICE contact on Ana's phone, but she's not answering her phone. I've left voicemails for her," Grey said. "Miss Steele started working last week for Seattle Independent Publishing. It is a new job so I don't know if she really knows anyone from work."

"She's asked us to call a cab for her..." PA Caulder said. "It seems her cell phone was lost in the incident."

"Belay that request..." Grey stared at Caulder. "I've called her father via his emergency contact. I'm waiting for his permission to take her home with me. That way she can be watched until he can get here or make arrangements for her. She didn't lose her cell phone, it needs to be charged."

Miss Steele was wheeled into the waiting room seconds later. "I thought I imagined all of you," she murmured. "Can I go home now?"

"Sorry Miss Steele. You have a concussion from the fall. Do you have someone to stay with you for the next 24 hours?" Dr. Sheridan inquired.

"My roommate Kate is probably at home. She can stay with me until I can contact my father." Miss Steele states firmly.

_I like that girl. I think she could keep Mr. Grey at arm's length. Especially if that asshole is the reason she is hurt. I narrow my eyes at Taylor, but he's ignoring me._ _This is so NOT how I planned to spend my weekend._

"I'm giving you a ride home!" Grey snapped.

"Fine," she said in a resigned tone of voice. "I'm tired, my head hurts, and I don't feel like arguing with you. If letting you take me home is faster than waiting for a cab, then I'm all for it. I have to stop by billing and give them my insurance information."

"It's handled," Dr. T. tried to soothe Miss Steele.

"Handled?" She asked – which seemed to spark an argument between Mr. Grey and Miss Steele. "Thank you for bringing me here, Mr. Grey, but I've really taken up more of your time than necessary. I have insurance; I don't need assistance paying my medical bills."

Taylor interrupted them. "I'll get the car, Miss Steele. Mrs. Jones, may I walk you to your car?" Taylor gives me a look and I say goodbye to the group.

Outside the hospital, Taylor tried to kiss me goodbye when he gives me my car keys.

"No PDA until you answer some questions." I said sternly.

"We've signed an NDA, Gail. We can't discuss this."

"Jason Taylor…you ought to be more afraid of what I can do to you rather than what Mr. Grey can do to you. He didn't fire you for yelling at him when you carried Miss Steele to the car. I may not be able to threaten you with bodily harm….but I know where you work; I know where you sleep; I know what you eat." I even threw in a vicious smile at the end of my threat. "You should be afraid of me… very afraid. I know where Mr. Grey keeps items I can use as weapons if you hide my cast iron skillets." _We're discussing this despite what he thinks. We may not discuss it until I return to Escala…but there WILL BE a discussion_.

**XX  
**K&A Condo, Seattle  
Ana's POV

"What the hell happened to you?" Kate opened the door and looked at me. "Mr. Grey?"

"Hello again, Miss Kavanagh," Grey shook her hand. "Miss Steele had an accident in the park this morning."

"I fell while running," I apologized. "I have a broken radius, it took the brunt of the fall, and the ulna has a hairline fracture. No significant swelling. They gave me pain meds before they cast me...A glow-in-the-dark cast so I won't fall over my own two feet on the way to the bathroom at night for the next six weeks." I groaned. "But, the long story is, I have a concussion too. I can't be alone for the next 24 hours. I know you need to go to your parents tonight to leave for Barbados tomorrow morning. I left a message for Dad. Can you stay with me until he gets here?"

"Of course," Kate gave Grey a funny look. "So why is he delivering you to the door?"

"I was running past the park when she fell. My staff rushed her to Northwest Hospital where my mom, Dr. Trevelyan, is on staff." Grey explained. "I tried calling you but it kept going to voicemail."

"Oh bloody hell," Kate swore. "I've probably lost it somewhere in the piles of stuff I'm sorting and packing. The battery is probably dead."

"I sort of remember meeting Dr. T. My head is fuzzy. I really need to go shower." I apologized. "Thank you for helping me today, Mr. Grey." _If I shake his hand, will he please go away?_

"If you need anything Miss Steele, I left a contact number on your cast. In the bag is a shower sleeve, your prescription and the release instructions from the hospital. Good day ladies," he called out as he ran down the stairs.

"He's a funny one," Kate mused.

"I'm not laughing," I said, with phosphorescent fire in my blue eyes. "Arguing with him makes my head hurt. Sheesh! It's like arguing with a five year old about nap time, bed time or bath time. I have to think of an appropriate "thank you" for his help today. What the hell can I give a billionaire as a thank you gift? She paused and looked at the grin on Kate's face. "You're the one who thinks he's gay – don't even mention my v-card!"

**XX  
**Later that Day  
Christian's POV

"Look," Kate insisted, "I wouldn't ask but I have to be at my parents house in the next hour or my mother will disown me! I've been trying to get ahold of Ray, but he's off on that fishing vacation. He doesn't have a cell. I've left messages on José's cell to have him call here. I'm not calling Carla…that's a long story and I don't feel like explaining it. So, are you going to get your ass over here and take care of my friend until her dad gets here, or am I calling a 24/7 medical service and having the bill sent to you?"

"Incoming," I snapped. "I'll bring my brother to help you carry your luggage to your car."

"Fine," Kate snarled. "Ana remembers running and you grabbing her. She vaguely remembers the fall. You made this mess Grey. Don't be snarky because you are expected to fix it!"

XX  
K&A Condo  
A short time later  
Christian's POV

"Miss Kavanagh, this is my brother, Elliott Grey," I remembered some of my manners. I wanted to smack Kate for abandoning Anastasia. Yet, surprisingly, I was thrilled she called me to watch over Anastasia. "I'm running this over and over in my head. I'm trying to figure out why she reacted so violently when I touched her arm."

"Her new boss, Space Invader, has her on edge." Kate spit the words out. "He grabbed her last night at the bar – I think you might have seen the bruises."

"Space Invader…because he plays video games?" Elliott asked.

"No, he's constantly invading her personal space. He's been staring at her all week, legs, ass, boobs…he's an all body harasser. It's not that Ana wears anything inappropriate; he just makes her skin crawl. He wasn't like this when she interviewed for the job; or she would not have accepted it. She said he was completely professional during the interview. She said it's just like dealing with Dr. Hyde/Mr. Jekyll. Monday, he insisted she go to lunch with him to celebrate. We had an appointment to see a lawyer to sign our lease agreement with my parents so she couldn't go. He was not happy about it. Tuesday she couldn't go to lunch with him because we had to go to DMV and update our driver's licenses and car registrations. At the end of the day he asked her to go to dinner with him. She refused because her dad was calling her that night. Wednesday he wanted to take her to lunch but HR sent her off for a six-hour entry-level publishing technology workshop hosted by Puget Publishing. Thursday when I picked her up after work to run errands; Hyde followed her to my car to remind her Friday was casual day at the office. She thinks he was checking me out and pushing for an introduction to me. Friday Hyde insisted she go drinking with a group from work at some bar across the street from work. He kept badgering her to drink more, and told her not to worry about needing a designated driver because he lived near us and would give her a ride home. She stumbled and he grabbed her. She said she got bruised even more by trying to pull away from him. So when you grabbed her arm in the park, she freaked out; thinking it was Hyde and she reacted badly."

"I reacted badly also. I don't like to be touched. I am so sorry about all of this. I know she didn't want me to pay the hospital and doctor bills, but she's just started working at SIP. I don't think her insurance there is valid for almost ninety days. " I apologized again. "Mom gave me a list of things to do. Is there anything I should know?"

"The most important task is to wake her at the top of every hour and carry on a coherent conversation for a few minutes. If she plans to return to work on Monday, she has to take the pain pills as scheduled until after the two a.m. pill on Monday morning. I think she should take Monday off, but she's adamant about not missing work at a new job. She took a pain pill at six, and can have one at ten. The schedule is six, ten, and two. She hasn't eaten well all day; the pain pill makes her nauseous. She needs to eat when she takes the pain medication. There's soup if she is hungry, there's ginger ale if she's thirsty. Perhaps yogurt will help settle her stomach. Here are her meds." Kate paused.

"My leaving right now looks like I'm self-centered; disappearing to Barbados when Ana is injured. My parents are determined to have this one last family vacation before Ethan and I are caught up in our own lives. I'm duty bound; I'm sorry. If I had a choice, I'd stay here with Ana. I can live with my mother being disappointed in me. If I don't go, neither Ana nor I will hear the end of it from my mother. I can't live with my mother acting injured and pissed off every time she is around Ana. Ana doesn't deserve that. She's my best friend because she didn't judge. Other class mates assumed I slept with the professors for the 'A' I got in classes; but with Ana as my friend, roommate and sidekick, they stopped assuming I slept around for grades. People thought better of me because they could find no fault with her. Yes, I'll determined; yes I'm inquisitive; but Ana made me a better person. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her."

"Do you know why Ana has low self-esteem? Why she doesn't see how beautiful, smart and talented she is? It's because she was abused by her mother's third husband. I don't know his name; she only refers to him as Three. He was verbally abusive to Ana; physically and verbally abusive to Carla. He didn't dare be physically abusive to Ana – her track coach was the brother of the chief of police. Three blamed everything that was wrong in his life on Ana. After a particularly nasty fight, Ana told Carla that she was going to request emancipated minor status from Family Court in Nevada unless Carla gave Ray guardianship of her. Carla felt she could fix her marriage if Ana was out of the house. Needless to say, the marriage was doomed, and a quickie Nevada divorce followed soon after. Ana went to live with Ray in Montesano. She was on the track and field team there. Ray was so proud of her. He did his best to go to every meet, cheering her on. At a regional meet she was scouted by a coach from WSUV. She got a full ride tuition scholarship to WSUV. She worked and took student loans to pay for books, housing and living expenses. I don't know if you understood that Carla didn't come to Ana's graduation because Four was injured. Carla felt she needed to be home. She knew Ana would forgive her for not being there because that is the kind of person Ana is." She stared at Grey. "Take care of her Grey. I'm warning you…if anything else happens while I'm gone; you will answer to me."

"Challenge accepted." I replied. "You can call, email or Skype Anastasia every day. I promise to keep an eye on her, and keep that fucker Hyde away from her."

"Well, I'm not sure you're any better. You look at her like she's some kind of shiny new toy on Christmas morning." Kate glared at him.

"I don't touch without permission," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah…well…how do you explain grabbing her in the park? Besides, Ana's not in much of a condition to put up a fight." Kate said.

"I like my women sentient and willing, not comatose and vulnerable," I argued.

"Quit beating up my brother, Kate," Elliott intervened; the shock of my comments reflected on his face. "He's sorry about her broken arm. He took her to the hospital, he paid her hospital bills and he's here to watch her so your mom doesn't get upset with you. Let's take your luggage to your car. You've had a busy day. Let me drive you to your parents' house. Christian, do you have a body guard hanging around that can follow and take me back to my place?"

"Taylor and Sawyer are downstairs. I'll get Sawyer to follow you." When Elliott and Kate were gone, I slipped into Anastasia's room. I sat in her desk chair and watched her sleep. Her hair is braided, with little tendrils escaping to curl around her face. She is sleeping on her back, her right arm cradled across her body. Hyde's fingerprint bruises are easily seen on Anastasia's left arm. I called Welch and ordered him to do a background check on all the interns who worked for SIP, particularly the ones assigned to work for Jack Hyde. If he is harassing the young women who work there, I want to know before the purchase goes through. Just as a signing bonus, I'm going to fire that fucker for leaving bruises on Anastasia.

XX

Elliott's POV

"So, Miss Kavanagh, how do you know my brother?" I teased. I'm still reeling from Christian's comments about not touching without permission – which makes sense because he doesn't like to be touched, and liking his women sentient and willing. Our family always thought he was gay, but celibate. There must be something to that picture of him and Anastasia Steele after all.

"I was supposed to interview him for our college magazine, but I was sick. I sent another staff member. Your brother handed out diplomas at graduation. I was the valedictorian so I was on stage with him. He and my dad decided to talk business the day of my graduation," she rolled her eyes. "So he hosted a very nice graduation lunch for Ana and me at his suite at the Heathman Hotel in Portland to apologize for interrupting our celebration with business."

We talked about my company, Grey Construction. We talked about her internship at the Seattle Times. She wanted two years of experience outside Kavanagh Media before she goes to work for her father. Her mom is a dress designer. Ethan, her brother, had taken his MCAT and planned to become a psychologist. He planned to move in with her before he started classes at UW.

I tell her about my sister Mia, who is coming home this week from Paris where she has been studying culinary arts. Kate laughs when I say I think it was an excuse for her to buy tons of Paris fashions that her friends don't have. Kate laughs and launches into telling the story of the spare bedroom where Ethan is supposed to take up residence…but it is currently her spare walk-in-closet. She reveals she asked Ana's father to install custom closet units at the condo. She's tempted to buy rolling racks, take them to her parents' home and leave her fall and winter wardrobe there. I offer to build out the closets if Ana's father cannot – not because I want the work…I want to see Kate again. She's pretty, and feisty, and I'm jealous all of a sudden that she will be showing off her curves in Barbados. Too soon we are at her parents' home. I meet Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh, and hand off Kate's luggage to them. Her father is shocked Kate managed to contain her vacation wardrobe to two large rolling suitcases and one carry on. She laughs and tells him space bags guaranteed she has twice the wardrobe in her allotted space. I give her back her car keys, and she sees me to the door. I ask if I should look in on Ana from time to time during her vacation and let her know how things are going. She gives me a card with her contact information, and a soft, lingering kiss of gratitude on the cheek.

XX  
A & K Condo  
Christian's POV

At ten o'clock I sat on the edge of the bed, brushing curls behind Anastasia's ears. I talked softly until her eyes opened. "Hey there," I smiled when she was alert.

"What time is it?" She whispered.

"Ten, Kate had to leave, she's sorry to go. She said she would contact you daily. We're waiting for Ray to contact us. Do you need anything? It's time for another pain pill. Do you want something to go with it?"

"Some ginger ale please," Ana asked.

"You should eat something; the prescription recommends taking it with food." I say kindly. She needs to eat!

"Not hungry and please don't nag at me to eat." Anastasia looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes pleading her case.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked gently. I laid her bathrobe on the bed. "I'll go get your pill and ginger ale."

I waited in the kitchen until I heard her return to her room. I didn't want to spook her, and I didn't want to infringe on her privacy. She didn't argue about the Greek yogurt I brought her. She ate it; took her pill and drank most of her ginger ale. I watched as she slipped back asleep, murmuring, throwing off her blanket. I saw the soft blue of her camisole and panties, the outline of her breasts, the mold of her perfectly rounded ass and the alabaster of her skin from head to toe. I want to touch her and hold her. I want to kiss those perfect lips. I want to make her mine in every possible sense of the word. Instead; I exercise control and cover Anastasia. If I can do this, provide care while Anastasia was ill, can I control my dominant nature? Can I put the physical wellbeing of this beautiful girl ahead of my desire to control her?

I retrieved my laptop from my bag, and set about answering emails. I set the alarm on my Blackberry to wake Anastasia every hour. Then I fired up a Skype request to John. I'm conflicted. I am attracted to Anastasia. My first thoughts when I met her were how to make her my new sub. However, I'm horrified I have unintentionally hurt her. I have to tell Flynn how I injured Anastasia. I don't want to lose control like that again – and I don't ever want to inflict pain on Anastasia. I want to protect her but does that also mean protecting her from me? Will John understand when I say I ache for Anastasia and it's not just a sexual need? I want to see her smile. I want her to gaze at me with those big blue eyes. I want to kiss that plump lower lip that she likes to bite when she's nervous or upset. I have to tell Flynn the comments I made about my sex life in front of Elliott. I have to tell him I've been avoiding Elena and avoiding contracting with a new submissive. I hope Flynn gets back to me soon.

**XX  
**Ana's POV

A little before six o'clock I woke and stretched. My head throbbed a little more than my arm. I rolled over to see a sleeping Christian Grey next to my bed. He is gorgeous. His white shirt sleeves rolled up, showing muscular forearms and long fingers. His copper curls are wild and he has stubble making him look hotter if that's possible. His bare feet are propped on my bed. His closed laptop sat on the desk next to him. I breathe a sigh of relief because my bedroom is clean, despite the two moving crates sitting next to the desk, and the empty bookcases awaiting the contents of the crates. Honest to god, if I could find my cell phone right now, I'd take a picture of him just to prove I'm not hallucinating on those damn pain pills. He has been here all night; waking me every hour to make sure I'm okay. I thought I was just dreaming about him, _again_. I slipped out from under the covers, threw on my bathrobe and went to the bathroom. When I opened the door to slip back into my room; he was leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Need some help?" He asked softly.

"I'd shake my head no, but my head hurts too much." I said, equally soft.

"How about some breakfast, and then a pain pill, and then some more rest?"

I nodded and then winced because it hurt my head.

"Go lay down, I'll bring you breakfast in bed." He smiled.

"Just something light, my stomach is queasy." I grimace.

"It's the pain pill. I'll bring you some tea and toast." He's off out of the hall and headed for the kitchen.

**XX  
**Christian's POV

When Anastasia's phone rang, I took it off the charger and went to the living room. I answered it. I don't want anyone answering my phone, but she's asleep and I think it is best not to wake her. Mr. Steele returned his messages. I explained about Anastasia's accident, leaving out the part where I assaulted his daughter. I explained I was running in the park, saw her fall and took her to the hospital. I explained about the cast and concussion, and about Kate leaving town. Ray explained he was committed to spending another week with the Rodriguez family. They had picked up three more contracts and Ray was driving a third tank truck for them this week. He was not keen about Annie recuperating in Montesano, because there would be no one there to care for her this week. He didn't want me to call Carla. Annie would feel guilty about her mom leaving her stepdad Bob to recover by himself. Plus, Ray explained, Annie didn't need the expense of Carla's plane ticket on top of her medical bills. Nor did she need to play hostess to Carla while she needed to be resting and healing. I explained my mom was a doctor and was at the hospital when Anastasia was admitted. I gave him Mom's number if he wanted to call her and verify what I was saying. We talked about her new job, and before we ended our conversation - I had Ray Steele's permission to care for Anastasia until Kate came back to town. He tried to warn me that Annie was so used to taking care of everyone, that she might be stubborn about accepting help.

**XX  
**Ana POV

"I'm not arguing with you," Christian said softly. "You are past the stage where you need to be awakened every hour to check on your concussion. Ray called; he can't be here help because he's helping the Rodriguez family. Jose Sr. got three new contracts for the fishery, so Ray is driving a third truck for them. After the fish tour is over, he has to go back to work. Carla can't come; Bob is just now getting off crutches and needs two months of therapy. Ray and I talked; you can't drive Wanda with a broken arm."

"I can take the bus," I argued.

"Neither Ray or I are comfortable with you taking public transportation while you are injured. If anything happens you will not be able to defend yourself. Please do not argue with me. Your father gave me permission to ferry you to and from work until Kate returns home. If Kate is not able to get you to and from work when she returns, I will continue your transportation until your cast is removed." Christian's face grew stern.

"I don't know which hurts worse, my head or losing arguments to you." I said.

"Your blood sugar must be low; you gave up without a real fight. Let's feed you." Christian chucked.

"Oh great…a food fight," I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't do that," His request sounded like an order.

"What?" I moved the ice pack from the lump on my head.

"Roll your eyes at me," Christian snapped. "It's rude and I don't like it."

Christian's voice was cold and it made me shiver. "You're bossy, and I don't like that. Please get out so I can put on some sweats."

"You're getting up?" He was surprised.

"I need to go to the powder room, I need to wash my face and brush my hair." I explained patiently.

"I'll do that," he offered softly.

"What part?"

"Brush your hair. You have a knot on your head and a cast. Your left hand and a hairbrush are a recipe for disaster."

"I'm a recipe for disaster, or didn't Ray warn you? After we eat, and when I have a clear head, we need to have a conversation." I warned him.

**XX**

I agreed not to clean, unpack or overdo if Christian agreed to leave me alone for the rest of the night. I agreed to rest and read a book. I agreed not to go anywhere. I want to take a hot, soaking bath. I don't want to take it knowing gorgeous Christian Grey is sitting on my couch. I planned to lay out clothes for the next two weeks. I was amazed at the clothing selection Kate left in my closet. I have a full closet – more than thirty days of work clothes. Kate saw what Carla purchased while I was in Savannah. She organized my closet according to type of clothes and hung them from light to dark. Plus, my obsessive-compulsive, high-maintenance roommate left me a printout of things I can wear in the next three weeks, complete with suggestions for accessories. And…damn, she agreed the apple green accessories looked great with Carla's navy column dress. She pulled an apple green summer sweater from her closet and finished the ensemble for me.

After I'm out of my bath, and dressed in comfy sweats, I take half a pain pill to ease the ache in my arm. I will take a full one at bedtime, but for right now, I want to be semi-coherent. He asked me to call him Christian. Does that mean I'm finally considered a friend? He kissed my cheek when he left, which confused me. The doorbell rings, and I'm freaked out. Why is Christian Grey back? But it's not him; it's a delivery boy with a package. I sign for the package the best I can. I open the package and find a half leather box containing three old cloth-covered books in mint condition. A white card with precision penmanship contains a cryptic message:

"_Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me?_

_Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell  
them of these tricks…" _

Christian Grey sent me _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_. When I open the first book, I note the publisher and the date. I have to research the books now. I think he's given me first editions. No matter how guilty he feels about my broken arm, he's already paid the hospital and doctor bills, cared for me, and will provide transportation for the next two weeks. The books have to go back. It's too much. He's too much. My quiet life is not ready for the whirlwind named Christian Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: SIP Week Two – Part A**

I took down the previous posting of Chapter 4 because there were too many issues needing addressed. Hopefully I've fixed the faux pas of the previous Chapter 4 post with this one. It should segue nicely into "things to discuss". Thank you to my almost 8K readers and to all whose reviews make me want to continue writing this alternate life for Ana and Christian.

**XXXXX  
**Monday after Accident, early morning  
Escala  
Taylor's POV

Grey and I are in the elevator after a run. He wanted to run toward Miss Steele's condo and "check up on her". I advised it is not a safe route because he has used it too much lately. He's supposed to change up routes every day to keep the paparazzi at bay. We have ten routes laid out. I shuffle the routes and announce where we will run. He is not pleased, but I'm his chief of security. It's my job to keep him safe, not happy.

"Taylor," Grey finally articulates the thoughts that obviously ran rampant in his mind while his body ran our usual five-mile trek. "As my chief of security – I need you to be honest with me."

"Always, boss," I refreshed my poker face. _Hell, if I were completely honest with this man, I would have decked him for his attitude several years ago. I would have decked him for being such a cold bastard to his wonderful mother. Additionally, I would have taken a belt to his ass for talking to that nasty snatch Elena Lincoln._

"I feel Miss Steele's accident has left her vulnerable." He paused. "Should I order more surveillance for her? Keaton Kavanagh said there were HR issues with SIP when I talked to him. You saw the bruises her boss left on her arm. You know he's one of the reasons she reacted so badly in the park."

"I don't believe 24/7 surveillance will provide the answers you need. I can put 24/7 surveillance on Miss Steele, but once she disappears behind doors where we don't have coverage – it's a crap shoot about her being safe. I'm sure she's the kind of lady that doesn't want a man in the bathroom when she's answering the call of nature or powdering her nose."

"Someone inside SIP, then?" Grey asked.

"That's a touchy situation because you are in the midst of acquiring the company. Any new faces may be treated with distrust. You can't put a CPO on Miss Steele, but suggest they are there to audit the finances. They would be housed in a completely different place, which would negate the reason for a CPO." I explain.

"As much as I would like to; I can't take Miss Steele to GEH and suggest she help with the merger paperwork because she doesn't know the business." Grey admitted.

"We need more intel on her boss. We need more intel on previous HR issues. Saying there were HR issues could be anything from insurance irregularities to unreported sexual harassment. Welch should do military level background checks on the upper level management of SIP who make the transition to Grey Publishing." I say with conviction.

"There's more," Grey says, watching my face.

"I believe Miss Steele needs to stay home today and rest. If she needs to take a pain pill today for her head or her arm, she won't do it if she's working. She will try to work through the pain, which will make her less aware of her surroundings. Personally, I think she should take a couple days off, but that's my opinion and I'm not her doctor. I believe you should call Roach before the day begins. Let him know Miss Steele was injured. Request he call her and tell her to stay home today. Call Dr. T. to fax in a doctor's excuse if necessary."

"You've spent considerable time thinking about this," Grey says, like he's reading my mind. "Tell me the rest of it."

"I don't know what logistics have been included in Ros and your discussions with SIP – but before SIP becomes Grey Publishing; Welch and Barney need to complete a threat assessment. Since your reason to acquire SIP was to facilitate publishing needs for Grey House, you should consider moving the business to the Grey House annex – which already has a security force, secure underground parking and CCTV. Nothing personal, Boss, but I wouldn't spend money renovating the SIP building to leave Grey Publishing there. The parking is inadequate and the building's security is a joke. Once the universe knows SIP is Grey Publishing – there are logistics issues. Are you vulnerable there? Is Grey House vulnerable there? Can their servers be hacked? Can you trust the upper level management? After I moved SIP/GP over to empty offices at the Grey House annex; I'd have Grey Construction renovate with the purpose to sell the building or rent it out."

"If you were further along in your negotiations, you could house Miss Steele along with two or three other young women at the new SIP/GP offices in the Grey House annex. You could say they were keeping the new office open and functional while the move is taking place. As I see it, everything is in transit until the final papers are signed. Once they are signed, logistics takes over, assigns office space, and Grey Publishing moves into the annex. Miss Steele's boss will be in New York when you announce the SIP/GP takeover. He won't be able to interfere with Miss Steele once she is in a secure environment." I shrug. The elevator has stopped at the penthouse. Grey goes off to his office. I go off to shower and get ready for the day. He'll let me know if I'm providing transportation for Miss Steele.

XX  
Monday morning – Ana's work week 2  
Ana's POV

Elizabeth called this morning and requested I take the day off work to rest. Bless Dr. T. for looking out for me. She contacted Mr. Roach and told him about my accident. She recommended I rest for another day, and was willing to fax a doctor's excuse to him for me. Mr. Roach approved my absence and asked Elizabeth to call me. I thank Elizabeth for her concern, and for the extra day to heal. I apologize for taking a sick day my second week in the office. I assure her I will be at work in the morning on time. I call the contact number Christian left on my cast.

"Good morning Ana," Christian answers the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" I'm surprised.

"Caller ID," he responds. "What time will you be ready for Taylor to take you to work?"

I laugh aloud at his audacity. "Thank you for asking Dr. Trevelyan to call Mr. Roach and get me released from work for the day." I hear him chuckle in the background.

"My mother is quite persuasive," he said.

"Hum, I would have thought you learned your persuasiveness from your father, the lawyer." I said. "Needless to say – I'm home for the day."

"Promise you won't unpack the rest of the crates in your condo? Rest, read, eat healthy and no overdoing of any kind." He demands.

"I promise not to unpack crates. I'm going to eat breakfast and take a pain pill. Then I'm going back to bed. I have a lovely set of first edition Tess books to keep me company," I tease.

"Sleep well, Ana," Christian laughs. "Call me if you need Taylor to deliver lunch, dinner, ginger ale…or my calming bedside manner."

**XXXXX  
**Tuesday after Accident; Ana's work week 2  
Ana's POV

Taylor called from the car. I was ready; having put my running time into getting ready for work. I had on a lined cobalt blue and black chevron dress with a cobalt blue cashmere sweater over my shoulders. A lined dress meant not having to mess with a slip. The dress zipped on the side so I didn't have to worry about reaching around and zipping/unzipping. I put on black thigh high stockings. It meant not having to fight with pantyhose when it was time to go to the bathroom. It's tough enough to get dressed with one hand. Christian was right; I'm not good at brushing my hair left-handed. I finally brushed it into a left side ponytail, with a black ruffle scrunchie to hold it. I fired up Kate's curling iron and made tendrils out of the parts escaping from the scrunchie. Black pumps, black tote with essentials, breakfast and book. Black pearl earrings and light makeup. I was ready to go.

It seemed odd to have Taylor drive me to work. He was quite the gentleman, helping me out of the Audi SUV at work. He watched me walk to the front door of SIP; but I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Who else was watching me...and why? I didn't have time to think about it because Jack was standing in front of the double doors to SIP.

"So where did you run off to on Friday night?" Jack glared at Taylor and the SUV which delivered me to work. Then he glared at me as he opened the door.

"My roommate called while I was in the powder room. She needed help finding things for her trip to Barbados. We've been unpacking for a week now, and there are still moving crates to be emptied. I probably should have said goodbye or told someone where I was headed, but she was in crisis mode and I had to get home."

"Claire called your cell three times looking for you!" His voice grated on my nerves.

"Oh, sorry, again – battery died, new place, took me two days to find the charger." I reply nonchalantly.

"How did you do that?" He glared at my cast.

"Fell while running Saturday morning; broke my arm. I'll be in a cast for six weeks, but I'm not incapacitated. The cast doesn't affect my typing. What's up on our agenda this morning?" I tried to deter the conversation away from me.

"Roach notified me you would be out yesterday, but he didn't elaborate why. I have a stack of mail to be sorted. There are author letters to be printed and mailed. There are manuscripts needing analyzed. It's all the same kind of work you did last week." Jack hovers by my desk. He finally departs when he realizes I'm fine and don't need help doing or getting anything.

XX  
11:50 a.m. Same Day  
SIP  
Ana's POV

"Delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele," A man set a lovely basket bouquet of baby white roses on my desk, and a carton emblazed with Fairmont Olympic on the side of the black carton. I reached for my pen to sign for the delivery, but we are interrupted by Jack.

He reads aloud from a conference brochure as he approaches my desk. He's oblivious to the presence of the delivery man. "Ana, I need you to book flights and rooms for us at the publishing conference to be held in New York next weekend. I waited to register until my new assistant came on board. I planned for you to do it yesterday…oh well. As long as we are registered before three this afternoon, there won't be an issue."

"Us...as in you and me?" I stammer. _Great. Wonderful. I ran out of Fifty's to get away from you, and now I have a broken arm. I want to go to NY, but not alone with you! I wonder if Dr. Trevelyan would write me a doctor's excuse saying I could not fly because of the accident._

"Yes, it's a great conference. I've been asked to participate in a panel. We'll need to layout the presentation today. Despite your broken arm, I need you to work late every night this week to make up for the time you missed yesterday. There's a printing company we use in New York. You can email them the final presentation next Monday. They will print and deliver the order to the hotel on Friday. I'm presenting at a panel on Sunday morning. We can leave a week from this Thursday on the red-eye, get some sleep on the plane, attend preconference panels on Friday, conference Saturday and Sunday, and conclusion before noon on Monday. We're back on the plane Monday afternoon. You'll be home late on Monday. Be sure to book nonstop flights for us." He looked up from the conference brochure. "It will be a great opportunity for you to network and meet our counterparts at various publishing houses in the U.S." He finally stopped talking long enough to hand me the brochure and looked at the bouquet. "Am I interrupting personal time? Boyfriend?"

His smug attitude infuriated me."It's probably from my roommate. She feels guilty about having abandoned me for rum runners and Barbados." _I have an idea they are from Christian and not Kate!_ "I haven't signed for the delivery yet or read the card." I tapped the pen in my hand for emphasis.

"Hum..." he said disapprovingly and walked away. "I want our itinerary confirmed before three today so don't waste your time mooning over those roses." He barked over his shoulder.

"I am so sorry about the interruption and delay. Please wait just one more minute so I can tip you," I said while signing, handing him back his clipboard. Before I could reach for my wallet; he assured me the tip had been generously paid by the sender to ensure delivery right before my lunch time. "Thank you for waiting for me to sign." I gave him a sincere smile; but waited to open the card until I was alone. I suspected the delivery was from Christian; it was the same stationery as the card with my Tess books.

_"Dear Anastasia...Chicken soup for lunch because you should eat and I worry about you going out for lunch with a broken arm. I'm looking forward to hearing from you tonight (?) about how you are coping at work. Sincerely, CG, CEO, GEH...the place you didn't choose to apply for an internship."_

I can't keep the besotted grin off my face at the thought of maybe seeing Christian Grey tonight.

"Girl! Flowers and lunch? You obviously have a man wrapped around your little finger!" Claire, the receptionist, detoured by my desk at lunch time before hitting the break room. "Come on...bring your lunch and your smiling face to the break room with me. I have no man in my life right now, so you have to let me live vicariously."

"I don't talk about my personal life," I smiled back, slipping Christian's card into my tote. I didn't want to be tempted to pull it out at lunch time and read it in front of everyone. I didn't want anyone catching a glimpse of his comments, especially the one about an internship at GEH. I picked up my purse and lunch.

"Well, I'm into tawdry levels of details…that was a hottie delivery man!" She prattled on and on about the roses and the delivery man. "Alright, give me the cast. Any man you don't want…give him my phone number!" She signed her name in hot pink with her phone number. "Hey," she said, "whose phone number is this?" She pointed at Christian's initials and phone number, hidden on the cast when my hand is palm down while resting or typing.

"Concerned citizen who saw me fall in the park and took me to the hospital," I reply before realizing Jack has entered the break room and is getting coffee. He's too interested in Claire and my conversation. I divert Claire's interest in my life by asking about the rest of her weekend. Jack has no reason to hover, other than eavesdropping, so I'm relieved when he walks away.

**XX  
**Taylor's POV

"Taylor...it's Sawyer...Ryan made the delivery as ordered. His cap had a web cam. Miss Steele has been ordered to go to New York, leaving late a week from Thursday and not returning until late the following Monday. It's with that man she avoided on Friday night at the bar. He told her they are working late every night this week."

"Sawyer...what's your assessment of the situation?" I asked evenly.

"One; he's a rude asshole and interrupted her conversation with Ryan. I think he wanted to know what was going on. Two, I think he's trying to wear her down during the week. If Friday night is company drinking night at Fifty's – he may try to take advantage of her since he knows her roommate is out of town. Three, if she is still taking pain pills; she shouldn't be drinking. Four, I think if he doesn't try anything this upcoming weekend; he may try to take advantage of her in New York. Her attitude changed when he approached her desk. I don't think she wants to work late every night this week. I don't think she wants to go to New York either. She was really happy with the flowers and lunch and was very apologetic about her boss interrupting. I can send over the video feed."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to show it to the boss." I terminated the conversation. _Shit…he's going to yell. He's going to throw things. He might even go break Hyde's neck. Some days, I hate my job. _"Andrea, I need to talk to Mr. Grey right now."

**XX  
**Jack's POV

While Ana is at lunch with Clare, I check her desk and her tote for the card that came with the flowers. Confirmation of Christian Grey's involvement with Anastasia Steele has been confirmed. I leave everything where it was when I came to the desk. A photographic memory is a wonderful thing to have. When I heard she wouldn't be at work yesterday because of the accident; I made Elizabeth look up her address on the pretext that I could offer transportation for her in the future since we live close to one another. I drove past there at lunch time and after work yesterday. I didn't catch sight of her. I will have to watch for the black SUV that dropped her off this morning. It wasn't Christian Grey dropping her off…so is it someone else, or someone who works for Grey? I am spending the night fleshing out my plan to get even with the Grey family…and they won't even suspect me.

**XX  
**Ana POV

"Ana, did you start on the reservations and itinerary for us for New York?" Jack was back in front of my desk.

"Sorry, no, I just came back from lunch. I thought I would get started." I tucked my lunch box and purse under the desk.

"Well, wait a few minutes. Roach called a meeting with executive staff about travel costs before the new reorganization takes place." He stormed out of my work area and up the stairs to executive offices on the third floor.

I called Claire. "Reorganization?"

"Well...you didn't hear about it because you were gone yesterday, but SIP is being bought out. No one knows if it's Puget Publishing or if it is Kavanagh Media. Both of them have announced expansion plans. There have been a lot of nervous nights around here because both Puget and Kavanagh have established teams working for them. Anyhow, there's a big staff meeting on Friday with the new owner's management team."

"So, I probably won't be going to New York next week for the conference?" I asked, crossing my fingers under my desk where no one can see.

"Girl, keep a large piece of furniture between you and Jack Hyde at all times. You went to the powder room on Friday night and never came back. Hyde was looking for you...sent me into the bathroom to make sure you were alright before he ordered me to call you three times."

"I'm not much of a drinker. I'm always the designated driver when I go out. I told him one beer was fine, but he would not listen. He kept saying he'd give me a ride home. However, he had three drinks and was on his fourth when I left. I don't ride with drunk drivers either. Besides I needed to get back, my roommate was leaving for Barbados and I promised her I'd be around to help her pack and get ready. We still have unopened crates at the condo. I worked a little on them yesterday; but mostly I rested. I won't be able to finish unpacking if I'm working late every night this week."

Claire went back to work and I finished analyzing a manuscript from this morning before starting on another manuscript.

Hyde made an appearance within the hour. "Have you been complaining about your work load?" he asked gruffly.

"No." His question startled me. "Everyone's been pretty easy on me since I walked in with a broken arm this morning. Last week flew by, it was interesting work. I know there is work to catch up on since I missed yesterday; but I don't feel overwhelmed."

"Well, I've been given marching orders to have you work mornings on manuscripts and afternoons on my presentation. No late nights; no overtime. Plus, New York is off for you, but I still need flight, hotel and itinerary before three!" He snapped and marched away from my desk.

The wonderful chicken soup I ate for lunch is threatening to reappear. I don't need Jack pissed off at me. What's the reorganization going to do to my internship? I confirmed hotel and plane for Jack, arranging for a driver to take him to the airport next Thursday evening. I printed out his itinerary and conference registration confirmation and took it to his office.

"Sorry about New York," he said. "I wanted to take you…have you meet our counterparts. You could have learned a lot from the conference. This damn reorganization has everyone on pins and needles."

"Well, I can start work on your presentation when you are ready." I hoped my tone of voice was calming and reassuring.

"It's just a rough draft right now. Finish the first chapter synopsis for the manuscripts on your desk. I haven't decided which manuscripts to take to New York, so there may be a lot of them landing on your desk this week."

I escaped his office as quickly as I could. Somehow his words, "_I wanted to take you_" sounded sleazy and made me uncomfortable.

XX

Tuesday, 3:05 p.m.  
From Anastasia Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: The office is curious...  
Thank you for the lovely flowers. White roses are my favorite flower. Lunch was excellent, and you will be pleased to know I ate everything. Thank you! Please don't be concerned about my eating lunch. If I don't remember to bring lunch from home, there is a deli just down the block and a sports bar across the street. You know...all that research I did before I graduated. I would love to tell you about my day in person, but I don't want to interfere with any meetings or dinner plans you have.  
Thank you again.  
Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor  
Seattle Independent Publishing 

Tuesday, 3:10 p.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To Anastasia Steel  
RE: Curiosity killed the cat...  
Why are white roses your favorite? You are welcome for the flowers, and for the soup. Yes, I remember your research for your new adventure. Are you allergic to anything? Mrs. Jones is making a spinach-stuffed flank steak with Italian herbs, grilled portabella mushroom slices, pasta tortellini and a caprese salad for dinner with garlic bread and a lemon gelato for dessert. Pinot Noir to drink. When are you off work? Please come to dinner and see the view of Seattle from Escala.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings 

Tuesday, 3:15p.m.  
From Anastasia Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Dinner sounds lovely...  
I have no food allergies. Thank you for the dinner invitation, but I will go easy on the Pinot Noir, especially if we are viewing Seattle from any kind of height. I'll be off at 5:30 – every day from now until further notice. Claire in reception tells me SIP is in play. The two names she mentioned are Puget Publishing and Kavanagh Media. No one knows what is going on. White roses are my favorite because of literature. A gentleman in Victorian times would give white rose bouquets. Speaking of Victorian times; thank you for the Tess books, but I am unable to keep them. You've already paid the hospital bills, cared for me and are providing transportation for two weeks. The books are over the top.  
Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor  
Seattle Independent Publishing for now 

Tuesday, 3:15 p.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To Anastasia Steel  
RE: You didn't tell the rest of the story...  
White roses from a Victorian suitor meant he was worthy to court the young lady in question. I'm worth it when you are ready. Think about that. I know how much you like books…please don't return the Tess books. It would please me if you kept them. I will see you at 5:30 outside SIP. Bring your Fairmont Olympic box with you. I'll see the dishes, etc. are returned. I'll work on that heights thing.  
Christian Grey  
Not a Victorian gentleman CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings  
P.S. What did I tell you at your graduation lunch? Your emails are being monitored, especially now that SIP is in financial play. Text me from your phone – use the wifi across the street at Fifty's when you go on break. 

XX

The end of the day is another fiasco. Jack, Captain Space Invader, has planted his ass on my desk, boxing me in. "So, Ana, do you need a ride home? I imagine you're not driving your Beetle with a broken arm. There's no reason to take the bus. I live close to Pike Market also."

"Thank you, but I have a ride home this evening." I say as I finish clearing my desk of the day's work, shutting down my computer.

"Nonsense, let me take you out to dinner and then home. I imagine it's tough cooking with a broken arm. You can't eat takeout until your roommate gets back from Barbados," he argues. "Of course…she might return sooner if her father is buying out SIP."

"Thank you, but I have a ride and plans for dinner," I roll my chair three feet away from the desk so I have room to stand without touching him. He gets the hint he's in the way and moves off. I grab my things and roll my chair under my desk. "Kate and I don't discuss her father's business. I don't know if Kavanagh Media is interested in buying SIP."

"Thanking the boyfriend for the flowers?" His question sounded smarmy as he's checking the flowers for a card.

"The flowers are not from a boyfriend," I walk to the elevator. "The ride is with a concerned citizen who saw me fall in the park."

Unfortunately, Jack follows me. His cologne is a little pungent in the stuffy elevator. I can't stop him from following me. He insists on opening the door for me. He offers to help me with my sweater. I thank him for the offer, but I don't want him touching me, even to help with a sweater. He stands outside the building and watches as Taylor holds the SUV door for me. Taylor takes my armload of items and helps me into the back of the SUV. I slide into the seat and buckle up. I think Taylor observes Jack after I get in the SUV because he stands silently for a few minutes before closing the SUV door.

Christian flashes me a huge, megawatt grin. He is nicely dressed in a dark grey suit with white shirt. "Nice to see you, Miss Steele."

"Thank you for picking me up, Mr. Grey," I tease. "You saved me from overly concerned co-workers coming to my aide and rescue." I smile back at him.

He reaches over and I think he's going to take my hand, but he double checks the seatbelt. _Concerned much? My subconscious snarls and then feels guilty. The man has apologized a few dozen times for breaking my arm. He has a reason to be concerned about my safety._

The ride to Escala is pleasant. However, we don't get out of the elevator at the penthouse. The doors open to a large flat roof of the building. Sitting there is a white helicopter with Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. written in blue with the company logo on the side. Christian reaches for my hand and leads me to a small office. A man steps out of the office and hands Christian paperwork. "Here's your flight plan, Mr. Grey. External checks are done; _Charlie Tango_ is ready and waiting, sir. You are cleared to depart within the next ten minutes."

Christian thanks him, and realizes I'm shivering. "Here, this will fit over your cast. I can't wear it when I'm flying." He takes off his jacket and helps me put it on. He rolls the sleeves back so my hands are free.

"You're flying?" I gape at him in astonishment. He opens the door to reveal several seats and directs me to the front of the helicopter. "Sit, but don't touch anything," he orders as he follows me into the helicopter. He's busy latching the door while I am less than graceful getting settled in my assigned seat. Christian crouches beside me, strapping me into four-point harness which connects to a central buckle. He tightens the straps so I am immobile. He glances up at me and smiles an enigmatic smile. I blush, feeling warmth from his jacket and his presence. I am Daphne…gazing at Apollo. I love the way Christian looks and the way his jacket smells. I'd squirm in my seat if I wasn't immobilized. He hands headphones to me.

Christian buckles himself into his seat. I watch with awe as he begins a protracted procedure of checking gauges, flipping switches, pressing buttons on a dashboard in front of him. Lights wink and flicker before the whole instrument panel lights up. He puts on headphones, and the rotor blades start up. They are amazingly loud. "I'm conducting the pre-flight checks. Joe did the external checks for me. We'll be taking off within a minute or two."

"You sure you know what you are doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Trust me, Ana; I've been a qualified pilot for four years. You're safe…at least while we're flying."

My breath catches, and I bite my lip. _What the hell does that mean_?

Christian reaches over and pulls my lip from my teeth. His hand brushes against my cheek. "It's going to be a breath-taking view. Just breathe and enjoy! Sea-Tac Tower, this is Charlie Tango Golf—Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for takeoff. Flight plan in place from Escala for sight-seeing tour of Seattle. Please confirm, over."

"Charlie Tango - you are clear to proceed."

"Roger tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out." The helicopter rises slowly and smoothly into the air. "Off to adventure," he says to me; chuckling at my look of awe as Escala slips away from us and we rise in the air.

Wow! I sighed. "May I say, Mr. Grey, that you are quite surprising?" _My inner goddess wears a slutty version of a flight attendant uniform with shirt unbuttoned showing cleavage, and side slit skirt showing more leg than common sense. She's panting to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Captain Grey._

"You are quite…unexpected also, Miss Steele." He smiled. "I wanted to show you Whidbey, Bainbridge and Vashon Island in Puget Sound. I also wanted to show you the Cascade Mountains and all their falls. However, they are better left for a long afternoon tour where we could land by Salish Lodge and Spa and have dinner. I'm going to show you downtown Seattle, the Seahawks Stadium, the Space Needle, Lake Union, University of Washington, Lake Washington, Downtown Bellevue, Green Lake, Golden Gardens, Ballard Locks and Ship Canal, Fisherman's Terminal, Elliott Bay Marina, Redmond and the Microsoft Campus. I'll point out everything as we get close to it."

The entire trip has been amazing. _How far are you willing to go to thank this man for this amazing experience?_ _My subconscious asks._ _My inner goddess strips, revealing Agent Provocateur harlot red lacy lingerie under the flight attendant garb._ _All the way_, _she moans._ _I want to be in that man's bed. If he makes an offer to take you to bed…jump for joy, jump at the chance, jump his bones!_ I blush and am thankful it's getting dark and Christian can't see my face. He seems so adept at reading my thoughts. I need to develop a poker face.

"That's the Space Needle. Have you ever been?" He asks.

"No, it's amazing...but aren't we flying awfully close?" I ask.

"Established parameters. I'm flying close enough to let you see some of the sights of Seattle up close and personal. Some Sunday afternoon when I'm not working, and after you are healed, I can take you on a tour of the Space Needle. We can get dinner and watch the helicopters fly by."

"Do you work a lot of weekends?" I asked.

"I work some. I play some. Depends on how my life is going at the time." His answer seemed evasive, but I could not bring myself to question him. I can't articulate what I want to know, and I can't distract him from flying.

"Sea Tac, this is Charlie Tango Golf – Golf Echo Hotel, returning from Space Needle to Escala. Landing in less than ten minutes."

**XX**

When we are back on the helipad, Christian throttles down the motor and releases me from the harness. He helps me out of the helicopter and holds my hand across the tarmac to the elevator. "She's all yours, Joe. Please take _Charlie Tango_ back to Boeing Field." He instructs the older man coming out of the office.

"Will do. Have a pleasant evening Mr. Grey." Joe smiles at us and goes out to Charlie Tango while we head for the elevator.

We enter the elevator to go to down to Christian's penthouse. He's still holding my hand. I look up at him through my lashes, and he looks down at me. The atmosphere changes; charged with electricity. My breathing alters as my heart races. I bite my lip when he gazes at me with slate dark eyes.

The elevator opens to a large foyer. He pulls me off the elevator and pushes me up against the wall. Before I know it, he's got both my hands in a in a vice-like grip above my head, and he's pinned me to the wall using his hips. _Holy shit_. His other hand slides around the back of my head, his thumb under my chin, tilting my face up. His lips crush mine. It's so hot and a little painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. My tongue tentatively strokes and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation. He kisses me until we have to stop and catch our breath. My heart rate is through the roof. I feel like I've been running at high altitudes. I am helpless, my hands pinned, my face held and his hips restraining me. Oh my… oh my… oh my… for a minute Christian Grey has stopped rejecting me; stopped warning me off. Christian Grey kissed me! _My inner goddess swooned from the kiss. She is prostrate on a Victorian chaise lounge, fanning herself in between smelling the bouquet of white roses he sent me today._

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs – each word a staccato. He plants a chaste kiss on my lips and peels himself off me, letting go of my face, easing my hands down to my sides. "Are you hungry?" He asks softly, leading me by the left hand into the condo. "Dinner now, dancing later?" He asks and I nod. He helps me off with his jacket, and up onto a chair at the breakfast bar. He introduces me to Mrs. Jones, his housekeeper and arranges place settings for us.

**XX**

Dinner is delicious, but I take very small sips of the delicious wine he pours for me. When we finish, Christian disappears for a minute through a wide doorway on the far end of the great room. We came through double doors into this palatial room. We ate at the breakfast bar near the kitchen just inside the entry way. Near the kitchen is a dining room table that seats sixteen. The art on the walls and the full-size shiny black grand piano would be imposing, but for some reason, it all feels like a coordinated room in an art gallery. I look around at the twinkling lights of Seattle through the far glass wall that leads to a balcony. The U-shaped sofa, which would take up my entire bedroom, faces a stainless steel fireplace where a lit fire dances gently. _My inner goddess lies before the fire, fanning herself, moaning with lust. I bitch slap her wanton ass until she shuts up._

Christian returns with a document and takes me by the hand, leading me to the large white sofa. "This is a non-disclosure agreement," he shrugs and looks ruefully at me. "My lawyer insists on it."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

"Because…?" I just need to know why.

"Because of who I am, Anastasia. Although our ride to Escala and dinner tonight was quiet, there may be nights where I have to conduct business and you may overhear things. Such conversations may contain proprietary information for my company. If you don't sign, our contact has to come to an end." His voice was sad. "The picture of us at WSUV is the first published picture of me with a woman who is not family. My communications department has been receiving questions from the tabloids about who you are and about our relationship." He offers me a pen. "I think the paparazzi have left you alone up until now because they don't know where to find you. I cannot guarantee you won't be found. I cannot guarantee you won't be followed in the future. I can't guarantee they won't harass you. My company will do the best we can to keep the invasion of your privacy limited."

"The picture was nice; but don't stress about it, I'll sign." I stop and read the NDA. "I understand about the proprietary information, but…"

"What don't you understand?" Christian asked.

"Christian, I don't discuss my personal life. I don't gossip about other people's personal lives. I don't read tabloids or gossip magazines. I don't watch entertainment news. I was horrified when I heard Levi asked you the gay question. I think everyone deserves privacy. However, I have excellent reading comprehension skills. Does this mean I cannot discuss you…even with Kate?"

"As Kate is a reporter and the daughter of Kavanagh Media, yes, I would prefer you didn't discuss me with her. It also means that if some tabloid snaps a shot of us running together; you will not give them an interview."

"What am I supposed to say to my father when he asks about you?" I inquire.

"Your father is a taciturn man; I cannot imagine him developing a sudden urge to interrogate you about your personal life." Christian pauses. "Should someone get inquisitive about you, about me, about your accident and about my providing transportation for you…"

"The rumors could get ugly…" I suggested.

He nodded.

I unrestrainedly sign on the signature line of both copies. He folds one and places it near my tote. He takes the other back to his office and returns. "Dance with me," he holds out his hand. We dance around the room. He is an excellent dancer; I don't feel like I have two left feet when I'm in his arms. By the third dance, we end by the windows overlooking Seattle. "Do you want more wine?" He asks gently.

"No, but thank you for offering. I need to call it a night, Christian. I have to work tomorrow, and I have a very demanding boss." I know my smile slips a little when I think of Captain Space Invader.

Christian puts my sweater around my shoulders. We walk to the elevator and go to the parking level. There is still a buzz between us in the elevator. It has not disappeared with dinner and dancing. Taylor is waiting at the car, but Christian waves him off. He opens the door for me and gets me settled. When he enters on the other side, he double checks my seatbelt. "Tell me about your boss," his voice is cool.

I tell him about Jack and the New York trip. I tell him fate intervened with the pending sale of SIP. I don't have to work late every night this week, which my arm and my head appreciate. I also express appreciation I will not be in New York when Kate returns from Barbados. "Thank you for the flowers. Everyone in the office is gossiping about them."

"You didn't say they were from me?" He asks, but I notice Taylor frowns.

"I told you, I don't reveal personal details about my life. I tucked the card away instead of leaving it in the bouquet." We pull up at Kate and my condo too soon. Christian gets out and escorts me into the building. He's standing close behind me when I unlock the door. I wonder if he's going to kiss me goodnight. However, Christian follows me in, ensuring the lights are on and I'm safe.

XX  
Christian's POV

"How about dinner on Friday, at my condo? Your roommate is out of town. Your weekend is free – unless you plan to overdo and unpack the rest of the crates by yourself?" _Trey interrupts my thoughts. We could…spend the weekend in my playroom! God, I can't say that. _I pause awkwardly for a minute. "We could…spend some time together this weekend?"

She looks down at her hands, and bites her lip. I reach out, pulling her lip from her teeth. I lean down to kiss her, but pause. _I cannot kiss her like in the foyer; I might be tempted to kiss her all night long. I don't understand the depth of my desire. I've kissed subs before, but it was oral domination or testing their skills. Kissing Anastasia is addictive._ Her eyes drop from my face, half closed in anticipation of a kiss. _If she were a sub, I would beat her for such liberties…but her open anticipation of my touch affects me differently than a sub kneeling in anticipation. She is hot, and my indecision about her is scary, and…_I kiss her. It's not the searing kiss from the foyer, but it is more than a chaste goodnight kiss. Her hands clutch my biceps reminding me I should step away so she won't be hurt again; but I can't stop myself. My free hand slides down to the small of her back, pressing her against me. When she melts into my embrace; my hand grasps the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually the need for oxygen separates us. I press my forehead against hers. It is an acceptable touch which will not hurt either of us. "This week is busy for me, but can you have dinner with me on Friday? There are details we have to share with one another before…" I say.

"Yes," she says quietly. "There are details to share." She kisses me chastely. "You have to go. I have to get to bed. It's an early day tomorrow."

I pull back and give her a questioning look.

"I'm getting up early for a run." she explains.

"You're running alone?" I frown.

"I try to run three days a week since I'm done with track and field at WSUV. I haven't run since Saturday. I have a sling to hold my arm next to my body so it doesn't flail around."

"What time?" I pull out my Blackberry to check my schedule.

"What time am I running? Why?" She asks with confusion in her voice.

"I'll join you. I run every morning I can schedule time. I'll come here. You put clothes and things for tomorrow in the SUV with Taylor to take back to Escala. We can run from here to Escala. I know the route. Then you can shower, dress, eat breakfast at Escala and Taylor can take you to work before he takes me."

"I'd like that," she says shyly.

I kiss her again, chastely, and I'm out the door. I refuse to depart until I hear her lock the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: SIP Week Two – Part B**

I took down the previous posting of Chapter 4 because there were too many issues needing addressed. Hopefully I've fixed the faux pas of the previous twice long Chapter 4 with the new Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. It should segue into "things to discuss". Thank you to my almost 12K readers and to all whose reviews make me want to continue writing this alternate life for Ana and Christian.

Part B is in response to reviewers who have issues with long chapters. Yes, I will do better and make the chapters shorter – which means I could post half of one of my chapters on Wednesday and the second part on Sunday. That's a plan…not a guarantee. Please keep reading and reviewing…I have at least five more chapters planned. We'll see what develops.

Shout out to **Hard Pouncing** – one of my favorite authors! I wish she were my BETA because she helped me get my act together. So – to anyone who didn't appreciate her earlier comments – I did and I think she rocks! If you have not read her fanfiction stories – you have to! They are so good!

**XXXXX  
**Wednesday, Ana's second week at work  
Ana's POV

After our run from the condo to Escala, Mrs. Jones shows me to a first floor guest room where I can shower and dress. She helps me remove my running sling so I can shower. Drying off took longer than usual because Christian has huge fluffy bath sheet towels that wrap around me a couple times. I got lost reveling in the luxury of those towels. I could live in that guest bathroom…it's nicer than any bathroom I've ever been in…well, except for the ensuite at the Heathman Hotel. I shake myself out of musing why I am enamored of Mr. Grey's bathrooms. Trying to blow dry my hair is a logistical nightmare. Someone knocks on the door and I call out for them to enter.

"Let me," Christian takes the blow dryer. "It's kind of tough to do that left handed, huh?"

I laugh and let him. _My inner goddess basks in the blow out. My subconscious snipes about where and how gorgeous-god-of-Seattle Grey knows how to do a blow out._

"Do you want your hair braided?" He asks.

"A low ponytail is easier for me at the end of the day." I admit.

He inverts my ponytail and rolls the sides to the nape of my neck, creating a polished, but simple look. With bobby pins, he has managed to tame escaping tendrils of hair. I am in awe. "Breakfast – veggie omelets, whole wheat English muffins and fruit salad – will be ready in ten minutes. I asked Mrs. Jones to make lunch for you so you don't have to go out at lunch time. Find some place in the building where you can put your feet up and rest. If you give Taylor your gym bag, he can return it at the end of the day when he picks you up." He smiles and departs, which gives me time to pick up my stuff and apply lip gloss.

XX

Christian holds my hand while Taylor drives me to work. I'm endeavoring to act nonchalant, like it's normal for Christian to hold my hand. I suppose after last night's kisses I should be glad we're only holding hands – not embarrassing Taylor with flagrant public displays of affection. _My inner goddess has thrown herself across the seat and captured his mouth._ At SIP, I notice Jack hovering around the front door. I ask Taylor to drive around back and leave me at the rear entrance. It's so much easier than dealing with Jack first thing. Christian leaves a lingering kiss on my hand followed by a lingering caress across my knuckles. "Remember SIP is in play – watch your wifi usage." He warns me. _My inner goddess is besotted and smiling like a lunatic when I exit the car_. Taylor holds the door for me, and I alight from the GEH carriage at the back entrance to SIP. However, the only fairy tale in my work day might be a good manuscript. I enter the building, get to my desk, boot the computer, put things away, get a cup of hot water for tea, start a pot of coffee and am settled, sorting author letters when Jack finally heads to his office. He stops, startled to see me.

"You look …rested. I thought you would be late; after having a good night with the concerned citizen. What time did you get here this morning?" He demands.

"Early enough – I left your clean coffee cup by a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen. I'm going to the copier room." I slide out from my desk and head to the copier. I don't look back, but I know he's watching my ass walk away. I finish copying author letters; file them and return to my desk to mail the originals. At break time Jack yells at me to get coffee for him. When I serve it, he is all eyes on my breasts as I sit the cup on the desk. "I'm going for a break," I turn and walk away, knowing he is watching me. It's creepy.

I take a break at the sidewalk café section of Fifty's; checking my emails and voice mails. There is nothing from Christian. Kate sent a picture of her and Ethan at the beach. José sent an email saying his show would be delayed for a week because gallery staff wanted a week to finalize reports before the new fiscal year began. He likes the delay because they have asked for an additional section of pictures from him. He will be exhibiting the first Thursday in July to the last Friday in July. He also sent a picture of José, Sr. and Ray around a campfire. They are obviously having a good time. I plan to use that picture as the desktop background on my laptop. I email José back, reminding him to have Ray call when he gets to a land line. I walk back to the office…and …there's this creepy feeling I'm being watched. I look north, south, east and west, but I don't see anyone observing me or following me.

XX

I take my lunch to the break room and plug in my iPod. Mrs. Jones made me a lovely veggie wrap and included a cup of the fruit salad from this morning – mmm, kiwi and strawberries. I eat my lunch and make lists of things to do for home and work. I need to grocery shop. Ray is coming up the weekend Jack is going to New York. He's bringing me a small armoire for my room; a small armoire for the kitchen and building out the closets in our three bedrooms. I want to put my baking pans, big mixer and cookbooks in the kitchen armoire. I want to cook a couple dozen meals for him while he is here and have him take them home. I also need to fill Kate and my freezer with quick meals. I need to find a way to thank Christian for the helicopter tour.

_Just give him a lap dance! My inner goddess is doing a bump and grind on an empty chair. I don't have to tell her to shut up. My subconscious has turned off the spotlight on this embarrassing thought. I still have to thank him for the hospital bills, and the Tess books, and now the helicopter tour. It's time to cash in our V-card, my inner goddess moans. She is so inappropriate that I'm glad I'm not conversing with Christian. I'm sure to say the wrong thing._

XX

Jack spends the afternoon sitting on the corner of my desk, looking over my shoulder as I build a PowerPoint presentation for the conference. When he isn't leaning close to read the screen, he asks personal questions. "So, what does your concerned citizen do for a living?"

"He's in business." I'm thinking of how to derail this interrogation. I've become a master at deflecting Kate's inquisitive nature. I need to know more about Jack to be able to deflect his questions.

"What kind?" His question is too casual and too nosy.

"I believe he said security." I relate without much enthusiasm. Since Jack has not seen Christian; I don't feel guilty about calling Taylor my "concerned citizen.' I try to bring Jack back to task as much as possible. He asks if I'm going straight from work for a date. He's enjoying the Kate-donated plum dress with matching plum pumps more than he should. The color is good on me, and the dress skims what few curves I have. The neckline is high enough not to reveal anything; the length is three inches above my knee. Pearl earrings complete today's ensemble. I explain I have no date, which was stupid, because he's slavering to give me a ride home. I thank him politely, but I assure him I have transportation covered until I can drive myself again.

Finally around 4:30; Jack concentrates on the presentation and quits asking me personal questions. We're concentrating on the presentation, when Taylor calls at 5:25 to tell me he is waiting for me. When I shut down everything, and clear my desk, Jack is waiting for me at the elevator. "You know," he gripes, "If I had known you wouldn't be available to work overtime, I might have considered one of the other candidates."

"I was very explicit in my interview. I am willing to work overtime. SIP's policies changed with the pending sale; not mine." I say, sidestepping the elevator which he is holding for me and going for the stairs. When I come out of the stairway; Jack is just exiting the elevator. I ignore the annoyed look on his face and go out the front door, looking for Taylor. I'm pleased to see him. Taylor's presence makes me feel safe after dealing with Jack all afternoon. It is a quiet and pleasant ride home.

"Mr. Grey apologizes, he's working late tonight, but he will Skype you when he gets home." Taylor grabs my gym bag with my exercise clothes from this morning. "Miss Steele, please take at least half a pain pill tonight when you go to sleep. I've been injured in action. I know what broken bones feel like. Struggling through the pain causes stress and can delay the healing process. You heal faster when you are not in pain. You heal faster with the right medicines, adequate sleep and eating healthy along with pampering yourself a little."

"Thank you, Taylor. I believe I will take some pain medication tonight. It was a busy day and the Ibuprophen I took at noon has worn off." He waits to give me my gym bag until he spots my condo keys in my hand. "Please thank Mrs. Jones for breakfast and lunch. I appreciate her help today."

He nods. "I will call when I arrive tomorrow morning." He watches me enter the building before he departs.

XX 

Kate Skypes me while I'm trying to eat dinner. I bless her for my list of work ensembles and for the clothes. I tell her everything is fine at work. She says she can't stay on long; she is waiting for a Skype from Elliott Grey. I ask if this is a good thing and she giggles and overshares their conversations. I don't tell her I'm waiting to Skype with Christian. I don't tell her about the Tess books. I don't tell her about the failed NY trip. I don't ask about Kavanagh Media purchasing SIP. I want her to have a good time and not worry about me.

It must be the night for everyone to contact me. I talk to mom – I don't tell her about my broken arm. I thank her for the clothes she bought me for work when I was in Georgia. She asks if I will get a chance to come back to Georgia over Labor Day Weekend. Bob will be participating in a golf tournament at the club can she doesn't want to be a golf widow all weekend. She suggests we can have a spa day over the weekend. I don't make any promises.

I talk to Ray and verify our plans for next weekend. He is coming to Seattle on Thursday afternoon to drop some completed restoration projects. He will pick me up from work and we'll get dinner. I'm trying to do laundry when I get a call from Christian.

"I've been trying to reach you; you haven't answered my Skype request." He sounds annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it ping. I have the washer and the dishwasher running. Kate Skyped during dinner, then Mom called, and then Ray called. I talked to everyone for a long time." I didn't tell him about any of the conversations. There will be time to talk about Ray coming to town next weekend.

"Do you have time to Skype now?" He asked softly.

"I need to throw the washer load into the dryer, and then I will." I offer. "Fifteen minutes?"

"See you onscreen…" His voice smiles!

Yeah, Skype was worth it. I put on a pretty mint green shirt and brushed my hair into a cloud of soft curls around my shoulders. My face is clean, my teeth are brushed, and I'm wearing rose-colored lip balm. I sit at my desk in my room; the side lamp is on; casting a soft glow to the room. My bed is made and there are clean lacy pillow shams on the pillows. The quilt mom made me is folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. Tess is tucked next to the lamp and alarm clock so it looks like I'm reading her in bed. I know I staged the room, but my abode does not compare to his. It is what it is, and as comfy as I know how to make it. Besides, he's been here when my room and the condo were a moving disaster; so I'm sure it looks great tonight.

He comes on, wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled, and I think I catch a glimpse of jeans. He's sitting on the white couch in his palatial living room.

I'm shy, he's gregarious. I'm drinking ginger ale, he's drinking white wine. We talk about work. He swears he had a long day with mergers and acquisitions. I tell him about my day and preparing Jack's presentation for the conference. I tell him Claire's conversation about Puget Publishing or Kavanagh Media acquiring SIP. He asks what I think, and I explain that I've been privy to a lot of proprietary conversations at the Kavanagh residence. I don't discuss them; I won't discuss his. My response must have been the right one because he smiles. Before long, I yawn. I don't mean to, but I'm tired. He's sweet and wishes me good night.

**XXXXX  
**Thursday, Ana's work week two  
Ana's POV

Taylor is a little early to pick me up. He said he dropped Mr. Grey at the gym for kickboxing practice. He insists we stop by Starbucks; he's craving a large coffee. He explains he gives the receipt to Mr. Grey. If there is no tea or food for me on it, he will be in trouble when Mr. Grey checks the time stamp. I don't argue. I explain last night's pain pill made me wake later than I should and I skipped breakfast. I explain I planned to go to the deli on break. I'm wearing a dress from Kate again, navy blue with khaki belt and khaki accessories. She even gave me matching khaki pumps with a two-inch heel. They will be perfect for walking to the deli today. I have brushed and braided my hair in one messy plait down my back, and finished it off with a khaki scrunchy.

_ Just call it what it is, my inner goddess grins. It's a messy braid that looks like just-been-fucked hair…and you did it deliberately in case the Angel Incarnate Grey is in the car at the end of the day.._

Taylor gets me a yogurt parfait, mini scones and large Chai Tea. We cruise past the front door of SIP. Jack stands by the door; obviously waiting for me. Taylor is not thrilled to leave me at the rear entrance again. I explain I feel I'm running a gauntlet at the front door. Everyone is trying to be so helpful since I broke my arm and there are times when I get bumped and it hurts. Taylor acts like he buys my explanation; but he stands outside the SUV and makes sure I enter SIP's back door. Even with the Starbucks' run, I'm early. I make it to my desk and put my things away. I go to the kitchen and make coffee. My computer is booted up when my cell rings. I send it to voice mail so I don't get interrupted before break. I am working when Jack stomps off the elevator. He snaps at me to fetch him coffee, and then ignores me.

I make it through the first chapter synopsis of three books before lunch. Jack orders me to pick up lunch for him when I'm getting my own. "Unless, of course, you have a _lunch date_ with your concerned citizen." He checks out my dress, his eyes lingering on my legs. His emphasis on lunch date is disgusting. I ignore his inquisition and announce I will be back in 20 minutes from the deli. When I get to reception, Mr. Roach and Elizabeth are there. When I announce I'm going to the deli for lunch, they both have lunch orders.

While at the deli, I check my voicemail and there are three messages from Christian. They are increasingly short; it's a busy day for him. I have time to return his calls; but it goes to voicemail. I explain it's a busy morning. I may not have time to talk before the end of the day. I turn the cell off again. Jack is in a full-blown snit when I get back thirty minutes later. I apologize it took longer because of Mr. Roach and Elizabeth's orders, but he is not happy, telling me I work for him; not them. Then he orders me to be ready to start work on the presentation in a half hour. I don't argue that it infringes on my lunch hour. I just want to get through the day.

XX  
Restaurant, lunch time  
Christian's POV

"You've delayed long enough," Elena snapped. "Procrastinating caused you to lose two potential submissives. Now the only one I have available is Kassidy Morgan. She interviewed when the other two took different contracts. I've sent you her list of hard and soft limits. I've sent you her medical clearance and proof of birth control. I've sent pictures. I know you claim to be busy with Mergers and Acquisitions, but acquiring a submissive doesn't seem to be on your list of things to do."

My cell phone rings and I check the number. It's Anastasia. I'm not going to answer her phone call in Elena's presence, so it goes to voice mail. I'm aggravated because I feel I can't take her call in front of Elena. I'm aggravated I couldn't take the call because I miss the sound of Anastasia's voice. It…calms me. Now I have another thing to discuss this with Flynn. "I **am** busy with Mergers and Acquisitions, thank you for understanding," I snipe a little. "I told you, if Kassidy Morgan wants to go with another Dom; perhaps she should do what is best for her." I eat my lunch, noting that she's just pushing her food around on the plate again. It aggravates me that she orders lunches or dinners and never eats.

"This is the longest you have been without a submissive since you were 21," she says decidedly.

"I'll deal with it when I have time. Perhaps I want assurance this submissive you are vetting understands her place and doesn't go flashing her bits at my neighbors." I almost snap at her. _Losing my temper with Elena does not have any effect. She always interprets my lack of patience with her as my need for a submissive and control in my life. She never interprets my shortness with her that she's crossing boundary lines with me. My family understands my boundaries – why the fuck doesn't she? Great…now I have another thing to discuss with Flynn._

"Did that deal go through with Keaton Kavanagh?" Elena asks. "I hope it was worth the effort to get the daughter and friend out of the way for the day. I also hope it was worth the trouble you caused for your PR department. Honestly, why didn't you have the picture of you and that girl quashed? I had to deal with fallout from your potential subs about who she was."

"Yes, Keaton gave me good advice. Ros and I worked out logistics this morning. We should finish negotiations tomorrow when she meets with top level staff. We should sign the completed paperwork next Friday. The picture is no one's business but mine," I asserted. "I'm tired of explaining it. If you're dealing with fallout over it from potential submissives, then I'm not interested in interviewing any of them. I'm the Dominant, Elena. I don't answer jealous questions from submissives."

Elena drank her wine, toying with the glass and watching Christian as he ate his lunch. He obviously met and spent time with Anastasia Steele at WSUV's graduation. What was he doing with his arm around her? I asked Grace about the picture. Grace parroted what Christian told her. The girl was the roommate of Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Keaton Kavanagh, and Christian is involved in a business deal with him right now. Why didn't Kavanagh Media use their influence and have a different picture published – like one of Katherine, the valedictorian, sitting on stage next to Christian Grey, benefactor of WSUV, instead of Christian and a little brunette bookworm? It took a lot of money but my private detective found where the girls are living. He also found juicy information which means I'm keeping his tab open for a while. How the hell was Christian engaged in a deal with Keaton Kavanagh who was currently in Barbados with his family? Grace had been unavailable for lunch since Mia got home from Paris. The Coping Together charity event was coming up, so Grace no time for a long gossipy girls' lunch until the event was over.

XX  
Same Day  
CG's lunch with EL  
Taylor's POV

_That stupid fuck. When he should be having a picnic lunch in the park with lovely Miss Ana…he's here swilling wine and listening to the swill of the evil bitch Elena Lincoln. I know I should keep my distance, but I want to know what she's saying to him. Gail was right; Elena is in a snit over Grey not choosing a submissive right now. She tries to make him jealous that two of the potential submissives she's been vetting have gone off the market and are currently under new contracts with different Doms. She says he missed the mark letting them slip through his fingers. He reminds her he is in the middle of business negotiations for a new company and barely has time to have lunch with her, let alone spend precious M&A time interviewing. The only possibility left is a Miss Kassidy Morgan, and Elena predicts she won't stay available for much longer. He's obviously not interested as he's had her information for some time now, and neither Welch nor I have been asked to run a background check. Grey is cool about the situation and tells Elena that Miss Morgan needs to do what is best for her. He won't ask someone to wait around for him. She asks incessant questions in different ways trying to find out about WSUV graduation, the picture, Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh, etc. He finally finishes his lunch and tells her he has to leave, he has a full afternoon and evening along with an early start in the morning and a full day. She attempts to drag out the conversation because she does not want him to leave, but it is too little and too late. Grey is in full CEO mode and for once, I am glad of it._

XX  
Same day, after lunch  
Ana's POV

Jack watches over my shoulder the entire time I'm working on the presentation. He is not happy with my work. I'm making typing errors because he's literally and figuratively breathing down my neck. He's quick to point out the errors, interrupting my work flow constantly. He's getting more frustrated with my efforts as we slog away at the presentation. I think his inability to articulate what he wants, and his lack of vision for the presentation is my fault. I obviously haven't picked up the nuances of the task like I should have. I practically have to run him over to get him to back off at break time. He's sitting so close to my chair, I'm trapped on three sides. I roll my chair six feet to the right to have room to stand and get away from him. The only reason I take a break is because I need to go to the bathroom. I don't dare take my cell. I turned it off at lunch time before I came back from the deli so it doesn't access SIP wifi. I don't check personal or work emails on my computer either. Personally I'd like to take a longer break and wallow in meaningless self-pity. However; duty calls – that PowerPoint won't fix itself.

At 5:25, Taylor calls my office phone to tell me he is downstairs. I explain I will be at least fifteen more minutes. Jack feels we are at a critical juncture in the presentation. We are close to having a finished document which we can print on Friday. He can proof it over the weekend before it goes to the printers on Monday. The elevator door opens at exactly 5:45 and Taylor steps off the elevator and casually observes me. I don't reveal my ride has arrived.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pull off the New York trip, but I think it's unfair to punish me by failure to complete this task. If you can't finalize it and email it to New York for publishing by Monday, I will have to write you up for failure to meet goals in a timely manner. I suppose you have plans for the weekend so I can't call you at home if I have questions," he asks.

"Miss Steele," Taylor approaches the desk. I am not happy that Taylor overheard Jack giving me a work warning. Especially if I decide to leave SIP and go to work for GEH; I don't need Taylor repeating this conversation to Christian. "It's time for you to go home." Taylor says calmly.

"Jack Hyde, editor at SIP, this is…" I try to perform a correct, Miss Manners introduction, but I don't know Taylor's first name. I don't know how to explain Taylor. What part of my NDA covers Taylor?

"Jason Taylor," Taylor says expressionless, shaking Jack's hand. I glance up at Jack who is mentally assessing the fine specimen of manhood in front of him. "I saw Miss Steele fall in the park. I drove her to the hospital. You've seen me this week dropping her off and picking her up."

"I'm the boss," Jack replies arrogantly. "Ana's been very coy about the boyfriend issue."

"I'm not Miss Steele's boyfriend. I'm just a concerned citizen." Taylor says impassively.

"Well, I'm perfectly capable of giving Miss Steele a ride home when we are done." Jack announces. "There is no need for you to wait for her."

"Sorry, Miss Steele's father depends on me to take care of his daughter since he can't be here to do so. He made that decision based on the recommendation of Miss Steele's doctor." Taylor moves the piles of manuscripts from around my desk to the credenza in front of Jack's office. "Don't want you to trip and fall again," he says. "If you are ready?"

"Fine," Jack stands, "put the presentation out on the server where I can find it to repair the damage inflicted by our interruption. Don't let your plans keep you out late. I need you to be here on time in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"I haven't been late once since I started working here," I say tartly, and regret my mouth because Taylor frowns. Great – now he's heard Jack reprimand me twice. My option to take an internship at GEH if SIP doesn't work out is now a precarious proposition at best. I save the presentation to the server and email a copy of it to Jack and to my home email just to ensure nothing "happens" to it overnight. I finish my end of the day activities. I gather my things and follow Taylor to the elevator. Jack is nowhere in sight.

"Miss Steele," Taylor holds the elevator door open for me. I go to a corner of the elevator…Taylor stands at parade rest at the front of the elevator as the doors close. I can rest assured I'm leaving the building today without Jack holding doors and watching my ass.

**XX  
**Taylor's POV

"Boss," Taylor called Grey. "I just escorted Miss Steele home. The condo is clear – but she has picked up surveillance."

"Who?" Grey snapped.

"I've seen the car before at SIP. I think it's Jack Hyde checking up on her. He wanted her to work late tonight, and I stopped it." Taylor said. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Taylor…" Grey's voice was threatening.

"If I was Miss Steele's father, I would have hit that man twice for the two times he was rude to her. Then I would have hit him for making her work area an obstacle course with manuscripts stacked everywhere. Then I would have hit him for invading her personal space while she's trying to be professional and work. Then I would have shot him for leering at her just because Miss Steele is a lady; and can't defend herself against him right now."

"Anything else, Taylor?" Grey's voice was cold.

"I think she was upset and I doubt if she eats dinner." Taylor said.

"I want her to have 24/7 surveillance now!" Grey ordered.

"Done, Ryan will be here in the next thirty minutes and will stay through until I pick her up in the morning. Sawyer will be on her from the time she goes to work until she returns home." Taylor said. "I also took the liberty of calling for pizza delivery. There should be one delivered to her and one to you in the next twenty minutes. Just in case her phone is off, they are delivering a message to her that you'll be contacting her via Skype for dinner. I know you are in the midst of M&A, but you can take fifteen minutes and talk to the girl." He paused. "One more thing – I'm asking Welch about the status of Hyde's full throttle investigation. I want to know boxers or briefs, tag or tagless and how many other young women he's subjected to his appalling lack of manners."

"Approved," Grey said. "I'll ask Barney to check his phone and internet usage at SIP. I want to know if he's doing more than just following Miss Steele."

**XX  
**Christian's POV

"Roz, I need you to finish up with the management team. I have a Skype appointment I can't miss. Andrea, pizza delivery, fifteen minutes. Taylor took care of it; just make sure it doesn't get delivered anywhere else in the building." I raced to clear my desk. I took off my jacket and rolled up my shirt sleeves. _God bless Taylor, I need to give him a raise…or maybe a pass on the next time I fire his ass._

XX

"Hello," Anastasia smiled. "Thank you for dinner. I was tired and about to make a can of soup. I love vegetarian pizza with extra diced tomatoes. How did you know?"

"I didn't – it was the special tonight. I finished a management meeting, but I'm waiting on paperwork. I hoped you would be available…sorry for the lack of notice." I gave her a charming megawatt smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return any of your calls today," She smiled. "I'm trying to follow your suggestion and not access the wifi at SIP. I thought I'd check my phone messages and reply to everyone after dinner and before bed."

"Do you feel like running tomorrow morning?" I ask. "If you do, it will be the same schedule as last time."

"I can't; it's a busy day at the office tomorrow, but I am still available for dinner. I thought I'd work in a run on Sunday." She smiles again. We talk about her work day, and about my work day. She mentions she's been busy with a PowerPoint for her boss and hasn't read as many manuscripts as she would like. But she found one that was interesting and slipped it into her tote for reading in bed tonight. She assures me it is not a murder mystery or thriller and that she won't have to worry about things going bump in the night.

When I ask Anastasia what that meant, she explained she's been reading too many murder/thriller manuscripts. She feels someone's following her or watching her when she leaves the office at break or lunch time. She explains she watches for followers like Ray taught her; but she didn't catch anyone following her. She blames it on the manuscripts.

When we finish our pizza and Skype…my paperwork has been delivered. We set the time for Taylor to pick her up in the morning and say goodnight. When we conclude our Skype, I call Taylor right away. I explain Anastasia feels she's being watched or followed when she goes out at lunch time to the local deli. Taylor assures me he will talk to Sawyer about it.

Barney catches me before I leave the office. "I accessed the email address you gave me for Miss Steele," he prologues. He hands me a printout. "I think that is a junk mail account, because she's been filtering important mail over to a different account. This account stays dormant for about a week, and then she basically forwards one or two items and dumps the rest. There's fairly disgusting and graphic emails on there that I wouldn't want any woman to see. I'm trying to track the IP address, but it's coming up to a coffeehouse out near the sound. Someone's accessing their wifi to send X-rated materials to Miss Steele." He shows me three of them. "Additionally, I suggest if you are taking over SIP; we need to filter her emails there. There's nothing untoward…except someone in the building other than Miss Steele is accessing and reading her emails. She's sent materials to another email address. It must be the real one she uses for family and friends. I haven't had time to check it. But whoever is checking her emails at work now knows her real email address. I don't guarantee its security."

"Do you know who it is?" I ask Barney.

"Whoever is doing it uses one of their pool computers. It could be any of fifty people in the building. I don't think it will do any good to have her change her email password. It looks like everyone in the building has a standard email password of their first initial, birth month, second initial capitalized, birthdate, third initial, concluded with a two digit birth year. Miss Steele's email password is a9R10s83. It's the same as the login when she boots up the computer. It's the same password to check into the HR system. That configuration made it easy for me to start checking other people's emails. Their IT people haven't upgraded their skills since they left college six years ago." He sighed, "I hate lazy IT people. They give the rest of us a bad rep."

XX  
Ana's POV

Kate Skypes and I'm tempted to tell her I'm having dinner with Christian Grey tomorrow night and may spend time over the weekend with him. I tell her about my job and ask her about Barbados. She tells me about today's tour of the Andromeda Botanical Gardens, followed by surfing in the Soup Bowl. I tell her that some of us from work might go clubbing after work. She suggests clothes so I can go from casual Friday to club classics. I will wear black jeans with a berry-colored cashmere twin set for work, with black flats during the day, and black suede pumps and clutch for night. I will wear plain gold hoops during the day and add a gold bangle for night. Kate tells me about her ongoing flirtation with Elliott Grey via Skype. When she finishes the Skype, I start laying out clothes options for the weekend. I put together two sets of casual clothes. I lay out a dress that will work for theatre, dinner or dancing. I've picked two coordinating sets of exercise clothes. I pick a pretty set of pajamas…JIC. I'm not going to jinx myself by packing a suitcase, but my clothes are laid out in case I need to do a fast pack. I've seen Kate prepare for weekends away with boyfriends, so I know I have to wear coordinating underwear all weekend, along with shaving, buffing, and polishing.

**XXXXX  
**Friday, Week 2 at SIP  
Ana's POV

Tonight is dinner with Mr. Grey. I take a tote that has the day-to-night pieces in it. Taylor picks me up on time and I swear I ate breakfast, will eat lunch and will be ready to go at 5:30. I explain it is drinks night for staff at Fifty's – so please save me from having to drink with my boss.

"Good morning!" Claire greets me warmly when I approach the front doors of SIP. "Who's the chauffer? If I was into older men, I'd chase that." She holds the door open for me.

"He's very taciturn," I admit. "You'd overwhelm the poor man."

"Mr. Roach and the VP of Marketing and the VP of Production are out of the building today. Everyone's been keeping their head down and pumping out work this week to justify the new owners keeping them on after the sale and reorganization. There's lots of people staying close to their desks incase upper management calls to ask for information during the sales talks. It will probably be a quiet work day. If you go out to get lunch at the deli, be sure to send an email through the building, offering to pick up orders."

Jack is not in the office – there is an email from him that he's busy out of the office with an author this morning. He expects to return by one and tells me that we have to finish the presentation today, no matter how long it takes. I check my calendar and his. Somehow, his author meeting is not on either Jack's or my office calendar. I check the large online schedule for the office, and there it is. I call IT and ask them to sync Jack and my online calendars with the office online calendar. I will not be blamed for him missing any important meetings. I spend the morning reading and evaluating manuscripts.

I send out an all-call email at 11:30 to staff advising them I'm going to the deli for lunch; offering to take orders. I order everything in advance and Amber walks with me to the deli to pick up the orders. I check my emails and voicemail while we're standing in line.

"That's creepy," Amber muttered.

"What," I whisper back.

"The creeper in the corner can't take his eyes off you. Trust me; don't make eye contact with that. You don't want it following you home." Amber suggested.

XX  
Seattle  
Jack's POV

Some days I really admire being myself. I have worked with the IT guys at SIP for half a decade now. I have them convinced I am their greatest support. It doesn't take much for me to falsify vitae that I took IT classes. A photographic memory helps me talk to them on their level. We talk about how uneducated staff is at SIP. I convinced them to change everyone's passwords to their initials and birthdates. I assure them no one is going to ask if it is vulnerable. We all have a good laugh about the SIP sheep. Truth of the matter – all I need is to blackmail Elizabeth for pertinent information on my interns. I had access to their emails and files and none of them knew.

I've kept the IT team busy writing the next great IT novel that will become a blockbuster movie. It took both of them eighteen months to come up with something creative and potentially interesting. I convinced them it is better if they write a trilogy. Book two is in the proofing process while they gag out book number three. Of course, I convince them to write while they are at work. I'm there to vet ideas, proof copy and provide inspiration and support. Meanwhile…SIP's server is open for my intrusions as I see fit.

Today, thanks to checking emails of the upper echelon…I know that Roach and two VPs are meeting with the new owners today. There was nothing in the emails about the new owners or the address where they are meeting…but I did glean information they are being picked up by a driver of the company law firm at nine this morning. They are meeting at SIP and then going to the talks. I'm following, not close enough to be made, but close enough that when the car turns into private parking at Grey Enterprises Holdings. I'm going to sit on that information for a while because sometimes my best ideas take a while to bloom.

I'm off to meet with a potentially excellent writer. She is excited to meet with me; she's a great cover for my absence from the office this morning. While talking to her, I can brainstorm GEH, SIP and lovely Miss Steele.

XX  
Ana's POV

"Hey Claire," Amber and I entered the front doors loaded down with lunches. If you can put out an all-call; everyone can pick up lunches in the break room."

"Ana?" She frowned at me. "Didn't you come back right after you left?"

"I've been gone 30 minutes getting lunches, Claire." I laughed.

"I swear I saw you enter through the back and go up the back staircase," Claire insisted.

"Must have been my clone," I tease. "I send her in from time to time to do my work so I can get a manicure."

"Not funny..." Claire muttered. "If anyone deserves a clone in this place...it's me."

After Amber and I take lunches to the break room, I swing by my desk to get my tea cup, only to find my email program open. _That's weird._ _I thought I closed everything when I went to lunch – because I made sure to have everyone's lunch order. _I just shut it down and put the computer to sleep.

Claire and I are joined for lunch by two other assistants, Emily and Amber who work for editors on the third floor of the building. Claire throws a $5 bill on the table and makes all of us put one down also. "These are the rules," she announced. "If you talk about work, about anyone at work, about any project at work, about any scheduled event for work, or if you ask any questions about work…you forfeit your money and have to ante up again. Whoever catches you talking about work gets your $5. We are four educated, intelligent young women who are capable of conversation sans work topics."

Emily and Amber share business cards for consignment clothing stores and the best thrift stores in town. They love my clothes. I laugh and tell them I shop in my roommate's closet. We talk about current movies. Emily wants to see _Love, Wedding Marriage_ because it has Kellan Lutz in it. She waxes poetically about his character in the _Twilight_ saga. Personally, I think the books were better than the movies, but I think that about every book to movie pair, ever since I read _Rebecca_. Nothing personal, but the description of Bella's ring in _Eclipse_ is nothing like the ring in the movie. Ugliest ring ever! Kate and I have talked about rings and we both agree – Bella should have dropped that ring down a garbage disposal way before the wedding. Kate says if she ever lands a trust-fund boy – he'd better plan on putting a three-carat rock or better on her finger; especially if he wants oral sex for the rest of his life. None of my co-workers discuss significant others, so I breathe a sigh of relief. I can't talk about Christian with Kate, so why make myself crazy about not discussing him with co-workers? We talk about music. We talk about fun places to go, since I'm new to Seattle.

Lunch is fun – we laugh and talk. No one talks about that dreaded four-letter word: work. For me, it's an added bonus not to discuss that other dreaded four-letter word: Jack. Since we all behaved ourselves, we get our $5 back. It was great and we vow we have to do lunch with one another again – preferably outside the building and celebrating if we survive the reorganization of SIP.

I pull up the presentation and proof it, waiting for Jack to arrive. I find a difference in fonts in the six slides Jack replaced and change everything to be consistent. I keep a spare copy of it on flash drive. Until he comes back, I read manuscripts, answer phones, and check office emails. I get out my cell phone, planning to go across the street to check my emails and voice mails, but Jack finally arrives at three, and is irritatingly pushy about completing the PowerPoint today. Between working on the PowerPoint, he's asking questions about author letters and manuscripts he may or may not take to New York.

"Jack, I understand the PowerPoint is an important project because you are presenting at a national conference. However, I cannot concentrate on it, and answer questions about author letters and manuscripts. Can we concentrate on the presentation? Once it's done, we can concentrate on the manuscripts you want to take to New York." I try to rein in his thoughts since they seem to be all over the universe.

"Are you too busy to work until quitting time?" He asked bluntly.

"No; I can stay until 5:30." _Where is this conversation going?_

"Well, if you are going to Fifty's tonight with the rest of the staff, we can work until six, and then catch the tail end of the first round." Jack suggested.

"No drinking for me; sorry." I apologize. "My ride is here at 5:30."

"Going away for the weekend with the concerned citizen?" He asks snidely.

My cell phone rings; and I can't get to it because Jack is sitting too damn close to me. I'd have to reach across his lap to get to it, and I will be damned if I will. I ignore it.

He reaches for it, and looks to see who is calling. "Kate," he snaps and hands me the phone. "How is she enjoying Barbados? Must be nice to have a rich roommate."

I send the call to voicemail, turn the phone off and throw it in my purse. I draw his attention back to the presentation. My desk phone rings at 5:20 and Jack picks it up.

"Hyde," he snarls into the phone. "Sorry, Mr. Roach, Ana and I were finishing up my presentation for New York. You know I want it to reflect the best for SIP; we just seem to be interrupted today with Miss Steele's personal phone calls." He listens carefully and affirms he will pass on the message. "Mr. Roach thanks you for picking up lunches with Amber today for everyone."

I save the presentation to the server and shut down the computer. "I don't believe one personal phone call; which I did not answer, merits the comment you made to Mr. Roach." I gather my things and stalk off to the elevator; ignoring him. In the elevator, I change into pumps, dump important things from my purse into my clutch and slip on my bangle bracelet. I'm repacking my tote when the elevator doors open. I talk to Claire at the reception desk, letting her know I'm not going to Fifty's tonight for drinks with staff. Eventually, I walk out with Claire; she heads to Fifty's. I go to the SUV where Taylor awaits.

XX  
Earlier, Same Day  
GEH

The information regarding this merger is embargoed until close of business next Friday." Ros announced. "Any sudden dump of SIP stock on the market, the three of you will be held responsible for covering the financial losses to GEH."

"The terms of the sale are acceptable," lawyers for SIP announced.

"Friday, June 24th, the staff at SIP will pack their desks and mark the boxes for transport. Grey Publishing is moving to the Grey House Annex. Grey House will be in charge of phones and servers until the move is completed. Staff will be analyzed, termination paperwork prepared for those who will not make the move."

"SIP has been like family," Mr. Roach stressed.

"A large, dysfunctional family, from examining your HR files," Ros announced. "It would be fiscally irresponsible to carry all of SIP's staff members forward. Grey Publishing will rewrite position descriptions with work performance standards with the goal of eliminating unproductive staff. Staff will undergo an interview process to determine if they keep the current position they have or if their knowledge, skills or abilities are better utilized elsewhere. Every SIP employee will undergo drug testing at a facility of our choice. We will move four of your support staff to the new offices on June 27th. They will have a printout of where offices and equipment are to be located. Grey Publishing will institute procedure manuals so everyone is trained to perform office tasks and duties the same way. Returning staff will present themselves at Grey House Security Offices on Friday, July first for work badges, security pass cards, passwords, etc. Tuesday morning, July 5, Grey House will announce the acquisition of SIP and the relocation of Grey Publishing. Mr. Roach will remain as Chief Operations Officer until he retires."

"We are upgrading the copiers to high speed document processors with scanners and email accessibility. Grey House IT department is taking the rooms of hard files from the basement at SIP and electronically transferring them to servers accessible by wifi by staff at Grey Publishing. Hard paper files will be stored in fireproof records rooms. Files older than a decade will be purged." Barney announced. "I believe digital is the future. EBooks need the same processing as hardcopy manuscripts. The pool computers will have their own secure server so authors can upload electronic versions of their work without accessing sensitive files on company servers. Copy editors will be able to access electronic manuscripts on their computer, laptop, reader, etc. With wifi they can access hundreds of different manuscripts, which is easier than carrying around a half dozen paper manuscripts. Our IT people are restructuring your author's database to hold more pertinent information. If an intern leaves, remaining staff shouldn't have to figure out where she left off with a task. It would be noted in the database. The database can also tell us who the workers are and who the players are."

Seeing no further discussion of the issues at hand, Roz announced, "Well, gentlemen…it's late afternoon on Friday. I don't know about you but I want to go home to my wife and children. If you have work related questions, feel free to email me. I may not answer until Monday, but do feel free to notify me of your concerns."

Christian snapped off the CCTV feed of the meeting. Roz kept them on task and had allayed most of their fears about the acquisition and move. There would be interviews, evaluations and staff would be fired…starting with Jack _Fucking_ Hyde.

XX  
Same day, 5:30  
Outside SIP  
Ana's POV

"You could have gone to Fifty's with your coworkers." Christian reaches for my hand after I buckle up. "You haven't gone since your first Friday at SIP."

"Not to worry," I said. "I told Claire I wasn't going to Fifty's tonight. She'll give my regrets to anyone who asks. I had lunch with co-workers, so I've fraternized enough today."

"Let's get some dinner and wine in you and see if you are ready to have a discussion about us." Christian said, reaching for my hand.

**XX**

Mrs. Jones prepared rockfish with a shrimp and crab cream sauce, braised asparagus tips and a lemon thyme couscous. The salad is arugula and cherry tomatoes with a balsamic dressing. I feel famished despite my nerves. I finish the last of my dinner and notice that Christian is pleased I cleaned my plate. Maybe it is nerves but both of us concentrated on eating and our dinner conversation has not been scintillating. I gather our plates and take them to the sink.

XX  
Christian's POV

_I have to breathe. I have to get control of myself. There are things to discuss. She's so inexperienced, I ought to walk away but I want her. I want Anastasia Steele. The discussion about my acquisition of SIP can wait until I'm sure that she wants to be with me. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Breathe Chapter 6 – Things to Discuss – **_**Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition!**_

We're finally here…"the conversation". Hope you like it! Thanks to my 15K+ readers and for the reviews. Once we get through "the conversation" – there's angst, and lemons (do I need to change the rating? – I will have to look!), and wardrobe malfunctions, Leila, and the She-Bitch Elena, and Jose, and Kate and Elliott, and Ray…and a surprise confrontation for Jack Hyde…stay tuned! LOL

To PMs and Reviewers: I appreciate the questions and the comments, but please be aware **I'm** writing the story. My Ana is not as unaware as the Ana from the FSOG, but she's still of the mindset of a college athlete who has been told what to do by her coach, guided by an ex-military father, and survived the regime of Three and her mother. Ana will probably do what Taylor suggests because he's ex-military like Ray. She feels Taylor is like an uncle – she will probably listen to him.

Additionally – Ana is the new intern and low man on the totem pole – it's her first "professional" job and she's going to do what she's told to do. She's really only sent to pick up Jack's lunch for him – she offers to pick up for anyone else in the office because she's a nice girl. Plot wise – if she doesn't go out to pick up lunches at lunch time – Jack doesn't have an opportunity to go through her desk, emails, etc., Leila has no opportunity to follow her and Elena's PI has no opportunity to follow her. So….that being said…please be patient with me and let the story unfold – which will also include nasty karma for the She Bitch and the Boss from Hell.

ELJ owns the characters…I'm just addicted to writing.

XXXXX  
Friday after dinner  
Escala  
Ana's POV 

After we ate, Christian held my hand rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. "Thank you for coming to dinner. I told you Monday there were things to discuss."

"Yes there are things to discuss." I said. I take a small sip of wine.

"Agreed," he said. "Let's start with a tour of the place." He helps me to my feet.

"Do you play?" I nod in the direction of the piano. He nods. "I suppose you play at concert level…" I tease.

"Perhaps," he smiles. "I've been playing since I was six. I don't watch TV unless it's for business. I don't read for leisure because I read so much for work. Piano playing is something that takes my mind away for hours."

"Of course you play well. Is there anything you can't do well?" I ask

"Yes… a few things," he admits, but he does not elaborate.

XX

Thirty minutes later, after having seen every room except the staff quarters, we are upstairs at the last door at the end of the hall. "This is my playroom," Christian said.

"Playroom?" I frown. "The TV and Xbox are downstairs in the billiard room."

He unlocked the door. "No Xbox or TV in here..." he hesitates. "You can stay if you want. You can leave anytime you want. Taylor will take you home at any time. It's fine whatever you decide." Suddenly he's uneasy…

"Are you hiding Bertha Mason in this room? You are very nervous all of a sudden," I ask, leaning on literary references. I watch him pause and try to decide what to say next.

"Bertha who…?"

"Just open the damn door, Christian," I say.

He opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more. He said there are things to discuss. We step into the room and Christian turns on the light.

While my mind is flooded with questions; it is the assault to my senses that stops me in my tracks. The smell, the lighting, the warmth of the woods of the furniture and floor, the oxblood leather, the unusual furniture and furnishings. I did some creative writing in college; but I would be hard pressed to completely describe this room. Weirdly, all the wood, dark walls, subdued lighting, and oxblood leather make the room appear soft and romantic at first glance. It's the hard things in here that are the flip side to romantic…the paddles, the whips, the canes, the metal track on the ceiling. I touch the bedposts on a bed that is big enough to accommodate…_NO, I'm not going there!_ Ray, with his fascination with woodworking, would love these bedposts.

Christian leans against the door, keeping it propped open if I decide to cut and run. He regards me intently as I knew he would. His expression is completely unreadable. I sink down on the oxblood leather couch, and put my head between my knees. I don't know where it comes from, but suddenly I giggle nervously. I look up at him. "Well...no one expects the Spanish Inquisition..." Having said that, I laugh hysterically into my knees again.

"Excuse me?" Christian obviously didn't expect this reaction.

I struggle to control my laughter. "_Monty Python's Flying Circus_," I look at him like he just grew a second head. "You've never seen Monty Python?"

"Clueless..." he admits.

"Kate and I are addicted to BBC America. _Downton Abbey_? _Sherlock?_ _Masterpiece Classics_? _Masterpiece Mysteries? Dr. Who?_ You really don't watch TV?" He shakes his head no to all my questions. He probably watches ESPN all weekend while he works since he has that big screen TV.

"So, flying, gliding, sailing and… a playroom… not a dungeon?" I ask.

"Playroom," he replies.

"That would imply Dominant, not sadist, correct?" The giggles are gone. _Panic…panic stands at the starting blocks for flight or fight mode._

"You know something about the lifestyle?" He's surprised.

"I read _Ulysses_ in college at the same time as taking Human Growth and Development class. Discussions of alternative lifestyles explained a lot about what was going on with _Ulysses. _There's a spanking scene in the _Brothers Karamazov_. And Kate…well, she's a Stephen King fan and she read excerpts of _Gerald's Game_ to me. There was a book I read for Human Growth and Development whose character Alex had a playroom…I can't remember the name of it right now." I shrug. "We had to view DVDs of alternative lifestyles and write a journal synopsis of what we viewed; noted any questions we had; plus listing extra research we completed on topics. I know a great deal about transgendered humans and Trinidad, Colorado. I know that a lot of the surgical advances made in the war on Iraq have benefitted transgendered humans. Just because I'm aware of it does not mean I'm transgendered. Just because I am polite and reserved does not mean I'm submissive." I explain quietly. "Is that why you are showing me this room?"

"I don't do the girlfriend thing…I engage in BDSM contracts with submissives." He has trouble looking me in the eyes. His eyes flit from one corner of the room to another, glancing at furniture, glancing at wall hangings.

"Of course you're a Dominant," I laugh so hard, I have to put my head between my knees again to keep from becoming lightheaded and passing out.

"Excuse me?" His voice took on polar vortex characteristics.

I lift my head and look at him. "Of course you're a Dominant. You are a self-made billionaire who doesn't do girlfriends. You give orders and scores of men in black make it happen. The clues were all there; I just wasn't Sherlock enough to put them together. I knew the moment I stepped into your ensuite at the Heathman that you were a man who knew how he liked to be touched…only…" I lift my arm as Exhibit A. "You don't like to be touched." I pause and look at my toes. "A Dominant is one side of the equation. Did you show me this room because you're looking for a new submissive?"

"When I first saw you at graduation...I felt a connection to you. You called me sir during our lunch...and it made me want you more. In the elevator when you landed in my arms...I thought about how much I would like to share this room with you." He says honestly.

I'm silent. I look at the canes, and the whips and the paddles…and I think about how much of this room I don't want him to share with me. "Share…as in an honest discussion of your playroom? Or, share as in spending time in here together…or share as in you have more than one female in here at a time?"_ Panic crossed the finish line and is fleeing the stadium…_

"Share as in an honest discussion of my playroom. I'm sure you are ... inexperienced about some things...but this is what I am...this is the sexual lifestyle I engage in..." he says.

"How many…?" I cannot articulate the question.

"Submissives?" He asks casually.

I nod.

"Fifteen over six years."

"Is it easy to find them? Women who want to do this with you?" _Panic is now a long-distance runner training for the Olympics._

"My personal preferences shrink the pool of candidates. I like petite brunettes with pale skin. I don't like women who drink excessively and don't swear like sailors. I won't tolerate drug use or cigarette smokers. I prefer women who are physically fit and intelligent. I like women who act like ladies in public; but who are willing and eager participants in the playroom. I had some one-night stands in the club scene when I first returned to Seattle when I was 21, but they were unsatisfying. As my business grew, I felt the need for privacy. I don't frequent clubs, I don't attend parties. I don't hire prostitutes. I contract with sexually submissive women."

"How long do your contracts run?" _Let's see, 72 months divided by 15 women is less than five months each because 5 x 15 is 75; assuming there is no down time between women. For Goddess sake – look at that man – down time? Seriously? I'd spend 24/7 kissing that man except I need to work and he has an empire to run._

"We usually start with a three-month contract. Either of us can walk away at any time. My longest relationship was 18 months. She was fun and lively, and I enjoyed our time together. She wanted more; I didn't. After we terminated she married someone else. My shortest relationship was a month. She was an alcoholic and I didn't know. I've never been with someone who didn't want to be with me. I've never been with someone who was married, engaged or in a relationship. I'm monogamous in my relationships. I've never been with someone who had children because I didn't want to be the reason their mother was not there to tuck them into bed at night."

"More?" I'm confused.

"Hearts and flowers. She wanted to be more than my submissive. She wanted to be my girlfriend, significant other, wife…"

"Do you still see any of them?" I ask.

"Socially, professionally or like a friend with benefits? I'm not sure what you are asking." His eyes are a little wary.

"The submissives, do you see them now – like a friend with benefits?" I ask.

"No, once our contract is terminated, they go their way and I go mine."

"Did you terminate the contract with all of them or did any of them terminate with you?" I ask.

"One of my submissives terminated her contract with me after nine months."

"Why?"

"She felt I betrayed her trust. Trust is the foundation between a Dominant and a submissive." He shrugged. "I didn't…I don't feel I betrayed her trust. She was hospitalized for emergency surgery the morning after we terminated – so we would have ended the contract anyway. She would not have been available to continue the contract because of her health. I've had contracts that mutually terminated. I've terminated contracts because my submissive wanted more from me."

"So, you don't see your submissives casually then, once the contract is terminated." I ask.

There was a long pause..."One of my submissives was studying to be a doctor, and I helped her financially with her student loans while she completed her internship and residency. Since my mom's a doctor, I saw my ex-sub socially two times over three years. She's married to her new Dom. She's established in her career and does not attend the same fundraising events I do. We haven't had contact in three years." He answered. "She is also the reason I do not contract with women who have _on call_ professions."

"Have you ever hurt any of them? Physically?"

"I hurt one of my subs by accident during a suspension scene. I got her medical help. It wasn't a broken bone or a permanent mark, but we mutually ended the contract. She needed to heal and I needed to process how it happened."

"Ropes and suspension—are they the reason for the carabineers in the ceiling?" I look up and observe the grid and the carabineers.

"You noticed them," he sounded surprised.

"Yes, well, it's one of the things I learned from working at Clayton's Hardware. I would ask if you use natural or synthetic rope and whether you used twisted, single braid or double braid rope, but I don't think I really want to know." I paused again. "Did you show me this room to break the ice about...?" My voice is oddly calm. I can't even think it; let alone say it.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I fantasized about playing with you in this room, but that was before your broken arm." He admits. "I don't know how you feel about me with this room."

"Is my broken arm the reason you haven't tried to seduce me?" _My inner goddess has taken control of my brain filters_._ He's had sexual partners, but not girlfriends – that's why he hasn't seduced you!_

"I don't do seduction. I told you – I don't do hearts and flowers. I've never had a woman in my bed." He shrugs.

"You've never had anyone in your bed? Not college, not..." I'm astonished.

Christian shook his head no. "I have nightmares. I can be physically aggressive when I'm having a nightmare. It's not safe for my security staff to wake me. It's not safe for my submissives to sleep with me. My submissives had their own bedroom. Additionally, I have haphephobia - the fear of being touched. I don't like people to touch my chest or back. I contract with submissives and we engage in mutually acceptable sexual activities in this playroom. It's written into their contracts that they don't touch. It is a safety measure." He almost looks chagrined. "They arrived on Friday nights and went home on Sunday nights. They would meet me here, in this room where I would restrain them so they couldn't…"

"Can we leave this room?" I interrupted him, leaping to my feet. _I'm ready to run from the ghosts of fifteen submissives._

He locks the door to the room, takes my hand and guides me down to the study. "I know you have a lot to think about. I want to be with you, but I don't know any other way than the lifestyle I've lived. Having said that; I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm so sorry about your arm."

"So when I punched you that day in the park, you shoving me away from you was an automatic response?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm ashamed I hurt you. I want to be with you, Anastasia. I need to know how you feel about being with me since I hurt you, and since you now know my sexual lifestyle."

"Just so you know that center mass punch was an automatic response on my part. I don't like being grabbed from behind. My dad taught me to defend myself." I say hesitantly. "I also know that before I can be with you…sexually…I have to know that you will be a safe sex partner."

"Safe, sane and consensual…that's the motto for my lifestyle." He pulled a file out of his desk and gave it to me.

_Wow. Talk about prepared._ "This is three months old," I look at his health report.

"I always have tests done before beginning a contract and at the end of a contract. If my previous submissive comes back to me in a few months and tries to claim I gave her a disease, I have to be able to refute her allegations. It's never happened, but I believe in being proactive." He replied. "I don't jump from contact to contract. There is down time between ending a contract and beginning a new one."

_He hasn't had a submissive in three months._ "I don't have one of these, but I can get one if you prefer," I say.

"Please." He said. "If we decide…if we decide to be intimate with one another; we'll use condoms until you have tests. I can send you to a clinic I use."

"Oh-kay," my voice sounds uncertain. "So, other than the NDA and the medical report, is there other paperwork to consider? You mentioned your previous submissives had contracts."

He pauses, struggling to find words. "I'm probably saying this badly, so please understand. I've never had this conversation with someone who wasn't in the lifestyle. I don't know how to have a sexual lifestyle which doesn't include a contract and the playroom. I'm worried if I show you a sample of a contract that you will leave and never talk to me again."

"Why," my voice softly asked.

"You didn't look at everything in the playroom. The chest, it's full of…well, all the adult stores and websites call them toys, and I guess since I call it a playroom, toys is an appropriate word."

"Toys?"

"Battery operated boyfriends I believe young ladies call them. Clamps, cuffs, restraints…uhm, toys. If you saw a contract, it might help you ask questions you might not consider." He hands me the contract and I begin reading.

For once in my life I wish I didn't have excellent reading comprehension skills. I pause my reading, "They agreed to this? All fifteen?"

"As with every contract, there are negotiations. It's not so much the clauses part of the contract that we negotiated, but the rules part."

"There are rules?" I ask.

He hands me a list of rules. He chose his submissives' clothing, personal grooming, birth control, sleeping, eating and contact with him. My heart sank. This was way worse than the house rules inflicted on me by Three. "Punishments for breaking rules?" I ask.

"I expect my submissives to behave a certain way. Punishments are part of that dynamic." He said.

"I can't be with someone who wants to hurt me; someone who looks for reasons to hurt me. I lived that with my mother's third husband. I won't do it again. I've been hurt before – shin splints, hematomas from hitting hurdles instead of sailing over them, twisted ankles, muscle sprains, pulled muscles, etc. I understand how my broken arm happened, but I cannot be with someone who is verbally or physically abusive to me. I've made the decisions about my life since I was sixteen. I'm not going to be afraid to be myself. I'm not going to be afraid to be honest. I'm not going to worry that you don't like what I'm wearing. I'm not going to worry that you don't like my friends. I'm not going to worry that you don't like me defending myself. I'm not going to worry that you don't like me thinking for myself. I'm not going to be micromanaged by someone who barely knows me. You can't tell me you are trying to make me a better person by punishing me. It's not going to happen. If it does, I'll fight back and I'll walk away."

"Fair point well made." Christian said. "I am sorry about your arm. I have no excuse. Anastasia, But, I'm not abusive in the playroom. Yes, I expect my submissives to behave, but their punishments were not more than they could handle. I can arrange for you to talk to one or two of my previous submissives. You can ask them any questions about me."

"Thanks, but…no. I don't want to know what a previous woman in your life thinks about you or your punishments or your sexual abilities. What I think of you will depend on how we interact with one another."

"This is very hard to explain to someone who isn't in the lifestyle. BDSM is a control mechanism for me…keeping my submissives from touching me; yet having a sexual outlet. However; I can't stop thinking about you, and I want to spend time with you. Part of that dynamic is I want to have sex with you."

"But your definition of sex and my definition of sex are worlds apart." I murmur. "Hard limits?" I looked up from the contract. He handed me another typed sheet of paper. I read them, and although they might sound sensible to someone like Christian, I feel nauseous again. _Panic just won a gold medal in the flight or fight tournaments._ "Just so you know…there is no negotiation on this. OH HELL NO, we are not doing anything on this list." I waved the paper at him. "And, I imagine as I research your lifestyle there will be more items on the OH HELL NO list."

"That is my list of hard limits. If there's anything you don't like to do, you know, sexually, we can make that a hard limit. If there's anything you are unsure about, but might like to explore, we can make that a soft limit." He offered eagerly.

_This beautiful man has a dark secret and I can't get my head around that. I'm in shock. I don't know what to say. Kate has told me about some of her sexual conquests, but complaining about someone who can't kiss, or someone who snores, or someone who expects oral sex all the time, or a partner who expects you to provide the condoms as well as sexual entertainment, or someone with no staying power doesn't COMPARE to what I've learned tonight. And…I have a NDA…I can't ask her how weird this all might be._

"This is never going to work between us if we aren't honest with each other. I'm normally good at reading body language, but I'm not getting a clue from you about what you are thinking." He observes me.

"Things to discuss," I laid the contract down. "You know how I didn't move to Seattle until I researched my options? Well – I've always been accused of over thinking things. I can't go into your Red Room of Pain without doing some research."

"Red Room of Pain…" he chuckles. "It's about pleasure, Anastasia. It's about pushing your limits. You should research, but I will be glad to answer any questions you have. Start with Wikipedia." He suggested. "I thought about this…and I'm not comfortable with you being in the playroom at this time. I want you to be healed. I know you still experience some pain in your arm. I don't want you to equate the pain of your injury with the lifestyle I want to share with you." He paused.

"So, you've shared your secret with me; it's time for me to share mine with you." I take a deep breath, place my hands on my knees and square my shoulders. However, I can't articulate what I need to say.

After a very long uncomfortable pause, Christian decides to play _20 Embarrassing Questions_. "It's that time of the month?" He questions sardonically.

I blush, "NO!"

"You like girls, not guys." He smirks.

I blush, "NO!"

"You have an STD?" He acts like he's running down a list of required questions.

I blush, "In order to have an STD, one has to have had sex."

He pauses and considers my reply, his face in shock. "You've never been sexually active?"

I look at my hands. "No."

"You're a virgin?" He roars at me.

The tone of his voice vexed me beyond anything I knew. It was worse than a lecture from Kate, Ray or Carla. "Oh, thank you! Thank you for making my sexual inexperience sound worse than a sexually transmitted disease! I'm sorry I don't have a clue how to negotiate a contract for sex!" I jump to my feet and head for the door; throwing his paperwork in his face. I was completely stupid thinking I wanted to lose my virginity to this man! I storm to the great room to gather my things and leave.

"Why the hell are you on the pill?" He demanded.

"How do you know I'm on the pill?" I stare at him. "Don't tell me you checked my medical background because that's invasion of privacy and I won't put up with it!"

"I saw them in your medicine cabinet when I was at your apartment taking care of you. Along with the large box of condoms."

"Birth control pills aren't just used to prevent procreation. Some people, like me, use them to regulate my cycle and lessen cramps. Running in a track meet is a bitch when you have cramps so bad you want to lay in bed; eat chocolate and kill every member of the male species who leers at you." I glare at him, and then I'm horrified. "Oh god! Kate's pills weren't there because she took them to Barbados, so you thought the condoms were mine? I'm sorry – the multi-colored; multi-sized, multi-flavored, multi-sensation, multi-lubricated condoms belong to my sexually aware and adventurous roommate. She meant to move them to her private bathroom, but we're still unpacking. Her bathroom was full of boxes of clothes the last time I looked." I'm so embarrassed, I can't wait to leave. I stormed past him, heading for the elevator.

"STOP!" He shouted. "I don't want to grab you, but this conversation is not over!" He maneuvered in front of me so that I had to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"Excuse me..." I narrow my eyes at Christian. "I signed an NDA for you, guaranteeing I don't discuss things. I don't discuss my lack of sexual history...let alone wear an embroidered V for Virgin on my clothes."

"Hasn't there ever been anyone? The track and field guys, classmates, a study buddy, hell...even Ethan, or José?" He stares at me, uncomprehending.

I stare at him. "Kate is like a sister, which means Ethan is like a brother...and ewww...thanks for _that_ visual." I shuddered. "José is just a friend no matter what Ray or José, Sr. might want. There's never been anybody because my scholarship, supporting myself and graduating from college came first. They came first because I saw what happened to my life and my mother's life when she put men and relationships first. I spent my time working, studying, or maintaining my scholarship. I didn't drink or do drugs because of my scholarship. I spent my spare time reading novels and going to English movies; not engaging in sex as way to pass the time or as, in your case, an extreme sport!"

"I wouldn't call it that!" Christian defends himself.

"Please…" I put my hands on my hips. "You have a playroom filled with furniture and toys for your submissives to _explore their sexuality_." I air quoted around _explore their sexuality_. "There is more equipment in your Red Room of Pain than in my college track and field equipment room. I haven't had the best examples regarding relationships. My mother's been married four times! Ray hasn't dated since he and mom got divorced. And now I meet you, the first man to pique my interest – a man who looks like a Greek God, who kisses like a Greek god – and you don't have relationships – you have sexual contracts with young women who don't look at you, touch you or interact with you."

"Have you ever been on a date? Kissed a boy goodnight?" His questions are insulting.

"Yes! I'm not a complete innocent! I dated in high school, I dated in college. I have kissed young men goodnight. It's just that I've never been kissed like that!" I put my hands on my hips again and glare at him.

"Like what?"

"The way you kiss me...it's overwhelming...I can't think when you kiss me like that."

"You like it when I dominate you with kisses," Christian chuckled. "It's not a solution to our situation, but it's a start." He pushed her hands behind her back with one hand; his other arm circled her waist. He pulled her down onto his lap as he collapsed on the couch. His arm left her waist and slid behind her neck, his thumb on her jaw, pulling her mouth to meet his. His lips crashed onto hers; kissing her long and hard.

The heat of his body, the pressure of his lips, the smell of his aftershave…I was lost in the sensation of Christian Grey. My body tightened, my senses exploded. I moaned and he took full advantage. The longer he kissed me, plundering my mouth, the more I wished he would never stop. My tongue joined him in a wanton dance. His kisses are sensory overload…I lost control of my thoughts as his kiss deepened and his tongue pillaged my mouth. _Jack Foley and Benny Hogan… Viola and Shakespeare…Bridget and Mark…Amanda and Graham …OMG this man can kiss!_ I sigh with regret as his kiss begins to subside. The final stage of his kiss was light little brushes of his lips kissing me from one corner of my mouth to the other. He releases my hands, and I clasp his forearms while he holds my face and presses his forehead against mine like Mr. Darcy did with Elizabeth Bennett in the 2005 version of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I know you said safe, sane and consensual…but I don't think kissing me until I lose my mind qualifies as sane." I say.

"I haven't stopped thinking about your mouth since the day we met." Christian says.

Well, whatever you've been thinking or fantasizing…it's not happening tonight." I say. "If we're going to have a relationship…a sexual one as well as an emotional one…we're starting from scratch. I know I can't touch your chest or back…I accept that for now. But we're starting with the basics, both of us. Making out, first base, second base, third base…"

"But no home run until after the third date." Christian interrupts me.

"How do you know that rule if you don't date?" I ask.

"Elliott talked about it. He's sort of a man-whore of Seattle. I'm not sure there is a blonde in a 100 mile radius of Seattle that he hasn't bedded – either as a one night stand, one weekend fling or a standing friends-with-benefits relationship."

"Can you do that?" I asked. "Just make out with me until after our third date?"

"I can do that if dinner and the helicopter tour counts as our first date." He said.

"Acceptable." I smiled.

"Does tonight count as a second date?" He asked.

"It will if a movie, not your playroom, is entertainment, and if you make out with me while we watch the movie."

"I'm not sure if I know how to make out," his voice is doubtful.

"You never made out in the back seat of a car? Never gone on a picnic and made it to second base in the tall grass? Never played touchy/feely in a closet when you were at a boy/girl party in high school? Never made it to third base in a limo on the way to or from the prom?"

"I'm not going to ask how you know about those things," he said a bit harshly.

"I read books, I watch movies, and I live with Kate Kavanagh. You know – the roommate with the large box of lubricated pleasures?" I smile. "So, never a normal boy-girl relationship?"

He shrugged. "I told you…all I know is the playroom. I mean, I know different sexual positions, but in context with the BDSM lifestyle."

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." I move off his lap and hold out my hand. He lets me lead him to the TV room.

"I don't have a clue how to run anything in this room," he admits. "I mean, I can turn on the TV, but I don't know how to run the DVD player, the satellite box, the Roku, or the home-theatre system."

"Well…we need Taylor." I examine the equipment and don't know how it's all hooked up.

"Really?" Christian ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not comfortable with that."

"It's either Taylor or I go home for the night. Maybe over the weekend you can get lessons on making electronics work."

Christian stepped out of the TV room and yelled, "Taylor!"

XX

Taylor's POV

Shit…Grey is yelling for me. I saw him giving Miss Steele the tour of the penthouse and almost held my breath the whole time they were in the playroom…but he didn't shut the door. I had to turn on the CCTV. She's laughing hysterically…_No one expects the Spanish Inquisition_. OH GOD! I spit my coffee over the CCTV screens. I went to get a towel to clean up my mess. I turned off the CCTV for the playroom and sent up a silent prayer that Miss Steele has a backbone that rivals her name. They moved from the playroom to the office, to the living room. I thought she was leaving, but he kissed her and they talked. What I thought would be a goodbye scene was them walking hand-in-hand to the TV room.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I get to the TV room. It is apparent Miss Steele wants to watch a movie. I can't blame her, that big screen TV should have more use than the occasional sports show for Elliott. Mia used it once to watch a finale of _Project Runway_, but Grey rarely watches anything other than an occasional bit of news or business show. Miss Steele asks me if I have _Armageddon_ on DVD. I don't, but I connect her with Netflix easily and show her how to use the Roku remote. _Armageddon_ is streaming and looks great on the big plasma flat screen. I ask if they want popcorn or something to drink, but Miss Steele says it's a lesson for the Boss. She hauls him to the kitchen and makes microwave popcorn. He gets large bottles of water, but she explains he needs soda when he watches a movie. There is none in his kitchen – so I pull a six pack of Pepsi from the refrigerator in the staff quarters and donate it to his night of learning to be human. I throw in a bag of Gail's Almond M&Ms. Miss Steele thanks me, and off they go to the TV room.

Please Lord, don't let that man fuck up…because if he does…I'm going to go _Armageddon_ on his ass…I might not have a shotgun like Bruce Willis; but I have a Glock and I will shoot him if he tries to bat a home run in the playroom tonight. I'll interfere and get my ass fired …but if I leave, Miss Steele is getting thrown over my shoulder and carried out of here for her own safety and protection. Big Daddy has spoken.

XX  
Christian's POV

I vaguely remember this movie, _Armageddon_. Elliott and his friends went to it. That's when the poster of Liv Tyler graced the wall of his bedroom. I remember being surprised because he had always dated blondes. He still dated them, but Liv Tyler stayed on his wall for at least a year. Not that I disapprove of movie night…but Ana's breasts are so much more interesting than New York being destroyed. "Ana," I said, interrupting her obvious over-thinking of tonight's pending events. "You bite your lower lip when you concentrate on things. It's a huge turn on. I want to bite that lip…I want to bite it hard…I want to kiss it…and sometime soon…I want to feel it…"

"Don't be rude…" she scolds when she interrupts me. "Watch the movie. I picked an action one especially for you. I didn't think you would enjoy a Jane Austen movie."

"I'm not being rude. I'm being honest with you. We have to be honest with each other. If you aren't having fun…I'm not having fun." We start holding hands with one another. Then it's on to kissing, first base! Kissing her was oral domination. I push her down on the couch, her back to my front. "You can touch my arms," I tell her. "Just please don't touch my chest or back." My hands wander all over her body, touching, stroking, cupping, caressing. I kiss her neck as my hands caress and cup and stroke her. I'm very careful not to mark her. Her skin is soft as silk and my hands glide over every inch of her skin that I can touch or feel. I touch and stroke her through her cashmere sweater. It is sensual, feeling her body in that soft sweater.

My hand slips under her sweater, cupping and stroking her breasts, finding her nipples and grazing over them with my fingertips. Then my hand reaches down and lifts her left leg over mine, giving me access to the apex of her thighs. I start stroking her, cupping her, rubbing the seam of her jeans until she moans. I keep it up until she starts pushing against my hand. I go back to cupping and stroking her breasts. "You fit in my hand, like you were made for me." I whisper in her ear, licking it, sucking it, nipping her earlobe.

"Thank you," she giggles.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Because you have very large hands…" she giggled again. She held her tiny hand up against mine. My hand dwarfed her hand.

I turn her flat on the couch, my mouth kissing and nibbling from the hollow of her neck behind her left ear to her right nipple. My warm breath makes her nipple erect. My mouth begins at her right ear hollow and I kiss and nibble down to her left nipple. Again, the heat of my mouth makes her nipple erect. My hand is between her legs, rubbing, stroking, feeling her body tremble under me.

I push her sweater up and kiss and nibble from her left nipple to her right hipbone. I feel her jeans getting damp between her legs. God, she is so responsive. I start nibbling, nipping, licking, kissing from her right nipple to her left hipbone. By the time I get there, her body has begun a series of tremors and I know she is going to come soon.

"I like everything you are doing, but I don't want to touch…we have to find a way for you to touch me, but not have me touch your chest or your back." Ana said.

"I could tie you up…" I offered.

"Not a valid choice…" she replied. "Think of another way."

I move to the opposite corner of the couch and sit diagonally, my legs stretched out on the ottoman. "One knee here, one knee here, one hand here, and one hand here." I pull her to straddle me. "Hold on to the couch, don't move your hands or…"

"I know…don't touch your chest or back." She said softly.

I start kissing her again, one hand holding her head, one hand cupping and squeezing her ass. I pulled her sweater off her and kissed the swell of her breasts over her bra. It was pretty and lacy, but she deserved satin or silk to caress that alabaster skin. I can tell she's enjoying the sensation of my lips on her skin because her legs tighten against mine. I unlatch her bra and my mouth eagerly seeks her perfect breasts. I can't help myself; my hands caress her glorious ass.

XX  
Ana's POV

He laid me back on the couch and lay down between my legs. I put my hands over my head and grab the edge of the couch cushion. I wrapped my legs around his body. He began grinding his hips against me while still kissing me. I can feel him rubbing his groin against me. He is so hard and so large, pushing against me through my clothes. I want more. My bare breasts rub against his linen shirt and I'm so turned on – honestly, I'd let him do anything he wanted right now. I don't think I could refuse him. I don't think this is safe…I'm going to self-combust. I know it isn't sane…his kisses make me lose my mind.

He unzipped my jeans and slipped his fingers down between my jeans and my underwear. I moaned as he cupped and stroked me. "Oh god, I have to be in you," he said, sliding his hand into my soaked underwear. He began stoking me gently, running his fingers up and down between my legs. I felt like I exploded in his hand…I was soaking wet.

"Oh baby," he pulled his hand out of my pants and I know I whimpered when he stopped touching me. "Touch me," he begged, taking my left hand and helping me unfasten his pants, pushing them off his hips, stroking his very firm penis. His head fell back, and his hands guided mine. He knows how he likes to be touched, and I love that he's teaching me. I enjoy him holding my hand; making him erect. His hands leave mine and he reaches for my face, kissing me, as his body stiffens and I feel him jerk. His hot smooth skin feels so erotic. I laugh to myself…the asteroid in _Armageddon_ explodes into millions of pieces as Christian explodes over and over and over. "Oh my god," he moaned. He reached for his boxers and cleaned himself.

Kissing me again, his hands slid over my ass, pulling my jeans off. His hands pulled my panties off. One hand stroked me between my legs as his other hand found a naked breast and his mouth kissed and licked and sucked. I felt one finger slide into me and felt my body shake and almost fall apart. He rubbed, stroked and fingered me over and over again. I felt like screaming when my body began shaking uncontrollably. His mouth left my breast and he kissed me again…his mouth absorbing my cries of pleasure as I climaxed again.

Christian turns off the movie as the space shuttle touches down. I've been on a wild flight of emotions myself. I'm exhausted…I can barely move. Christian wraps me in a throw from the couch, pulls on his jeans and carries me to bed.

"Sleep, _my_ Anastasia," he says, sliding me under the linens on his bed and I am out before my head touches the pillow.

A/N: Remember Ana watches BBC America and British movies: Jack and Benny: _Circle of Friends_; Viola and Shakespeare: _Shakespeare in Love_; Bridget and Mark: _Bridget Jones Diary_; Amanda and Graham: _The Holiday. _The 2005 version of _Pride and Prejudice_ stars Matthew McFadden and Keira Knightley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – First Weekend Together**

Thank you my 21K readers and 100+reviewers!

XX  
Very early Saturday morning, June 18, 2011 (Christian's 28th Birthday)  
Escala Penthouse  
Christian's POV

"Rise and shine, pretty girl," I wake Ana with kisses all over her face and neck. "There's no time to shower. Just wash your face, brush your teeth. I sent Taylor to your condo to get clean clothes and toiletries. Come back out and I'll do your hair. We have to be out of here in fifteen."

"Where are we going?" She stumbles off to the bathroom, still naked from last night, wrapped in the couch throw.

"Soaring, one of my favorite sites is at 60 Acre Park in Redmond. It's about 30 minutes from here. I checked the weather and thermal reports and it's a perfect morning for soaring. Taylor will drive us there. I made arrangements with people I know at the Seattle Soaring Club. It's worth the yearly fees I pay to be able to soar when I have time, since my schedule is so erratic. We will have a tow pilot and glider waiting for us there." I stare out the window at the dawning day. The sky, pre-sunrise, is the pink like when Ana blushes. I hope the soaring sky is the blue of her eyes. I want to share this experience with the most gorgeous girl in the world.

XX 

"What do you think of soaring?" I asked.

"It was interesting when we were attached to the tow line, but when it dropped, and we were there suspended in the air, in the quiet," Ana said. "It was the best time I've ever had. How did you know it would be a good day for gliding?"

"The sunrise was bright and I called the site for weather updates. The perfect soaring day has a sky the color of your eyes and big puffy well-defined white clouds. There's a whole science to it if you'd like me to teach you." I offered.

"I'm not sure about that, but it was great fun." Ana smiled.

"Would you do it again?" I asked. She nodded and I kissed those perfect pink lips.

**XX  
**Later, same morning  
Escala Penthouse  
Ana's POV

"Breakfast was delicious," Christian practically wolfed down his whole grain waffles with strawberries, bacon and scrambled eggs. He had to make his own coffee; I'm not sure how to run the unit which looks like it came out of a small coffee shop. I was hungry too, but I ate about one-third of what he ate, and I'm stuffed. I can tell he's pleased I cleaned my plate. I haven't figured out his food issues yet – but he must have them if they are a rule in the contract. I put our dishes in the dishwasher, and turn to look at his gorgeous face. He holds out his hand to me, and I take it, letting him pull me into his arms.

"Did this morning count as a third date?" His voice is husky.

"Oh yes," I smile. "I'm very sure it counted as a third date." I hold up three fingers – Charlie Tango, dinner dancing," I put one finger down. "Dinner, discussion, movie and making out." I put down another finger. "Soaring with you in a glider and breakfast. I'm sure that's three." Instead of putting my finger down…I point at his bedroom.

He grabs my hand and nibbles that finger. "Let's go do something neither of us has done before. I've never had sex with a woman in my bed; and you have never been bedded, to coin a phrase from your Victorian authors. You know more about my playroom than I know about vanilla sex. We're going to learn how to be intimate with one another." Christian scooped me up into his arms and carried me off to his bedroom.

**XXXXX  
**Same day, very early afternoon,  
Escala  
Grace's POV

Before I step away from Christian's room and head for the main room, I hear Christian say "You can wear something of mine." Taylor retreated after informing me Christian was not alone.

_I'm embarrassed about the situation. I can't ask Taylor the details of who is in Christian's bedroom and prepare myself. Why didn't I call before I came over? He is not alone. Of course he is not alone._ _Christian is beautiful and bright and talented. Now it seems he's found someone. Please let his guest want more than his money. Please let his guest want more than the beautiful face and strong body. I want to go...I don't want to embarrass him...but if I leave now...will he take that as a sign that I disapprove? He's so private...I don't want to intrude. I should just be grateful Christian has found someone, he's been alone for so long._

_Cary thinks he left Harvard because of a shattered relationship he couldn't talk about. We thought loneliness drove him to succeed so fast and so amazingly in business, like he was trying to prove a point to someone who rejected him. We haven't seen or heard of anyone in his life ever. Oh God – is this a one-night stand that's going to be in the papers? He's so private – will he be shattered by bad press? He's never confirmed or denied he is gay. We all thought he was gay, but celibate. I love Christian. I have loved him from the moment I set eyes on him in the emergency room. He had boundaries as a child –I learned to accept his distance, and tried not to be hurt by it. I'm sorry God – I'm a selfish woman. I have beautiful children and I want beautiful grandchildren._

"Mom," Christian kissed my cheek warmly. _I am astonished. I usually receive cool, polite, perfunctory kisses on the cheek._ "Good afternoon! Would you like coffee? We always have a pot of coffee going in the kitchen or in the Security Office. Do you have time to stay? I wish you would, I'd like to introduce you to my guest." He hesitated. "My guest means a lot to me."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your plans, Christian," I murmured. "I gave Elliott a lift to SeaTac this morning. He's gone off to Barbados to see some girl before you refurbish some company you just bought."

"The girl is Kate Kavanagh, daughter of Keaton Kavanagh, owner of Kavanagh Media," Christian explained.

"Well, he's very coy about where he met her; I don't think they've known each other very long." _I don't want to disapprove, but Elliott needs to quit playing the field and have a long term relationship._ "Anyway, Elliott said you were in town until this deal you are working on concludes, so I thought I would drop by and see if you were available to come to brunch tomorrow? Mia is home from Paris and she's dying to see you! We need to celebrate your birthday!"

"Where does Elliott meet all his blondes?" Christian prevaricates. "Ah, here's my guest now."

I swallowed, _Oh Lord, don't make me blush thinking about how I almost walked in on him...them! _I slowly turn and see a pretty, petite brunette with beautiful blue eyes. _ A girl...a pretty girl...wait! THE PRETTY GIRL he rescued last Saturday...look at the way they look at each other. I have to go home and tell Cary... he has to hear this from me. There was something to that graduation picture after all!_

Christian reaches for her hand and pulls her in close to him. He puts his arm around her shoulder and tucks her into his side. "Anastasia, this is my mother Grace Trevelyan Grey, you met her at the hospital last week." Christian murmured introductions. "Mom, this is Anastasia Steele."

"Please call me Grace," I shake her left hand when I remember her right hand is casted. "I was just asking Christian to come to brunch tomorrow to celebrate his birthday."

"Please call me Ana," she is startled. "Tomorrow's your birthday?"

"Actually," Christian admits, "it's today. It's one of the reasons we went soaring this morning. It was a happy birthday present to myself. Mom, Anastasia and I would love to come to brunch tomorrow, but I'd rather wait until Elliott is back in town. The young woman he went to see in Barbados is Ana's roommate, Katherine Kavanagh. We should invite her also."

"Oh," I started laughing. "WSUV graduation valedictorian, Ana, roommates, Elliott. It all makes sense now. Yes, we can put off celebrating your birthday until Elliott comes back. Grandmother and Grandfather Trevelyan want to celebrate with us…perhaps a bbq on the deck at the house on Sunday after the Coping Together event?

"With chocolate cake and just family?" Christian asked.

"With chocolate cake, and Ana and Kate too if they would like to come." I laughed again. "You boys must bring Ana and Kate to the Coping Together event. I won't take no for an answer." _I'm so amazed he's standing there holding her, his arm around her shoulders. He's so…smitten…that's what he is…smitten! I can't wait to tell Cary!_

**XXXXX  
**Saturday afternoon  
Escala Penthouse  
Ana's POV

"Your mother is very nice," I tell Christian after he serves macaroni and cheese.

"My mother liked you." He pours wine for us.

"Really?" I blush. "I'm glad I met her before today; I would have been tongue-tied."

"Oh yes; you answered a question that's been bothering her for a long time." He sits down next to me.

"Really?" I frown, I'm confused.

"She always thought I was gay; celibate but gay. So does my father, my brother, my sister, my grandparents and half the illiterate universe that reads tabloids. I can't begin to tell you the number of men whose hearts I've broken. It's in the triple digits. Hell, if I was gay, I could have slept my way across Europe when I was younger. I started getting propositioned by men when I was sixteen. Even now, there's a six-foot tall, grey-eyed brunette who propositions me each time I see him at red carpet events. He insists we would make a stunning couple and there is no need for me to hide in the closet anymore. I had a lot of photographers who offered to make me the next runway model – complete with all the hedonism any young man could crave from either or both sexes. I have two clothing designers that would do bodily damage to each other if I agreed to be an elite model for their line of men's clothing, or at least agreed to a photo shoot."

"Why does your family think you are gay?" I can't process this revelation.

"For the same reason your friend Kate had the photographer Levi ask me if I was gay. I'm twenty-eight and my family has never seen me with a woman. Other than our picture taken at graduation, I've never been photographed with a woman." Christian shrugged. "I can't begin to tell you the number of women whose hearts I've broken. There are several well-known actresses, musicians, artists, and dancers who wanted to be the _air quotes_, _girlfriend_, of the great Christian Grey. I've turned down a prominent doctor who wanted me to be a sperm donor for her rich clients. If I ever need money, I can just present myself at the doctor's office on a certain day at a certain time and be paid half a million dollars for ten minutes of my time. I keep telling everyone…it's just a pretty face – and to quote Robert Palmer_ – a pretty face don't make no pretty heart_."

"Why don't you think you have a pretty heart?" I asked.

"Business – people will tell you I'm heartless, ruthless." He responded. "My personal lifestyle…it's not hearts and flowers."

"When was the first time you were propositioned by a female?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fifteen." He answered a little too quickly.

"You were never photographed with any of your submissives?" I ask.

"My first submissive was my Domme. When I no longer wanted to be a submissive, she became my first submissive in order to facilitate my training. She is now a friend and business associate. She met the rest of my submissives because they went to her salons for services. My family never met my submissives because they were contractual employees. I never dated them. Taylor, the security team and Mrs. Jones met them because they were here on weekends. My family does not know about my BDSM lifestyle."

I look down at my fork. I can't discuss that contract right now. My stomach rumbles at the thought of phrases in it. I sip my wine and have a moment of clarity. "Esclava Salon…where you sent Kate and me…where you send your mother, grandmother and sister…the owner is your business partner?

"My submissives went to the Pike Alley salon. My mother, grandmother and sister go to the Bravern Center salon. There's been no mixing of my worlds."

"Until today, when you introduced me to your mother," I said gently.

"You're not my submissive. It's been a week of firsts for me too." He said gently. "I've never flown a young woman in Charlie Tango. I've never kissed anyone without an NDA in place first. I've never pursued anyone. I've never shown my playroom to a virgin. I've never made out while watching a movie. I've never slept an entire night without a nightmare. I've never slept with anyone. I've never taken anyone soaring before. I've never had sex in my bed. I've never done vanilla sex. I've never introduced a woman to my mother. What _are_ you doing to me?" His eyes burn to my core and take my breath away.

"Vanilla sex?" I asked.

"Vanilla is sex without toys…furniture…restraints." He explained.

"Until with me, has sex always been kink for you?"

"Okay…another first. I've never discussed my sexual initiation with anyone, except my therapist. I can't have a relationship with you unless we are honest with one another." He paused. "One of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen. She was my Domme; I was her submissive for six years. I never dated in high school or college because my Domme was all I wanted, all I needed. If I had looked at another woman, she would have beaten the shit out of me."

"She seduced you when you were fifteen?" I squeak.

He paused and looked at me. "I was a horny fifteen year old boy; she was a hot 40-year-old woman. She was a friend of my mother. My mother never knew. My Domme taught me control. I quit drinking, quit fighting, got good grades, ate healthy, exercised regularly, and went to Harvard."

"You said you saw your submissives on weekends…how did you see your Domme if you were at Harvard. It couldn't have been full time?" _My head reels from his revelation_.

"It was full time, although I didn't see her full time. When you are a submissive; you learn your actions reflect on your Dom/Domme. It's part of the respect/rules/punishment dynamic. The physical aspect of our relationship was easier when I was in high school. However, we were in daily communication while I was at college."

"While my classmates at Harvard were busy experiencing their new-found sexuality, and dealing with dating, and dealing with sexual orientation…I was busy studying. My grades at Harvard were excellent. I kept busy with classes, studying and working out. It's probably why several of my classmates thought I was gay – I didn't go cruising bars and having one-night stands. I emailed my schedule to Elena every morning when I awoke. She would give me lessons to learn before I would return home on break. Ordering wines, setting tables, tasting various cuisines; and serving a proper tea. I learned how to dance, strip, and give massages. I learned the erogenous zones on a woman. I learned how to dress and coordinate a wardrobe. My Domme insisted I learn proper penmanship. I practiced my handwriting daily while I was in college. It's easy to let your handwriting skills lapse because of dependency on computers. She insisted I learn art history and art appreciation." He clarified. "My mother insisted my siblings and I learn to play a musical instrument, learn a martial art and learn a foreign language. I play the piano, kickbox and speak French. They are good accomplishments; but I learned a great deal, other than the BDSM lifestyle, because my Domme ordered it."

_Oh my god…I feel like Elizabeth Bennet all of a sudden. I don't speak a foreign language; I don't play the piano; my dancing is a step above dismal; I can't draw; I don't know how to serve a proper tea…all I know is literature. What does Mr. Darcy want with me?_ I sip my wine and push my cold macaroni and cheese around on my plate.

"Eat, Anastasia," Christian commands. "I have a problem with people not eating properly."

"I'm really not hungry," I say. "Is this what D/s relationship would be like? You ordering me around?"

"I would provide boundaries for you; I would provide instruction for you; and I would provide discipline." He watches my face carefully. "You saw my rules; eating healthy is important to me. I have food issues. It's part of the reason why I donate to WSUV's farming division. It's part of the reason I own shipping companies – to move food from places where it is in abundance to places where it is not."

"Boundaries…instruction…discipline…" I pause and put my thoughts into words. "I make the decisions about my life. I'm not a slave, a servant or a nun…I don't take orders. I have issues about people thinking they are the boss of me. I have issues about people giving me orders and expecting me to blindly follow them. I'm sorry, Christian, I told you – I won't be micromanaged by someone who doesn't know me. I know so little about your sexual lifestyle. Last night, this morning – I had minimal frame of reference for it."

"But you are learning…and you're not scared?" He asked.

"Is sex always like this for everyone?" I ask one of my famous deflective questions. _Kate never ever told me that sex was THIS GOOD or THIS MUCH FUN or THIS ADDICTIVE!_

"You mean us…last night and today?" Christian clarified.

I shrug, "Uhm….yes."

"It's never been like that for me," he said. "I've never felt…I've never experienced sex the way it was between us last night and today. It's a first for me also, Ana. You've seen the contract, and I want you to research the lifestyle. However, I won't take you to the playroom until you are healed. Once you are healed, you have to tell me you want to share the playroom with me. I am willing to teach you anything you want to know. I can teach you how pleasurable the lifestyle can be."

"Was sex pleasurable for you when you first started," I ask.

"I was a horny fifteen year old boy having sex with a hot 40-year-old woman. It was light bondage and a lot of the Kama Sutra in the first few months. Then, Elena introduced me to the lifestyle. But… that aspect of our relationship is over, and has been over for years. Actually, our relationship was the reason she divorced. I felt guilty about our relationship and never touched her again. Her husband put her in the hospital and then divorced her, leaving her penniless. She was the one who gave me the startup money for my business...I felt I owed her." He shrugged.

"Do you feel you owe her now?" I'm trying to understand their relationship.

"No, Elena is a successful business woman. I repaid the money I borrowed. Because of her financial situation; I gave her financial support to start her salon. She's created an exclusive chain of salons and spas. It's not easy to be a trophy wife with minimal skills one day and morph into a successful business woman the next day." He paused again.

"Is her divorce the reason you are monogamous?" _My inner goddess unrolls a list of questions…unfortunately, a lot of them sound like they are spoken by a jealous girlfriend._

"Yes and no. I don't like to share. Part of my reason for monogamy is that my biological mother was a whore. Part of it is because my adoptive parents are in a monogamous relationship. Part of my reason is Elena's divorce." He is heart-breakingly honest.

"So Elena Lincoln is your mother's friend who seduced you when you were fifteen? She was your first Domme and first submissive? Your family does not know about your relationship with her? She is still friends with your mother? She is your business partner? She's met your submissives who used her salon? You do not have a sexual relationship with her, but are in business with her? Is there _more_ to your relationship?"

"Yes to all those questions. The only _more_ to Elena and my relationship is that I consider her a friend. Are you ready to run away now or can we step away from this topic of conversation?"

"I think distance from this conversation right now would be a good thing. It's not as overwhelming as the Red Room of Pain, but it's still overwhelming. Is this one of those times when I would say yellow?"

"Yes, if a conversation becomes uncomfortable, please safe word. It doesn't mean we won't ever talk about the topic again. It means we'll step back and discuss the topic later." He assures me.

"Thank you for being honest with me." I pause.

"We can't be together if we aren't honest with one another." He shrugs. "My therapist would say that I've grown up today," His eyes dance merrily.

"Therapist?" _Holy cow._

"Therapist – I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Ana. You know I have touch issues and nightmares. I have food issues. I have control issues. It all stems from when I was young and lived with my biological mother." He shrugs.

"I'm less shocked that you have a therapist than anything else you've told me." _Honesty is the best policy for us…especially if we are going to explore a relationship with one another._

He stands in front of me, staring down into my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he whispers. "I want to kiss every single inch of your flawless skin. I want to brush your beautiful hair. I want to kiss your pink lips. I want to watch your face when you come. I want to lose myself in your blue eyes." He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek to my chin. "Please, come to bed with me. We started with the basics last night and this morning. I want our arrangement to work, but you really need to have some idea about what you're getting yourself into. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. " He pulls me up and into his arms so I can feel the hardness of his body against mine, this swift action taking me by surprise. He runs his fingers round the nape of my neck, winds my braid around his wrist, and gently pulls so I'm forced to look up at him. He gazes down at me. "I don't know if our relationship will ever have a contract…but there is one rule you have to agree to. You have to be monogamous with me. I can't deal with you not being monogamous."

"Yes," I whisper, before he kisses me senseless. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, worshipping my mouth. When I am cognizant again, we are in his bedroom. In between kisses, he peels our clothes off. We are naked, but not shy with one another. When he lifts me to put me on the bed, my legs wrap around his waist. He groans and kneels on the bed, placing my body diagonally. His kisses incite a response in my body. He grips my hair and his other hand slides down my spine and gently squeezes my behind. My body trembles at his touch, feeling his erection push against me.

"What's the matter?" Christian asked.

"I want to touch you, but I know that is not safe for us. I don't want to inadvertently touch you and give you pain, or cause you to give me pain."

"Will you trust me?" He asks.

"Yes," I nod.

He steps away into his closet and comes back with a silver-grey silk tie. "Hold your hands in a prayer position." I do as he asks and he ties my wrists together, firmly, but not so tight it compromises my circulation. "That's not rubbing on your cast?" He asked.

"No, it feels fine…well, different but not painful."

He lifted me and laid me on the bed, his body pinning me to the mattress as he kissed me senseless. "Keep your hands over your head; hold tight to the edge of the mattress if you have to. You understand, don't move your hands." He asks.

'Yes," I say breathlessly.

"I was going to say one of our lessons will be how to keep you still - but I love the way your body reacts when I touch you." He murmurs, as he slips his fingers inside me. "You are so wet…do you want me as much as I want you?" I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. "I can't wait any longer, Ana," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "I want you so much," he whispers, and he slides into me and stills. When he eases out of me, he closes his eyes and groans. And he moves, faster and harder and deeper. OMG, I had no clue sex felt like this. He pauses and moves my arms to around his neck. When he kisses me, his tongue mirrors the thrust and movement of his body. I cannot think…my body tenses…feeling him…feeling sensations growing in my core.

"Come for me Ana," he says like a fervent prayer.

I close my eyes and lose myself in the pleasure of his touch, the warmth of his voice and I climax… a thunderstorm pounding through my veins, lightening flashes behind my eyelids, earthquakes shaking my body over and over, radiating from my core through my limbs. I turn my face into my arm…

"No, baby…don't muffle your sounds…it turns me on to hear your soft little moans and sighs," he practically begs me.

…and I can't help myself…a loud vocal moan rips through me…making my body shake and tremble all over. I scream as he slams hard once, twice – he shouts my name when he come…finally he stills…he rests on his elbows, his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Our bodies still, our ragged breathing slows. He gently kisses my lips and slowly pulls out of me. I whimper as he withdraws from me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, ducking out of my arms, reaching for my hands, untying me.

"No," I whisper. "I didn't want you to move. I wanted to stay like that forever."

"Oh," he smirks and then lays his head on my chest. "You liked that."

"Oh yes," I whispered, stroking his curls. "I want to do that again."

"Soon, baby," he turns me on my back, massages my shoulders and checks my left wrist. There's a lovely indentation of his tie...which I now recognize as the one he wore on graduation day. I turn on my side and snuggle into his body. He puts his arms around me, and pulls me in close. "Rest baby," he whispers as I fall asleep.

**XXXXX  
**Sunday Morning  
Escala Penthouse  
Ana's POV

I will not admit this to him yet, but Christian is better than all the fantasies that literature ever gave me. He is better than Edward Rochester, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Mark Darcy, Romeo, Richard Sharpe or Gabriel Oak. He is tall, handsome and sexier than any man should be allowed. I don't understand why he wants me other than I look like the type of women he's been with in the past. I'm crazy about him; craving his body, his touch. I never thought a physical relationship would spin my head so much. When he touches me, I lose my mind. _Sane…my inner goddess snorts. _I slip out of bed and head for the shower. Maybe a long hot shower will help me focus.

**XX  
**Christian's POV

I had planned to join her in the shower, hoping for some hot shower sex – but the beauty of her body stops me. I lean against the bathroom sink and watch. She was showering in profile, her rounded ass catching my eye first. Her well muscled and long runner legs make me smile with the memory of having them wrapped around my waist last night. Her pert breasts rise as she washes her hair. I am enamored of her lush breasts. Watching her reach for conditioner made me want to squeeze and fondle her ass. I watch, able to contain my desires, until she reached for the body wash. I stepped into the shower, cupping and playing with her breasts. I kissed her bare shoulder, moving up, pressing my lips to her neck. Then she moaned and wiggled her ass against my groin. She turned toward me, her left hand holding her fingers of her right hand in their shower sleeve behind her back, trying not to touch me as our kiss grew in intensity. My tongue played with hers until I needed to nibble on her lower lip, making her giggle. I loved the way her naked body shook as she giggled. I turn her to the wall and lift her onto my pulsing, throbbing cock. I have one hand on a breast and one around her waist. Her hands join mine, holding on to me as I lift and stroke deep into her. I try to tell her that this is called a standing reverse cowgirl position but her moans tell me she can't think…she is lost in the feelings I'm creating in her body…I can't think…I can't hold myself off any longer…I have to have her climax around me…I have to…we both vocalize our pleasures, Ana moaning, me shouting.

After our steamy shower sex, we wrap up in thick fluffy robes. Anastasia makes breakfast for us, and we linger over it; I'm enjoying my coffee and she's enjoying her tea. Her hair dries in natural waves and curls while we read the Seattle Times. I sneak a kiss in every now and then until I can't wait any longer. I brush her hair one hundred strokes. She asks and I explain I like long brunette hair, but I prefer it in a braid in the playroom so hair doesn't get caught on toys or restraints. She explains she braided her hair for track meets because it was really distracting to leave it loose. Plus, it was so much easier when showering after meets.

We talk about her concussion from the accident. She still has a small lump in her head that is sensitive to touch. I carry her back to the bedroom, where I teach my beautiful girl the pleasures of oral sex and I teach her a little about orgasm denial before I claim her body again. She practically demanded I tie her hands so that she wouldn't touch me inadvertently. She hasn't really looked at my chest – her eyes have either been shut in ecstasy or looking deeply into my eyes when we climax. I love watching the emotions flow across her face – the pleasure – the concentration when she tries not to climax – her erratic breathing when she climaxes. I am addicted to Anastasia Steele. I will never get enough of touching her skin. I will never get enough of smelling her hair. I will never get enough of losing myself in those blue eyes. I will never get enough of kissing that perfect rosy pink mouth. I have to ask Flynn what this is. I feel addicted. I want her more than I wanted to drink when I was fifteen. I turn her on her side and we spoon with one another, a sheet covering our naked bodies…and we sleep.

XX  
Elena's POV

Grace calls me to cancel our late lunch plans. We were going to celebrate Christian's birthday.

"Is Christian still busy with Mergers and Acquisitions?" I try not to snipe; it aggravates Grace and I need to maintain a steady stream of information from her.

"No, Christian asked us to wait until Elliott gets home from Barbados. It seems the young woman that Elliott is vacationing with is the roommate of Christian's girlfriend."

"Christian's what?" I know my voice is pissed off and an octave higher.

"Girlfriend. He introduced me to her early yesterday afternoon when I stopped at Escala after dropping Elliott at the airport. Cary was right, that picture from the WSUV graduation was more than meets the eye."

"What do you think of her? Is she some little gold-digger who is going to ruin things for Christian right now?" There…hopefully I've planted a seed of doubt in Grace's mind about the girl.

"I meet her a week ago at the hospital. She fell and broke her arm and Christian brought her from the park to the ER. They've been seeing one another since then." Grace laughs. "I was so embarrassed…Taylor told me he was in bed when I stopped by. I went straight to his room, thinking he was ill, but Taylor said he wasn't alone. I almost walked in on them. Christian said they went soaring for his birthday. Anastasia had never been soaring before and he wanted to share it with her. I asked him to bring her to Coping Together. Her roommate and Elliott will be back from Barbados by then. Christian's grandparents want to meet her."

_They were in his bedroom? He took her soaring? This is so much fucking worse than when he contracted submissive number eight without my input. This is a cluster fuck of billionaire proportions. What the hell is my boy doing? What the fuck is he thinking? People like us don't date. I need to call Kassidy and get her into the salon tomorrow. We'll get her primped and ready per Christian's specifications. We can't lose any time getting him to meet with Kassidy, sign the contract and get back into the playroom as soon as possible. Helping someone who is hurt is one thing…stepping away from the lifestyle we enjoy is another! What the hell is my PI doing that he's missing the saving, soaring, sleeping shit that's going on? I'm so going to fire that fucker's ass – and blacklist him._

Grace has finished prattling on about Christian's pretty new girlfriend. I just want to vomit. No, I want to beat some fucking sense into Grace and Christian. Now she reminds me about the next Coping Together meeting. I swear I will be there. We finish our conversation by promising to have lunch together soon. _Fuck lunch with Grace…I'm calling Christian every day this week and dropping by the office at least two or three times. He can't step away from me, from our lifestyle. I won't let it happen!_

XX  
Sunday evening  
K&A's condo  
Ana's POV

Christian and I slept until early afternoon. It took every ounce of my will-power to walk away from him today. I explained I needed to be home if Kate Skyped and if Ray called. I have laundry to do. The apartment needs cleaned before Ethan moves in. Ray will be here Thursday night, and I have things to do! Christian was reluctant to let me go; and finally understood that I could not stay. I packed and prepped to go home. He brought a copy of the contract and rules to me. He suggested in my free time I research Wikipedia and prepare questions as they came up. Taylor drives me home. Christian holds my hand, and carries my tote. He checks the condo before he gives me a soft chaste kiss goodbye.

**XX**

If Christian Grey thought I would stop my research at Wikipedia...he seriously underestimated my GPA. Wikipedia gave me basic information. Perhaps Christian suggested it because he didn't think it would scare me off. The BDSM glossary told me a lot more than I wanted to know. I had to Google parts of the BDSM glossary, in instances was repulsed beyond anything I know. I printed the BDSM glossary – and next to each term is a Yes, No or OMG NO. I'm squeamish! The further I go into the glossary – the more I wrote OMG NO. The more I see the different forms of BDSM punishment shown – the more forms of punishment I cross off Christian's list. Mr. _Red-Room-Of-Pain_ Grey is going to be lucky to be able to spank me with his hand after I've seen the pictures of marks left on people with belts, whips, and paddles.  
Bruised asses from paddling – NO.  
Caning – OMG NO.  
Spanking with a tennis racket (for other items to be used for punishment) – NO.  
Spanking with a wooden spoon – not even if I burn dinner!  
Suspension – F NO.  
Ropes, anything beyond hands or ankles tied – NO.  
Chains – NO.  
Nipple clamps with weights as punishment – OMG NO.  
Binding breasts –F NO.  
Fisting (which I have to look up to see what it is) – OMG F NO to BOTH vaginally and anally EWWWWW! I so want those images out of my head!  
Racks – OMG NO.  
Outdoors, tied to a tree – OMG NO.  
Cages – F NO.  
Dog collars, cat costumes, pony play – NO.  
Gags – NO.  
Air supply compromised – OMG NO.  
Leather masks – OMG NO.  
Clamps on genitalia – OMG NO.  
Clothespins on crotches and other body parts – OMG NO.  
Those things that look like gynecology instruments – OMG WTF NO.  
That thing that looks like her mouth is propped open with dental implements – OMG WTF NO!

Eventually I Googled submissive images. They pretty much wiped out any hope Christian-_I've-got-a-dark-secret_-Grey ever had that I would willingly enter the Red Room of Pain. Only one out of every ten pictures showed a submissive experiencing pleasure…the rest had pain and agony etched upon their faces. I have to admit, it doesn't seem like my idea of foreplay. It certainly doesn't even seem like my idea of sex considering what Christian and I have done in the last 48 hours.

After seeing a page regarding a hot wax scene...and re-reading the contract about getting bits waxed...Christian's out of his bloody mind if he thinks I'm baring my girl parts to a total stranger to rip out my genital hairs. I can see from the Google images how many variations there are to having your bits waxed. Doesn't it itch when it's growing back in? How often do you have to wax? There are how to videos out there on how to give your woman a Brazilian wax. YIKES. I hate bikini waxes...I hate getting my eyebrows waxed...that man has totally lost his mind. Hot wax as punishment... F NO! Hot wax as pleasure…I don't think so!

The problem is...one of the better pictures leads me to a site called _For the Love of a Submissive_. The photo gallery there has pictures that take my breath away...and not all of them in a _D/s breath control play_. The picture of the naked submissive with her hands bound behind her back, blindfold on, and sitting on the Dominant's lap while he's gently stroking her arm is probably just foreplay, but he's looking at her like she's heaven on earth. Maye she is if she lets him restrain and beat her. The picture of the submissive in a long dress and bound by ribbons from wrist to elbow is interesting, but she must be wearing a strapless dress. He must strip her, otherwise, how would she take off her clothes? The picture where the Dominant slowly peels off her stockings while kissing her thighs…yeah, it's pretty hot. The picture of her topless, lying on the coffee table, her hands bound with the tie from his suit, holding his drink while she's blindfolded…yeah, it kicks my brain into gear wondering what else to research.

I print the gallery and sort them into Yes, No, OMG NO...and now I've had to add HOT as a description. _The problem is…I remember his silver tie when he tied my hands, and the memory is as hot as the heat coming off him when he touched me. My inner goddess needs gagged with his tie just so she shuts up and leaves me alone!_

The more I research, the sadder I am. My further research explained a lot about how a man could be dominated. I felt a whole new kind of rage at Elena Lincoln for doing those kinds of things to Christian when he was a teenager. Suddenly the word _contract_ takes on a murderous meaning for me. I want to hire an assassin to remove Elena from Christian's life. I don't care if people are gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered, chaste, nymphomaniac, whatever – their sex life is their business, However…this is not normal…sex abuse is not acceptable…I don't care what Christian says. He was sexually abused by an older woman. He didn't experience standard teenage angst over discovering the other sex and dating. She robbed him of normal teenage sexual experiences. She lied by telling him the only way he could find a sexual outlet was through BDSM. From what I've read so far…one of the tenets of BDSM is that you do not touch children. You do not touch without permission. You cannot tell me that Christian knew what he was getting into when that woman touched him the first time. _Safe, sane and consensual MY ASS! Seriously – I'm a novice at this stuff, but I want to beat the fuck out of her for touching him._

After a deep sigh, I email Christian. I hope he understands...

From Anastasia Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Contract…  
_Noun_ ˈkänˌtrakt/  
*a written or spoken agreement, esp. one concerning employment, sales, or tenancy, that is intended to be enforceable by law.  
*an arrangement for someone to be killed by a hired assassin. - "smuggling bosses routinely put out contracts on witnesses"  
*the declarer's undertaking to win the number of tricks bid with a stated suit as trump. - "South can **make the contract** with correct play"  
*decrease in size, number, or range - "glass contracts as it cools"  
synonyms: shrink, decrease, diminish, reduce, dwindle, decline

Sir, I believe my interest in researching your contract has diminished. Our time together has been nice, I've enjoyed getting to know you.

Anastasia Steele  
Appalled and Frightened Now

**XX**

I go for a run to try to clear some of the images I saw from my head. _My subconscious weeps in the corner...she worries about the lasting effects of that man on my psyche. My inner goddess keeps trying to make me run to Escala to demand some rough sex NOW. That damn man...I was perfectly happy...ok, I was an ignorant virgin before he got his hands on me. I regret my poor choice of thoughts, because now I can't get the memory of his hands, his hips, and his mouth __on me__ out of my head._ I stretch to draw air into my lungs... I thought running would excise thoughts from my head, but _I remember the kiss in the outside the elevator the night he took me flying in Charlie Tango_. Now I'm winded, tired and need a shower. _Crap! I'm going to need a cold shower if that man doesn't get OUT OF MY HEAD._

My head is still wrapped around Christian Grey as I near the condo. I cool down walking back home the last six blocks. I have to be honest with Christian – his sexual lifestyle scares the hell out of me. Suddenly, my thoughts are focused on a slim brunette sitting at the bus stop. She looks like she hasn't bathed or eaten in days. She sees me looking at her, and she gives me a hard look. I feel guilty. She's probably homeless and I've profiled her because she is out of character for the area where we live. Should I offer to help? Should I give her money? Should I give her food? I stop and fish the condo key from my short's pocket. I decide to go back and ask if I can help when I am surprised by the loud squeal of brakes. I turn to look and the brunette stands in the middle of the street staring at the driver of a black SUV. He, in turn, is intrigued by her and staring back. He doesn't realize he's at a dead stop in the street and about to be the cause of a major traffic accident. He rips out his cell phone and begins taking pictures of her.

The bus arrival blocks my view of the street. The girl is gone before I can offer her money or food or help. The SUV driver slowly drives up the street, looking to see where the girl went. He's obviously talking to someone on speaker phone. Are they speaking about the girl? I get a good look at the driver and realize it is Sawyer in one of Christian's fleet of black SUVs. I met him in Christian's suite on graduation day. I shake my head. I need a shower and I need a nap. I'm not stupid…obviously Sawyer's been assigned to follow me. Why, I do not know. I'm halfway up the steps to the front door when it dawns on me. She knows Sawyer…Sawyer knows her…I burst into tears. She's one of Christian's submissives. Why does she look so bad? Is she ill? Was she the last submissive? Did she take their termination badly?

I take a warm and soothing shower to settle my nerves. I'm cried out. Christian and I have to have a conversation. _Things to discuss_. I towel dry and braid my hair, putting on a camisole and sleep shorts. I've planned to unpack my room tonight. Then I will use the crates and pack as much of Kate's clothes from Ethan's room as possible. He can make arrangements with Kate to get them delivered to their parents' house. I plug my cell into the charger in case Ray calls. I turn the computer on to Skype in case Kate pings me. I'm not in a word-sparring mood with Christian. I'm not in a discussion mood either. I fire up my iPod and put it in the dock. I pull stacks of books out of crates, dust them, and methodically go through them to ensure there are no notes, papers, bookmarks, etc. I start arranging them in alphabetical order on the bookshelves.

XX  
Sunday, early evening  
K&A condo, Seattle  
Taylor's POV

What a cluster fuck! I'm working in the security office when Grey grabs car keys and races out of Escala in his R8; headed in the direction of Miss Steele's condo. I drop everything and race to the main SUV I drive. I punch in the GPS coordinates of the R8. Yes, he's heading for Miss Steele's condo. I call Sawyer. He's not answering. I call Ryan, he's not answering. If Grey gets to Miss Steele's condo and there is no one watching her – he's going to have bodyguard butts for dinner!

I try Ryan again; he answers and says he's headed to Miss Steele's right now. Sawyer needs to track someone. I call Sawyer and he's at Miss Steele's condo. Grey has just pulled up and will want a status report. He says he'll call right back.

XX  
K & A condo  
Ana's POV

My legs feel crampy from the run, and I balance myself with my left hand against the desk chair, and lift my right leg to the top of the desk. I bend and stretch until the leg cramp goes away. I repeat the process with the right hand and left leg...stretching. When I'm done stretching, I reach for the Tess books; moving them next to my laptop. They have to go back...but I sit on the bed, hugging my knees, reading Christian's card.

Forget my heroines of literature...My mom warned me to beware of men who can dance. She said never date anyone prettier than you because women age and men become more distinguished looking. Also, she said never tell a man "yes" if he asks if he can kiss you good night because they always turn out to be control freaks...like saying "yes you can kiss me" means "yes, you can control my life." Three was the example she cited.

_Mom, Mom, Mom...you have no clue what a control freak is...you haven't met Christian "I've-got-a-list-of-rules" Grey_. I start laughing, I can't help myself...I fall back on the bed, howling with laughter...only Christian Grey is standing in the doorway to my room, holding his car keys. I'm startled, and laughing, and in my total clumsiness...fall off the bed and scrape my knees on a crate. I can't help myself...I'm still laughing hysterically when he rushes to my aid.

**XX  
**Christian's POV

Sawyer was right…she didn't lock the damn front door! Why is she risking her life? That asshole Hyde lives near here. She should have the door barricaded to keep him from entering! I still and listen for noise, following it to Anastasia's room. Any fight I might have in me is defused by watching Anastasia – in her cream and blue bedroom. It's like a feminine version of my room – peaceful and serene to the casual observer. She obviously showered after her run. Her hair is in one braid, hanging down her back. She is breath-taking in a silky navy camisole and sleep shorts. God, I wonder how those would feel against my naked body while spooning her. My cock twitches and I remind myself I'm there on a mission, not just for a mindless gawk at Anastasia's beautiful body.

She is listening to her iPod and I am enthralled watching her move...watching her stretch...watching her bend. I see the contract on top of the laptop. There are pages and pages of writing beside it. I don't know if it's a response to the contract, or notes from classes she's readying to throw away. I gaze at her intently, twisting my car keys slowly around my index finger. She sets the Tess books near the laptop, holding my card in her hand. She sits on the edge of the bed, holding the card and holding her knees...and suddenly she's flung back on the bed, howling with laughter. She spots me and breaks into another gale of body-convulsing laughter, sliding off the bed and into the crate; scraping her knees. 

I race to the bathroom and search for the first aid kit. When I get back to the bedroom, she's picked herself up off the floor, and is sitting in her desk chair. Her legs ... those beautiful, long, luscious legs, are propped on the bed and she's examining her knees with a look of surprise on her face. She doesn't say anything, just watches as I wipe both knees with an antiseptic wipe, and bandage them for her. I get water and Advil.

She doesn't argue when I give her the water and the Advil. I wanted to spank the shit out of her for her text...and for leaving the door unlocked…but now I want to kiss her boo-boos and every other piece of her anatomy. I want to make her scream my name, not in anger, but in desire, in release. "Good evening, Anastasia." I say coolly. She just gazes at me in shock. "I felt your email warranted a reply in person. May I sit?" I ask, indicating to the bed. She nods slightly, but her expression widens when I sit close, trapping her in the corner of her room. "Your bedroom is very serene and peaceful. I wasn't very observant of it when I was here before." I murmur. _Yeah, I wasn't very observant of her room because I watched her sleep for hours that night._ The look on her face and the tempo of her breathing tell me that she is neither peaceful nor serene right now. Her body language says she can't breathe normally or speak.

"Why?" finally she speaks, a rush of expelled breath accompanying the word. That is a good start.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

She nods.

"Your email…now, ask how I got in." I demand. She remains mute. "You left the damned door unlocked!" My temper explodes. "I just want to spank the shit out of you for taking risks with your life!"

**XX  
**Ana's POV

"Not just no, but oh hell no…you are not spanking me!" I jump to my feet and try to melt into the corner.

"You could use a good spanking; god knows I'll feel better after giving you one!" He snarls at me.

"Just so you know...I think I left the door unlocked in case Sawyer needed to use the powder room."

His jaw dropped. "You put yourself at risk to play hostess?"

"Yes, I obviously put myself at risk – since I spotted Sawyer following me! Actually, I am at risk…you're here, and threatening to spank me. Which by the way...I guess you forgot about my GPA. Everyone knows you don't just research Wikipedia." I said scornfully. I picked up the contract and research pages. I dropped them in the envelope and handed it back to him. "Please give me a couple days to process this before we talk about it again."

"So...you're not saying no negotiation, you're done with me?" He sounded surprised.

"Your lifestyle alternately intrigues me and scares the hell out of me. I'm saying no to a lot of things I saw in pictures...but a few of pictures and a couple of the blogs made me… hot...and I don't know how to process that."

"How hot?" If it's possible, he closed the distance between us.

"Hot enough...and you're already too close, so back off." I warn him.

"Not this time, baby...I don't intend to play nice if pictures made you hot," and he lunged, pulling me onto the bed with him and capturing my mouth.

**XX  
**Christian's POV

I pin her to the bed and kiss her until her lips are tender. I peel her clothes off slowly, taking my time. I admire her body while I strip. Then I started kissing every part of her body except her girl parts. It's a slow sensual torture. It is one of my favorite forms of orgasm denial. "Don't come," I order her.

Her body freezes, and not in a hot, _I'm-trying-to-hold-back_ kind of way, but _cold-pissed- off- protect- your-groin_ kind of way.

"Excuse me?" Ana drags herself into a seated position at the top of the bed and covers herself with tucked arms and legs. "Don't come? Don't be an idiot!"

"Idiot?" I am suddenly pissed at her again. _Ten swats…ten hard swats…no submissive talks to me that way! Oh fuck…Ana is not my submissive. Ana is not my submissive!_

"You know how inexperienced I am. I didn't have a clue how to please myself until you touched me. I certainly have not perfected the mindset that allows me to stop my body from reacting to you! If I come, does that mean you think you have another reason to spank me?" She fumes.

"Punishment would be the usual outcome," I feel we're flying off a precipice and I don't know how to pull us back to safety.

"Usual for you! Not usual for me! I just want to point out you said you would always tell me what was going on before we started to play. Excuse me if I thought this was vanilla sex because we're in _my bedroom_; not in your Red Room of Pain!" She's so yelling at me.

I'm so frustrated by her and if I don't fuck her soon, I'm going to explode. "God damn it, Anastasia," I yell and yank her down on the bed by her ankles, pinning her under me, kissing her until her body submits to her growing desires. I roll over and pull her on top of me, pinning her legs between mine, holding her braid so she can't move away from my kisses. With my free hand, I caress her ass over and over, feeling her squirm deliciously against me. I stop kissing; I stop caressing…waiting for her to safe word if she needs to. "Do you need to safe word?"

"I don't understand…" Anastasia whispers.

"Safe word yellow if you don't like the way things are going. Safe word red if you want me to stop something immediately. It's programmed into me…it's always your way out with me. If conversations become too overwhelming, if being intimate is too overwhelming…just say yellow and we'll step back."

"Don't stop touching me… Is there a green safe word that tells you to keep going?"

I chuckle. "No, your moans pretty much do that,"

She blushes.

I roll her to her back and make her explode with my fingers. Her body convulses and shakes. While she is coming down from her orgasm, I bury myself deep into her warmth, her sweetness. She cries out in excitement when I enter her…and I'm lost in the wonder of Anastasia… I don't fuck my Anastasia…I make love to her with slow full strokes. I kiss every inch of her skin that I can. She feels like silk, better than silk. No one has ever made me feel what Anastasia makes me feel. I stroke her beautiful hair; I lose myself in her beautiful blue eyes, I kiss those soft lips over and over again. I practice orgasm denial on myself, pausing when I know I'm going to lose it if I keep going. When I am calm, I begin again, but her building desire pulls me in until I cannot hold back any longer – my Anastasia makes me come so hard and so long – I don't ever remember such a feeling of complete fulfillment. I've been sated before, I've had sexual release before…but I feel… connected to her. Is this the _more_ my subs wanted? I kiss her again, over and over until we have to stop and just breathe.

I withdrew from her, but lay beside her, her back to my front, holding her in my arms. I smell her hair and I hold her closer, spooning her. Pulling her quilt over us as we rest. _Is this aftercare for vanilla sex? I am so lost, I don't know. Would Taylor tell me? Would Flynn tell me?_

**XX**

"How do you do that?" Ana finally asked when our breathing returned to normal.

"What," I asked.

"Make me …I don't know … desperate to please you? Desperate to have you touch me?" She whispers.

"Some Dominants call it the honeymoon phase. The intensity of your feelings, our connection, the excitement and desire to touch one another, and the newness of our relationship can make a submissive want more than she is physically or emotionally able to handle. I think it's about reading body language. I can put my hand on your hip when we are standing next to each other in a crowded room…and you will know you are there for no one but me. I can tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear and you will know how much I want to kiss you until you are hot and want me to touch you. It's about stroking a finger down your bare back from the nape of your neck to the small of your back and watching you tremble with desire. I can stand next to you, whisper the grocery list in French and know that just the whisper, the heat of my breath near your ear, and the closeness of our bodies will make your panties wet. I know your body Anastasia." I kiss her hair. "I know the smallest gesture; a solitary touch tells me that You. Are. Mine."

"I understand you want to protect me, and part of me feels cherished – but then another part of me feels confined, smothered. It scares me that Sawyer is following me without you telling me. Oh shit!" She jumped out of bed and pulled on her clothes. "You kissed me and I forgot what I meant to ask you. Who is she, or which one is she?"

"Who," I ask, confused.

"The brunette at the bus stop?"

"I know I have a sexual history, but what makes you think I know anything about a brunette at the bus stop?" I glare at her, reaching for my clothes.

"Because she recognized Sawyer and he recognized her. His presence surprised her; she stopped in the middle of the street to stare at him. He took pictures of her on his cell phone. So…she's an ex-sub, right?" Ana asks.

"Perhaps, but it's nothing for you to worry about," I assure her, jeans on, barefooted, walking toward her. _Kissing, she needs kissing to make her stop asking questions. Definitely kissing until she's oblivious…_

"I'll decide what I have to worry about, thank you. I've got to live my own life Christian, I've got to make my own mistakes, I've got to learn to live with them. I understand you want share your lifestyle with me; but I will not be a vacuous brunette who lets you determine what she wears, when she breathes, when she can touch you and when she can talk to you. That shit doesn't work for me. Quite frankly…the way the bus stop brunette looked scared me more than what I researched online. Is she ill? Maybe we can have a conversation if we're in the living room. Trying to conduct a serious conversation in my bedroom is a bad plan."

"Ana!" I growl and make the mistake of trying to kiss her again, because she clocks me in the chin with her cast. Wrestling with her right now is not sexy at all – it hurts! "Play nice," I growl at her. She settles down when I pin her to the wall in the hall. I have to know. "So, in the email you said it was nice knowing me…did you mean knowing in the biblical sense?"

"I wasn't aware you knew the Bible. I mean…just because you know what a St. Andrew's cross is; doesn't make you aware of what a Christian cross is." Ana's voice drips scorn.

"You've got serious spank-itude going on right now," I flash a stern look at her. "And what's with the nice part of the comment?"

"I think you need to look past the aesthetically pleasing definition and go research the Urban Dictionary. Used as a filler during a pause in conversation. It doesn't necessarily mean something complimentary." She peels off the wall and leaves me standing there.

For the first time that I can recall…I am speechless. My damn phone rings. I look to see who the caller is…Elena! I ignore the call and send it to voicemail.

**XXXXX  
**Sunday, early evening  
K&A condo, Seattle  
Jack Hyde's POV

I see Ana out running in the park and think this might be a good time to approach her. She doesn't seem to have anyone else around. By giving her space to run and hanging back, I see her followed by a black SUV. The license on it is one number off from the one which drops off and picks up Anna from SIP. I hang back; and watch her enter her condo. I hope now that she is inside; the black SUV will go away, but no joy. I have to park where I can keep an eye on her building and where I can keep an eye on the SUV. Grey arrives within half an hour and leaves his car next to the SUV. Then a second and third SUV arrive. Those drivers talk to the first SUV driver who departs. Fuck…I too keyed up to go home. I set Google for hourly alerts on anything new posted about Grey. I go to Twitter and announce Christian Grey is in the vicinity of Pike Market Place. Maybe his security will see it and pull him out of Anastasia's condo and take him back to Escala. Finally before dusk I just have to say fuck it and go to SIP. I go through her desk, her computer, her emails, her voice mails. There is nothing to find.

XX  
Sunday, early evening  
K&A condo, Seattle  
Sawyer's POV

I tell Grey about Miss Steele's unlocked door, and the look on his face is nothing short of murderous. I'm glad I'm handing off to Ryan. He can deal with this. I need to get back out there and search for Leila Williams. What the fuck is she doing hanging around Miss Steele's condo? I'm not going to tell Grey about Leila until I really have information to give him. I call Welch, and ask him to pull background on Leila. I explain she's back in town, looks like hell, and appears to be attempting contact with Mr. Grey again.

When Ryan shows, Taylor has arrived. I debrief both of them, downloading the pictures I have of Leila to Taylor. He's not happy to know she's back in town. He said she's been included in the weekly threat assessment from Welch. Well, thanks for the heads up! I go in search of her, starting with her old apartment, job, friends and her husband's family. They tell me Leila left her husband four months ago for another man. They haven't seen her since. I try to talk to the husband, but he refuses to see me.

**XXXXX  
**Sunday, early evening  
K&A condo, Seattle  
Leila's POV

I manage to get away from Miss Steele's condo before Sawyer catches me. He has pictures, but it won't do him any good. I'm back in the area now, watching; but he is gone. Ryan is in a SUV. Taylor is in a SUV. There is an R8 parked – Master must have driven himself here. I'm wearing a black wig, black jeans, black converse and black t-shirt. My fingernails are painted black, my lipstick is black. I look like a Goth chick. I have a ratty black backpack and a well-work book so I can lean up against a tree anywhere and pretend to read and no one will know. I can ride the bus from Susannah's condo to Miss Steele's condo and no one will be the wiser. Who is she? Why is Master having her followed? Why is she having her picture taken with him? Why is he at her condo?

If she is his new submissive, she should be at Escala, he should not be at her condo. When Master leaves, I will follow. It is a short walk from here to Escala. I'll be watching for the black SUV following Miss Steele now. Tomorrow I will watch when Miss Steele leaves. I will go to Susannah's and attempt to dress like her. Maybe I can get into Escala if I dress like her. Maybe I can get into her work place again and go through her desk. There were no emails to Master. She isn't using a Blackberry, but an older phone. An older blue Volkswagen bug with a WSUV parking sticker on the bumper is sitting in the parking lot. She doesn't have a Blackberry yet or an Audi. They must be negotiating her contract. My Twitter app beeps at me. Greywatch says Christian Grey is in the vicinity of Pike Market Place. I have to get away before paparazzi find him. It's getting dark on Sunday night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 SIP, obstacles, wardrobes, listening devices, a pissing contest, and the military alphabet**

Thank you, my almost 25K readers! I'm giddy with the overwhelming love of my story. Please continue to read and review!

XXXXX  
Monday 6/20  
K & A Condo  
Christian's POV

Seeing Anastasia running around this morning – sharing the bathroom with me, making breakfast for us and getting dressed – convinced me she has to move into Escala with me. Although we coordinate – I shower, she makes breakfast and her lunch, we eat, she showers while I dress, and I make calls while she dresses. It's more of a time crunch than either of us has dealt with and we didn't even run this morning. The best thing that came out of this morning – well, other than making love to Anastasia – was finding out my baby has a head for timing and logistics. Must be a learned response from running track and field in high school and college.

I need to clothe her and Mrs. Jones needs to feed her. My bathroom is big enough to share; Anastasia's is not. Even with staggering our showers, I suspect her last few minutes in the shower were graced with very cool water. She doesn't complain…but her skin was chilly when I grabbed a hug as she went by.

I loved watching Anastasia dress. It was probably a stupid thing to do. Hell, I may have given my company away while I mindlessly gawked at Anastasia in her nude underwear and stockings. She is a vision today in an ocean blue summer dress with navy accessories. She wears gold hoops and a classic gold watch. I brush her hair one hundred strokes, feeling its softness slide through my fingers. "I don't know what I like best about you…that gorgeous blush you have, your blue eyes that remind me of the sky when I'm flying or gliding or sailing, your curls or the way you giggle. Maybe it's the whole Ana package I love." _Fuck, did I say love?_ I flash a panty-busting smile and wink lasciviously. She blushes and seems to have missed my declaration of love. God, I have to talk to Flynn today! I finish brushing her hair into three sections and bind them with navy hair ties and a navy scrunchie. She has a section at her crown, another at the middle of her head, and then the final scrunchy holding the hair at the nape of her neck. Of course, I have to stop and nibble on that neck, which makes us later than it should.

Yesterday afternoon, Ana enlisted my help to clear the spare bedroom bed and closet of Kate's clothes so Ethan has a place to sleep. Then we clear Kate's closet in advance of the build out. Everything lands on Kate's bed. It's three feet deep in clothes across the bed. This morning while Anastasia showers; I take a look at her closet. I've never seen a closet this tidy before…or this sparse. Granted, Mia's closet rivals Kate's bedroom…but still…there's a lot of empty space here and in her dresser. What woman only owns less than a dozen pairs of shoes, when three of them are for running?

When I have time this morning, I'm calling Caroline Acton at Nieman Marcus and ordering a thirty day work wardrobe and casual wardrobe for Anastasia complete with shoes, purses and accessories. I want Caroline to create a binder for Anastasia – complete with different looks so that she can flip through it, and find something to wear without a great deal of contemplation. I want to buy her the entire summer collection of La Perla, Victoria's Secret and Agent Provocateur. Caroline needs to find at least three complete ensembles Ana can wear to the Coping Together event. She needs to arrange matching opera length gloves out of stretchy material to cover Anastasia's cast. I need time to acquire coordinating jewelry. Then I'm calling Cartier and ordering a classic jewelry collection Ana can wear to work.

My work wardrobe is easy, not as easy as Albert Einstein's; but still easy. I wear grey, black and dark blue suits; always white linen or silk shirts; plain, not patterned ties; grey, black or navy boxers; and grey, black or navy socks and shoes. I have two dozen sets of cufflinks and tie tacks, all coordinated in a valet armoire. I just reach in the drawer; pick out a set of jewelry for the day and am ready to go. Mrs. Jones coordinates it all well for me. Gym clothes and casual clothes have separate sections in my closet. However, my gym clothes are all grey, so there's no need to play mix and match there either.

When we're alone, I have to talk to Taylor about the brunette at the bus stop. I'm taking the R8 back to the garage and Taylor is following me. Sawyer is taking Anastasia to work. She needs to feel comfortable around him as he will lead her close protection team.

XX  
SIP  
Ana's POV

"Ready to do some real work, or do you need time to wake up? You are barely here on time." Jack sneers. He gives me a once over, frowning at my apparel. I am modestly dressed – everything is covered. He can frown away, I don't care. "I took the liberty of throwing your dead flowers away. They didn't look work appropriate on your desk."

_So, I'm not the only one who has the life sucked out of them in this place._ "Good morning to you too, Jack. I'm delayed getting to my desk because I stopped in the kitchen and made coffee. Can I get you a fresh cup before we finish the PowerPoint presentation?" My failure to rise to his jib makes Jack surly.

He thrusts his coffee cup at me and sits at my computer, finding the presentation on the server. "I finished the presentation this weekend. You will need to ensure the appropriate graphics are with the new slides. Otherwise, proof and then create the brochure and get it to New York before noon today. You need to stay until I leave for the airport on Thursday so I have everything I need for the conference. Since you are not allowed to work overtime, you may leave at three on Friday. That should make your CEO boyfriend happy!"

"It will make my father happy; he's coming to town to check up on me and my new job." I can't help myself, I snark back at Jack.

"Will he meet your concerned citizen," Jack scoffs.

"Probably; they are both ex-military and have a great deal in common. They'll probably eat my homemade lasagna and talk about their gun collections. We may go target shooting this weekend." I try to send a not-so-subtle shot across Jack's bow. I want Ray's opinion of quitting SIP and applying for a GEH internship, despite Christian and my relationship. I'm going to tell Ray about Hyde the creeper. Before Christian comes over for dinner on Friday; I have to tell Ray that we're _dating_? Well, we have had three dates, and his mother asked him to bring me to a charity event and a family lunch. And…it's only Monday.

The presentation is polished to Jack's specifications before first break and saved to two flash drives for him to take to New York. The brochure for the presentation is completed, proofed and approved by Jack before noon and emailed to the New York printing company. The printed brochure delivery is guaranteed no later than nine o'clock Friday morning at Jack's hotel suite. I check work email and handle the few action items there.

Jack offers to pick up lunch for me when he goes to the deli. I decline, explaining I'm running home at noon. My roommate's brother, Ethan, is moving into the condo this weekend when he returns from Barbados. I promised to check deliveries for him. I catch the metro area transit bus to take me home. The stop is just down the street from the condo. I realized I forgot to take my birth control pill this morning because Christian and I were lunatics trying to get dressed and ready for work in the main bathroom. Thank god I don't take the time sensitive mini pills! Although, after this morning, I need to get a birth control shot. Christian will feel better if I do. I make a list to things to do – shot, bus debit card, finish unpacking crates when Ray is here, shop, etc. I eat my lunch I packed this morning and quickly pick up the condo. I pack a small suitcase of clothes for tomorrow if Christian asks me to stay the night with him. We have slept in the same bed since Friday night. It was nice having him stay last night, but there is a difference in sleeping by myself in my double bed, sleeping with Christian in my double bed, and sleeping with Christian in his king-sized bed. I catch the metro area transit bus and go back to work. On the way back to work I email Christian and explain I'm out of contact this afternoon because of work; but will return emails after work.

At break time I walk over to Fifty's for an icy strawberry lemonade. I turn my cell phone on long enough to see if I have voicemail, email or text messages. There are, but I will not take time to handle them. I turn the phone off and drop it into my purse.

Jack comes to my desk after last break and we begin researching speakers at the conference. He is all over the program. Instead of taking an orderly approach, researching seminars he plans to attend from beginning to end; he jumps from listing to listing. We are pulling information on speakers, writers, books. I write down thoughts and questions as he goes, but I can't keep up with his random thoughts. He's clearly frustrated about our lack of research when it is time to go home.

I hear the elevator ping and look. Sawyer steps off and starts to speak but I shake my head no. He steps back into the elevator and holds the door for me, staying out of sight of Jack. I close work and the computer; heading for the elevator. Inside the elevator, I shake my head no at Sawyer again. I'm not about to introduce Sawyer and run a gauntlet of questions. When we finally reach the SUV, we talk. I explain I can't discuss anything personal inside the building because Jack is too eager to know what is going on in my life.

Sawyer explains Mr. Grey is out of town. He apologizes for the unexpected trip and explains Mr. Grey's communication will be intermittent. Sawyer offers to take me back to Escala to eat and spend the night if I don't want to be alone; but I demur. I claim I need to clean the condo before Ethan and Kate return home. I ask Sawyer to take me to work an hour earlier in the morning. Sawyer is not happy about it, but agrees to pick me up when I tell him I can order a cab or catch the bus. I order Chinese food, and respond to voicemails, emails and texts. I go online to research the conference. I print the program listed online. I cross through the sessions which are offered twice through the weekend. I research each speaker, their publishing house and their bibliography from the beginning of the program. I make it through the first two sessions of the seminar, and put each speaker in their own file. I cross reference those files by name of publishing house. I take a fast shower, and instead of drying my hair, I braid it and drop into bed.

XXXXX  
Monday, 6/20  
Evening Skype with John Flynn  
Christian's POV

I repeat Anastasia and my conversation from Friday night to John.

"So then she went home?" John asked.

"No, then we watched a movie and made out," Christian said.

"Made out?" John asked.

"You know – third base," Christian said.

John stared at me like I was fifteen and just discovered sex…which I guess is really what happened.

"You showed her the playroom?"

I nodded.

"You showed her a contract?"

I nodded.

"She told you her sexual history?"

"Well, lack thereof until this weekend," I grinned.

"You didn't take her into the playroom?" John asked.

"No," I said soberly, "I told her we wouldn't go in there until her arm was healed and until she felt she wanted to be in there with me." I told him about our weekend together. I don't think he believed me, until he heard the story of making out, sleeping together, soaring, sex, meeting my mother, more sex, and then the semi-argument about the contract, leaving her door unlocked, Sawyer, Leila, her smarmy boss, more sex in her room, and staying in her apartment overnight.

"You told her your sexual history? All of it?" John asked

"Yes, I told her about Elena and my introduction to the BDSM lifestyle. I answered all her questions about submissives. It was not an easy conversation Sunday. She asked questions and I did my best to answer." I looked at the amazement written across his face. "Why are you amazed?"

"Christian, in the length of time I have known you – this is the first normal weekend you have experienced."

"And your cautionary words are…?"

"Do you want this experience again? With Anastasia?"

"I want to be with Anastasia, yes."

"So…what do you have to do to be with Anastasia?"

"Work on my need to control everything," I said slowly. "Reconsider what gave me control before will not give Anastasia pleasure. She is developing her own list of hard limits as she researches and we go forward with this…relationship. Anastasia is not a submissive…she won't put up with me telling her how to live her life. I need to clear some obstacles…"

"Such as?" John queried.

I tell him Kate's conversation about Captain Space Invader. "Well, I bought the company where she works. I'm going to fire her smarmy boss, Jack Hyde. We have to work on her close protection detail. She's not happy about being followed 24.7. Plus, Leila is back in town and has been seen in proximity to Anastasia. I need to have a conversation with Elena about how important Anastasia is to me. She's urging me to give up Anastasia and contract with a submissive she know. Also, Anastasia and I need to discuss how my past affects my fear of touch." I said.

"Well done, grasshopper," John beamed. "Now, which obstacle do you want to concentrate on first?"

"I'm wondering if it should be the conversation with Anastasia about touch…we spooned together this weekend naked, her back to my front, and I had no issues. We stood side by side when I introduced her to mom. She was tucked into me, my arm around her…and I didn't have touch issues. She asked me restrain her during sex because she didn't want to inadvertently touch me." I pause and struggle for words for a minute. "Yes, I think that's the next thing Anastasia and I have to discuss. But it is not a conversation I want to have via Skype or email. It will have to wait until I return to Seattle. I don't know if it will happen this weekend. Anastasia's dad will be in town…" I grimace.

XXXXX  
Tuesday 6/21  
Phone Conversation between Gail and Christian  
Gail's POV

"You did what?" Mr. Grey sounded confused.

"I overstepped my authority, approving a purchase. Mrs. Lincoln was at Nieman Marcus purchasing a gown to wear to the Coping Together event. Miss Acton called because Mrs. Lincoln has exceeded her purchasing limit for the fiscal year. Miss Acton wanted verification it was alright to charge Mrs. Lincoln's purchase to your account."

"It's a dress for a charity event," he said. "I can live with it. I'll talk to Elena. Was Miss Steele's wardrobe delivered?"

"Again…I should have discussed this with you before I took action. I received Miss Steele's wardrobe late yesterday. Since I've hung up a lot of new wardrobes and since I've washed a lot of female clothing that's floated through this place; I'm fairly certain I can recognize _trash_ when I see it. I packed up the whore's drawers delivered by Nieman Marcus and sent them back to the store first thing this morning."

"Whore's drawers?" His voice reflected the fury of his question.

"See-through blouses, too-bare, not-there underwear, frontless-backless, low bosom-high thigh wardrobe malfunctions in harlot red, prostitute purple and bitch black." I heard him gasp, but I'm not worried about Mr. Grey bursting his buttons. "You can fire me if you want. I called Caroline Acton to order an appropriate work and leisure wardrobe for Miss Steele. She assured me she will reinstate your original order. It will be here before dinner tonight. Additionally, the order for the Coping Together ensembles for Miss Steele was cancelled. It has been reinstated and will be delivered today also. I will unpack both wardrobes when they arrive and place them in your closet as you asked."

"Thank you," Grey said.

"Miss Acton desires a conversation with you. She says this delivery is nothing like you've ever ordered before. She has a few things to say regarding your personal assistant changing your order – thus creating the need to return everything to stock and start over. Some of the wardrobe was acquired from other sources as those pieces aren't normally carried by Neiman Marcus. Miss Acton is unsure about their return policy."

"What personal assistant changed my order?" He barked at me.

"Miss Acton said _your assistant_. She did not give me a name." I am very calm, surprisingly.

"Do you have an idea who it was?" He ground out the question.

"Who I suspect and who I can prove are two different issues. Miss Acton wants to speak to you; I have nothing else to say about the matter." _I believe Mrs. Lincoln interfered with your purchases for Miss Steele. _

"Mrs. Jones, what would I do without your efficiency?" He asked.

"Sir, I can guarantee Miss Steele would have taken one look at the wardrobe and fled in terror." I said. "She is a beautiful young woman. The replacement wardrobe will do her justice."

"I'm glad." His voice dropped a bit. "By the way, we won't be using the playroom for a while. You don't have to clean in there until further notice, but please insure it remains locked."

"I'll take care of it, sir." I wish him good day and hang up. I'm sending Jason a text to call me the MOMENT he is alone and can talk.

XXXXX  
Tuesday  
SIP  
Ana's POV

Sawyer drops me off at work an hour early. I wear pants and a short-sleeve shirt so I can bend, stretch or walk as needed today. I think someone has searched my desk. Everything looks like we had an earthquake because everything is just off from where I left it yesterday. I find a listening device. I take pictures of it to email to Ray. When I go out at lunch, I'm emailing Ray to bring me a taser and an electronic tracker device from his weapons stash when he comes up this weekend. I still feel like I'm being followed, but I haven't seen the brunette girl again. I drop the device into my tampon purse pack. If someone's desperate enough to search my purse, I hope to make them uncomfortable.

I go to the kitchen to make coffee and do a preliminary search of the kitchen cupboards, tables, chairs and the refrigerator. I don't find anything. I go to Jack's office to find his coffee cup and clean it. I go back to my desk and start working. I pick up researching each speaker, their publishing house and their books where I left off last night. At nine when Jack comes off the elevator, I have two more sets of speakers done. I slip their information into files and put them in the top drawer of my desk along with the files I completed last night.

At break time, I take my purse and tote to the women's bathroom. I spend my time searching the bathroom and sure enough, I find two more listening devices; one by the sinks and one by the door. I yank them off when I find them. They are cleverly concealed white on the white sink and a knothole on the wooden door up by the hinge where no one would look. I stash them in my tampon case. Then I put both ear buds for my iPod in the tampon case, turn the iPod to static, turn it to low and rubber band them both together and shove them in a zippered compartment of my purse.

We're back to work on the program. I pull the paperwork I've done and give it to Jack. He moves his ass off my desk and sits in a chair, reading as I continue to research and print. I'm able to keep way ahead of him on this project. At lunch time, I go back to the break room and search again. I find a listening devise stuck to the back of the refrigerator. I leave it, cognizant that I will not discuss anything personal in this room. I sit quietly and eat my sandwich and drink my tea. I update my list of things to do, groceries to buy, meals to make for Ray, etc. Also on my list is to thank Christian for my helicopter ride. I also have to find a birthday present for him. I wonder if I can find a toy helicopter or glider to use as a decoration when I wrap his gift. What to give a billionaire? I put my list in my tote and run to the powder room very quickly.

I'm working when Sawyer arrives and I am glad to be leaving at the end of the day. Again he offers to take me to Escala but I explain I need to call Ray and Carla. When I check the mail, our driver's licenses and car registrations have arrived. Tomorrow I'm taking lunch at the King County Courthouse and updating my conceal carry permit. I lay out the devices and take a picture. I email it to Ray and tell him where I found them. I ask him to get back to me when he can. Until then, I put them in an empty canister in the cupboard. I'm freaked out by this. I prop a chair under the front door handle, draw all the drapes, and fire up the computer. I know where I left off with the conference program and I continue the research. I can't believe that right before SIP is getting sold; Jack is wasting time like this. The programs have paragraph vitae of all speakers. I'm not sure our research has value. I get through the program.

I take a shower but break down and cry before I'm done. I'm out of my league here. I don't know who to trust. I want to talk to Christian. I'm utterly miserable at SIP and hope he will hire me at GEH. To hell with publishing – I am willing to work in PR, Marketing or Communications for Grey House. I miss Ray. I miss Kate. I miss José. And tonight…I miss my mother. Eventually I sleep.

XXXXX  
Wednesday 6/22, noon  
Ana's POV

I call for a cab to take me to the King's County Courthouse. I lucked out and it was a slow time. In thirty minutes I applied for my updated conceal carry permit, had my picture taken, been fingerprinted, and paid my $53. I received a sticker to put on my old permit that notes my change of address. My new permit should arrive at the condo within two weeks. I manage to hail a cab and get back to SIP in my allotted lunch hour. I didn't ask Sawyer to take me to the courthouse because I don't want quizzed about my activities. While I'm in the cab, I search online for toy helicopters and gliders. My inner goddess is howling with laughter at me as I try to pin down a search for what I really want on Amazon. I need a glider model that Christian can assemble or a remote controlled glider which would give him more things to do than try to discuss that contract with me. I finally find and order a Solaro Solar-Powered Models Building and Learning Kit. I order it and it will be here before the weekend. He can build a solar powered glider, helicopter and four other models with the kit.

XX  
Sawyer

What the hell is she doing? She's in a cab and off to the King County Courthouse. Of course, by the time I park, I've lost her in the building. I go back to the SUV and fire off a text to Taylor. Mr. Grey needs to have a conversation with Miss Steele about my providing transportation and close protection detail. I don't know what's going on, but she's got surveillance, and it's not Jack Hyde. I have to think about when, where, how, why I've seen the guy following her before. I manage to get his license plate and send it off to Welch to investigate.

XX  
Ana

Jack is livid he didn't catch me before I went to lunch. I don't know where he was, but he was nowhere to be found when I left. I sent him an email that I haven't seen him in thirty minutes and don't know where he is because there is nothing on his calendar. The email explained I'm going to lunch out of the building to an appointment and will be return in one hour. The good thing about having to pick lunch up for him at the deli is that I can get something to eat at break time. The bad thing about going to lunch late – I still feel like I'm being watched and there are still a lot of people out at that time so I can't tell who is watching me. As I'm leaving the deli – a car horn honks. Everyone looks in the direction of the car horn. It's a car slowing down to allow me to cross the street. Only it's not me. It's the bus stop brunette, dressed similarly to me. Weird. Profoundly weird. I can't think about how profoundly weird it is…I have to get Jack's lunch back to SIP.

I get back to SIP, give Jack his lunch. The driver is confirmed for Thursday to take him to Sea-Tac. The driver is confirmed in New York to take him to the conference hotel. I have his itinerary updated, printed, and ready for him in a travel folder along with his online plane ticket and printed boarding pass. I start in on the presenter/author database for the conference. My PBJ bagel and banana in my purse will have to wait for break, although, as Winnie the Pooh would say "There's a rumbly in my tumbly." My day is spent updating the database with the speaker information from the program and with the information Jack and I researched online. He wants the database downloaded to a flash drive he can take to New York. I don't know if he researches this thoroughly for everything he does and it scares the hell out of me. What is online about me that he could learn? At the end of the day, I am almost done with the database. The elevator opens at 5:30 and Christian steps off it. I'm surprised to see him; I didn't think he was returning until tomorrow.

"Hello," I don't recognize my voice. It's too soft, too vulnerable. It makes Jack's head snap up from reading over my shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Anastasia," Christian's baritone voice is low and warm.

"Christian Grey, this is Jack Hyde," I remember my manners. "Jack, Christian."

"I'm the boyfriend you've been asking her about," Christian observes Jack's reaction. I'm blushing. This is so NOT how I thought this would happen.

"I'm the boss," Jack announces, shaking hands with Christian. "So, you answer the question about why my girl can't work overtime."

"MY girl; your assistant. I have nothing to do with overtime; that's a management decision. Anastasia doesn't discuss her private life. She's taciturn; like her father. It's all right, I like making shy Ana blush." Christian smirks which makes me blush on cue. "Are you ready to go?" He asks me softly, ignoring Jack. "We have plans."

"I'm sure you don't mind Ana finishing up a task." Jack asserts.

"Afraid I have to insist we go," Christian says smoothly.

"I can drop her at her home when we finish," Jack says stubbornly.

"Sorry, we are running late. I'm sure the task can wait for morning; when you've had a chance to reconsider and look it over again. Good business decisions are not made when you are tired and pushing yourself. It's better to give such projects a fresh look in the morning."

I save the document to the server and send Jack an email with the file location. Since he's looking over my shoulder, I won't send a copy to my personal email. I just save it to my desktop. I shut down the computer and turn to stare at Jack. He gets the hint and moves out of my way. I pick up my sweater and purse. Christian drapes his arm around my shoulder in a seemingly casual display of affection—but I know differently. He is staking a claim, and on this occasion, it's very welcome. Softly he kisses my hair. I can't help but feel relieved, safe, and excited with his arm around me. He walks us to the elevator. I don't look back to see what Jack is doing.

Inside the elevator, Christian pushes me up against the wall. He holds my hands down by my sides. He kisses both corners of my mouth before giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. "If I didn't have a prior commitment, I'd take you to Escala and ride the elevators all night, kissing those lips. Did you get lunch today?" He looks at me, his grey eyes gleaming.

"Yes and an afternoon break." I don't tell him they were at the same time. "I'm sorry if you called and I couldn't call back. It was a busy day. I'm trying to remember not to use the SIP wifi like you said."

"Hmm," is all he says until we've cleared the building.

"Why did that feel like a pissing contest?" I ask Christian as he opens the car door for me.

"Because it was," he murmurs and gives me his enigmatic smile then shuts my door.

"Hello, Taylor," I say and our eyes meet in the review mirror.

"Miss Steele," Taylor acknowledges with a genial smile.

Christian slides in beside me, clasps my hand, gently. "I don't think you're happy at SIP, Ana."

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired." He has plans and I don't need him dropping everything to play dragon slayer for me.

"Too tired to Skype with me later tonight, or run early in the morning?" Christian asks.

"Yes, sorry. I just want to go home, take a hot bath, eat a bowl of cereal and go to bed. Tomorrow is a busy day; no time to run. Jack is leaving town for his conference. Ray is coming into town to drop off some restoration work. He's going to build out the closets in the condo this weekend. I just want to get through the rest of this week."

"Just cereal is not a good dinner," Christian frowns.

"I'll eat vitamin-fortified whole grain flakes and put fresh fruit on it. The carbs will make me sleepy." I reassure him.

"I have a prior dinner appointment or I would take you to Escala and feed you." He squeezes my hand.

"I hope rescuing me doesn't make you late," I murmur, and as I look up, Taylor has a very annoyed look on his face. I feel guilty, rescuing me infringes on his time too. "If it's a late night for you, I can take a bus or cab to work in the morning."

"Taylor will pick you up and take you to work." Christian offers.

"Would you like to go in early Miss Steele?" Taylor asks.

"No, regular time, and we'll just use the front door. I think my back door entrances are being watched." I shift in my seat.

"Why do you say that," Christian asked.

"I'm just tired and being silly. It's nothing that a hot soaking bubble bath, a good book and an early night can't fix." I shrug it off. This man is going out of his way to get me to and from work. I love seeing him; but once I saw him, I hoped to spend the night. I don't know how Ray being in town will impact time I get to spend with Christian.

Too soon we are at the condo. Taylor holds the SUV door open. Christian walks me to my door and kisses me goodnight. Soft little kisses from one corner of my mouth to the other. "Goodnight pretty girl," he whispers in my ear and gives me a lingering hug goodbye. "I wish I wasn't working tonight. I'd take you home and feed you…and love you…and share that bubble bath with you. I really want to see you this weekend, so please make time while Ray is here. I'd run the parental gauntlet just to see you smile." He kisses me again and leaves.

XX  
Taylor

Grey doesn't have dinner appointment. I sense he feels guilty for lying to Miss Steele. We were in Los Angeles for two days dealing with the Taipei Embassy about acquiring greater port access for GEH ships. He wants to be with her tonight as much as I want to be with Gail. On the way back on the plane, he kept looking at pictures of her on his phone. The WSUV picture is his screenshot. Welch wants a late night confab with Grey and the security staff. Welch and Barney have death threats for Miss Steele and Mr. Grey. Hell, we can't connect them to anyone. Barney has 50 IP addresses he's checking because of consistent threats. We discuss Sunday's Twitter feed of Grey being in the vicinity of Pike Place Market. Barney agrees to keep closer watch on the Greywatch group on Twitter.

Miss Williams was spotted by Sawyer today. She's still in close proximity to Miss Steele when she went out to pick up lunch for her boss. We can't seem to catch her. Welch and Sawyer have interviewed every known associate of Miss Williams, and we still have no answer as to why she is stalking Miss Steele. Sawyer suggests it has to do with the WSUV picture of Grey and Steele. Welch reveals Leila Williams has applied for and received a conceal carry permit. _Fuck, this day just gets better. _Welch announces Miss Steele visited the courthouse yesterday to renew her conceal carry permit. _I think Grey goes ballistic when he learns two women in his life have concealed carry permits. He's so anti-gun that I'm sure Miss Steele is going to hear about this. I don't think Leila should have one…I think she's completely unstable. However, I'd like to question Mr. Steele about Miss Steele's capabilities. I need to know how much self-defense she knows and how well she shoots. It will make assigning her personal protection detail easier._

When Welch asked about the possibilities of keeping Ana inside at lunch time, I think Grey would have gone for it, but Sawyer nixed that. "Miss Steele is sent to the deli to pick up lunch for her boss, Jack Hyde. It's part of her work duties she takes seriously. She has picked up lunch for other people, but I think it's because she's kind and offers to do so, not because they are taking advantage of her being the newest intern. Yes, she has a broken arm, but it appears she is healthy and healing…so using her broken arm as an excuse to keep her in lock down isn't going to work. I mean, seriously, she has a sling to hold her arm to her chest so she can run. Maybe she hasn't had time to run this week, but she will start running again soon. We can't stop her from doing that either." _Grey doesn't like Sawyer's response, but there's no way Miss Steele is going to let him lock her away in a tower. Despite her long hair…she's not going to wait for Prince Charming Grey. She's reserved, but she genuinely likes people. The issue is going to be keeping her away from people who intend to harm her after we explain possible threats against Grey's life._

Security at Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh's condo is discussed next. Grey says he will talk to Elliott. The windows should be replaced with better glass. It needs a more robust security system installed, especially if Grey is going to spend the night there. Barney will offer options for dedicated internet access if Grey decides to do some work while he's at Steele's condo. Miss Kavanagh will need to sign an NDA to protect any proprietary information overheard while in the vicinity of Grey.

Welch has tracked down information on the PI following Miss Steele. He was last seen in the vicinity of the Bravern Center Escala. Grey pales when he realizes Elena Lincoln may be having Miss Steele followed. Now we have to arrange covert ops on the P.I.'s place of business and hack his computer, check files, etc. Welch pulled his DMV files and he drives either a black Ford Explorer or a black Ford Fusion. Security now has two new vehicles to watch for. Grey announces he will have a conversation with Elena Lincoln and tells security to stay away. _I don't know if he's pissed because Elena Lincoln is having Miss Steele followed, or if he's pissed that Elena's PI is watching Miss Steele. It's a tossup which one is aggravating him the worst…and I'm betting it's the PI taking pictures of Miss Steele. He needs to handle it. _

Thanks to the HR files from SIP, Welch has background information on the last five interns who worked for Jack Hyde. He will contact them for information. The investigation of Jack Hyde's background is still underway. Welch has background checks on the upper management team at SIP. We slog through those reports. Nothing seems to be amiss in any of their lives. We've also got the HR report for Hyde and there are no alarms blaring there either…other than the ten interns in the last five years – which could mean he's difficult to work for. SIP has not hinted at any misdeeds of Mr. Jack Hyde. Welch has also investigated SIP staff located on Miss Steele's floor and there is nothing awry there either. The issue is, there are four corner offices on Miss Steele's floor, and each of the editor's assistants is located outside the editor's offices. They are located far enough away from one another that no one hears Hyde being rude to Miss Steele unless he shouts at her; which he has not done. Additionally, they all have authors they work with. Consequently they are usually behind closed doors in a meeting room or offices and are not in the vicinity of Miss Steele for the entire day. Two of the assistants have children, so they work a modified schedule of 9 a.m. to 2 p.m. to be able to get children to and from school. They may read manuscripts nights and weekends to make a forty-hour week. Additionally, Jack Hyde has a reputation of blasting through interns, so the full-time staff doesn't get invested in work relationships with Hyde's interns.

Grey gives us marching orders regarding the SIP/GP move to the Grey House Annex. He hands out the office assignments to Barney to get servers and network drops installed and ready to go. Final mergers and acquisitions paperwork will be signed on Friday, followed by a full staff meeting on the following Monday. Staff will pack up their desks and work areas; carefully marking boxes for movers. Movers will move everything Tuesday and Wednesday. Four staff members from SIP/GP will be assigned to phones during the move. Thursday, Barney's IT team will set up and test every computer, in addition to the servers. Friday, all GP staff will be interviewed and receive office assignments, security pass cards, etc. Staff not making the move will be terminated. The following Monday PR will announce the acquisition of SIP, renamed Grey Publishing. The move from the current SIP location to Grey House Annex will also be announced. GEH Communications, PR, HR and IT will work closely with GP Communications, PR, HR and IT for the first week.

_This whole week is a monumental Charlie Foxtrot. It's almost midnight before we make it back to Escala. Gail is sound asleep and judging from her flannel nightgown; I'd better sleep alone in my own bed. Elena Lincoln isn't just a cock-blocker for Grey – she's messing with my love life when she pisses Gail off._

**XXXXX  
**Thursday 6/23  
SIP  
Ana's POV

I dress in a black shirt and pants with black flats and put my hair in a ponytail. You know, it really sucks to plan your work wardrobe around creepers. I feel like I'm rotating observable body parts and I don't like it! I've researched sexual harassment and intern blogs on the web and it seems, sad to say, other interns experience this also. Blogs say once they complain to HR, they are either overworked or treated in a hostile fashion. Many of them receive poor work reviews and do not receive recommendations for future jobs. Lord, just let me get through today! Ray will be here tonight and I can talk to him about the situation. He's very sensible about those things. He's going to have ideas about those listening devices. Maybe I can take him into the office this weekend and let him observe my work site.

Sawyer pulls up to the front door. He insists on parking and we talk before he lets me out. "If your father's plans change; please let me know. I can pick you up and take you home. This is my phone number. If anything happens – anything – call me and I will be by your side in less than ten minutes. Keeping Mr. Grey and your boss separate from one another would be a really good idea right now. Although he maintained a cool exterior yesterday, Mr. Grey does not like your boss. He doesn't like the way Hyde talks to you. He doesn't like the way Hyde treats you."

"I don't like it either, Sawyer, but as a new employee, and low man on the totem pole…I'm trying to be professional about my first real job. Clayton's Hardware was interesting and it was great to wear jeans. IRL, if I'm old enough to have an adult relationship with Christian, I have to handle other aspects of my life as an adult also. Thank you for your number. I will have to work until Jack leaves for the airport. I've arranged for a driver to pick him up at 6:45. He needs to be at Sea-Tac by 7:30. Ray is supposed to arrive by 6:30 to pick me up. We're going out to dinner before we go back to my condo. Ray will probably take me to work in the morning and pick me up at the end of the day. Depending upon how much we accomplish this weekend, he may take me to work on Monday."

"Understood miss, have a good day!" Sawyer closes the door and off I go, headed toward the double glass doors of SIP, and another day of Jack Hyde mood swings.

I get settled at my desk before Jack blasts out of his office. He hands me his cup. I have to make coffee. My work pet peeve is staff that leaves half a cup of coffee in a pot instead of making a new pot. When the pot has a full cup made, I pour it and run. I also have a pet peeve about people who leave ten pieces of paper in a copier instead of refilling the paper drawers. Seriously…how long does it take to put paper in the copier, printer or fax? I return to my desk; find and finish the project from yesterday. I save it to the server and email an updated copy to Jack. I sort his mail. I create a database of new submissions this week and send it to him with names of manuscripts. I stack the new manuscripts on the credenza outside his office. Then I work preparing the synopsis of the manuscripts he considered from earlier in the week.

Jack sends me out to pick up lunch again. I feel better about being outdoors since Sawyer and I had our conversation this morning. I walk to the deli, lost in my own thoughts. While waiting in line, I text Kate that Ray's in town tonight, and there should be custom closets by Sunday night. After I drop off Jack's lunch – I'm startled when I approach my desk. All the manuscripts which were stacked in neat piles on Jack's credenza before lunch are now on the floor behind my desk. I'm going to have to bend over, pick them up and put them, a few at a time back on the credenza. Since they are situated behind my desk – Jack gets a great glimpse of my ass each time I perform the task.

I tap my foot and mentally recite the military alphabet… _Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India, Juliet, Kilo, Lima_…

"Problem?" Jack appears behind me. "Sorry, I was sorting through them to take a half dozen to New York with me to read during down times. I was matching them up to synopsizes you have completed."

"No problem – not at all," I lie. "I'm going to lunch before I start on manuscripts." I go to the break room. I don't feel like eating lunch. I don't feel like sitting at my desk. I email Kate and tell her that I've decided to quit my job at SIP. Screw not using SIP wifi – I hope they catch my signal and my drift. I'm out of here. If GEH doesn't want me – I am going home to Ray's house in Montesano until my broken arm heals and I can return to Seattle. Four years at Clayton's Hardware is a good reference. I won't list SIP as an employer on a resume so it will look like I took a break after college. I turn off my phone and go back to work.

I sit down, putting my purse away. Then I turn to observe the stack of manuscripts, and chuckle to myself. I wheel my chair over to the pile of manuscripts. By doing deep knee bends; I put ten to twelve manuscripts on my chair and wheel them over to the credenza. Eight trips; I am done. I'm tired and my arm is achy but the manuscript relocation has been completed without bending over and showing cleavage or ass. I'm so not in the mood to play games with Jack. I don't even stop to assemble the manuscripts in order or receipt date or alphabetize them by author. I just don't care right now. Maybe tomorrow, when I can stand outside Jack's office and not be eye-fucked, I will feel like arranging them in some order.

Four times over the course of the afternoon Jack requests coffee. His requests interrupt my thought process while reading manuscripts. Finally, it is the end of the day. Everyone has cleared out of the building before six o'clock. At fifteen after six, I gather Jack's itinerary, tickets, etc. and take them to his office. I remind him that his driver will be here at 6:45 to take him to Sea-Tac. I inquire if he has selected all the manuscripts he's taking to New York.

He stares at me. "Well, Ana, I think this might be a good time to discuss my concerns regarding your work ethics." He moves, blocking the doorway.

_My mouth instantly dries as alarm bells ring loud and piercing in my head. Oh fuck. This is not a FUN predator stalk like Christian cornering me in the kitchen or the hall. _"Jack – now might not be a good time for this. Your driver is due in thirty minutes. I need to ensure you have all your travel documents and any manuscripts you might plan to take with you." My voice is quiet but hoarse, betraying me.

"I hired you because I thought you had potential. I don't know if it's the broken arm, or the new boyfriend, but you are not the hard worker you were when you were hired. You don't show appreciation for your position. I had to argue with Elizabeth to hire you. She wanted someone older and more established. You're very good at putting on an act." He sneers.

"Putting on an act?" _I need to keep him talking. Where is security? Are they in the building yet?_

He takes a step forward, starting to encroach upon my personal space. "You probably practiced your little act all through college on professors. How many blow jobs did you give in exchange for your GPA? Trust me; you're not a very bright girl; so that's the only scenario that makes sense. I checked your phone logs. No personal calls except at the end of the day when the chauffer picks you up. No personal emails, texts, or Skypes using SIP equipment or wifi since Monday when Grey warned you about your emails being monitored. Low and behold…today you access SIP wifi to text your roommate and tell her you're quitting SIP and applying for an internship at GEH." He takes a step closer to me.

I'm backed into a corner of his office now, and the realization of my situation hits me. "Don't even think about touching me, you slimy, sleazy…"

"I'm no more of a sleaze than your rich, Ivy League boyfriend. We're the same; he and I, except he dropped out of Harvard and I graduated from Princeton. If circumstances were different…I would have what he has…including you. If you are going to spread your legs to get what you want from Christian Grey, then you are going to drop to your knees and give me what I want from you."

"I'm not doing anything to you, for you, with you, near you, under you, over you, around you…etc. Now, get the hell out of my way and let me go home." _I try to think of how to get out of his office. Damn! I should have waited for him to approach my desk for the documents instead of coming in here._

"You're not leaving until we come to an understanding. I'm rewriting your job definition. You are going to become my personal assistant before the reorganization takes place. GEH bought out SIP – the final merger documents are signed tomorrow. Did Grey buy the company so he can fuck you at break time? You're stuck with me, bitch! Grey won't dare hire you to work at GEH – he'll be the laughing stock of Seattle – sleeping with an intern! I'll make sure it's tabloid news for months – sleeping with me to move up the corporate ladder to get to him! You'll lose your cushy lifestyle with Katherine Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media! You do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it, or you lose Grey, Kavanagh and the lifestyle they provide you. Do we understand one another?" He steps closer and I can smell the alcohol on his breath and the sickening sweet stench of his cologne.

"I will go to HR in the morning and I will file a sexual harassment or a hostile work environment complaint_." I feel an adrenaline surge through my body._ _I wait to make my move. Ray taught me self-defense. If Jack touches me—I will take him down. I'm past fright and can't take flight – I'm going to have to fight. Christian's words echo in my head – no touching without permission!_

"No you're won't, you prick-teasing bitch. Elizabeth Morgan won't believe you. I have her under my control." He takes a step forward. Reaching up, he touches me where the top button of my black shirt is open, and presses his hand above my cleavage, his fingertips brushing the hollow of my throat. "Quit trying to act like a lady – I prefer the little tramp that you are. Admit it, Ana, you want it." He leers at me again.

"I want you to drop dead," I draw back my right arm, ready to smash my cast into his face but he grabs my arm and twists hard. I let out a scream…almost passing out from the pain. He shoves me into the corner of his office and grabs my shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Ray appeared from nowhere and has his hands on Jack. He yanks him backward. Jack has a good hold on my shirt and it rips as Ray pulls him off me. I kick up as Ray pulls him back and I make perfect contact with Jack's groin.

"Arrgh!" he cries out in pain and surprise, as his knees buckle, and grasps himself between his legs. "You fucking bitch!" he half screams, half groans. "You are fucking fired! FIRED!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 SIP Week Three, Ana is attacked, Gail is attacked, Grey Publishing takes over SIP, Elena angst … and you don't want to see an angry Ray Steele!**

Thank you my 27K readers! Thank you for all the personal messages and reviews! I do not own the characters from FSOG; they belong to E.L. James.

**XXXXX  
**Thursday  
SIP  
Ray's POV

"You son of a bitch!" I arrived early to pick up Annie. She knows how I hate being late. Early is on time. On time is late. Late is unacceptable. Annie is away from her desk; in her boss's office. This is not good…there's a look on Annie's face I've seen before…when she moved back to Montesano with me. Every time Stephen Morton's name came up during conversations with Carla – Annie had that look. I see that bastard touch my daughter. I grab him by the shoulders and yank him backward away from Annie. He grabs for her shirt as I grab for him and it rips as I pull him away from her. I'm gratified when Annie kicks up as I pull him back. She makes perfect contact with his groin before she collapses on the floor.

"Arrgh!" Hyde cries out in pain and surprise, as his knees buckle, and grasps himself between his legs. "You fucking bitch!" he half screams, half groans. "You are fucking fired! FIRED!"

I hauled him out of the office and threw him across the floor. I followed right behind his flying body; grabbing him off the floor and punching him in the face. "You son-of-a-bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are – touching my daughter! I'm going to make you regret the day your mother shit you into existence!" I slammed my fist into Hyde's smarmy mouth. "You don't talk that way to my daughter!" I pulled back to punch him again, but the security guard grabbed me and threw my aim off. My blow, designated to break Hyde's nose, landed on his right eye, busting his eyebrow open.

"This bastard assaulted my daughter!" I scream at him. "Handcuff him so he can't get away and call the police! Call an ambulance, my daughter is hurt!" I get up to go to Annie but my temper takes over. I stomp on the hand that touched my Annie and heard a satisfying crunch of broken bones. On my way back to his office, I grab Annie's sweater off the back of her chair to take to her.

XX  
Ana POV

Ray grabs my sweater off the back of my chair and brings it to me to put on. I can't do it…my arm aches. Ray takes off his jacket and covers me. He kneels and holds me until the ambulance gets there. He talks softly to me about what he's working on at home in Montesano. Police arrive and have Jack on his feet and out of the way when the EMTs arrive. Ray picks me up and transfers me to the gurney. He grabs my purse and tote out from under the desk. A female police officer questions Ray while the EMTs check me. I tell them I think Jack broke my arm again because it hurts.

EMTs tuck me into the ambulance and we are off. My arm hurts and I want to scream. I want to cry. Ray attempts to soothe me, talking me through breathing exercises to get my mind off the pain. We quickly arrive at Northwest. For some reason, Dr. T. is there – waiting for me. I manage to introduce her to Ray before I am wheeled into an emergency suite. She asks what happened and when I tell her, I burst into tears. "We have to x-ray your arm again." She apologizes to me and Ray. The female police officer asks Ray and Grace to step out so she can take pictures of me and retrieve my torn clothing as evidence.

XX  
Sawyer's POV

"Taylor – FUCK! When Miss Steele's father arrived early, I saw Leila, across the street at Fifty's. Since Mr. Steele was there; I took off after Leila, but I lost her after a dozen blocks. I doubled back and retraced the route looking for her. When I came back to retrace the route again – the police and an ambulance are here at SIP. I can't get near the building to find out what is going on. They are taking Miss Steele away – looks like the ambulance service assigned to Northwest. Call Dr. T. Police are hauling Jack Hyde out in handcuffs. He's been hit in the face a couple times – I can see bruises and a laceration on his eyebrow. He's screaming that his hand is broken. I don't have a clue what is going on."

XX  
Escala  
Gail's POV

I wait by the elevator. Kincaid said Miss Steele is coming up. Her dad must be getting into town late. Why didn't Sawyer put her in the elevator and send her up? When the elevator doors open…I am in shock. "Miss Williams?"

"Where is Master," she asked plaintively.

"He hasn't come home yet. He and Taylor just got back from Los Angeles. They were going to the office to do some work. Are you hungry or would you like to take a bath?"

"A bath would be nice. I want to look pretty for Master when he comes home."

I don't know what to do. She's an automaton, heading up the stairs to the submissive bedroom. I duck into the CCTV office and turn on every camera and microphone in the place. I don't know what the hell is going on. I quickly get towels and some of Miss Steele's toiletries and clothes from Mr. Grey's bedroom and bathroom. Leila is sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. I start the tub filling and help her strip. Oh my god….she's so thin. When did she eat last? She lets me wash her hair, and while she soaks, I observe her. She's been cutting; on her inside upper thighs. The skin on her upper thighs is a series of ridges and valleys. "Do you want to soak while I bring back a tray of food for you? I have macaroni and cheese, fresh broccoli spears and a chilled bottle of white wine."

"It sounds good, but I'll come down to eat. Can I just soak for a while?" Leila asked.

"When you are done, get dressed and come down to the breakfast bar. I'll have dinner ready."

I leave the room and race to the security office. I watch her while trying to contact Taylor. My calls keep going to voice mail. I leave him a message to get here PDQ before Leila Williams leaves.

She gets out of the tub within 15 minutes – it wasn't much of a soak. Does she suspect I'm trying to get Taylor here? I watch her dress and brush her hair into a braid, but I have to go to the kitchen so she doesn't suspect I'm trying to delay her departure.

I go to the kitchen to plate some food for Leila. She doesn't come to the kitchen. Taylor doesn't call. I sneak into the security office and look at the CCTV. Leila has gone to Mr. Grey's bedroom. On camera I see her go into his closet. I go to Mr. Grey's room.

"Why?" She asks angrily, looking at the wardrobe I hung for Miss Steele. "Why are her clothes in his closet instead of the sub room? Why does he visit her apartment? Why did he have his picture taken with her? She's looks just like me…just like all of us… Why does he want more with her?"

"I don't know Leila." I answer as softly as possible. I don't want to spook her. Where the hell is Taylor? Where is the rest of the damn security team? What is going…? I don't react fast enough. She flies at me in a rage, slamming me against the wall. My head snaps back, hard. My knees buckle and I go down…I'm aware her feet are running past me, but I can't stop her.

XX  
Ana's POV

"The ulna has a complete fracture now; a spiral fracture. The bone was compromised by the last accident. I'm going to have to set the bone before we cast your arm." Grace says. "While you were getting ex-rays; I checked your father's hand. His knuckles will be bruised but he didn't break anything."

"Do you know if they brought Jack here? He said Ray broke his hand," I ask, fearful of another confrontation between them.

"Standard protocols are that he will be seen by a doctor at the jail." Grace said.

She had been as gentle as possible removing the cast and getting my arm ex-rayed again. She gave me a shot before she set the bone in my arm. It hurt like hell; and I know I whimpered. I tried to breathe through the pain like Ray taught me, but didn't help.

"It's going to hurt; I'm sorry. It's why I gave you the shot. You'll be in a cast for four to six more weeks. The healing process of the radius has been compromised. Do you still have pain pills from last time?"

I nodded.

"Same directions as last time; one to two every four to six hours for pain; take it with food. Report any side effects. I brought you some clothes from my office. Mia left them there months ago when she was between appointments. I know she won't mind if you use them." She helped me put on a t-shirt and a large soft sweater. Grace holds and comforts me for a few minutes. "Ana, it will be okay. You are a special young woman. This will pass, and you will be stronger for it."

Ray had dealt with billing while I was dressing. By the time Grace released me, Christian was waiting for me.

"Well?" He asked, approaching me slowly.

"Complete fracture of the ulna. Healing compromised on radius. I'm in a cast for four-six weeks. Did Sawyer tell you I was here?" I'm tired and feel fuzzy again.

"Sawyer saw you taken away by ambulance and called Mom to meet you at the ER. Then he called me." Christian explained. "Jesus, Ana!" He grabs me suddenly, and plants a kiss on me – leaving Grace and Ray with raised eyebrows. His hands fist in my hair as he pulls my face up to his, and his mouth is on mine, a passionate desperation in his kiss. I don't know why this takes me by surprise, but it does. I taste his relief, his longing, and his residual anger while his tongue possesses my mouth. My hands rest on his biceps; a safe touch for both of us. He only stops kissing when we are both out of breath and desperate for oxygen. He gazes down at me. His beautiful face leaves me breathless. His kiss left me weak in the knees. He presses his forehead against mine, and I feel stress release from his body. He lays his cheek on the top of my head and breathes slowly for a long minute. Then Christian straightens, realizing we're standing by the nurse's station at the Emergency Room and the entire place has gone quiet watching us. "The police said you kicked him in the balls." Christian says with admiration.

"I tried to hit him in the face with my cast, but he twisted my arm. The foot to the crotch was self-defense. He hurt me." I whisper, weak from the kiss which is compounded by the attack and the hospital. "Ray taught me self-defense."

"I'm very glad he did," he breathes and adds, arching a brow, "I'll need to remember that."

"Let's get you home," Ray says. "The police agreed to wait to question us again. Jack Hyde is in custody until he's arraigned."

"Can I walk her to your truck?" Christian asked Ray.

"You can carry her to my truck…but don't try anything…I'm ready to kick ass if she's not." Ray snarked.

"There are things to discuss," I said, not wanting to let go of Christian as he scooped me up in his arms. I loop my arms and hands over his neck, trying not to touch in the forbidden zone.

"Yes," he nodded, "there are things to discuss." He holds me close to his chest and carries me out of the hospital.

XX  
Ray's POV

_ You damn right there are things to discuss…like why Christian Grey is kissing my daughter like a soldier coming home from deployment. She obviously likes him because she's not fighting him off…but there's only so much a father can take in one night. I'm defending her honor against one man…and wondering about her honor with another. Fuck, I can't take this. This is tougher than warning off horny 18 year old boys who thought they were going to get into Annie's pants! My hand throbs a little from smashing Hyde's face…but I know I didn't break anything…like I did when I broke Stephen Morton's jaw. Annie never knew it was me. She was off to a regional track meet for four days. I drove to Vegas, found that bastard stumbling out of a bar and proceeded to beat the fuck out of him. Annie never told me what happened with him before she came to live with me. Her coach in Vegas had a conversation with her coach in Montesano. He had a conversation with me. Morton never touched her, but he verbally abused her, and physically and verbally abused Carla. I 'had a conversation' with Stephen Morton which ended with two black eyes, a broken jaw, three broken ribs…and various contusions from being thrown down an embankment. He was too drunk to know it was me. I set my own hand, wrapped it up and proceeded to drive home to Montesano. Annie thought I smashed my hand in the workshop. I protected her then…I protected her tonight…and if I have to; I'll protect her from Christian Grey._

XX  
(For Twitter Fans)  
Same day, Seattle

greywatch: Naughty Nurse Nora  
OMG! Gorgeous Grey just liplocked a petite brunette in the middle of the ER at Northwest! SWOON

greywatch: Grey Gal  
WHEN?

greywatch: Naughty Nurse Nora  
Three minutes ago! OMG! He's carrying her out of here! His bodyguards and Dr. Grey are stopping EVERYONE from getting pics!

greywatch: Gaga for Grey  
Sigh…that's an image to take to bed!

greywatch: Grey Gal  
Is it the brunette from the _Seattle Times_ picture?

greywatch: Naughty Nurse Nora  
Could be, I was too busy staring at him!

greywatch: Gaga for Grey  
SIGH

XX  
Christian's POV

"Boss, we have to go…situation at Escala." Taylor grabs my arm. He drags me away from Anastasia the moment she is safely locked in Ray's truck.

"What!" I shout at him once we head for the SUV.

"Gail's call just came through. Miss Williams is at Esclava. I tried to call back…but there's no answer." He charges towards the SUV.

"Christ! Get us there as soon as possible." I call Sawyer and Ryan and order them to return to Escala now! SIP can wait for us to deal with it.

XX  
Escala  
Taylor's POV

Ryan, Sawyer and I blast into Escala – guns drawn. Leila is here, she can get a gun. Gail is not answering her phone. As god is my witness if Leila hurt Gail – I will find her and kill her. I have friends with boats; she'll be fish food in Puget Sound before the sun rises. I call out to Gail but she does not respond. I check camera feeds and find Gail on the camera for the Boss's bedroom when Sawyer gives a shout. He carries Gail to the couch. I'm there beside her, she's alert. "What happened?"

"Leila," Gail muttered and then told me to run the cameras back for the penthouse for the last half hour. Sawyer goes to do that, Ryan has gone to get Grey from the panic room where we left him. Gail relates the story to me. I feel her head, and she winces when I touch a tender swollen area at the back of her head.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," I swear.

"You can't," she tells me. Grey has entered the room. "Swear to me, Mr. Grey, that neither you nor your security team hurts that girl. She's sick. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she needs medical and psychiatric help. She's been cutting herself. I don't know how long, but there are lots of scars on the insides of her legs, with several fresh and partly healed cuts. You helped Miss Steele when she was hurt…"

"That's different!" Grey shouted.

"How you feel is different! Who you are and how you take care of people is not!" Gail shouted, and then winced; her hand going to her head. "I know you haven't been able to find her. I think she's staying with Susannah Martin. She smelled like vanilla and rose perfume that Susannah used. I need to go lie down in my own bed and take something for this headache. Jason?" She held out her arms to me. I picked up my woman, my heart, my love and carried her to bed. I helped her put on pajamas and then I went in search of a pain killer. I want to knock her out until morning, but if she has a concussion, I can't do that. I need to check her every hour for the next twelve hours. I get an 800 mg. Ibuprophen for her from my first aid kit. Once she's asleep, I'm going to view the CCTV of the penthouse and have a talk with Kincaid at the front desk. I don't want him sending anyone up to the penthouse again without a security guard escort.

XX  
Friday Morning, 6/24  
K & A Condo

Until you've been beside a man  
You don't know what he wants  
You don't know if he cries at night  
You don't know if he don't  
When nothin' comes easy  
Old nightmares are real  
Until you've been beside a man  
You don't know how he feels

Once inside a woman's heart  
A man must keep his head  
Heaven opens up the door  
Where angels fear to tread  
Some men go crazy  
Some men go slow  
Some men go just where they want  
Some men never go

Oh blame it on midnight  
Ooh shame on the moon…

"I checked on her almost an hour ago," Ray turned his Bob Seger CD off. "It's early. Annie's due to wake at six for a pain pill. Just so you know, she's not going to work today. She may not be going to work on Monday. If Jack Hyde gets released on bail, she's leaving Seattle. I'm taking her home to Montesano where I can take care of her until he's put away for good."

"The police searched the SIP offices and Hyde's home. My IT and security were at SIP with the police until after midnight. They were allowed to retrieve SIP technology from Hyde's home. The police are going to talk to Elizabeth Morgan to see if she has any knowledge of prior bad acts by Jack Hyde."

"Why did the police let your IT and security search SIP?" Ray asked.

"I bought the company. We're finalizing the purchase this morning." Christian explained.

Ray walked to the kitchen and retrieved a small metal canister from above the microwave. "Annie found these Tuesday at SIP. One at her desk; two in the women's bathroom. Those are short range listening devices. There has to be a recording device within a five foot radius of the building. You might want your men to search all of SIP. He wouldn't leave the recording device in his office. I recommend you start with that asshole's car if he left it in the building parking lot. I don't know what to tell you if it is in police impound. After I checked his car; I'd check any storage areas in the building."

"Are there any listening devices in the condo?" Christian asked.

"None," Ray blew out a breath. "None in public access areas, either."

"Why didn't she tell me she found these? Or why didn't she tell Sawyer?" Christian asked.

"She said you were out of town. She doesn't really know Sawyer. If she felt more comfortable with him, she might have told him she found those. They are the reason why she renewed her conceal carry permit. She knows that I know what to do with things like this. She asked me to inspect the condo and to bring her a taser…which tells me she doesn't feel safe. She probably would have asked me for a gun, but with the cast; she wouldn't have been up to her usual shooting standards."

"I'm not comfortable with her having a gun," Christian said.

"I'm not comfortable with you having an opinion on how my Annie should be protected," I stare at him, wondering if he will crumble under the "dad glare" but he does not. _Score a point for the pretty boy._ "I want to know why Jack Hyde was assaulting my daughter to get back at you. What the hell did you do to him?" Ray demanded.

"What are you talking about," Christian asked, confused.

"He told Annie if circumstances were different, he would have everything you had and that included Annie. So…what did you do to him in your past that makes him think he could replace you? And, what the hell is going on in your little power games with each other that makes him think he can assault my daughter to get back at you?"

Christian whipped out his phone. "Welch, did Barney find anything on Hyde's laptop that linked him to me?" Overwhelmed by Welch's end of the conversation, Christian sank down on the couch and listened intently. "Barney is 100% sure? No, don't release that information to anyone until I talk to Taylor." He hung up and addressed Taylor. "Make sure Elliott is safe with Miss Kavanagh in Barbados and notify the close protection detail for Mom, Dad and Mia. There may be threats from Hyde against my family."

"Will do." Taylor texted to various people, but then he was back in the conversation. "Okay, what did Welch and Barney say?"

"On the SIP laptop in Hyde's home they found a copy of Ana's to do list. It included thanking me for her helicopter ride and glider ride. There were saved maps of Boeing Field on the laptop. Hyde laid out specific plans of how to sabotage my helicopter and glider."

Taylor cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Jack Hyde was a foster child in Detroit when I was. We both lived at the same foster home for a short period of time. Welch is looking into it; he will know more tomorrow. Hyde had electronic files of pictures and news articles about me. He had one electronic file for every member of my family and for Anastasia. Hers included the WSUV picture along with a copy of her application to SIP."

"He hired her because of her perceived connection to you?" Ray stared at him.

"Yes," Christian hung his head in shame.

"He was going to hurt my Annie to get back at you?"

"Perhaps, but I don't know him, except as Anastasia's boss. I don't have a clue why he would seek revenge," Christian shook his head.

"Grey – that's fucked up, but it's not your fault." Ray said.

"It is," Christian said. "He's been a bastard to her because of me."

"For someone who is supposed to be a brilliant businessman – you are quite a disappointment right now," Ray said.

Taylor and Christian stared at Ray like he had become Ray Walston of _My Favorite Martian_ fame.

"That information has to disappear." Ray said patiently, explaining it to Grey. "It needs to disappear now. If the police or the courts find that information, Hyde could be considered mentally unstable – which means jail time in a psychiatric institution instead of jail time in a prison?"

Christian looked confused by Ray's comment. "Taylor understands. Wipe information on areas where you are vulnerable clean from servers, computers, etc. Information on my daughter, you, your family, your life, your business, his plans to find your avionics equipment – your security needs to know what Jack Hyde was planning – but your family, the police and the media do not."

"I know you will hate me when I say this Ray," Taylor said, "but I am glad this happened. If Mr. Grey had fired Hyde before we knew any of this, he would still be a potential threat."

"You were going to fire him?" Ray looked at Christian.

"Yes, well…I planned to fire him next Tuesday." Christian admitted. "I didn't like the way he looked at Ana, talked to her or treated her."

"First of all – why didn't she tell you what was going on with him?" Ray demanded.

"She told Sawyer it was her first real professional job. She was determined to do the best she could." Christian answered.

"Okay, question number two: why Tuesday?" Ray asked.

"He was supposed to be at a national conference in New York this weekend. I thought he would network with colleagues over the weekend and find out if there were openings at other publishing houses. When I fired him, I wanted him to have optional places to go. Hell, as part of his severance package, I would have financially helped him to relocate somewhere else." Christian said.

"Well…that does make sense," Ray admitted. "But what's going to happen with him right now."

Taylor said, "The man is behind bars for at least another 60 hours. Barney has discovered more than information on Grey. The DA will have video proof of Hyde assaulting women before mid-morning. There may be more evidence against him depending upon what else Barney found in the wee hours of this morning."

"Okay, next question…what the hell happened at Escala last night that made you abandon my daughter when she was hurt and wanted you to comfort her? Or did I misunderstand that lip lock you laid on my daughter in front of God and the Emergency Room?"

"A guest at Escala assaulted my housekeeper…" Christian realized how crazy it sounded as his excuse left his mouth.

"How many fucking psychos are running amok in your life?" Ray asked in astonishment. "Judging from that kiss at the hospital…I know it won't do any good to bar you and Annie from seeing each other. So, I'm telling you, man to man, I will make you wish you had never met me if anything else happens to my Annie because of you. If you think I'm kidding son, just find Stephen Morton and ask what happens when you piss me off."

"Well, I'm probably going to piss you off when I say this…but you and Anastasia need to come to Escala." Christian asserted.

"Why?" Ray's polar vortex voice froze the room.

"This condo is too close to Jack Hyde's home. The security system is subpar. The windows are not safe." Taylor explained.

"I'm not happy with the dead bolt lock on the front door and the interior door locks are a joke. All it would take is a determined psycho to knock the interior hollow doors off their hinges," Ray said. "I have a whole list of things to do to improve security here for Annie. Your housekeeper was injured at Escala." Ray pointed out.

"By someone who gained access by pretending to be Miss Steele," Taylor said. "If you will at least come to breakfast at Escala, we can develop a security plan for Miss Steele, the condo, you..."

"No, leave whoever you want outside the door. I don't know any of your security people. I need to wake Annie in twenty minutes. You're more than welcome to stay for breakfast – but you are going to be honest with her about what's going on…or you are out of here." Ray's voice carried a stiff warning.

XX  
Ana's POV

Ray wakes me at six, and tells me we have company. I shower and dress in my favorite skinny black jeans, converse and rose-colored blouse. Friday is jeans day at SIP, but we're having a reorganization meeting today. Should I change into work clothes? Before I can decide, there is a knock on the bathroom door. Christian is there in charcoal grey pants with a white work shirt and black tie. It's unfair that he looks that good around the clock.

"Ready for me to help with your hair?" He asks gently.

"Please." I sit at the dressing table area in the bathroom and he gives me a blowout. I endeavor to sit still and not fidget. I make myself breath normally, and then I realize – my head hasn't hurt while he was blow drying my hair.

"You have a weird look on your face." I see Christian smiling in the reflection of the mirror.

"I was just thinking I don't remember when my head stopped hurting from the accident." I look up at him through my lashes, and then look down at my fingers, knotted on my lap. His breathing alters, and he shuts off the blow dryer. He pulls the dressing stool back and lifts me to the vanity top. He spreads my knees and steps between. He reaches for my hands and holds them flat on my thighs. After searching my face, he leans down and kisses me, gently over and over until our kisses become more demanding. His lips leave mine and he starts kissing my neck down to my cleavage when there is a knock on the door. "Breakfast," Ray bellows through the door.

"Saved by the ex-military father…again…" Christian says, helping me down off the bathroom sink.

XX 

Christian raises his glass of orange juice.

"To ex-military men who train their daughters well," he says and his eyes soften.

Ray toasts him with his tea cup. "I'm going to go take a shower." He gives Christian a stern look before leaving the table.

"Cheers," I mutter, raising my tea cup.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks.

"I had decided to turn in my resignation at SIP today and ask you if I could apply for an internship at GEH. But Jack said you purchased SIP?" I ask in a hesitant tone of voice.

"Yes, Grey Enterprises Holdings signs the merger and acquisition paperwork with Seattle Independent Publishers today. Before noon SIP will become Grey Publishing. Why are you considering an internship with GEH?" He asks.

"I've been unhappy at SIP, not with the work, but I don't like working for Jack Hyde. He's creepy. I don't know if deciding to quit SIP will matter. I don't know if I still have a job. Will Grey Publishing keep me as an assistant if there is no editor for me to assist? Jack said he would tell the tabloids we're sleeping together and ruin your business." I thought this through while showering.

He pauses and places his fork on his plate. "First of all…we're adults, Anastasia. What we do behind closed doors with one another is our business. It's not anyone else's business – not your friends, not your father, not my family, not my employees, not your coworkers, not the media. Not being with you this week has been one of the hardest things I've ever done. I don't want to do it again. I know we need time to find out what this is between us….but I give you my word as a gentleman…I'm not going to knock you up and abandon you on Ray's doorstep."

"Like he would let that happen," I laugh. "I'm not going to let it happen either. I've decided to get birth control shots. They are safer for us to use."

"Let me help keep you safe," Christian asked. "If you want to come to GEH, we can find you an internship in Communications, PR or Marketing…whichever one interests you. You will still have a job after the reorganization at Grey Publishing if you want it. Grey Publishing is moving from the SIP building to Grey House Annex next week. It has state of the art security." He looked at my face and paused… "What?"

"I've had it with being monitored, followed, and being scared out of my mind. Ray's going to do some work on the condo so I know it is safe. I owe that to Kate and to Ethan. You owe me an explanation about who Sawyer is and why he follows me."

"Sawyer has been assigned to be your close personal protection. I wish he had been in the SIP building with you because Jack would never have had the chance to touch you."

"He's following me because of Jack?"

"Yes, and he will continue to provide close personal protection. I don't know if Jack Hyde had anyone working for him. He had a lot of information about me, my family, you, my business, and my avionics fleet – he was checking to see where I was vulnerable.

"I want to know about who attacked Mrs. Jones. Was it the bus stop brunette?" I asked.

"Yes," Christian acknowledged. "Her name is Leila Williams. We need to talk more about her; but not around your father."

I nodded. "I understand. Was Mrs. Jones left vulnerable because Sawyer was following me?"

"No, it was a confluence of events." Christian explained where everyone was and wasn't during the night. "I've increased security for you, me, my family, GEH and for my home."

"What about Jack?" I asked.

"He's under arrest – awaiting arraignment. Police searched his home and his office last night. My security searched the business. Additionally Barney searched the business computers. I told Roach the buyout was off if you decided to sue the company for assault. They knew he was trouble for several years now and didn't deal with the problem." Christian sipped his coffee.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask suspiciously.

"None of his assistants were given advanced positions at SIP because none stayed past the 90 or 180 day probationary period. Since none of them reached the end of their probationary period; none of them were eligible for insurance. If he did doing something physical to them; like he did to you; it's not showing up on the company insurance claims. That is a big red flag. Plus, there's no paperwork indicating work issues for him. Today after the reorganization meeting, my HR people will have a conversation with female staff at Grey Publishing and see if any of them want to lodge complaints against Hyde." Christian finishes his breakfast and refills his coffee cup. He leans against the counter and watches me. "Additionally, we found proof he was hacking the emails of his assistants. We found proof he was hacking the wifi network at SIP gleaning personal information about all the single women who work there. He bugged your desk and the women's bathroom within the first week of your employment. Ryan found more bugs at all the workstations of all the single women in the place. He found the receiver in the basement where the manuscript files are kept. He found tapes of conversations saved on Jack's hard drive. Since his laptop at home is office issued, the police let us acquire it while he was in jail. We found electronic files and flash drives where he assaulted previous assistants. He taped their encounters and blackmailed them for more sex. The police have the flash drives. They are going forward to the DA this morning."

"Can I have time to think about my future plans?" I asked. "I don't trust Jack won't make problems, in jail or not. I don't know if I want to go back to Grey Publishing. I'm sure everyone at SIP knows I'm the reason he's in jail."

"First, you ARE NOT the reason Jack Hyde is in jail. Jack Hyde is in jail because he's a worthless piece of shit serial predator. Second…think about your future. I sincerely hope I'm included in your future plans. Third… I don't anticipate Jack will get bail, but if he does, I will personally vouch for your safety until he goes to trial and directly goes to jail. Fourth… anyone who knew what Hyde was doing or who facilitated his actions will be terminated from Grey Publishing this week. I can purge the ranks, and I won't have second thoughts about doing it. I spoke with Roach. You report to him and him only until the dust settles at Grey Publishing. Ray said you aren't going to work today. As your new boss's boss, I concur. Monday if you are feeling better; and if you return to Grey Publishing; you will be at the newly relocated offices at Grey House Annex."

"Are you the reason I got the internship at SIP?" I ask slowly.

"I did not arrange for you to be hired, if that's your question. Taylor and I think Hyde suspected something because of the _Seattle Times_ picture and it made him hire you." He looked at me. "The day of your graduation Keaton Kavanagh told me he was trying to acquire SIP, but had changed his mind. He sent the paperwork to my company the next day. It's what my company does – purchases ailing companies and either restructures them to be fiscally sound; or we break up the company and sell pieces parts to other companies to strengthen their financial positions. My second, Roz, and I discussed acquiring SIP. Several of our companies have publishing needs. Having our own publishing house fulfills that need. SIP needed reorganization. Without a buyout from Grey House, SIP would have been in financial freefall before the end of the fiscal year. Grey House started buyout conversations before you began working there."

"I have a lot to consider. I don't want my life, emails and conversations monitored. I don't want to feel like I'm living in a prison. I've lived this way before…everything scrutinized, every thought questioned, every action dissected…I don't want to live that way."

"I don't want you to feel I'm monitoring you or smothering you…but your safety is as important to me as your being monogamous with me. I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Anastasia. But I want to be with you…and I want you to be with me…I don't know how to handle all I feel for you…it's as new to me as it is to you. I have to know that we are together in this."

I heard the bathroom door open. "It looks like this discussion is tabled for now."

"No work today?" He asked gently.

"No work today," I agreed. "We will finish the talk about GP and GEH and issues in your life. Just remember, there are things to discuss."

XX  
Early Friday Morning, 6/24  
Seattle

**********  
Seattle Nooz

Sources tell us Gorgeous Grey was seen at the Seattle Independent Publishing company after dark last night along with an ambulance and police cars. The same highly placed sources tell us the company is in play – is Grey House expanding into the publishing business? After Gorgeous Grey disappeared from SIP; he was supposedly seen at Northwest Hospital. Despite the fact that Dr. Grey works there…it seems Gorgeous Grey was there to see someone who had been injured…laying a lip lock on her before they departed – with him carrying her out the door. Who is the pretty brunette in your life Mr. Grey?  
**********

XX  
Later Friday Morning, 6/24  
SIP, Conference Room

Roach, VP of Marketing, Chief Financial Officer and GEH's mergers and acquisitions team

"No," Grey said. "You don't understand. Grey Publishing is moving to the Grey House Annex beginning on Monday. Security in this building is a joke. Today your people are to pack up their desks and work areas; marking boxes for the movers. Once they finish packing, they are to take personal things with them. Everyone is off with a week's pay until nine o'clock next Friday when they present themselves at Grey Publishing's new office. We'll send out a broadcast email to all SIP employees telling them where to report. They will sign new paperwork, undergo security screening; undergo new IT training, etc. Once this building is empty, Grey Construction will renovate it. They will acquire the building from Grey Enterprises Holdings and turn it into rental space."

"Miss Steele has decided not to sue SIP for her assault. The police have her statement, her father's statement and your night security's guard's statement. My IT and security team combed this building last night. The police allowed Grey House to retrieve the SIP laptop from Hyde's residence. Items on it and in his home have gone forward to the District Attorney's Office." Grey threw two listening devices on the conference room table. "Miss Steele found listening devices at her desk and in the women's bathroom. My security team found the recording device in one of the storage rooms. The police now have them. On top of the evidence they have of Hyde assaulting interns; he will be charged with invasion of privacy – one count for every person whose voice is captured on tape."

"My IT staff at GEH is taking your manuscript files, scanning them, archiving everything with a receipt date older than three years. Everything newer will be scanned and available for analysis through wifi and the server. Staff will be able to download hundreds of manuscripts electronically via new tablets and software which will be available a week from today. Having the tablets enables editors to have easier access to manuscripts. The storage and file rooms will no longer be used to hide illegal acts."

XX  
Early afternoon, Friday, 6/24  
Grey House  
Christian's POV

"Detroit? Are you sure? I asked Welch.

"Sir, once you were released from the hospital after your mother died; Michigan Child Social Services put you in a foster home. Mr. Grey and Dr. Trevelyan had already been approved to adopt Elliott. Michigan was required to keep you in the foster system for up to ninety days in case a family member came forth, looking for you. While you were at the foster home," Taylor handed Grey a file of information, "Jack Hyde was also there. His father was dead. His mother was charged with neglect. He had been in the system for two years. The Colliers were his third foster home."

"The other two foster homes returned him to Child Social Services because he frightened and intimidated the other children in their care. In your file is an incident report filed by Dr. T about new bruises which you received while living at the Colliers. They were explained as having been received while you experienced nightmares. Dr. T believed one of the older children was bullying you. It is entirely possible that it was Jack Hyde. Eventually, his mother would become sober, have her parental rights reinstated and he would live with her. His juvenile records are sealed. The issue is…he's angry with you because the Greys adopted you and not him. They knew they wanted to adopt you before you were ever placed in foster care. When they went to the Colliers' home, it was to see you, not to shop for their next son."

"So he blamed me for a decision made before he ever laid eyes on me or on Grace and Carrick?"

Welch nodded. "He blamed you for them adopting you instead of him."

"Jack Hyde's arrest is in the news." Barney announced. "It's also announced that Grey House bought SIP. Additionally – your visit to the ER has been announced in _Seattle Nooz_ and on Twitter. I think the backlash of this has just begun."

"Welch, tell PR to announce Hyde was arrested last night for assaulting an SIP employee – do not release Miss Steele's name. Announce the merger occurred today. They are mutually exclusive of one another." Grey said. "If anyone asks about Miss Steele, Grey House has no comment. It's a personal matter between Miss Steele and me."

XXXXX  
Friday evening, 6/24  
K & A Condo

Christian's POV 

After eating Anastasia's chili and cornbread, it was all hands on deck taking down interior doors, emptying kitchen crates and bringing up two armoires from Ray's trailer. She stayed to load the dishwasher and clean the kitchen, allowing Ray and I to bond a little – and allowing Ray and Taylor to bond a lot. Ray found a recycle center for home repair and improvement items. He said he would drop off the interior doors there before shopping for new ones. I helped Anastasia load the kitchen armoire, while Ray and Taylor began working on the closet in the spare bedroom. It was sweet to see her hang vintage aprons from the coat hooks he applied to one side of the armoire. I helped Ana load the armoire in her bedroom. Before ten; Ana took a pain pill, kissed me goodnight and wandered off to bed. Ray invited Sawyer into the condo for the night and he went off to bed in the spare bedroom. Taylor and I had a quick talk with Sawyer about getting him two more men for Ana's protection detail.

XXXXX  
Mid-morning, Saturday – 6/25  
K & A Condo

"Hyde is being arraigned on Monday morning. The judge agreed to delay the arraignment hearing until Hyde had been assigned a court-appointed attorney. We are not charging Mr. Steele with assault of Jack Hyde. We have the police report taken at the hospital; Mr. Steele's statement, Miss Steele's statement and the statement from the night security guard at SIP." Detective Clark said.

"So everything is settled?" Christian asked.

"Not quite," Detective Clark said. "Mr. Hyde claims he has been in a sexual relationship with Miss Steele for several weeks. He claims they were engaged in a role-playing scenario before he went on a business trip. He claims Mr. Steele did not know about their relationship which resulted in Mr. Steele assaulting him."

"It's not true," Ana said. "I'm not in a relationship with Jack."

Detective Clark gave her a look.

"Anastasia and I have been seeing each other since she first broke her arm, June eleventh. We are in a committed relationship with one another. We did not see one another this week because I have been out of town on business. She is deciding if she wants to continue working for my company, or if she's going home to Montesano to her father's home to heal." Christian revealed.

"So, that's a 'hell to the no' that you're sleeping with Jack Hyde?" Detective Clark chuckled.

"Absolutely hell to the no," Ana said.

"Who was the young man coming into the condo this morning?" Clark asked.

"Ethan Kavanagh," Ana said. "He's the brother of my roommate, Kate Kavanagh. Ethan just got home from Barbados. He's moving in with us. He starts classes this fall at UW. He's sleeping or I would wake him for an introduction."

XX

Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan backed Elena's PI up against his car. "Mr. Grey knows you are here. He knows you are following Miss Steele. Carrick Grey, his father, is acquiring a restraining order against you and against your client, Elena Lincoln. We have proof that you've been following the girl since she moved to Seattle. What we don't know is why Elena Lincoln is so interested in the girl."

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Everyone in the universe thinks Grey is gay! He's dating a recent graduate from a college where he has been funding studies. Did he meet her there? How long has this been going on? Are they in a serious relationship? Is it true her father assaulted her boss?"

"Good god," Sawyer sighed. "You sound like a damn tabloid reporter rather than a private detective. Here's a non-disclosure agreement – sign it. You stop following the girl. You don't tell anyone what you've seen, including that bitch Elena Lincoln. Mr. Grey is willing to double the fees Elena Lincoln is paying you. He wants you to leave him and the girl alone… starting now. We're going to your office to retrieve every picture, every piece of information you have on the girl! Then you are taking a long and unexpected trip out of town!"

"Grey can do better than that," the PI countered. "My parents are older and it's time I moved home to be there for them. You tell Grey to buy my business for a quarter of a million. I'll sign his NDA; give you the keys to my business, and be on my way to Kentucky before the close of business today. I own the building where my office is. Everything in my office is his – files, furniture, electronics, etc. Everything in my apartment other than clothes and personal items is his. Otherwise, I have to consider who will pay the most for the pictures I have – and it won't be Elena Lincoln. Some of those pictures include a brunette who has a striking resemblance to Miss Steele. I've seen her outside Escala, SIP and Miss Steele's condo…so, inquiring minds want to know if she, or the other brunettes who frequent the Pike Alley Esclava Salon, are involved with Christian Grey? And…why is his business partner so interested in who he's seeing?"

XXXXX  
Sunday 6/26  
Grey House, Bellevue  
Coping Together Event Planning Meeting  
Elena's POV

"I'm worried about you," I protested. "Honestly, what is Christian thinking? That girl is too young for him; she doesn't understand the demands of his business; and she knows nothing about keeping a low profile. Is he buying the company she worked for? Was she sleeping with her boss? Rumors abound and it must be having an effect on you!"

"She's a lovely young lady. I met her father the night her boss assaulted her. We wanted to have them come to brunch today; but her father is doing some renovation on her condo. I think he goes home tomorrow or Tuesday, Christian said. He's been at her condo since she was hurt trying to help her and her father." Grace said. "I don't know if she's coming to the Coping Together event with Christian or not. Christian said her father was talking about taking her home with him so she could heal. Did I tell you Elliott's coming home on Friday? He'll be at the event with his new young lady, Katherine Kavanagh." Grace's smile revealed she had hopes Elliott would settle down with this one and give her grandbabies.

_Who the fuck wants grandbabies? Diapers, vomit, teething, broken vases, shredded lawns, and endless boring ballet recitals and sports events. She'd better not want that for Christian and that little bookworm, because it's not going to happen. I will put a stop to it. Christian is a god in the business world and board room. He needs someone to keep his edge and keep his focus!_

"Is she going to sue the company for being assaulted? Is she a gold-digger? How long has he known her?" I exclaimed. "I think you and Carrick need to put a stop to this media disaster! All this adverse publicity is not good for his business or this event!"

"I would really rather not discuss this right now, Elena. Everything has to be finalized today; we're one week from the event! I'm glad we moved it to Fourth of July weekend; everyone's going to need down time – this is going to be the biggest event we've hosted. We've sold 300 tickets for the dinner, meaning thirty round banquet tables seating ten each. I've had to rework the seating chart – if Christian brings Anastasia, I'm going to have to put you at the table with the other donors. It will be Cary, me, mother, father, Elliott, Katherine, Christian, Anastasia, Mia and Sean." Grace gathered her planning binder and went out to greet the rest of the committee. "If you really want to help – find Mia! I think she went upstairs to try on dresses, but that was two hours ago."

_ When I get out of here, I'm going to Escala. Christian is going to listen to reason! Putting me at the table with the other donors! I've always had a seat at Grace's table…now that little bitch is taking my place! That bookworm is not good for him or his business! Let her go home with Daddy and grow up. She can find some nice mechanic or teacher in Montesano and leave my Christian alone! I'm putting a stop to this train wreck NOW! Where the hell is my P.I. and why hasn't he gotten back to me with dirt on that little bitch?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – the relocation of Elena's P.I.; Hyde's arraignment; Christian and Ana can't stay a secret forever; the GP/SIP move; Jane Eyre; taking out the trash; deadly confrontations; safe words and _Just Breathe_

Thank you my 35K readers and for the reviews! I'm an awful child…I forgot to credit Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band for _Shame on the Moon_ lyrics in the last chapter. And I LOVE Bob Seger!

XXXXX  
June 27, 2011  
Sunday afternoon, before dinner  
K & A Condo, Seattle

"I need to explain the sequence of events. Within the next 24 hours, Jack Hyde will be arraigned. He will probably plead not guilty. There will be a pretrial readiness conference where the prosecutor discloses the evidence they have collected so the defense can prepare. A plea bargain may be discussed. A plea bargain can be made and accepted any time during the trial process, as long as the jury has not issued a verdict. If there is no plea bargain made or accepted, then the preliminary hearing of the evidence occurs before a judge. That judge decides if there is enough evidence to hold Jack over for trial. Then the trial is scheduled. Expect Jack to push for the trial in less than 90 days. The faster he can get this to court, the less prepared he will expect the D.A.'s office to be. If the prosecutor has to keep asking for continuances to firm up evidence, eventually a judge may weary and dismiss the charges. Some of the interns he assaulted still have to be found and interviewed."

"How many," Ana asked in a small voice.

"Could be as many as ten. We have found five of them, and three out of the five are willing to testify against him. Two are married and refuse to discuss him or the case. They can be subpoenaed, but I doubt the D.A. will want to put them in that position." Carrick said. "When it goes to trial, be prepared to be called as a witness. Your entire life will be under scrutiny. At the conclusion of the trial, if Jack is found guilty, then you will be asked for sentencing recommendations where you will testify to the emotional, physical and financial damages inflicted upon you by his actions. A sentencing hearing is conducted. The judge will announce the sentencing."

"It seems straightforward." Ana admitted; looking over at Ray for agreement. He nodded.

"Any time you don't understand what is going on, ask. You have a right to know and to understand what is going on." Carrick assured her. "Christian will utilize lawyers from GEH to protect him. I offer my services to you, pro bono. It would give me great pleasure to see this predator put behind bars."

XX  
Sunday Evening  
Kings County Jail  
Seattle

"Elizabeth – you have to sell my story to a tabloid before Grey whitewashes everything," Hyde snarled. "Tell Christian Grey there are a lot of secrets I'll keep quiet about if his father steps up as my lawyer pro bono. Grey can drop all of this and pay me to relocate to a large publishing firm on the East Coast. I won't be left standing in the dust again by that fucking family!"

"Where am I supposed to start?" Elizabeth asked. "For god's sake Jack, SIP is relocating to Grey House Annex this week. Only upper level employees are allowed in the building, but most of them are working from home. Support staff are off for the week with pay. I couldn't come see you until tonight and then I had to make sure I wasn't followed. Everyone who has SIP purchased laptops and equipment in their homes has until noon tomorrow to turn everything in. Keys to the building are due by close of business on Thursday. Friday we report to the new location. Once Grey House has their hands on all the SIP equipment, building, HR files, etc.… I don't know what will happen!"

"Then contact _Seattle's Secrets _or _Seattle Nooz_ tonight and see which one is willing to pay for the story of the century that Christian Grey is not gay! And has a girlfriend…who is an intern working at his company. It may not pay as much as intern Monica Lewinsky's information, but it will be worth some money! Tell them she's moving in with him – he is providing transportation for her after all. Tell them about her rich roommate who is sleeping with his brother Elliott of Grey Construction. Did you bring her termination paperwork for me to sign? I fired her on Thursday night. She's not going to have me arrested and think she's getting away with it!"

"I have it, and it's backdated to noon Thursday. The paperwork says you were disappointed in her performance. We just claim you fired her on Thursday night before you were to leave for New York, telling her to come in on Friday to clear her desk. She offered you a blow job in order to keep her job – that's when her dad walked in and assaulted you. I have paperwork filing a harassment claim against her. I will get copies of them to your lawyer before you are arraigned tomorrow. He can share them with the D.A."

"In the meantime, contact my authors. If nationally known authors give sound bites to the press about what a travesty it is for SIP to be swallowed up by Grey Enterprises Holdings, which have NO background in publishing, it will be worth the time we expend to keep my cause first and foremost in the press." Jack demanded.

Elizabeth smiled. Jack really needed her support right now; which would make him more appreciative of her when he was free. No more chasing little skirts like Ana Steele. He would be free and rich once the Grey family paid him what he was owed. She still wasn't sure how they owed him, but it had been a debt collecting interest for years according to Jack. Jack would be with her. Together they would show the world what lying, cheating, conniving little slut Ana Steele had been. Elizabeth planned to appear in court tomorrow to support her man – dressed elegantly in a designer power suit. With any luck, she'd drive him home after the arraignment and they could celebrate his release with champagne and sex. He wouldn't have to threaten her this time…the days of playing the reluctant lover were over…she was going to be there for him though these rough times, and he would show his appreciation for her efforts.

XXXXX  
Very early Monday, 6/28  
Escala  
Christian's POV

Taylor's sit-rep this morning covered Elena's P.I. The materials retrieved from his office late last night were worth the money I paid. Every possible piece of information, electronic or otherwise about Anastasia or me has been destroyed. The pictures of Leila have been destroyed. The pictures and information of Elena's brunette stable have been destroyed. Additionally, I learned some of my ex-submissives have been in contact with Elena. Why…I do not know. The only good thing about this situation is that Leila has not been to see Elena. I ask Taylor to have a conversation with my ex-submissives about how their NDA is still in effect. I want to know what they are saying to Elena and what she is saying to them.

Taylor will arrange moving crews to clear the building today. Legal will work to transfer ownership of the building to GEH. I now have another building for Elliott to renovate and rent. The downstairs office is too film noir according to Taylor. His direct quote was that Nero Wolfe would have been comfortable growing orchids there. The apartment above the business office is a bachelor flop pad according to him.

Barney took the electronics, including the P.I.'s cell phone and personal laptop, and wiped them; donating them to a computer recycle/resale business. Welch hired a shredding company to shred the contents of the files, except the financials. They will go to IT at GEH to scan them and drop them to an archive server. The paper files will be securely stored for three years and then be destroyed. We don't care what is in the case files and won't share them with the world. The phones for the business have been forwarded to an answering service who will explain the owner is out of town for an undisclosed period of time dealing with a family crisis.

I tell Roz I have a personal appointment and then I'm checking in at Grey Publishing to see what's going on. She warns me that PR is being slammed with inquiries about the Grey House takeover of SIP. I give her the green light to develop a press release announcing our acquisition, reorganization and relocation of Grey Publishing.

XX  
Breakfast, Monday, 6/28  
K & A Condo  
Christian's POV

_I'm going to go thermonuclear if I don't get Anastasia in bed soon. I want to touch that perfect skin, kiss those lips, stroke that hair…and fuck that body until she screams…or until both of us are so sore we can't walk for a week. I want Anastasia Steele in my life and in my bed. I'm sure I suck at long-distance relationships, but the truth is…Elena and Harvard was not a relationship. If Anastasia returns to Montesano…I'll give Roz charge of the company for however long it takes, rent a house near Ray's, and bring Mrs. Jones to feed all of us. I can sand wood or fish with Ray if it means I can be near Anastasia. I like Ray…but these chaste kisses with Anastasia are killing me._

XX  
Ana's POV

"Name it," I put on a brave face when Christian announces we have to talk during breakfast. Christian might tell me he can't date an employee. I will live with this possibility. I don't like it, but I will live with it. He hasn't tried to do anything except give me a chaste kiss …so I don't know if he's distancing himself from me…or if he perceives a no-fly zone around Ray.

"You are off work today because Hyde will be arraigned. Grace recommended you rest today. The media may be out in full force again; but they are barred from entering the Grey House Annex, so they will be on the sidewalk and have media vehicles in the street. Entrance to the building is monitored. Press and paparazzi won't get past the lobby. If you want to go back to work tomorrow, you will be at Grey Publishing's new office in Grey House Annex. Sawyer would take you into the garage, park in a secure area and take you up to the GP offices."

"You may not be comfortable at Grey Publishing until I do some house cleaning and reorganization. You won't have a sleazy boss making you feel uncomfortable. Only upper level staff is working this week. Everyone else has the week off with pay because of the move, except for Claire, the receptionist and two other clerical staff who are facilitating the move. If you want to work from home; Mr. Roach said he would have three dozen manuscripts delivered to you to read and analyze as you have time. He does not expect you to complete and return all of them next Monday" He looks down at my plate, a frown crossing his face when he realizes I haven't finished my breakfast.

"Oh," I say softly and continue eating.

He seems uneasy. "It's just that I would feel better if you were at Escala this week while Grey Publishing moves and settles. I'd rather you weren't here alone during the day, especially if Hyde gets out on bail. Ethan is going to be in and out, getting things organized to start classes at UW this fall."

"Ray and I discussed that," I look down at my plate and then peek up at him. Why is it that when I try to sneak a peek at Christian, he's already looking at me? Ray and I have a _need to know_ kind of relationship. I feel he needs to know I want to be in Christian's life and vice versa. He feels I need to know he needs a guarantee Christian is going to keep me safe. Anything beyond that is just chatter…and we don't do chatter.

"I won't be finished working on the condo today. Annie needs to stay here with your security while I find better interior doors for this place. I've decided not to return to Montesano until we have answers regarding Hyde's arraignment. If Hyde is released, Annie and I will be on the road to Montesano by mid-afternoon tomorrow after I finish up business."

"You can't put me under house arrest, Ray," Ana protested.

"Don't tempt me, little girl," Ray said darkly. "Either you're going to be under house arrest, or I will, because I'll find that smarmy son-of-a-bitch and I'll break seven bones in his body – one for each one he broke of yours."

"Ray," Ana said, getting up from the table to refill her tea cup. "I'm already concerned about why Christian has so much security and about why I have security. Please don't give Taylor or Sawyer ideas. And…as God is my witness…if you give Christian ideas on how to control me…you will both regret it."

"If Hyde stays in jail until his trial; I'll go home. If Ethan is not here, I'm willing to take you to Escala. I will feel better if you are not here alone right now also, especially since you have a broken arm. I would feel better if Mrs. Jones is not alone," Ray apologized. "I'm not giving you permission to move into Escala…that's not my call. I have to know Hyde will not attempt to intimidate you against testifying if it comes to that. Christian provides security 24/7 or I will pack you up and take you home to Montesano. You can read manuscripts in Montesano as easily as you read manuscripts in Seattle."

XX  
late afternoon  
K & A Condo  
Emails between Christian and Ana

Monday, late afternoon  
To Anastasia  
From Christian  
RE Issues  
Hyde was arraigned. Carrick sent one of his interns to watch the proceedings and report back to him. The judge refused bail at the urging of the D.A. Hyde was returned to jail, where he will be held until trial. Elizabeth Morgan came to court to support him. She was livid that he's been denied bail. She gave his lawyer termination papers for you and sexual harassment charges supposedly filed on Thursday by Jack. She will be gone from Grey Publishing by Friday, replaced by an HR officer from GEH. He has no skin in the game, so he's going to do what is best to make Grey Publishing flourish. When you go back July 5th, you will have a new job description, based on what HR feels is appropriate for you.  
I arranged for an upgrade for the security system for the condo. They should be here late this afternoon. Roach is messengering manuscripts to your condo; and he said to let you know he appreciates your work ethic, since you really don't have to work this week. He says the synopsis of the manuscripts will keep things moving forward in the offices. Have Sawyer intercept them. Don't talk to the service. There are rumors out about the SIP acquisition. My PR department is taking care of it. Dinner tonight?  
Christian Grey  
"Grateful the judicial system works" CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Monday, late afternoon  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE Dinner  
Please call me Ana…I feel like Ray is lecturing me when you call me Anastasia. Ray and I discussed this. I need a "no contact" order against Hyde. If I can't get a "no contact" order; I will consider leaving town with Ray tomorrow. I'm trying to batch cook meals ahead for Ray. You can choose between lasagna, Italian Beef Stew, baked zit with Italian sausage, chicken alfredo or chicken parmesan for dinner. Tossed salad and garlic bread. Bring the wine if you like. Ray's finishing up the custom closet in Kate's room tonight and tomorrow morning. He changed out the windows and doors today with more robust ones. Security company here now; they are discussing upgrades with Ray.  
Ana Steele  
Still deciding what to do with my life. 

Monday, late afternoon  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE Do you or Ray need help?  
Anastasia is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I like saying it. I like hearing you say my name…especially in that breathy little voice you have when you are in my arms and we're occupied…KWIM?  
I will ask Carrick about getting you a "no contact" order. I'll have the answer at dinner tonight. Do you need help from Mrs. Jones to cook? Does Ray need help from a handyman to finish work at condo? Just a friendly reminder you promised to give the Italian beef stew recipe to Mrs. Jones. I will bring wine. Can I taste test everything? Have you rested at all today?  
Christian Grey  
Hungry CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Monday, late afternoon  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE Dinner  
Will trade you the recipe for Italian Beef Stew for your influence with your dad for my "no contact" order. Have you found out if Hyde had any really good friends at SIP/GP other than Elizabeth Morgan? I don't want to deal with more questions when I get back to work. Manuscripts delivered; Sawyer intercepted. Reading manuscripts means I'm not staring at walls and brooding over what might be at work. Yes, I've been resting in between cooking. Yes, you can taste test everything but the majority of the food is going home with Ray. Wine would be good, but I won't imbibe too much. Ray is like me…he works best when left alone.  
Ana Steele  
Still deciding what to do with my life.

XXXXX  
Tuesday 6/29 Early Morning  
Seattle

**********  
Seattle Nooz  
Jack Hyde, remember him – the man who assaulted Christian Grey's new girlfriend, Anastasia Steele last Thursday night? He claimed he and Miss Steele were in a sexual relationship with one another and she used him as a stepping stone to get to Christian Grey. Now he's claiming she offered to sleep with him to keep her job at SIP. How many stories will we hear before this goes to court? The judge charged him with eight counts of aggravated assault, three counts of stalking and ten counts of invasion of privacy. Due to the aggravated assault charges on top of an attempted sexual assault of Miss Steele, the judge denied bail at Hyde's arraignment yesterday. What Seattle Nooz wants to know…is how long has Christian Grey been dating Anastasia Steele, and when are they announcing their relationship to the world who already knows?  
**********

XX  
Tuesday 6/29 afternoon  
Escala  
Ana's POV

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Jones hugged me.

"I'm healing…how are you feeling? I asked her.

"I'm fine now…let's go put your clothes away," she said. "I enjoyed meeting your father."

"He's a keeper, a lot like Taylor," I smiled.

"A lot of those good ex-military guys are keepers," she smiled back.

"Tell that to my mother," I rolled my eyes.

XX

Jane Eyre had to put up with Mr. Rochester when he bought her wedding clothes and trousseau…but she did get her way with some plainer things. I think he was blindsiding her with the clothes and jewels to cover up the fact that he had a wife locked up in the tower. So, I sit here and look at the clothes Christian ordered for me. This is fifty shades of wrong! I implore them…tell me what is the reason for a closet full of clothes? Who is Christian hiding? He told me about Gail's attack. It's one of the reasons I agreed to stay here until Kate comes home. There is strength in numbers and if Taylor feels like an uncle to me, Mrs. Jones feels like the aunt I've never had.

XX  
Mid-afternoon, Tuesday  
Escala  
Ana's POV

My phone rings. It's Elizabeth Morgan again. I send it to voice mail and continue to work. She demands an exit interview with me since Jack fired me. I'll tell Christian at dinner about it. He can handle HR issues with her. I'm not talking to her in case she plans to give me a message from Jack. Detective Clark dropped off my copy of the "no contact" order this morning. Jack was served shortly thereafter. I have to carry it with me. I scanned it and emailed it to Roach and to Elizabeth. Let her try to talk to me now! In the meantime, I've been curled up in a comfy leather chair in Christian's library reading manuscripts. I'm reading a great book for children about a girl and her homeless friend. The book is insightful about how the little girl feels about her friend because she's been homeless before herself. I think it's well written. I can't stop at the first chapter or two; I want to finish reading it. I will highly recommend it to the editor I'm assigned to. I brought the Tess books with me, and returned them to Christian's library. If he asks about them, I will claim I brought them with me to read while I'm here this week. I don't want to fight about $15K of books he should not have bought for me.

Kate calls, and she overshares her vacation with Elliott. She questions me about their 24/7 bodyguards. Elliott needs to ask Christian because they can sort this man to man. Kate says they've experienced coitus-interuptus more times than a pair of horny teenagers at a church camp…_I so don't want to go there! _We talk about the Coping Together event. I tell her I have dress, shoes, and jewelry already. I try to describe my silver gown to her, but I fail miserably when she asks who designed the dress and the shoes. I managed to get the jeweler right: Cartier. I explain Christian had special opera length gloves made for me out of stretchy material to match my dress so the right one will fit over my cast without cutting off the circulation in my arm and hand. She and Elliott plan to dress at his condo and then go to Bellevue.

I warn her that her bed is three feet deep in clothes I took out of the spare bedroom for Ray to build out the closet and for Ethan to have a bed to sleep in. She groans and says she might just put everything in garbage bags and deliver it to her room at her parents' house until she can figure out what to do. I don't tell her about Christian's clothes buying spree for me.

XX  
Dinner with Carrick and Grace  
Escala  
Ana's POV

"Additionally, Jack's attorney is not wasting any time." Carrick announced, and handed Christian another set of papers.

Christian was surprised by this. "Are you serious? They're actually exercising their right to a speedy trial?"

Carrick nodded and continued. "No stall tactics like requests for continuances. Jack is pushing for his day in court."

"Well, that's the last thing I expected." Ana admitted.

Carrick shrugged. "What typically drags on for months has now been put on the fast track and the prelim is less than seventy-two hours away."

"What about the evidence gathering and processing?" Christian asked, concerned Ana seemed to be in shock over this turn of events.

"Not to worry," Carrick announced. "The evidence is strong enough to survive preliminary. The judge won't dismiss the charges against Jack. The court gave you a "no contact" order against Jack. He cannot contact you electronically or by third party means. It's in effect for six months. If he has not gone to trial by then, the judge will reissue the restraining order for another six months."

"Anyone at SIP who had a 'great' working relationship with Jack Hyde will be gone on Friday after my Grey House HR conducts interviews. That includes SIP's IT team, Elizabeth Morgan, two other editors and Mr. Roach's personal assistant. I won't have Ana return to a hostile work environment because those people believe Jack Hyde's assertion that she was sleeping with him and Ray assaulted him." Christian said, reaching to hold Ana's hand.

Carrick explained, "The DA is investigating Ms. Morgan as an accessory in Hyde's crimes; but they want to determine if he was blackmailing her. In the information we found on his SIP laptop, there were videos of their sexcapades with one another, but it appears consensual."

"SIP's IT team is gone because they are worthless gits at best according to my IT team. Under the guise of Jack Hyde vetting their IT thriller trilogy – they were busy writing their thriller and not conducting a lot of IT work. He's the one who recommended the standard password protocol of first initial, birth month, second initial capitalized, birth day, third initial, birth year; which allowed him unfettered access to everyone's information. While no one should expect privacy on work computers, printers, phones, faxes, emails, etc., Hyde was using what information he gleaned from intern's communications to blackmail them. I'll be lucky if the interns in his videos don't sue for sexual harassment and hostile work environments. I may have to do preemptive damage control that is going to cost me a few million, and I blame Elizabeth Morgan for facilitating that predator!" Christian exclaimed.

"Enough talk of business," Grace announced. "Let's talk about more pleasant things like the Coping Together event.

XX  
After dinner  
Escala  
Ana's POV

"I'm not comfortable with this," I gesture at the clothes in Christian's closet. "Did you buy this many clothes and jewels for your submissives?"

"No, and what clothes I did buy were housed in the submissive bedroom upstairs." Christian said. "I buy clothes for Mom and Mia. I buy Louboutin stilettos for Roz each time we conclude a successful business deal. I pay for Mrs. Jones' work wardrobe. I pay an exorbitant amount of money for wardrobe for security."

"I'm neither employee, family or submissive. I'm Ana…the woman who wants to have a relationship with you. I'm not comfortable with this…excess."

"Well…regarding the three evening gowns…Mia says you can't wear the same gown twice. Since I want to take you to three events…three gowns, plus underwear and accessories, plus jewels. Can you understand I want to do this to show the world what you mean to me?"

"Can you understand that I don't need stuff…I just want to spend time with you? If it means I have to dress up to dance the night away in your arms…I'll do it, but I preferred jeans and gliding with you." I paused. "I don't want to waste time arguing about clothes with you where there are more important things to discuss. Just for future reference…I won't be sidetracked with pretty clothes and stuff…I never was that kind of female…I won't be that kind in the future."

"Ana, I want to spend money on you – I worked hard for it and I want to share it with you. I don't want you to want for anything." Christian stated.

"Do you understand I've been supporting myself for over four years? Granted, it's not the style your family is accustomed to…but it's what I know and what I'm comfortable with. These clothes are going back."

"Will you keep half?" Christian attempts to compromise.

"One week of work clothes, one week of casual clothes, one week of lingerie, and one week of sleepwear can stay so that I have clothes to wear if I stay overnight here. Plus, if I'm only allowed to wear the evening clothes once, I want to donate them to the Spouses of Doctors rummage sale that is scheduled for mid-October. Grace said she plans to ask Mia and Kate to help by donating once the Coping Together event is over. I said I'd be out of my cast and would help any way I can. The money raised from the rummage sale is going to buy winter coats for kids. It's a good cause. I'm only borrowing the jewels so don't buy anymore! Evening clothes for the future have to coordinate with the underwear, accessories and jewels you already bought. It's offensive to spend one fourth of a year's salary on a dress."

"Well, not one fourth of my salary for a year…" Christian chuckled.

"Not making points with the girlfriend…" I warn him.

"God, you are a tough negotiator…will you come to work at GEH in my mergers and acquisitions section?" He moves behind me and starts nibbling on my neck.

"Knock off the sex god stuff, we have things to discuss," I say, moving out of his arms, "and that does not include me giving you a floor show of the lingerie that's staying."

"Later?" His voice holds out hope.

XX  
Later still  
Christian's TV room; Escala  
Ana's POV

"When I see what my work space is at Grey Publishing – then we'll negotiate about Sawyer's proximity to me. No monitoring my phones, faxes, emails, client meetings, etc."

"I can agree to all but mail and emails," Christian said. "Grey Publishing and SIP are getting emails addressed to you. One fourth of them are from media sources who want to make you rich and famous if you give them an exclusive about being my girlfriend. One fourth of them are from people who hate you because you're with me and they think I belong to them. One fourth of them are from people who want you to be with them when you leave me. The last one fourth are women who want you to join their club, or hire them to be your personal shopper, or want your business."

"Seriously? Are you teasing me?" I sputter.

"No, I'm not. Chelan County Cadillac wants you to come test drive one of their cars for a commercial. I can have Barney forward one example of each to you if you really want to see them. He can tell you how many thousands of emails you get a day. And letters, and cards, and gifts…"

"Gifts?" I swallow hard.

"Security checks it all. If there was anything you needed to see, I would bring it to you. They shred everything, except the overt threats, which we keep to find out who is sending it. They incinerate the disgusting stuff and they donate the good stuff to charity. They return clothes from designers with a polite letter on GEH stationery that you are not interested in modeling for them."

"You're serious?" I shake my head.

"Barney has taken down six blogs of delusional men who claim to be married to you, engaged to you, or involved with you and who state in their blog they are suing me for alienation of affection. Most of them want $10 million because you're with me now." He stares into my eyes. "Fifty shades baby…I'm fifty shades and have a fleet of ships full of baggage to go with it."

"We haven't told anyone except your mom, my dad, your brother and Kate that we're together. I haven't even told my mother."

"Someone told Seattle Nooz. They've been telling Seattle about us for a week now. Speaking of telling – I'd like Grey House to release a statement Saturday morning that we are in a committed relationship with one another. There will be press at Coping Together, and there will be pictures of us in the papers."

"Instead of dating…or gal pal?" I knot my fingers together, and look at my hands.

Christian lifted me onto his lap and looked in my eyes. "I like 'committed relationship'…" he asserted. "I want people to know what you mean to me. There will be people I have to introduce you to at Coping Together, but I'd like to introduce you as Anastasia Steele, girlfriend, instead of Anastasia Steele, date. I checked the seating chart and we're at the same table as mom, dad, grandparents, Elliott and Kate and Mia and her date. That will be a little more comfortable for you, right?"

I nod. "Speaking of letting people know what I mean to you – are we still doing the birthday BBQ at your parent's home on Sunday after Coping Together to celebrate your birthday?"

"Yes, and then Monday's a holiday…I thought we could take The Grace out for the day, and then we could watch the fireworks over Bainbridge Island."

"I'd like that…as long as it doesn't include paparazzi and an over the top designer bikini."

"Jeans, sneakers, t-shirt, hoodie and swim suit. Once we hit the open sea…no paparazzi. But, I don't like public displays, so a modest swim suit will be acceptable. Save the topless portion of the day for the cabin." He smirked before his hands slid under her sweater.

XXXXX  
Wednesday 6/30  
Escala  
Christian's POV

"Good morning," I kiss Anastasia awake. "Do you feel like going for a run?"

"We didn't sleep much last night," she blushed, "I thought I'd have a lie-in until you were ready to eat breakfast. After breakfast, I'm planned to shower, dress and tackle some of those manuscripts in the library."

"You could shower with me…" I offered.

"You could have a lie-in with me…" she counter offered.

Suddenly the thought of Anastasia, in my warm bed, followed by in my hot shower, followed by a good breakfast just seem to kick start my day in the right direction. "You have to promise not to scream too loud. The security office is full of staff." I said, kissing from her ear to her collarbone.

"You're not gagging me, if that's what is floating through your wicked little mind," she said.

"I just thought I'd keep that mouth busy doing other things," I smirked.

XX  
Midmorning

I can't believe it took breaking my arm to convince Ray into foray into the world of modern technology. Playing phone tag with him on Jose and Jose, Sr.'s phones was not fun. An answering machine and fax for the business really are "old school." We spent some time last weekend where I taught him how to use a cell phone, how to check and send email from his phone, and how to take pictures with his cell and email them to me. I warned him that I expect an email weekly. Today, Ray emails me a picture of the cherry wood bar back he's going to start restoring next month. It's gorgeous. I email back I'm at Christian's penthouse with Mrs. Jones and we have a security guy with us. I tell him I'm staying in all week to avoid the media. He commiserates with me. There have been too many calls at the house for me. He just lets everything go to voice mail or the answering machine, has shut off the ringer, and listens to the messages first thing each morning, noon, and before dinner, dumping 99% of them. He reminds me that if the tabloids announce Christian and my relationship – I'd better call my mother before she calls him. Ray reminds me to email José about his art show. He's promised José Senior that he would go. They are having dinner at Sassy's Smokehouse after they see the show. I don't know Christian's schedule but I promise Kate and I will go to dinner with them.

Mrs. Jones asks if I can wait until early afternoon for lunch. There is a new film noir channel on the cable, and early this afternoon they are showing _Rebecca_. She says it sounds like a good reason to make a tea tray for us with Earl Grey, luxury biscuits, savories and some tea sandwiches. I'm willing to read manuscripts until movie time if she's willing to make a tea tray for us. I explain after the movie, I need help packing up some of the wardrobe and returning it to Nieman Marcus. She has the number of a reliable messenger delivery service…and asks me if that is really what I want to do. When I tell her that I'm only keeping some of the clothes and returning the rest, she tells me of the "wardrobe malfunction" that was delivered before. Now I feel like a total shit to Christian; and my decision will make Caroline Acton at Nieman Marcus unhappy also. Mrs. Jones says she can't advise me what to do; but she is confidant I will make the right choice for me. Suddenly, I understand no-first-name Mrs. Maxim de Winter and her insecurity at living at Manderley. I'm out of my league here at Escala. If I let the clothes stay…can I put my foot down that he won't buy me anything else without asking? Do I need to send the clothes back so he knows I mean business? Crap. This is one decision that won't get made today.

XX  
Christian's POV

Roz alerts me the relocation of Grey Publishing is underway. We discuss the Grey Publishing staff interviews on Friday. Jack Hyde will be terminated with cause. Elizabeth Morgan will be terminated with cause. The IT team will be terminated with cause. Roach will be offered a decent retirement package at the end of two years. It's not as large as he would like – but considering how badly he's managed SIP for the last five years, he's lucky to receive one at all. The security staff will have an opportunity to take advanced training and keep their jobs, or they are terminated. They won't be assigned to Grey Publishing to sit around and be worthless. They will be assigned to the security staff of Grey House Annex and will be rotating through the buildings and businesses. Two of the senior editors are under scrutiny. They have been very vocal about "transparency" in the Hyde matter and have offered testimony from authors about what an upstanding citizen Hyde is. What does transparency mean anyway – they want to know the color of Anastasia bra when Hyde attacked her? Roz suggests NDAs for the entire GP staff on Friday morning when we have the staff meeting. Roz suggests alphabetical interviews of the staff will keep everyone on their toes rather than going unit by unit. We'll take four HR teams with us to begin at nine to conduct interviews, discuss IT training, review security issues, sign NDAs, etc. I express concern about Ana coming to the office to sit around and wait to be called. Roz suggests not bringing her in until Tuesday morning when the remaining staff has been organized and when HR knows where positions need to be filled.

We've been approached by the College of Agricultural Science at OSU about grant funding like our commitment to WSUV. I tell Roz to get all their information and we'll talk about it. If they have program topic areas not covered by WSUV, we might consider their request.

Welch is endeavoring to open my Detroit files to see if he can find more information on me prior to the adoption. He's trying to find someone to open Jack's sealed files in Detroit and also see if there is information at Princeton we should know. We know that Hyde graduated from Princeton and worked for a small publishing firm in Boston. He went to a national publishing conference in New York and met Roach who recruited him for SIP. Once he hit Seattle, he started collecting information on me and my family.

Andrea reminds me I have an appointment with Claude Thursday and Saturday morning. She also hands me 15 messages from Elena. I shake my head and throw them in the trash. I thank Andrea for her patience in this matter but I have nothing to discuss with Mrs. Lincoln right now. I won't take her calls, I dump her emails and voice mails, and now Andrea is tightening the communications firewall around me. Taylor has orders to remove Elena immediately if she appears at GEH or at Escala. I don't want her to know Ana is staying at the penthouse with me. I don't care if she finds out I relocated her P.I. Perhaps if she sees the press release about Ana and me, she will back off trying to provide me with a submissive.

When my world is quiet for two minutes, I open my Blackberry and gaze at pictures of Anastasia. I get hard again, sitting at my desk thinking of her soft warm wet mouth sucking my spine out though my cock this morning. I lock myself in my private bathroom and call her. I swear it is just to hear her voice, but seriously…I carry on a conversation with her while my hand talks to Trey. Her soft warm voice flows over me like sunshine when I'm on The Grace and headed out to sea…I shout when I come…and Anastasia is concerned. I lie and tell her I was a klutz and spilled hot coffee on myself. She giggles and promises to kiss my boo boo…and it's a downhill conversation from there. Trey acts ready to play again. God, I haven't had to jerk off in the middle of the day since I was 21. I didn't have a submissive, had stepped away from Elena and didn't have time go to a club and find a one-night stand. Now, I'm hard enough to jerk off twice in one day because of a little brown-haired girl who makes my head swim; my blood race and my heart pound. Fuck, I know I'm lucky she's staying with me this week…but will she move back to the condo once Kate's in town? That thought was a definite cock blocker. Trey's lost interest in a second gambol and waits to be touched by the lovely Anastasia.

XX  
Evening, Tuesday, 6/29  
Escala  
Taylor's POV

"Taylor," Christian saw him whisper to Mrs. Jones. "Something the matter?"

"Sorry boss, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Miss Steele's dinner. I was just telling Mrs. Jones I'm taking out the trash." I flashed Gail a look, which I should not have done because now we are both laughing. She goes to the staff quarters to curtail her laughter. I depart the penthouse via the main elevator. I'm a man on a mission. Elena Lincoln is downstairs and mightily pissed her pass code doesn't work for the parking garage or for the elevator. The night doorman has allowed her to wait for me in the lobby. Since the Leila incident, he knows no one goes to the penthouse without a security escort. In this case…yeah…I'm taking out the trash.

"Mrs. Lincoln," I said with as much gentility as possible under the circumstances. My serve, protect and defend ethics are kicking gentility's ass right now.

"Taylor," she practically spits my name as she heads for the elevator. "I need to see Christian about business and this lackey won't let me go up. Why has my pass code changed?"

"Pass codes changed because of security issues. I'm sure when Mr. Grey wants you to have the new pass code; he will give it to you. In the meantime, I'm under orders to keep the penthouse sequestered from guests."

"What happened?" She demands to know.

I am grateful she opened the ball…now let's see if the bitch can dance. I take her by the arm away from the elevator where she waits, to the small private office kept by security just off the lobby.

"One of your girls, Leila Williams, gained access to the penthouse and assaulted Mrs. Jones."

She Bitch looks at me in horror. "Was Christian hurt?"

"NO, he wasn't here. It was the night Jack Hyde assaulted Miss Steele. Mr. Grey was at the publishing house with the police. Mrs. Jones was here alone and was assaulted." If she doesn't act sorry that Gail was hurt…I might hurt the bitch myself.

"So you changed _all_ the pass codes?" She rolls her eyes at me. I'm half tempted to smack her and claim I thought she was having a fit or something.

"Yes, per Mr. Grey's orders. Additionally, we instituted new safety protocols."

"Well, you can just take me up there to see him. I've been calling and emailing all week. I haven't been able to get an appointment with him at Grey House, and now I can't access the penthouse."

"You don't understand, Mrs. Lincoln. No admittance tonight…not by you, not by his parents, not by his siblings, not by anyone."

"He's got her up there doesn't he?" She demands.

"Her who?"

"Miss Steele," she spits out through clenched teeth. "No wonder Mrs. Jones was vulnerable here – security staff watching him, security staff watching Miss Steele, security staff watching her boss!"

_That bitch just blamed Gail's attack on Miss Steele. That miserable old snatch!_ "Why don't you tell us where to find Leila Williams so she can't assault anyone else - unless you sent her after Miss Steele like the private investigator? Perhaps you should ask Jack Hyde what happens when you invade Miss Steele's privacy!"

She stands there in shock her P.I. has been discovered. I take her arm and haul her to the front desk. "If Mrs. Lincoln doesn't leave quietly in the next ten minutes…please call the Seattle Police Department and tell them there's an intruder at Escala. I think the paparazzi are still outside Mrs. Lincoln. Do you want pictures of you in handcuffs to grace the front pages of the _Seattle Times_?" I walk away while she's protesting. I don't give a fuck what she has to say. I skip the main elevator and head to the staff elevator for the penthouse. I use my pass key to get back to the penthouse and to my lovely Gail…who might have to give me a shower because I took out the trash.

XXXXX  
Wednesday morning, 6/30  
Seattle

**********  
Seattle Nooz  
Sources tell us Christian Grey and his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, have been playing matchmaker! Seems Miss Steele's roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, is currently vacationing in the Bahamas with Gorgeous Grey's brother, Elliott. That sound you hear is not tectonic plates shifting in the Northwest…it's the sound of millions of hearts breaking…  
**********

XX  
Afternoon, Wednesday 6/30  
Grey Publishing/Old SIP building

"What are you doing here," Elizabeth grabbed Ana. "Haven't you caused enough trouble? No one wants you here! None of us trust you! Security," She phoned them, "Come up to Miss Steele's desk and escort her to my office where she can sign termination papers. Then I want you to escort her from the building! You will sign your termination papers and leave!" She shook Ana out of frustration. She really wanted to slap the fuck out of that bitch! "How long did you know about Grey buying SIP before he told the world? You throw yourself at Jack Hyde to get him fired so Grey didn't have to pay him a decent severance package! Then you get Grey's father to request a "no contact" order for you! We're all getting screwed over because of your billionaire boyfriend!"

"He's not her boyfriend! He doesn't want more! We were together for eighteen months; it was the best time of my life! I loved him! He should have loved me! I have to talk to her…I have to warn her not to get involved with Mr. Grey! He'll only break her heart. Let go!" She tried to pull away from Elizabeth's strong grip. "Leave me alone!" She pulled away from Elizabeth's grasp and spun around.

"You're not Ana! Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth demanded from the petite brunette before her.

"Where is she?" Leila demanded. "Where is Miss Steele?"

"She's not here," Elizabeth snapped. "She's supposed to be working, but she's not here, and she's not at Grey House Annex. She's not answering her cell. She's probably playing hooky with Mr. Grey. Who are you?" She grabbed Leila again. "No one is supposed to be here this week except upper level staff." She pulled Leila over to a phone. She pressed buttons on the phone and tightened her grip on Leila as she spoke into the phone. "Morgan here, second floor, there's an intruder, get up here now!"

Ryan stopped in the parking lot to confirm the license plate number on Miss Martin's Audi before he continued into the building. He headed for Miss Steele's desk on the second floor because he was sure that's where Leila was headed. He burst through the stairwell door, having finally caught up with Leila, who he had tracked from Susannah's condo to GP/SIP. "Miss Williams, stop!" He shouted.

Leila ignored his shout and tried to yank herself out of Elizabeth's bruising grasp. She pulled her handgun from the tote.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Elizabeth screamed and reached for the gun…struggling with a manic Leila. The gun fired and fired again…shooting Elizabeth twice in the chest. Elizabeth gasped and let Leila and the gun go…falling to the floor. Leila shot in the direction of Ryan's shout; but her aim was too far off the mark. She ran for the opposite stairwell. Ryan ran for Leila, tackling her to the floor. He heard bones snap as he took her down. Security burst through the stairwell at the same time Ryan and Leila hit the floor. Ryan managed to shove Leila's gun away and use a zip tie to restrain her hands behind her back.

"Call 911! She shot someone!" Ryan yelled at security. He pinned Leila to the floor, ignoring her screaming and swearing as he called Taylor. "I have her! GP/SIP building! She shot the HR Director, female, mid-thirties. Police and ambulance incoming! She's definitely been staying at Susannah Martin's condo. She drove Martin's car here. It's parked in the back parking lot of GP/SIP. We're going to have to find out where she got the gun. She came here looking for Miss Steele. The HR director was going through Miss Steele's desk looking for contact information which is how she intercepted Leila Williams."

XX  
Evening  
Christian's Office, Escala  
John Flynn's POV

"Leila's dehydrated, malnourished, and definitely confused. Her grief is manifesting itself in confusion, disbelief, panic and anger. Additionally, Mrs. Jones was right; she's been cutting. There are scars from cutting about a year ago - probably on a weekly basis. But she has fresh scars, semi-healed cuts and fresh cuts which happened in the last two months. She has been sent for evaluation at West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital." I explained. "If the facility staff determine she needs long-term inpatient care; they will petition the court and a commitment hearing will take place. She will be represented at the commitment hearing by a court-appointed attorney. The judge will hear evidence from the facility, police, etc. and determine what to do."

Taylor interrupted, "Ryan will probably testify since he is the only witness to Elizabeth Morgan's shooting, and since he restrained Leila Williams. We will make sure he's available for when the police and court want to talk to him. Leila left her husband nine months ago. They have not divorced. Her boyfriend was killed two months ago in an accident on the 405. After his death, she moved in with Susannah Martin. Susannah left on an extended vacation the Monday after your picture appeared in the _Seattle Times_. According to Miss Martin's landlord; she is not expected to return for another two weeks."

Welch concluded the update, "Elizabeth Morgan refused to incriminate Jack Hyde before she died. She admitted to going through Miss Steele's desk searching for any information on how to contact her, since Miss Steele has not returned her calls. She didn't know who shot her; or why."

"Thank you Taylor, Welch. I'd like a minute to talk to John…alone." Christian said. He waited for the doors to the office to close before he continued. "Did Leila specifically mention me…our time together?"

"They sedated her after doing a blood draw to make sure she's not doing drugs. She is being rehydrated and monitored. The doctor will call me if there is a change in her condition. She hasn't eaten properly in so long that her organs may be compromised in the future. Ryan broke a couple of her ribs when he took her down." I paused. "Before you start blaming yourself for this…please stop. Take a deep breath and realize that you are not responsible for the world or the crazies in the world."

"I am responsible for this," Christian muttered. "I saw Anastasia and I wanted her. She got hurt because of me. Mrs. Jones got hurt because of me. Elizabeth Morgan is dead because Leila."

"Jack Hyde set plans in motion before you ever met Miss Steele." I argued.

"Yes but she was in close proximity to him because of me. He saw our picture and hired her." Christian said.

"Would he have hired her if he had not seen the picture?" I asked.

"I don't know." Christian said. "She is petite, like all his other interns. That may be his preference…petite women who can't fight him off."

"You planned to buy SIP before you knew she was hired there. You hired a close protection officer for her…who informed you of Hyde's New York trip. You kept her from going to New York where she might have been assaulted. You planned to fire him to protect her. Her CPO discovered Elena hired a private investigator. Her CPO informed you of Leila's proximity to Miss Steele." I pause. "You could have kept her locked up here in Escala, but Leila managed to breach the place and hurt Gail. None of this is your fault…if you plan to expend time thinking about this…then do proactive planning. Now, where is the beautiful Miss Steele?"

"In the staff quarters with Mrs. Jones. They are watching some vampire movie that just came out on DVD.

"Bloody hell…that's not good," I said. "The main character, Bella, leaves her mom's home and moves in with her father. Dad happens to be a cop who wants to protect his daughter. She falls in love with a gorgeous boy, Edward. He has bronze curls by the way, and happens to be a vampire. They have these intense discussions because they are falling in love with each other, but the vampire has a difficult time restraining himself from killing her. Edward leaves Bella in an attempt to save her, which causes Bella to go into a deep depression. She does stupid things that should get her killed, but don't. Edward, the vampire, has touch issues because he's physically cold and because he's strong and could hurt her. He has food issues because he is a vampire who is trying to be vegetarian and not kill humans. Plus, he is in love for the first time ever in his miserable existence and besotted with this girl. He knows how to act human until he falls in love because that is out of his normal realm of existence! Don't pull her out of there. Get your ass in there, put your feet up, hold the lovely Miss Steele on your lap and have a very vanilla make out session with her – kissing and holding hands only! Hope to god she doesn't correlate your life to the movie! The shooting is traversing the media circuit now - you need to give her answers."

XX  
Later, in Christian's bedroom  
Christian's POV

"Elizabeth Morgan is dead," I explain the situation to Anastasia. "Leila is undergoing psychiatric evaluation. Carrick is finding a family services lawyer I can hire to represent Leila. Flynn is taking her on as a client. I'm paying him to guide her psychiatric care. If the court determines Elizabeth's death was manslaughter; Leila may not have to do much jail time after her psychiatric evaluation and treatment is concluded."

"Leila was a submissive?"

"For eighteen months," I nodded. "Our contract ended because she wanted more, and I didn't. She married, but she left her husband nine months ago. She had a boyfriend, but he died in a car accident two months ago. For some reason, she was fixated on you since the _Seattle Times_ picture. I told you, I had never had a picture taken with a woman. It caused a lot of questions and speculation."

"The picture is why she was outside my condo and SIP – she was trying to contact me?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, but we don't know why. Until she's lucid, we may not know." I explained. I am shredded when Anastasia bursts into tears.

"I have to quit Grey Publishing now," she sobs. "First the situation with Jack and now Elizabeth is dead because she confronted someone who looked like me. No one is going to want to work with me now."

"Do I need to book time with my therapist to talk to you about this?"

"I don't think I'm going to have nightmares over Jack Hyde, if that's what you are asking. I'm not happy he hired me to get to you. I thought…I wanted to go into publishing because I like books so much." She knotted her fingers in her lap.

"Have you enjoyed reading the manuscripts this week?" I asked.

"Yes," she sniffled.

"Roach is very happy with your work, and that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you. HR will find you a position at Grey Publishing that will be a good fit for your knowledge, skills and abilities. Give it three months, Ana. If you don't like the work environment after three months; we'll find you a job you do like. I don't want my relationship with you to impact your future. I know you want to work. I know you don't want me to pay off your student loans. I love that you have been responsible and have taken care of yourself. I love that you have a good work ethic."

I stand and run my knuckles down her arm. "Calm…let me take care of you tonight," I carried her to the tub. We both need a hot soaking bath to soothe frayed nerves.

XXXXX  
Thursday morning, 6/30  
GEH  
Christian's POV

All the T.V. talk shows dissect the predatory mind set of stalkers and paparazzi. Anastasia's situation is discussed a dozen times according to my communications department head. She wants a sound byte regarding the shooting at SIP. Media is all over GEH, Grey House Annex and GP/SIP. The media announces the shooter as an obsessed stalker who intended to harm SIP employee Anastasia Steele. It is the story the security at GP/SIP told the police. How much of that is the truth? How many more stalkers will come after Anastasia because of her relationship to me? Mrs. Jones said Anastasia is working in the library – no T.V. or radio. I have to go home at lunch and we have to have another conversation about everything. She will need to warn Ray and her mother about the press. I am determined to announce my relationship with Anastasia at Coping Together.

XX  
Thursday afternoon, 6/30  
GEH  
Christian's POV

With Flynn's advice, I send two grief counselors and two HR staff from GEH to GP/SIP building and to the GP offices at Grey House Annex to speak with anyone who needs to talk about the shooting. I ask him about Leila. There is no news. She has been sleeping or uncommunicative for several hours right now. He says she needs the sleep for her mind and body to heal. I give him the name of the family services attorney Carrick recommended. He will contact him and see if they can determine what to do if Leila refuses to talk to anyone. I talk to him about Anastasia and what to do if she needs to talk about the issues at SIP. He recommends a day spa for her to relax tomorrow before the Coping Together event. We agree to arrange an introduction between them Saturday night. He will offer listen if she needs to talk. We talk about the press release announcing Anastasia and my relationship before the Coping Together event starts. He recommends we wear our masks walking the carpet. He recommends I should stand to Anastasia's left, holding her left hand. She can hide her gloved cast down by her right side if it makes her self-conscious. He recommends a conversation regarding Elena before the event so that Anastasia is not blindsided if Elena decides to attend.

XX  
After dinner  
Escala  
Christian's POV

"This is the layout for the Coping Together event," I show Anastasia a copy of the venue map. "Taylor will drive; Sawyer will ride shotgun. Ryan will be there in advance, waiting to take the vehicle and secure it in the family parking area. Taylor will park at the walkway to the venue. We will exit the vehicle. Taylor will be in front of us providing security; Sawyer behind us. We'll go up the walkway, past the press to the marque. The press will take pictures of us on the walkway. Inside the marquee will be 32 tables, seating ten people each. At our table…" I drone on and on about cocktails and networking, everyone sitting at our table, where our table is located, where the bathrooms are located, the dance floor location, the band, the MC, the events of the evening. She's a good sport and doesn't flinch. I'm sure it's the logistics she learned from attending track meets.

"I'd like you to go have a spa day tomorrow. Get your hair and nails done; just relax from everything that's been happening. I'll give you a card and you can go to the Pike Alley Esclava where you went with Kate. Mom, Grandma and Mia are all going to Bravern Center on Saturday. You could go with them, but I want you to have down time to relax…and Mia would be after you with questions, questions, questions. Elena would probably be there also, she normally works out of Bravern Center. If you are at Pike Alley, you will not run into her."

"I'll behave myself if she behaves herself," Ana said stubbornly. "I like your mom…but I'm not going to let her best friend treat me like crap."

"Speaking of best friend…I threw Kate under the beauty bus on Saturday – she's going with her mom to Bravern Center with my mom, grandma and Mia."

"LOL, that will be a fun time…especially if Mia asks as many questions as Kate does." Ana laughed and climbed into my lap. "Thank you for saving me from the question squad."

"Any time Miss Steele. There are things to discuss." I said. First of all…do you remember your safe words?

"Yellow and red, SIR," she said, her arms stealing around my neck.

"Don't say sir like that or we'll be spending the night in bed together instead of discussing the event." I admonished her. "If the conversation becomes overwhelming to you, say yellow and if the conversation is starting to vex you, say red."

"I understand," she says softly.

The charity is called Coping Together. It's a drug rehab program for parents with young kids. The program is designed to keep the families intact if possible; providing out-patient care, a support system, and after care once the parents are drug-free. They take parenting classes along with their drug therapy." I winced.

"Did your parents support Coping Together before or after they adopted you?" She wanted to know.

"I was born in Michigan. My biological mother, who was addicted to crack cocaine, died when I was four. I was alone in a two room apartment with her body for four days before the police were notified of her death and removed me. I was taken to the hospital where Grace was on duty. She's a pediatric doctor. She saw me and decided she wanted to adopt me. Grace and Carrick had been approved by the State of Michigan when they adopted Elliott. Soon after I was adopted, Grace was hired by Northwest Hospital here in Seattle and we moved. Mia was born and adopted in Washington. Both Elliott and Mia were adopted when they were infants." He revealed everything about the foster home, Jack Hyde's presence in the foster home when he got there, Jack's jealousy of his adoption by Carrick and Grace. "I didn't understand it, and I don't understand it," he said. "It's not like Carrick and Grace were shopping for a child to adopt. He met them because they already decided to adopt me. They had to go to the foster home to see me. If I had not been in that foster home, he would never have known I existed…or that Carrick and Grace existed." I shrug. "I just can't believe he's carried a grudge against me, against them for 24 years."

She kisses me gently before I continue.

"Elena has been on the committee with my mother working on the event. She is used to sitting at the head table with my mother." I explain

"In the place where I will sit this year?" She asked.

"No, I always sat between Elliott and my grandfather Theo. My mother always put me there thinking I'd stick around for the festivities. I have a really bad habit of showing up at events, and then before an hour is over, I'd depart."

"Because you have touch issues, and didn't want to dance with the young ladies?"

"Every fortune-hunting committee member brings every eligible female they know between the ages of eighteen and thirty-eight to committee meetings just in case I happen to be around. Not all of them attend the event. Between the dinner ticket, clothes, primping and jewels… an event like Coping Together is about a $15,000 crap shoot to meet me."

She grimaced. "That's a lot of money to spend. This is for a good cause right…not just a reason to party and dance the night away?"

"We raised over $1.5 million last year for Coping Together. They spend 5% of the funds they are given for administrative reasons and salaries. The rest of the money goes to help the families. It's one of the reasons my parents support them."

"Okay, so where is Elena sitting since she won't be sitting at your mom's table?" Ana asked.

I search the guest list Mom gave me and pointed it out on the map. "Table ten with other donors. She normally donates a spa day at Esclava to the auction. I donate a week's vacation at my home in Aspen to the auction. Mom and Dad donate ten days at their ranch near Jackson Hole, Wyoming."

"Yellow," I said. "You have a house in Aspen?"

"The family likes going there Thanksgiving and Christmas for skiing. Do you ski?" I ask, stroking her bottom and thinking about how hot she would look in my Jacuzzi after a day of skiing.

"Ski? LOL. No…" Ana giggles and pushes my hands away.

"We need to practice dancing with one another. I want to dance all night Saturday night if possible – and not share you with anyone, but Dad and Grandpa may try to steal you away for a dance."

"I can deal with dancing with your dad and grandfather as long as you aren't dancing with Elena." Jealousy tinged Ana's retort.

"I haven't danced with Elena in years. It's one of the reasons I depart early at these things. I'm not expected to dance with anyone other than Mom and Grandma. Mom announces at the start of her dance and Grandma's dance that they won't allow cuts, so that way women aren't lining up to get a shot at me."

She giggled again. "You don't dance with Mia?"

"Oh please…Mia's idea of dancing is gyrating on the floor to some song made famous at night clubs. It makes my head hurt." I lean my head against her arm. "You need to put on your shoes so we know where you will be in proximity to my chest. My family knows I have touch issues, but they will expect us to be more physical with one another after the press release Saturday morning. Expect me to kiss you at every opportunity I have. Expect me to hold your hand every opportunity I have." I kiss her ear and nibble down her neck. She wiggles her bottom against my crotch. "If you wake up the southern gentleman…expect him to find some way to get into your panties."

She giggles again, and escapes from my grasp to put on her shoes, wobbling like a fawn back out to the great room.

Anastasia takes my breath away… I have fantasies of those legs and stilettos wrapped around my waist. I put on music and we start dancing across the great room to _Just Breathe_, by Faith Hill.

XX  
One hour later  
Christian's POV

"My feet are killing me," she moaned. "No more dancing tonight in stilettos; I can't do it."

I carry her off to my bedroom, and take off her shoes. I massage her feet and work my way up her body; alternately making her laugh, and gasp, and sigh and moan. However, it's the little pleading whispers that turn me on the most.

"More…" she pulls my mouth down to hers. "More please…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –Girly Things at Esclava, No one expects the Spanish Inquisition, Coping Together; Showdown with Mrs. Robinson

Thank you for the PMs and reviews and for my 35K readers. The story is winding down …maybe two or three chapters left. Will there be lemons…we will be serving the best Sidecar and Lemon Drop Cocktails possible. Will there be a HEA for Christian and Ana…damn straight (well, actually…a little kinky!) Will Elena be banned from Christian's life forever…restraints will be used on her…not the storyline.

To the person who PM'd me a _dissertation_ about everything _wrong_ with my story, and with the complaint that my story is not as good as . 's story…well…stop reading my story if you HATE it so much and go read as . 's story that you LOVE so much. It's a free country...I don't flog anyone who doesn't read my story. I don't flog anyone who doesn't like my story. But…I have a voodoo doll, and her name is Guest. For those snarky snatches who sign in as Guest and bash on me…I just take it out on the doll. _Verpisst!_

The characters are owned by E.L. James.

XXXXX  
9:50, Friday 7/1  
Pike Alley Esclava  
Ana's POV

"Mr. Grey's guest?" Greta, the receptionist, looked at the scheduling book. "Is this the usual?"

"I don't know what the usual is, but I am here for a mani-pedi, waxing, shampoo, trim and blowout, and a 90-minute hot stone massage." I handed her the envelope with a white note written in precise penmanship. _The usual? My self-conscious rolls out the contract and taps on the clause about the beauty salon and all the waxing bits nonsense. I'm at the Pike Alley Esclava…where the submissives get their bits waxed. I'm not here to get a Brazilian. That cunning little predator – close protection detail, owner of work place, clothes, salon…what is he going to try to control next?_

"Well, let's put your things away in a locker and get you into a robe. We can do the pedicure first. We had a cancellation for Tatiana; so she's available. Come this way."

I'm ankle deep in a foot bath, with my eyes closed and listening to my iPod when I feel someone watching me. I open my eyes and stare at a pair of cold hazel eyes staring at me. A pouty peroxide blonde, dressed in black, clickety clacks away from me in Louboutin stilettos. Christian's "friend and business partner" Elena Lincoln has entered the building.

Less than an hour later, I have a lovely pedicure with pearlescent pale pink toenails. The color makes me giggle. I take a picture of my toes and email it to Christian.

Friday, 10:50 a.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: gone to market...  
Attachment: My pedicure  
Thank you for spoiling me today. I am doing girly things and not dwelling on events from the last week. I hope to be properly polished and primped to make you proud of me tomorrow night.  
Ana _playing hooky for a hot stone massage_ Steele  
Intern, Grey Publishing

Friday, 11:00 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE Mergers and Acquisitions...  
…pale in comparison to your perfect petite toes. Toes like that should be showcased in peep toe Louboutin stilettos. Perhaps you would consider modeling some for me? There's a reason they are called "red bottom shoes." I cannot wait to dance under the stars with you tomorrow night.  
Christian Grey  
Toe Man and CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 11:50 a.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: soft enough to hold hands…  
Attachment: My manicure  
A natural French manicure for tomorrow night, soft blush and vanilla…I'm deliberately ignoring _red bottoms because Roz and red bottoms are TDMI. _Off for waxing…there will be no pictures_._  
Ana _playing hooky for a hot stone massage_ Steele  
Intern, Grey Publishing

Friday, Noon  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE it will give me great joy to hold that hand...  
Blush and vanilla indeed…if you only had a clue what I'd like those little hands to do.  
Lunch is being catered while you do girly things. The mimosas will be nonalcoholic.  
Since I can't get away to have lunch with you…will you have dinner at Escala with me? Elliott texted he and Kate took a later flight and don't plan to be at the condo until after dinner. They are willing to come to Escala for breakfast before Kate goes to do girly things.  
Christian Grey  
_Lost in Phalanges Fantasies_ CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 1:00 p.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Girly and Giggly  
Attachment: the mimosas  
Thank you for lunch. I am spoiled by the Asian Lettuce Wraps and the Virgin Mimosas. I've never been a slave to girly things but I'm looking forward to booking mani-pedi girl dates with Kate. Dinner is a yes...  
I would say that I won't do what I don't want to do...but today is a prime example. I was not sure I should play hooky today and come to Esclava for pampering. So far, I am pleased to say my fears about being poked and prodded have been for naught.  
Now that lunch is finished, I'm off to have a massage. There will be no semi-nude pictures included in the next e-mail.  
Ana _Hedonist_ Steele  
Hooky Player, GP

XX  
2:45 Friday  
Pike Alley Esclava Salon

The pouty peroxide blonde reappears. My massage is almost finished when she bursts through the door to my room.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I scream; pulling the towel around my body as I make a dash for the dressing screen and my robe. The masseuse races for the door, escaping the room.

"I'm just personally delivering a present for you along with a message…he doesn't like sharing." She purrs.

"Who? Christian or the delivery man?" I tie the robe closed firmly and step out to face her. _I'm talking to Christian's molester…I think I should keep my questions and comments to myself._

"Don't be coy! Christian of course." She tosses the package to me.

I manage to catch it, even with a cast on my right arm.

"So, how do you know Christian?" She frowns when she realizes I'm not going to open the package in her presence.

I stand there and stare at her for a minute. "I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _I lost my virginity to him, my inner goddess preens._

"Where did you meet Christian? Who introduced you?" She asks more questions. This is almost as bad as a Kate Kavanagh inquisition.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _I met him at the WSUV graduation where we felt a connection to one another the moment we touched._

"When did you sign the NDA? Where did you sign the NDA?" She continues to ask questions.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _I signed the NDA on our first date, after dinner, at his penthouse after he showed me Seattle from his helicopter, kissed me breathless, and danced like a god with me._ Somehow, I'm losing the relaxed feeling I had from my massage.

"So, are you in contract negotiations with him?" She looks me over from head to toe and then shakes her head woefully, like I don't meet the standards for a Christian Grey submissive.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _Christian and I have a relationship…not a contract._

"So, you're not in the lifestyle?" She asks.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _She doesn't realize he has answered questions about her, him, his lifestyle, and his submissives._

She stands stiffly, erecting her body; girding her loins. "I asked you a question." She snaps.

"You asked a lot of questions! I gave you the only answer I am prepared to give you. If you don't like my answer and if you are _good friends_ with Christian…perhaps he will answer them for you. He sent me here today, instead of to the Bravern Center tomorrow with Grace, Mia and Grandma Trevelyan, in hopes that I would not have to endure the Spanish Inquisition." I perform a perfect Christian Grey head tilt and stare back at her. I don't like her tone of voice and I don't like her attitude.

"This is my salon, and you will give me the respect due me!" She barks out an order, putting her hands on her hips and jutting her silicone sacks at me.

I burst into laughter. "I'm no submissive for you to order around, Mrs. Lincoln. Please exit the room; and send the masseuse back in! Unless you want me to depart and let Christian know your intrusion on my privacy and your inquisition are the reasons I'm departing early."

She huffs out, slamming the door.

_Okay...I'll play…I'll open the package and see what it is …not because I'm falling for his wealth and riches … he is who he is … which is why she is desperate to keep her claws in him. She thinks she still controls him…and perhaps she does. I will step up my efforts to break him out of the stranglehold she has on his emotions. _ _It's Army Ana…fast on her feet, carrying light weapons designed to take out the frenemy who has embedded herself so deeply in his life. She's a mole…a secret agent…his mother doesn't know the truth about her…so why do I? Because of who I am becoming in Christian's life…I'm the first real girlfriend…and, armed with that knowledge…I'm going to strap on my Kevlar and Army Boots and kick some ass. _

I open the package, and it's a Blackberry...top of the line, all the bells and whistles. The picture which appears on the main screen is our picture taken at graduation. I turn it on, and am not the least bit surprised there is an e-mail from Christian waiting for me.

XX

Friday, 1:30 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Deeply disappointed...  
You will not send pictures of the massage. I blame the size of the camera on your cell phone. Therefore, I'm sending a new toy...which takes much larger pictures and I am sure you can get a close up shot of the massage! Will you be done by 5:30? I would very much like to pick you up and bring you back to Escala for dinner.  
Christian Grey  
Consumerist and CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 3:00 p.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Massage interuptus…  
Sorry, no massage pictures. Blackberry arrived toward the end of the massage.  
I would tell you about the massage but I've signed an NDA. Off for a body wax (30 minutes), followed by sauna (30 minutes), followed by shower (15 minutes). Sorry, again, no pictures will be forthcoming. Shampoo, trim and blowout are scheduled after the shower. I'm probably done by 5:00. Sawyer can bring me back to Escala if you and Taylor are not here at that time, or I will be glad to walk to my condo.  
Ana _Regretting Playing Hooky_ Steele  
Intern, Grey Publishing

Friday, 4:05 p.m.  
From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: Regrets?  
It is obvious something, other than the Blackberry, happened between lunch and your last email. We have to talk about what happened there today. I don't like when you are upset. Taylor and I will be there at 5:00 to get you. Please wait for me inside Esclava. I am not comfortable with you walking around Pike Market area unescorted with the number of press and paparazzi who have hanging out about SIP. I cannot guarantee your condo is not under siege from the press. Please wait for me.  
Christian Grey  
Clock watcher and CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 4:15 p.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Can't wait to see you...  
either. Even as intense as you are, I think it would be a welcome change from this freak show. I'm reconsidering the mani-pedi dates with Kate. Just so you know...voices were raised.  
Ana _possibly unwelcome here ever again, but I enjoyed being pampered _Steele  
Intern, GP

Friday, 4:30 p.m.  
From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: Don't get too comfortable in Franco's chair...  
and remember you signed an NDA if he gets nosy and wants to chat about ANYTHING.  
See you soon, pretty girl.  
Christian Grey  
_Working for the Weekend_ CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

XX

"Miss Steele," the blonde receptionist addressed me as I entered the waiting room. "Mrs. Lincoln left a message for you to deliver to Mr. Grey."

"I'm not a Hogwarts owl; I don't deliver messages," I say.

"I thought Elena wasn't supposed to be here today," Christian's voice growled at Greta the receptionist. He reached for the note that I didn't take.

"We had staffing issues today, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Lincoln left the Bravern Center in the care of Eliza and came over to help. Do you want to see Mrs. Lincoln?" Greta flutters her eyelash extensions at him; but it does no good.

"Mrs. Lincoln can email any business concerns to me. When I have time, I will address them." Christian rips Elena's note in half, unread, and drops it in the trash by Greta's desk. He takes my hand and escorts me to the SUV. Taylor stood by; holding the door open for me.

XX

"Taylor, how rude can I be to your boss before you shoot me?" I try to look at him in the mirror.

"I won't shoot. Depending upon why you are rude, I might not even stop the vehicle." He shrugs.

"Good to know..." I hope my eyes are phosphorescent blue fire when I glare at Christian.

"Hey! He works for me." Christian protested.

"Boss, I'm a father and an ex-Marine. Miss Steele's father is ex-Army and owns a gun. He'll take me out first to get to you if things go south. You'd be on your own with her until the situation was resolved between Ray and me." Taylor shrugged again.

"So, you'd be at my mercy," Christian teased.

"Yeah well, I might have a broken arm but I can still defend myself." My voice got really quiet…like how the earth stands still before things explode.

"What's up with you?" Christian looked startled, reaching for my hand.

I pulled away from him. "I signed your NDA. I told you...I'm a private person. I don't talk about myself. I wouldn't talk about you. I didn't talk about you. I'm not a student, a science experiment, an undiagnosed patient or a thermonuclear device. I don't require testing."

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

Mrs. Lincoln asked questions about _**us**_...and what's going on between us...and where we met...and how long have we known one another...and who was my previous relationship with, etc. She was exceptionally displeased when I refused to give her any information."

"Elena..." Christian snapped, "forgets we are only business partners and my personal life is none of her business. Please come to Escala…the press release regarding our relationship goes out tomorrow. I need to know you won't be bothered by the press until we arrive at Coping Together." Christian said.

I nod but am silent for a minute. I reach for his hand this time. "Please understand when I say this to you…telling Ray about our relationship was like walking in a mine field. Telling Carla we're in a relationship wasn't much easier, especially when I deflected some of her persistent questions. I understand how uncomfortable it is justifying ourselves to people since we haven't known one another that long. Perhaps we should wait until Sunday to release the announcement of our relationship to the world. The press release will coincide with any pictures of us from Coping Together."

"I like how you think," he murmured, kissing my hand. It sent little messages of lust to my girl parts. "I'll call communications and have them release it on Sunday. I will do my best to keep myself between you and the press when we walk the carpet tomorrow night."

"Thank you," I sighed, "but I don't think questions from the press will be as intrusive as the ones from Elena Lincoln. Please explain our personal lives are none of Elena's business to her…soon. I'd prefer not to have words with her tomorrow night at your mother's charity event." I saw the stern look of Taylor's profile. I'm not always adept at reading people, but I think Taylor hates Elena Lincoln.

I really need a minute to think…there's something nagging at me and I can't bring it into view. Despite being pampered today, I'm a little tired. When we pass the condo, it is obvious some of the press is waiting for me to appear, hoping for a comment on the shooting. Suddenly, I want more answers and I know that I will not get them if I go home. "I think you're right," I murmur. "We'd better go back to Escala. Will you email Elliott about the press waiting around the condo?"

XX  
Before Dinner  
Escala Penthouse  
Ana's POV

"I have to go to the security office for a few minutes," Christian said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll be right out. Mrs. Jones, would you pour some white wine for Anastasia and me? Thank you."

"Mr. Grey is in the security office because Mrs. Lincoln messengered a note over to him. Apparently, from the comments made by the messenger, you refused to deliver the message. Do not allow Elena Lincoln to cause problems between you and Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones poured wine and handed me a glass. "I've signed an NDA for Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones said softly. "I'm not supposed to talk about things I've seen or heard. I'm not supposed to ask Taylor why you are stressed despite the day of pampering you had at Esclava. Mr. Grey is a good man. He will think badly of himself before he thinks badly about another person. You are going to a charity event near and dear to Dr. T's heart tomorrow night. Get your picture taken with him often tomorrow night. He would never have a picture taken with anyone except Grace and Mia – until he met you."

"You're talking about twisting the knife," I said.

"No…I'm telling you – when that blonde bitch buries the proverbial knife in your back…all the way to the hilt…pull it out, sharpen the edges and use it to cut the strings she has on Mr. Grey's life."

XX  
Later

"My feelings for you haven't changed," I whisper. "I want to be with you. I want a chance to see if we can make this relationship work. It's as new for me as it is for you…but we don't need interference. This is you and me…no one else. I can tell Kate to back off if she starts the Kate Kavanagh fact-gathering mode. But, I need you to tell Elena to back off and leave me alone. I don't want to interfere in your mother's friendship with Elena…but I can't deal with people talking about me, you or us behind my back. I'm private and I don't like talking about my history. I know you don't like talking about your history either. You felt you had to hide your lifestyle and the history of your friendship with Elena to keep from hurting your family." I said.

He nodded, embarrassed.

"Please don't view my need for honesty tonight as arguing. Maybe because all your submissives ever said to you was yes sir, no sir, please sir, thank you sir, and safe words, you don't know how to carry on a conversation without it escalating into an argument. I needed answers about Elena; although I refused to answer hers today. I'm sorry it was so painful for you to tell me what I wanted to know about your sexual history with her. I'm sorry she touched without permission. I'm sorry she didn't honor your safe words. I'm sorry she shared you with other women. I won't do those things." I look at him, gazing into those smoldering grey eyes I love.

"I want you, Anastasia," Christian murmured. "I love and I hate, and I love arguing with you. It's very new. I need to know that we're okay. That means being physical with each other – the sex, the hugging, the kissing, the touching, the showers, the dancing... It's how I know we're okay."

"As long as you understand that I don't need or want things from you – and I don't want to keep repeating that. All I need is this…"

His proximity is overwhelming, exhilarating. He's so close, but he doesn't touch me. His heat warms my skin. The familiar pull is there, all my synapses goading me toward him, my inner goddess at her most libidinous. Staring at his t-shirt, I know where his no touch zone is, but I need to touch. I stare at his beautiful yet serious face. "May I touch your face?" I breathe, and see his surprise reflected briefly in his eyes before he nods. Lifting my hand, I caress his cheek, and run my fingertips across his stubble. He closes his eyes and exhales, leaning his face into my touch. He leans down slowly and my lips automatically lift to meet his. He hovers over me.

"Yes or no, Anastasia?" he whispers. "I'm not going to touch you without permission," he says softly. "But right now, I want to bury myself in you and make us forget everything but the joy of being with one another."

"Yes."

His mouth softly closes on mine, coaxing, coercing my lips apart as his arms fold around me, pulling me to him. His hand moves up my back, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my head and tugging gently, while his other hand flattens on my behind, forcing me against him. I moan softly, feeling his erection rapidly growing against my belly.

XXXXX  
Saturday 7/2  
Seattle  
Morning, Phone Conversation between Kate and Ana

"I'm sorry we couldn't come for breakfast this morning," Kate apologized. "Late night getting in and getting settled. We went to Elliott's place to avoid the press. Ethan mentioned they had been hanging around since Wednesday. I just wish you had told me about Jack and Elizabeth before it got to this point."

"I didn't want to wreck your vacation," I explain.

"So, are you and Christian still planning on a press release about your relationship today?" Kate asked.

"We thought we would wait until tomorrow so that it coincides with the pictures from tonight's event."

"Maybe pictures from tonight will be enough to let the world know the Grey boys are taken," Kate suggested.

"Don't count on it," I laughed. "We're thinking our announcement will answer hundreds of questions about pictures from tonight. Once the the world knows Christian isn't gay…I doubt any predatory female will consider me as a threat to get to one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle."

"Bitches…" Kate muttered. "Tell Christian thank you for this spa day. Mom and Grace are getting to know one another. Christian's grandmother, mother and sister are here. We've been drinking mimosas and having a good time. Sorry you aren't here."

"If Grace's friend Elena Lincoln is lurking about, I'm not sorry to not be there." I said.

"Yeah, who is that bitch and what is her issue with you? She was all over Grace like a bad rash, asking questions about you and if you were attending tonight and what you were wearing. Grandmother T finally asked her if she was feeding information about Christian to the paparazzi because she was so damned nosy!"

"We had words at her Pike Alley Salon yesterday. She wanted more information about Christian and me than I was willing to tell her. Do me a favor today…if anyone starts pumping you for information about me – tell them we don't kiss and tell. That ought to make them more curious!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Cinderella Dreams

Thank you my 45K readers! Thank you for the PMs and for the reviews and for continuing to read my story. This chapter is the Coping Together Event – from getting dressed to going to bed. It may seem long, but there was so much to cover…and…uncover.

All FSOG characters belong to E.L. James…who I hope will forgive me to making them dance and sing and talk the way I want them to.

XXXXX

**April 21:** There were some issues with proofreading – which I fixed – and have uploaded the chapter again. I won't get Chapter 13 (the fight between Ana and Christian) posted until next weekend. My Beta is at Sakura Con in Seattle and won't return until the middle of the week.

XXXXX  
July 2, 2011  
Escala  
Ana's POV

Wow. I have scrubbed up nicely as Ray would say. My strapless, floor-length, silver satin gown flatters what little curves I have. My hair falls in soft waves around my face, spilling over my shoulders to my breasts. I tuck my hair behind my ears, revealing the drop earrings Christian gave me. Each has four diamonds, one at the base, one at the bottom and two perfectly spaced diamonds between. They're beautiful, simple and classic. I have kept my makeup to a minimum, a natural look. Eyeliner, mascara, a little blush and pale rose lipstick. I pull on the specially-made opera length gloves and am pleased at the stretchy material. It molds to my left arm, but expands for the cast on my right arm. I collect my satin wrap and silver clutch purse and go in search of my Prince Charming.

He greets me with a glass of Bollinger. I'm careful to take tiny sips, but it tastes very good. "Thank you for the champagne," I murmur.

"Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999," he says. "I'm going to keep a case of it on hand because it matches your blush."

I blush on cue and he chuckles.

"Here, you need this for the ball," he says, handing me an intricate silver masquerade mask with black feathers in a plume crowning the top. The feathers are held in place by a marcasite clip. The mask is beautiful. A silver ribbon is threaded around the edges and exquisite silver filigree is etched around the eyes. "It coordinates with mine," He shows me a plain black, highly-polished mask.

"You look very handsome in your tux…but I think the mask may make you look like a rogue," I smile.

"Yours will bring out your beautiful eyes…I might have to go rogue if you get too much attention." He mocks me.

"I only have eyes for you, Mr. Grey…and that mask will bring out your beautiful eyes too…I might have to go rogue on all the women who stare at you."

"It's just a pretty face, baby," he says, finishing his glass of champagne. "Just so you know, Taylor will be driving, Sawyer will be riding shotgun. When we pull into the gate at my parent's house in Bellevue, Ryan, another security guard, will step up on the running board at Taylor's door. He drove there earlier tonight and will be waiting for us. We will stay in the vehicle until we reach the carpeted area entrance to the event. At the carpeted area, Taylor will stop the vehicle and exit. Ryan will enter the vehicle. Sawyer will exit the vehicle. Taylor will open my door and you and I will exit the vehicle. Ryan will take the vehicle and park it in the private parking area by my parents' garage so no one gets near it. He will stay with the vehicle for the night. Taylor will walk the carpet in front of us, Sawyer will walk behind. I will be on your left, holding your left hand. This puts the three of us between you and the press. Plus it keeps your right arm away from the crowd so you won't be jostled or injured. I'm sure the press will just take pictures, but if any of them start yelling questions, just ignore them."

XX

There is a line of expensive cars heading up the driveway of the Grey mansion. Long, pale gold paper lanterns hang over the drive, casting an enchanted evening look across the grounds.

"Masks on," Christian grins and as he dons his simple black mask, my prince becomes something darker, more sensual.

All I can see of his face is his beautiful chiseled mouth and strong jaw. He is definitely what Elizabeth Bennett would call a rake. My heart lurches at the sight of him. I fasten my mask and wink at him, reveling in the catch in his breathing when he looks at me.

"Ready for the masked ball, Miss Steele?" Christian asks. "Remember, cocktails, dinner, raffle, auction, dancing and fireworks. Your most important introductions tonight are to my grandfather Theo Trevelyan and my grandmother Frances Trevelyan. If there are other important introductions, I will introduce you as my girlfriend, Anastasia."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." My nervous butterflies are about to carry me away.

A dark green carpet runs along the lawn to one side of the house, leading to the impressive grounds at the rear. Christian holds my left hand, as we follow the green carpet with a steady stream of Seattle's elite dressed in their finery and wearing all manner of masks. The lanterns light the way. Two photographers take pictures of guests as they walk under an ivy-strewn arbor.

"Mr. Grey!" one of the photographers calls. Christian nods in acknowledgement and pulls me close as we pose for a photo. They must recognize him by his trademark, unruly copper hair.

"This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele," he calls out to them, spelling my name.

"Two photographers?" I ask Christian as we continue walking.

"One is from the Seattle Times; the other is for a souvenir. We'll be able to buy a copy later. There will be a lot of pictures available for purchase later and all the proceeds from them go to the Coping Together coffers." He explains.

We approach a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the gold paper lanterns. Beneath it shines a hunter green and white checkered dance floor surrounded by a low fence with entrances on three sides. The fourth side of the pergola is occupied by a stage where a string quartet softly plays a haunting, ethereal song. The stage looks set for a big band but as there's no sign of the musicians yet. The string quartet must play during cocktail hour. The big band probably plays during the dancing portion of the evening. Christian leads me onto the dance floor where the other guests are congregating, chatting over glasses of champagne.

Toward the shoreline stands an enormous marquee, open on the side nearest to us so I can glimpse the formally arranged tables and chairs. There are so many! At the entrance to the marquee stand two elaborate ice sculptures of the Coping Together logo in green, gold and white. Several people pause to pose by the ice sculptures for pictures.

"How many people are coming?" I ask Christian, thrown by the scale of the marquee.

"I think it's just over the 300 mark. Thirty two tables in five rows, with our table in the third row, middle table. Mom and Dad's table has always been in the middle so that people can approach us easier than a head table." He smiles down at me. I can see his smile light up his eyes and I swoon.

XX

"Christian!" A young woman appears out of the throng and throws her arms around his neck and immediately I know it's Mia. She's dressed in a sleek, pale pink, full-length chiffon gown with a stunning, delicately detailed Venetian mask to match. She looks amazing. "I'm so glad to see you! Is this Anastasia?" She gives me a quick hug.

"Call me Ana, please," I hug her back.

"She's so pretty!" Mia announces to Christian. "You must come and meet my friends. None of them can believe Christian finally has a girlfriend."

"Sorry, Mia," Christian shakes his head. "I promised Mom I would introduce Anastasia to Grandfather and Grandmother the minute we got here." He leads me through the pergola toward the marquee; introducing me as we went along. To ninety percent of the people, I was "Miss Steele, my date for the evening." To ten percent, I was "my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." He stayed by my side during the cocktail half-hour, not letting anyone steal me away from him and I was very grateful! I don't know if it was deliberate, but there were several crestfallen faces at the announcement Christian had a girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Master of Ceremonies, wearing an impressive black and white harlequin mask, interrupts us. "Please take your seats. Dinner is served."

Christian and I follow the chattering crowd into the large marquee. The interior is stunning. Three enormous, shallow gold chandeliers throw rainbow-colored sparkles over the ivory silk lining of the ceiling and walls. The tables are set with crystal glasses and gold place settings; crisp white linen covered the tables and chairs. In the center is an exquisite display of champagne-colored roses gathered around gold candelabra. Beside it is a basket of goodies wrapped in green gossamer silk.

Christian leads me to a table in the center. Mia and Grace are already seated, deep in conversation with a young man I don't know. Grace wears a shimmering mint green gown with a Venetian mask to match. She looks radiant, not stressed at all and she rises to greet me warmly.

"Ana, how delightful to see you again! Mia is right; you look beautiful my dear!" She hugs me enthusiastically also.

"Mom," Christian greets her warmly, kissing her cheek.

"Christian," she smiles happily up at him.

Grace's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan, join us at our table. They seem exuberant and youthful, though it's difficult to tell beneath their matching bronze masks. They are delighted to see Christian. Theo wears a black tuxedo with a burgundy tie which coordinates with Frances's dress.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, may I introduce Anastasia Steele?"

Mrs. Trevelyan is all over me like a rash. "You must be special, Anastasia," she gushes, shaking my hand. "Christian never brings a date to these events. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Christian's going to have to stay close to you all night," Mr. Trevelyan shakes my hand. "You really are the belle of the ball, my dear."

"Beauty and the Beast, Grandfather," Elliott's voice sounded over my shoulder.

"Hello, Ana!" He gave me a huge hug, ignoring Christian clearing his throat a couple times.

"You look gorgeous!" Kate whispered in my ear while Elliott hugged me.

"Kate!" Elliott finally let me go so I could admire and hug my roommate. "That dress is divine!" Kate wore an emerald green, one shoulder empire styled gown, with her strawberry blonde hair in a Grecian updo. Her emerald mask matched her emerald eyes and earrings.

"If Christian and Anastasia are Beauty and the Beast… then you must be Aphrodite," Mr. Trevelyan kissed Kate's cheek, beaming at her and Elliott. "And her escort, Apollo." He shook his head. "How did you two roughnecks get these gorgeous girls to give you the time of day?"

"Fate, Grandfather. It was Fate." Elliott slapped Christian on the back as he and Kate greeted Grace and Grandmother Trevelyan.

"Ana, this is my date, Sean." Mia shyly introduces her young man. He gives me a wicked grin and his brown eyes dance with amusement as we are introduced, while Christian glowered.

"Pleased to meet you, Sean," I say, shaking his hand briefly.

Christian regards him shrewdly while shaking his hand, noting he was slated to sit next to me. "Mia, do your brother a favor and sit next to Anastasia and let her know is going on. You helped Mom on the committee. You know I never stay past cocktail hour at these things – help me out here. Explain the series of events to us as we go along, all right?"

Mia was thrilled at the thought of being seated next to me. I could already guess I would be interrogated by her. I give Christian the evil eye. _Inflicting Mia on me instead of seating me next to her very quiet, reserved date was not fair! Jealous much? My inner goddess preens._

We are finally seated at our table, Grandfather T (Theo) , Grandmother T (Frances), empty seat for Carrick, Grace, Elliott, Kate, Christian, me, Mia and Sean. I admire the small white place card with fine gold calligraphy that bears my name, Anastasia Steele, as a waiter lights the candelabra with a long taper. _Can I acquire that place card and take it home – to put away in my memory box? My inner goddess wonders._

Abruptly, there's the hiss of a microphone and Mr. Grey's voice booms over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down. Carrick stands on a small stage at one end of the marquee, wearing an impressive, gold, Punchinello mask.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to our annual charity ball. Grace and I welcome you and thank you for coming. We hope you enjoy what we have planned for you tonight. Please dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart and mine. I'll hand you over now to our Master of Ceremonies. Please be seated and enjoy," Carrick finishes.

Polite applause follows and then the babble in the tent starts again. Christian rises as Carrick approaches. He shakes his dad's hand and announces, "Dad, I brought Ana."

"Good to see you again, Ana," Carrick murmurs; kissing me on both cheeks. He really looks very striking in his extraordinary gold mask.

Elliott stands and gives Carrick a hug, "Not to be outdone by my baby brother," he snarks, "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Katherine Kavanagh. Kate, this is my father, Carrick Grey." He pulled Kate up out of her chair.

"Katie," Carrick gives her a hug. "Grace and Mia told me you ladies had a fun spa day."

"We did indeed," Kate said. "Frances was quite fun after a few mimosas…I couldn't keep up."

Everyone laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen; please nominate a table head," the MC calls out.

"Ooo—me, me!" says Mia immediately, bouncing enthusiastically in her seat.

"In the center of the table you will find an envelope," the MC continues. "Would everyone find, beg, borrow, or steal a bill of the highest denomination you can manage, write your name on it and place it inside the envelope. Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later."

Fishing out his wallet, Christian produces two hundred-dollar bills.

"Here," he says. "You are my date, I am paying…" His tone is final. I just smile and roll my eyes at him. I sign my name using his fountain pen—it's a finely crafted sterling silver pen with brushed silver bands. As I sign my name, I wonder how many business contracts have been signed with it. Then Mia passes the envelope around.

I smile when Kate and Elliott get in a semi-argument with one another over him paying for the raffle for her. "Fine, but if I win, I'm giving the prize to Frances." Kate insists. I ignore their friendly banter and concentrate on another card inscribed with gold calligraphy—our menu.

XX  
Dinner

Throughout dinner a steady stream of men in smartly tailored dinner jackets and dark masks stop by the table, keen to meet Christian, shake his hand and exchange pleasantries. He introduces me to some but not others. I'm intrigued to know how and why he makes the distinction. Several of them talk business with him; but give me a critical glance. He must sense that they make me uncomfortable because he reaches for my hand and holds it, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

During one such conversation where I'm not introduced, Mia leans across and addresses Kate and me.

"Kate and Ana, will you help in the auction?"

"Of course," we respond only too willing.

By the time dessert is served, the MC appears at our table and with him a masked blonde who spends her time staring at Christian. Mia doesn't miss a beat when I start rotating my head, glancing between the blonde and Christian. She is obviously so desperate for him to look in her direction, but he's talking to Elliott. I look over at Mia and shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry about that," Mia mumbles. "Gretchen, our housemaid, this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend. Anastasia – Gretchen." Then she lowers her voice and whispers to me, "Ignore Gretchen; she's as bad as all my friends swooning over Christian for years. He never pays any attention to any of them."

Gretchen nods, I nod and no words are exchanged. Mia gives the MC our envelope. With a very practiced and eloquent flourish, the MC asks Grace to pull out the winning bill. It's Sean's and the green silk-wrapped basket of goodies is awarded to him.

I applaud politely, but I'm finding it impossible to concentrate on any more of the proceedings. "If you'll excuse me," I murmur to Christian. "I need to find the powder room."

"I'll show you," he says, with a twinkle in his eye.

When I stand, all the other men round the table stand with me. _Oh, such manners. My inner goddess swoons_.

"No, Christian! You're not taking Ana to the powder room—I will. Kate, join us?" Mia asks. She is on her feet before Christian can protest.

"Sawyer will follow you," he warns me.

Kate grabs her evening bag, gives Elliott a kiss and joins us. I regret not kissing Christian goodbye, but I will kiss him when I return to the table. Mia shows us to bathrooms in the house, rather than the portable bathrooms set up out in the lawn for the rest of the guests.

XX

"Anastasia?" A soft voice startles me as I come out of the downstairs powder room. I turn to see a woman dressed in a long, tight, black velvet gown. It hugs the amazing curves and lines of her figure like a second skin. Her mask is unique. It covers her face to her nose but also covers her hair. It's stunning with elaborate gold filigree. "I'm so glad you're on your own," she says softly. "I've wanted to talk to Christian for days…only he's not answering my calls, emails, nor am I allowed up to his penthouse or office. What is so new in his life that he doesn't have time to talk to an old friend?" She snapped her finger… "Oh, that's right…you…you're the new factor in his life. Well, Anastasia, I've been his friend, his only friend for a long time. I've outlasted a lot of petite brunettes like you. I just need to bide my time…and you'll fuck up…and then you'll be gone. Then Christian will be back in my life…telling me his woes…waiting for me to give him a suggestion on how to fix things."

"If Christian isn't speaking to you…that's Christian's choice. I have not issued any ultimatums to him about _old_ friends. You want to know anything about me…ask me. You don't need to hire another private investigator." I watch her face pale. "Yes, he told me how desperate you are for information about me. I'm not one of the little girls you vet for Christian. The name of the event may be Coping Together…but I don't feel like coping with you. If you don't leave me alone, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine on behalf of the fifteen-year-old child you molested and probably fucked-up even more than he already was."

Her mouth falls open.

"What?" I'm angry now, seeing the shocked look on her face. "You didn't think he told me his about his past? It's called pillow talk…and that's one of the reasons I share his bed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with you." I turn on my heel, adrenaline and anger coursing through my body and stalk toward the door of the house where Sawyer waits to escort me back to the marquee. "Sawyer, please keep that bitch from attacking me while my back is turned." I nod in the direction of Elena.

Sawyer smiles…a really evil smile…and it chills me. He escorts me back to the table and delivers me to Christian.

"Why did you come back with Sawyer and not Mia?" Christian said darkly, pulling out my chair.

"Elena." I snapped quietly. He gives me a "spill" look and I continue. "She accosted me outside the bathroom, and wanted to know if I'm the reason you don't answer her calls or emails and don't allow her access to your penthouse or office. I told her to leave me alone."

He blinks at me, surprised by my vehemence. "I'll talk to her." He promises.

"Not here, not tonight. Look, I know you're tied up with her financially," _forgive the pun my inner goddess pleads._ "So you must have contact with her, but this is my night. Our date, our time…she's not going to interfere."

"Please don't be mad. I didn't know she was here. She said she wasn't coming in the note she messengered to Escala." His tone is placating as if he's talking to a child. Reaching up he runs his thumb along my v crease frown, trying to smooth it out. "Don't let Elena ruin our evening, please, Anastasia. She's really old news."

_Old being the operative word_, I think uncharitably, as he tips my chin up and gently grazes his lips against mine. I return his kiss, blinking up at him. He straightens – noticing the looks of amazement we are getting for our PDA from our table and surrounding tables.

"Next time, I'll accompany you to the powder room so you don't get interrupted." He smirks.

_If I'm lucky, you'll fuck me senseless in the bathroom and I won't have to try to dance in these shoes,_ _my inner goddess moans._ _Walking to and from the house just about sapped all the grace and decorum I possess._ Christian squeezes my hand and we both listen attentively to Carrick, who is back on stage talking about Coping Together. Christian passes me another card—a list of the auction prizes. I scan them quickly.

Elena's spa day, Christian's Aspen retreat, Carrick and Grace's Jackson Hole retreat…oh man. I wish I had the money; I'd buy that Mariner's half season package for Ray. Season tickets to 40 home games for four people in a Home Plate Box, with VIP parking, four new jackets and caps, a team-signed bat, glove and ball. _Holy shit_.

"I'd kill to have you look at me the way you are looking at that auction list." Christian whispered.

"I just learned the definition of the word _covets_." I whispered back.

"Do you want something on the list?" He asked. "The first edition books? I'll buy them for you."

"Tempting, but…no," I sighed. I will pay attention to how much the Mariners' prize grosses; I have to tell Ray about it.

The whole room erupts with cheering and applause; one of the prizes has gone for twelve thousand dollars. The donor is honored with a spotlight shining on the donor table, He gets up to take a bow and sitting beside him is Mrs. Robinson. I look away and spot Kate's face as she returns to the table with Mia. She gives me a questioning look but I shake my head.

The bidding moves to Christian's place in Aspen and reaches twenty thousand dollars.

"Going once, going twice," the MC calls.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars!" Mrs. Robinson stands to call out her winning bid.

"OH FUCK ME," Elliott moaned. "That bitch had better not plan to crash our Thanksgiving and Christmas ski trips."

"Not happening…" Christian said in a terse voice back to him.

"Twenty-seven thousand," Kate yells out with encouragement from Elliott.

"Thirty thousand," Elena counters.

"Thirty three thousand," Kate counters.

"Thirty five thousand," Elena counters.

"Bro…" Elliott moaned. "Fix this!"

"Elliott!" Grace reprimanded him. "Don't be rude!"

Elliott rolled his eyes at Christian in warning one last time.

"Forty thousand," Carrick sternly announces, glaring at Kate, Elliott and Christian. He stands and glares at Elena who visibly shrinks and sits down in her chair.

"Forty thousand dollars, once, twice, sold, to the gentleman in the gold mask!" The MC shouts very quickly before additional bids can be made.

"You will explain this," he says quietly to Elliott, Kate and Christian – shaking their hands as if it was a group decision to purchase the vacation."

"I'll put the money up Dad," Christian says quietly. "It's my issue to resolve with Elena."

"I suggest you do so, quietly, and soon," Carrick warns him and sits.

The Mariners package was up next and bidding was fast and furious. Christian, Elliott, Carrick and Theo agreed to pool their money and buy it. Once it was down to two bidders, Theo made his move. "One-hundred-seventy-five thousand," he sat back and waited for the bidding to slow again. "Two-hundred thousand." He called out as bidding faltered.

Kate looked at Elliott with an expression of shock, mirrored by Frances, Grace and Mia.

"You're all right with this?" Christian looked at me.

"I'm praying Theo wins the auction. I'm hoping if one of you can't make it to a game that you take Ray. I'll be fine with it if the female contingency doesn't decide to do spa days at Esclava while you are eating hot dogs and drinking beer."

"Works for me," Christian grinned and high-fived Elliott when Theo won the bid.

"Cheap at half the price to have 40 man dates with my son and grandsons to make a memory." Theo smiled. A photographer moved quickly to snap a picture of Theo and Carrick.

Christian and I sit holding hands, talking quietly through the rest of the auction. We talk about ski vacations at Aspen. I can't ski, but I love a bracing snowball fight. It took two years to find the land he wanted and then another year for Elliott to build an ecologically sustainable home. He explained about the solar panels, wind turbine, and water recycling units which lowered the carbon footprint of the home. The last item up for bids is the vacation at his parents' ranch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. It goes for a whopping $110K. Everyone enthusiastically applauds at the end of the auction.

XX  
First Dance Auction

"Ana, Kate – it's time." Mia stands and holds out her hands.

"For what?" Kate asks.

"The First dance Auction, come on!" She shakes her hands impatiently at us. Kate shrugs and stands.

"The first dance will be with me, okay? And it won't be on the dance floor," Christian murmurs lasciviously in my ear. He stands and pulls out my chair for me.

"I look forward to it." I stand on my tiptoes and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth while he leans down to capture my lips. For a chaste kiss, it goes on a little long and Carrick loudly clears his throat to break our PDA. Glancing around, I blush while Frances and Theo beam at us. Grace silently toasts us with her champagne glass.

Christian smiles broadly at me. And he looks…happy. Wow. _Can't I just stand here and enjoy this perfect moment, my inner goddess whines._

"Come on, Ana," Mia nags. Taking her outstretched hands, Kate and I follow her onto the stage where twelve more young women have assembled. I note Mia's friends I wasn't introduced to earlier are there…staring at me as I approach. Mia leads us toward the front of the line.

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!" the MC booms over the babble of voices. "The moment you've all been waiting for! These fifteen lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!"

Oh no. I blush from head to toe. I hadn't realized what helping with an auction meant. How humiliating!

"It's for a good cause," Mia hisses at me, sensing my discomfort. "Besides, Christian will win." She rolls her eyes. "I can't imagine him letting anyone outbid him. He hasn't taken his eyes off you all evening."

"Now, gentlemen, pray gather round and take a good look at what could be yours for the first dance. Fifteen comely and compliant wenches. Blondes, brunettes, redheads – tall, petite –slim, athletic or curvy!"

Jeez! I feel like I'm in a meat market. I watch, horrified, as at least thirty men make their way to the stage, Christian moves with easy grace between the tables and pauses to say a few hellos on the way. Once the bidders are assembled, the MC begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the tradition of the masquerade we shall maintain the mystery behind the masks and stick to first names only. First up we have the lovely Jada."

Jada giggles like a schoolgirl. She's dressed head to foot in navy taffeta with a matching mask. Two young men step forward expectantly. Lucky Jada.

"Jada speaks fluent Japanese, is a qualified fighter pilot and an Olympic gymnast… hmm." The MC winks. "Gentleman, what am I bid?"

Jada gapes, astounded at the MC who talks complete garbage. She grins shyly back at the two contenders.

"A thousand bucks!" one calls out.

Very quickly the bidding escalates to five thousand dollars.

"Going once…going twice…sold!" the MC declares loudly, "to the gentleman in the mask!" Of course all the men are wearing masks so there are hoots of laughter, applause and cheering. Jada beams at her purchaser and quickly exits the stage, on his arm.

"See? This is fun!" whispers Mia. "I hope Christian wins you, though…We don't want a brawl," she adds.

"Brawl?" I answer horrified.

"Oh yes. He was very hot-headed when he was younger." She shudders.

"Not a stretch from the Christian we know and love…" Kate drawls.

"Hush," I say to her and turn to question Mia. "How long ago was Christian brawling?"

"Early teens. Drove my parents crazy, coming home with cut lips and black eyes. He was expelled from two schools. He inflicted some serious damage on his opponents."

I stare at her in astonishment.

"Hasn't he told you?" She sighs. "He was quite the bad boy. Every one of my girlfriends wanted to be Christian Grey's girlfriend - knowing it would make their parents crazy. The fighting stopped when he was about fifteen or sixteen." She shrugs. "Of course," she whispers, "we all thought he was gay because he never looked at any of the girls who came around. Elliott was bringing home a new blonde every week. Opps, sorry Kate," Mia apologized.

"It's all right, Mia," Kate laughed. "Especially since I know I'm going to be the last blonde he brings home."

"Really?" Mia looks at her with shock and then sobers when she considers me.

"It's all right Mia," I say. I know I am the first girlfriend. He's my first real boyfriend. I know the statistics aren't great for firsts…but we're going to have fun while it lasts!"

Will the real Christian Grey please stand up? I stop paying attention to the auction. So Christian was in trouble at school and fighting. I wonder if that's part of his touch phobia. I gaze at him and I'm not the only one. Mia's friends eye fuck him; but he ignores them. I wish he were as adept at tuning out Elena Lincoln's intentions as he is with ignoring Gretchen or Mia's friends. The auction continues; it is Mia's turn.

"And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful Mia." The MC reaches his hand out to Mia to bring her to the center stage. "Mia is an Olympic archer, plays concert-level cello, speaks Yupik fluently and collects anime figurines. How much am I bid for the lovely Mia?"

"Five thousand," rings out a voice I know.

"Ethan?" I mouth at Kate.

She nods. "He's here with my parents tonight."

"I haven't seen them," I apologize.

"Well, you've only had eyes for Gorgeous Grey." She smiles.

"Don't let me leave without saying hello to them." I whisper.

We pay attention to Mia's auction and the bid is now closing in on $10K. "Ten thousand," Ethan calls out in a strong voice.

"Going once, going twice…sold to the eager young gentleman in the mask!" The MC announces. Mia exits the stage and takes Ethan's arm. They chat as Ethan leads her back to his table to introduce her to his parents. I watch the direction he's headed so I remember to say hello to Kate's parents.

The MC reaches for my hand and pulls me to the center of the stage. "Next we have the lovely Anastasia….a Russian princess, who speaks three Slavic languages, studied dance at the Imperial School of Ballet, and plays the balalaika. How much am I bid for the undercover Russian spy, Anastasia?"

"Ten thousand," Christian calls out his bid. I hear gasps of disbelief from the audience. A couple of "_what the fuck_" stage whispers come from the ladies assembled behind me.

"Fifteen," a cultured English voice calls a bid. A tall, impeccably dressed man steps from the crowd toward the stage. He wears an intricate black crocodile leather mask.

I try not to stare at Christian in despair. Shit, what will he make of this? But he's scratching his chin and giving the stranger an ironic smile. It's obvious Christian knows him. The stranger nods politely at Christian.

"Well, gentlemen! We have high rollers in the house this evening." The MC's excitement emanates through his harlequin mask as he turns to beam at Christian.

"You go girl!" Kate supports me! This is a great show, but it's at my expense. I blush and keep blushing. I can't help it, I bite my lip.

"Twenty," counters Christian quietly.

The babble of the crowd has died. Everyone stares at me, Christian and Mr. Mysterious by the stage.

"Twenty-five," the stranger says.

Christian stares at him impassively, but he's amused. "One hundred thousand dollars," he says his voice ringing clear and loud through the marquee. "My dad taught me you always dance with the girl you brought."

"You mean the girl you bought?" Elena hisses audibly from the donor table and a general gasp of dismay ripples through the crowd. The stranger holds his hands up in defeat, laughing and Christian smirks at him.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Mia bouncing up and down with glee, holding hands with Grace and Frances who are both excited by this audacious turn of events.

"One-hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Anastasia! Going once … going twice…" The MC stares at the stranger who shakes his head with mock regret and bows chivalrously at me; making me smile at him – to Christian's raised eyebrows.

"Sold!" the MC cries out triumphantly.

In a deafening round of applause and cheering, Christian steps forward to take my hand and help me from the stage. He gazes at me with an amused grin as I make my way down, kisses the back of my hand then tucks it into the crook of his arm and leads me toward the marquee's exit. "Don't bite your lip, Ana."

"Who was that?" I ask.

He gazes down at me. "Someone you can meet later. Right now, I want to show you something. We have about thirty minutes until the First Dance Auction finishes; the band comes in; and everyone gets a bathroom break. Then we have to be back on the dance floor so that I can enjoy that first dance I've won."

XX  
Christian's Bedroom  
Grey House, Bellevue  
Coping Together, before the first dance

Christian leads me to the rear of the house and opens an arched French door leading into a large comfortable sitting room that I've not seen before. He walks through the deserted hall toward a sweeping staircase with an elegant, polished wooden balustrade. Taking my hand from the crook of his arm, he leads me up to the second floor and up another flight of stairs to the third. Opening a white door, he ushers me into one of the bedrooms.

"This was my room," he says quietly, standing by the door and locking it behind him. "I've never brought a girl in here," he murmurs.

"Never?" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "It's a first for me, bringing a young woman into the house with the intention of bedding her without my parents catching me."

Seeing him standing there in that mask …it's beyond erotic. I want him. Now. I want him any way I can get him. I have to resist launching myself at him and ripping his clothes off. He stalks toward me, undoing his bow tie so it hangs from either side of his neck, then undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. He smiles and licks his lips. "Shall I try for first base in my bedroom, Miss Steele?"

"Please…" I whisper.

Christian kisses me over and over again. "Turn round. Let me get you out of that dress." He grasps the top of my dress, his fingers sliding against my skin and the touch reverberates through my body. In one swift move, he opens the zipper. Holding my dress, he helps me to step out of it, then turns and drapes it artfully over the back of a chair. Removing his jacket, he places it over my dress. He pauses and stares at me for a moment, drinking me in. I'm in a basque and matching panties and I revel in his sensuous gaze.

"Shall I try for second base, Miss Steele?" His voice is husky and carnal.

"Please try to steal a home run, SIR," I say wantonly. "I'll do my best to cheer you to victory."

"Sir?" He gives me a look.

I held my hands together. Christian kisses my fingers as he uses his bow tie to restrain me.

"We don't have long, Anastasia and the way I'm feeling right this moment, we won't need long."

I turn and stare at the door, grateful that he's locked it.

Bending down he whispers softly in my ear, "I'm going to leave the mask and your shoes and stockings on. Try not to scream – we don't want the world to know what we're doing in here."

"Fine…yes…hurry." I'm panting. I want his hands on me.

"You really want this, Anastasia?" He removes my panties and his fingers ease in me, teasing me, taunting me.

I close my eyes. This is the first time since I met him that I really want him hard and hot and fast. I need it. "Yes," I whisper. "I need you…"

He eases my knees on to the floor so that now I'm leaning over the bed. My torso lies flat on the bed, my arms reach above my head. I can fist the comforter if I need it for balance. He kneels on the floor behind me and undoes his zipper. He slides his fingers out of me and I hear him open a condom wrapper.

"A condom?" I whisper to him.

"Ribbed, to give you maximum pleasure in all places." He eases into me and stills for a minute. "This is going to be quick, baby, I want you so much," he murmurs and grabbing my hips, he eases out then slams into me.

"Ah!" I cry out but the fullness is heavenly.

"Shhh, baby," he whispers to me. The condom strokes my sweet spot with each sharp, full thrust. The feeling is mind-blowing, just what I need. I push back to meet him. We set a brutal pace with one another; matching thrust for thrust; our desires building more and more until I grind against him.

"Ana, no," he grunts, trying to still me. But I want him too much and I grind against him again, my insides turning hot, convulsing around him, seeking hedonistic pleasure from his erection hitting all the right spots.

"Ana, shit," he hisses as he thrusts three more times before he comes. His moan of pleasure sets me off again, spiraling into a rolling orgasm that goes on and on and wrings me out and leaves me spent and breathless. He holds himself still inside me until my body stops reacting to his touch.

Christian bends and kisses my shoulder then pulls out of me. He places his arms around me. He rests his head in the middle of my back and we lie like this, both kneeling at the bedside, for what? Seconds? Minutes even as our breathing calms. My raging lust has disappeared and all I feel is a soothing, satisfying serenity.

Christian stirs and kisses my back. "I believe you owe me a dance, Miss Steele," he murmurs.

"Hmm," I respond, savoring the absence of needy heat and basking in the afterglow of hot sex with my boyfriend.

He sits back on his heels and I can hear him remove the condom. He stands and reaches for my hips. "We don't have long. We don't want my mother or father to come looking for us." He forces me to stand and kisses my hair, and unties my hands.

I grumble because we can't just crawl under the covers and sleep until dawn. I collect my panties from the floor and put them on. I'm pleased and surprised, that he didn't shred them. Languidly, I walk to the chair to retrieve my dress. Christian adjusts his bow tie, having finished straightening himself and the bed.

As I slip my dress back on, I check out the photographs on the pin board. Christian as a sullen teen, who was gorgeous even then: with Elliot and Mia on the ski slopes; on his own in Paris, the Arc de Triomphe serving as a giveaway background; in London; New York; the Grand Canyon; Sydney Opera House; even the Great Wall of China. Master Grey was well traveled at a young age.

There are ticket stubs to various concerts: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, the New York Philharmonic performing Prokofiev's Romeo and Juliet—what an eclectic mix! And in the corner, there's a passport-size photograph of a young woman. It's in black and white. She looks familiar, but for the life of me, I can't place her.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"Ella, my biological mother," he says as he slips on his jacket and straightens his bow tie. "She was…a crack whore who died of a drug overdose. I was left alone with her body for four days. When the police found me, I was taken to the hospital which is where Grace found me. She saved me. Somehow I understand Jack Hyde's obsession with being adopted by her. She's an angel. Ella is one of the reasons for the good deeds Carrick and Grace do for Coping Together."

"Someday I'm going to have to ask my mother for a picture of my biological father, Frank Lambert. Do you ever think you will try to find Ella's family?" I ask.

"No, not interested. Shall I zip you up?" He asked.

"Please. Is this the only picture you have of Ella?" I asked.

"Yes, I keep it there because Mia and Elliott have no pictures of their biological mothers. It didn't seem fair that I had one. I consider Grace my mother; so I've never moved it. How's my tie?" He raises his chin like a small boy and I grin and straighten it for him.

"Now it's perfect." I smiled.

"Like you," he murmurs and grabs me, kissing me passionately. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you, Mr. Grey."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Steele."

XX  
Coping Together  
Before the First Dance

"What are you thinking? Have you lost your fucking mind? Can't you see what a gold-digging little whore she is?" Elena yelled at Christian as he and Anastasia left his bedroom and walked down the stairs holding hands. Elena waited for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Her father's a carpenter for god's sake. She's standing there in clothes you bought, dripping in diamonds you bought and you don't have enough brains to not have sex with her…vanilla sex…in your bedroom of your parents' home during a charity event! She's just playing you for your money! Good god…she got her hooks into Katherine Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media and she learned over the last four years how to use her brains and looks to get what she wants!"

"My father was an Air Force officer who gave his life in service to his country," Ana said slowly. "My stepfather retired from military service and is now the owner of a successful restoration and woodworking business. I'm wearing what I'm wearing because it pleased Christian to have me dressed appropriately to walk beside him tonight. I've never asked him for anything and I've turned down a great deal of what he tried to give me. The only thing I want from Christian is the one thing you cannot control. I want his heart. I want his love."

"Love is for fools!" Elena snapped.

"Then call me a fool," Ana said. "Call me anything you want…but be prepared for me to return the favor Mrs. Robinson!"

"You don't understand our lifestyle! You don't know anything! I made him…" She snapped. "I won't let him be ruined by a little bookworm who is beneath him! The sooner he realizes who and what you are…the sooner he will go back to his controlled life."

"His controlled life…controlled by who? You? You can't stop interfering in his life," Ana said with sudden clarity. "You don't want to stop. There's something so WRONG in your head. You don't see what you've done…the damage you've inflicted on him? I understand the attraction, honest to god I do. Christian is gorgeous. He's funny. He's kind. He's generous. But he does not _belong_ to you or your lifestyle…he is MINE. I'm not going anywhere. You've picked the wrong woman to try to warn off. I've survived better than you. Be prepared… for the fight…of your life." She enunciated every word.

"Well, you are a stupid little girl if you don't understand I have influence with Grace and Carrick. They will never accept you. His social circle will never accept you. Everyone will ban him from their lives until he gets rid of you!"

"What's going on in here?" Grace entered the hall. "I heard shouting."

"Mrs. Lincoln was just telling Christian what a gold-digging little whore I am – like anyone missed her announcement about _the girl he bought_ in the marquee earlier. Now she's telling me how she's going to use her relationship with you, Carrick and Christian's social circle to have me removed from Christian's life," Ana said. "I'm done with this situation Christian. If you aren't ready to have the first dance with me, then stay here and talk to Mrs. Lincoln. I'll get Sawyer to give me a ride home to my condo. When you are ready to walk away from your 'friendship' with Elena Lincoln and explore your 'relationship' with me…you know where to find me." Ana left the house, heading for the marquee.

"This is NOT over!" Elena shouted at Christian as he turned to bolt after Anastasia.

"Oh yes it is." He snapped at her.

Elena reached out to grab him, only he grabbed her arm before she could touch him. His hand grasped her arm so hard she winced.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Christian roared at her. "Anastasia is not a gold-digging whore. I told her you were having her investigated by a private detective! I bought and destroyed his information about Ana and her family and friends. I relocated him so you couldn't pump him for information. I don't know who you think you are … but you stay away from me and from Anastasia. Don't come near her again unless you are prepared to apologize and mean it. Speaking of gold-digging whores, I paid for that dress you're wearing. You've spent the last of my money that you are going to spend. Tuesday, I will begin the process of separating myself and Grey House from your businesses. Don't email, don't call and don't show up at Escala or Grey House thinking you are going to talk to me. This ends…TONIGHT. Our friendship is ended. Our business relationship is ended!" Christian stormed from the house.

"A private investigator?" Grace's voice froze, hanging sharp daggers of icicles above Elena's head.

"I told you, the girl is too young and inexperienced for someone with Christian's background. Look at the press from the last ten days…that company she worked for being bought by Christian…one man is in jail, one woman is dead and another one is locked up for psychiatric evaluation. The one common denominator in this disaster…Anastasia Steele." Elena smiled smugly.

"Elena Lincoln…if you attempt to undermine my son's happiness with that girl, I will ruin you socially. I will help Christian ruin you financially. I will have Carrick ruin you legally. Do we understand one another? I will have Carrick obtain a 'no contact' order keeping you away from my family if that's what I have to do. Christian is happy for the first time in his life…and it's because of Anastasia. He laughs. He talks. He's acting his age for the first time in his life. I won't let you destroy that for him. You are cordially invited to leave…now. I won't allow you to remain and spoil the rest of this evening for Christian and Anastasia. I'm going back to the marquee and while Christian and Anastasia are on the dance floor; I'm sending Taylor to escort you off my property!"

XX  
Coping Together  
Band Break

"Anastasia, this is my wife Rhiann," John Flynn introduced me to a very pretty lady who talking to Grace. "Rhiann, this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled sincerely and shook my hand. "I was just telling Grace about the boys. Both of them are down with Chicken Pox. Our oldest, Liam, had the chicken pox vaccination, but it obviously didn't work – he has dozens of spots. Laird, our youngest, also had the vaccination but he was two spots." She laughed.

"It was the same thing with our children. Elliott had spots everywhere – his back, scalp, in his ears – he was a miserable mess. We just kept the tub filled with cool water, fed him frozen juice bars and dosed him with Benadryl liquid. I kept Benadryl cream for the spots. Christian and Mia had chicken pox at the same time and barely had a spot between them."

Rhiann laughed, "I'm going to just put up the inflatable pool, fill it and let Liam live in it for the duration of the spots."

We all laughed and by then Christian had finished talking to whomever he was talking to and was on his way back to us. "Dance, pretty girl?" he held out his hand to me and led me back to the dance floor. Elliott and Kate were there also and we four stopped to pose for a picture, only to hear a shout from Carrick and Grace who joined us. The photographer put the men in the back, the ladies to the front with the guys arms wrapped around us. I hoped it would be in tomorrow's paper. It would piss off a certain peroxide bitch. Maybe I would buy an 8x10 and have it framed for Grace to put somewhere Elena would see it every time she came to their house.

XX  
Last dances and Fireworks

"The fireworks start in five minutes." Christian murmured. "Shall I have Taylor order the SUV brought around?"

"I love fireworks." I say.

"We'll stay and watch them, then." He puts his arm around me and pulls me back to the dance floor. The band is still in full swing.

"Anastasia."

I turn to find Carrick and Grace standing behind us.

"I wondered if you'd do me the honor of the next dance." Carrick holds his hand out to me. Christian shrugs and smiles, releasing me. I let Carrick lead me onto the dance floor. Christian follows shortly after with Grace. I see Elliott dancing with Frances and Kate dancing with Theo. Mia and Ethan are dancing with Mr. Kavanagh and Mrs. Kavanagh. Sam the bandleader launches into _Come Fly with Me_, and Carrick puts his arm around my waist and gently whirls me into the throng.

"I wanted to thank you for being a good sport about the First Dance Auction, Ana."

"I didn't know that was what I volunteered for; but I'm glad it worked out in the end. Especially since it's such a worthy cause." I smiled.

Carrick smiles down at me and I seize the opportunity for some innocent inquiries. _Carpe diem, my subconscious hisses from behind her hand._

"Christian told me a little about his past, so I think it's appropriate to support your work," I add, hoping that this might encourage Carrick to give me a small insight into the mystery that is his son.

Carrick is surprised. "Did he? That's unusual. You certainly have had a very positive effect on him, Ana. I don't think I've ever seen him so, so … buoyant."

I blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Well, in my limited experience, he's a very unusual man," I murmur.

"He is," Carrick agrees quietly.

"Christian's early childhood sounds hideously traumatic, from what he's told me."

Carrick frowns and I worry if I've overstepped the mark.

"My wife was the doctor on duty when the police brought him in. He was skin and bones and badly dehydrated. He wouldn't speak." Carrick frowns again, lost in the awful memory, despite the up-tempo music surrounding us. "In fact, he didn't speak for nearly two years. It was playing the piano that eventually brought him out of himself. Oh and Mia's arrival, of course." He smiles down at me fondly.

"He plays beautifully. He's accomplished so much, you must be very proud of him." I sound distracted. _Holy Shit. Didn't speak for two years_.

"Immensely so. He's a very determined, very capable, very bright young man. But it's seeing him like he is this evening—carefree, acting his age for the first time in his life—that's the real thrill for his mother and me. We believe we have you to thank for that."

I think I blush to my roots. What am I supposed to say to this?

"He's always been such a loner. We never thought we'd see him with anyone. Whatever you're doing, please don't stop. We'd like to see him happy." Carrick stops suddenly as if he's overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I shake my head. "I'd like to see him happy, too," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, I'm very glad you came this evening. It's been a real pleasure seeing the two of you together." He clears his throat a little. "Grace told me you and Elena had words tonight."

"She doesn't think I'm worthy of Christian."

"Grace and I think it's none of her business. We plan to tell her so." Carrick said.

"Please do not let me cause a rift in your friendship," I said.

"Family first and always. Friends who think they can tell you what to do… that's not a friend." Carrick says.

As the final strains of _Come Fly with Me_ fade away, Carrick releases me and bows and I curtsey, mirroring his civility.

"That's enough dancing with old men." Christian is at my side again. Carrick laughs.

"Less of the 'old,' son. I've been known to have my moments." Carrick winks at me playfully. Suddenly we are in the midst of a crowd. I get to shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh and Ethan. Kate, Elliott and Mia are there with Christian, Grace, Frances and Theo. I'm aware of photographers but not much else. After we all say hellos, we go our separate ways.

"I think my dad likes you," Christian mutters as he watches his father mingle with the Kavanaghs.

"What's not to like?" I peek coquettishly up at him through my lashes.

"Good point well made, Miss Steele." He pulls me into an embrace as the band starts to play _It Had to Be You_.

"Dance with me," he whispers seductively.

"With pleasure, Mr. Grey," I smile in response and he sweeps me across the dance floor once more.

At midnight, we stroll down toward the shore between the marquee and the boathouse where the other partygoers are gathered to watch the fireworks. The MC, back in charge, has permitted the removal of masks, the better to see the display. Christian has his arm around me, but I'm aware that Taylor and Sawyer are close by, probably because we're in the crowd now. They are looking anywhere but at the dockside where two pyrotechnicians dressed in black are making their final preparations. Seeing their black clothes reminds me of Elena. I haven't seen her since our confrontation. The thought chills my blood and I shiver. Christian gazes down at me as he pulls me closer.

"You okay, baby? Cold? Is your arm tired?"

"I'm fine." _I feel like someone walked on my grave; my inner goddess channels my mother._

Moving me in front of him, Christian puts both his arms around me and pulls me back into his chest; caressing my hair with his cheek.

Suddenly, a stirring classical soundtrack booms over the dock and two rockets soar into the air, exploding with a deafening bang over the bay, lighting it all in a dazzling canopy of sparkling gold and white that's reflected in a glittering shower over the still calm water of the bay. My jaw drops as several more rockets fire into the air and explode in a kaleidoscope of color.

I can't recall ever seeing a display this impressive, except perhaps on television and it never looks this good. The explosions are perfectly timed to the music. Volley after volley, bang after bang and light after light as the crowd answers with gasps and ooohs and ahhs. It is out of this world. On a pontoon in the bay several gold fountains of light shoot up twenty feet in the air, changing color through green, white and back to gold—and yet more fireworks explode as the music reaches its crescendo.

My face is beginning to ache from the ridiculous grin of wonder plastered across it. I glance up at Christian and he's the same, marveling like a child at the sensational show. For the finale a volley of six rockets shoot into the dark and explode simultaneously, bathing us in a glorious golden light as the crowd erupts into frantic, enthusiastic applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC calls out as the cheers and whistles fade. "Just one note to add at the end of this wonderful evening; your generosity has raised a total of two million, one hundred eight thousand dollars!"

Spontaneous applause erupts again and out on the pontoon, a message lights up in gold streams of sparks forming the words _Thank You from Coping Together_, sparkling and shimmering over the water.

"Oh, Christian…that was wonderful." I grin up at him and he bends down to kiss me.

"Time to go," he murmurs, a broad smile on his beautiful face and his words hold so much promise.

Suddenly, I feel very tired…and my inner goddess is ready to lose the stilettos.

He glances up again and Taylor is close, the crowd dispersing around us. They don't speak but something passes between them.

"Stay with me a moment. Taylor wants us to wait while the crowd disperses." He pauses. "I think that firework display probably aged him a hundred years," he adds.

"Doesn't he like fireworks?"

Christian gazes down at me fondly and shakes his head but doesn't elaborate.

"Ray doesn't either; it's their military service," I explain. "Ray likes the colors and the display, but he wears shooting ear muffs to block the sound of the explosions. If you are going to keep doing things like this; you might want to buy Taylor a set."

"I don't know if he would wear them, as it might impede his close protection duties." Christian noted.

We stand there, just holding one another for five minutes when Taylor gives us a nod. Sawyer walks in front of us, Taylor walks behind.

I turned to him as we stand waiting for the SUV to arrive.

"Thank you for your service, marine," I say to him, hand over my heart.

"Thank you for your support, Miss Steele." Taylor replies softly.

XX  
Later  
Christian's bedroom, Escala  
Ana's POV

"Can I ask you something about Elena?" We are tucked in bed for the night.

He props himself up on his elbow and gazes at me warily. "If you must," he mutters sullenly, but I don't let his irritability deter me.

"You told me ages ago that she touched you in a way you found acceptable. What did that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks.

"Not to me."

"I was out of control. I couldn't bear to be touched. I can hardly bear it now. For a fifteen-year-old adolescent boy with raging hormones, it was a difficult time. Elena used sex to teach me a way to let off steam."

"Do you miss it…the playroom?"

"I thought it gave me control…and I thought I needed control."

"Do you miss it?"

"Why are you asking?" Christian stared at me.

"Because I don't know why…" I said.

"Why what?"

"Why are you with me? I'm just a literature major, who knows very little about the world." I say.

"You know two things…and those two things are the only reasons that count. Number one…I want to be with you, Anastasia Rose Steele. Number two…I know you want to be with me. Those are the only things that matter." He kisses me until I'm begging him to make love to me. Which he does so sweetly and completely that I'm sated and senseless when he tucks me into his arms and we fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Ana gets physical, Ana gets a new job; Ana blushes; Ana gets a wakeup call

Thank you my 55K readers. I rewrote the chapter – enough said about that. This is not a light-hearted chapter – Anastasia has things to think about.

Chapter 14 is the art exhibit – where Elliott learns he has skin in the game. Chapter 15 is the proposal with a blush, grey and vanilla walk down the aisle. Chapter 16 is the final chapter – and it is short. I won't apologize for it – it's been written since before Chapter 2.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted. _**

XXXXX  
Sunday, 7/3; very early morning  
Escala, Seattle  
Christian's Nightmare

_I wake up, and Mommy holds me in her arms. I like it when Mommy cuddles me. The bed is soft, Mommy is soft, and we are warm, so warm…I am so sleepy. But then he is here…and he yanks me out of bed and throws me out of the room. I fall on my arm. I won't cry…I won't cry…I won't call out for Mommy…he'll hurt me if I do. I fetch my blankie and I hide behind the couch, all the way against the wall. The man brought friends with him, and they are loud, I cover my ears…and I sleep until the man finds me…he hits me, telling mommy she has to do better, or he will beat me until she does. She cries and promises to do better…and he pushes me to the floor again. I hit my head, but I don't cry, because he will hurt me more. Mommy scoops me up when he is gone, and she cries, and I cry…I'm hungry mommy…my head hurts mommy…_

Christian woke with a start; covered in a cold sweat. He had not had a nightmare since Ana returned to Escala and his bed. He was covered in sweat and did not trust he could stay in bed with Ana. If she inadvertently touched him in this state – he did not know what he might do. He slipped out of bed, pulling his t-shirt off to wipe the sweat from his body. His heart raced, his pulse pounded, he panted like he had run a marathon. The piano – he could play the piano until he was calm and could return to bed. He stumbled out of the bedroom and headed to the great room. Coping Together must have kicked open a raw spot in his psyche. He would have to discuss it with John.

XX  
Sunday, 7/3, 6 a.m.  
Escala  
Ana's POV

I awake…and stretch… Christian is not in bed. I listen to see if he's in the shower, but I hear him playing the piano. I don't know why he didn't sleep last night. I slept like a rock. I must have been exhausted from the last several days. I'm wide awake…will he go for a run with me? Then a steamy shower…breakfast…and maybe a cuddle in bed before we go to his parents' home for lunch. Maybe we can run from here to my condo, because then I can shower and dress and pick up his birthday present. It's wrapped in white with a silver grey gossamer bow. I don't have a birthday card for him because I didn't have time to find one that I liked. I stretch again, and then dress in running clothes. I have an extra sling here for my arm that I hang off my neck. I put my keys in a pocket, and head out to the great room. I think Christian is naked and playing the piano until I see his black pajama pants against the ebony of the piano bench.

"Beautiful," I say, kissing the top of his head. I am careful to not touch his back.

"_Prelude in G Minor, Opus 23_ by Rachmaninoff," he says as he flourishes the final keys. "You're awake awfully early," he commented.

"You're awake even earlier," I countered.

"Bad dream, I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd play piano for a while." His voice was a little melancholy.

"Can you tell me about the bad dream?" I asked.

"I'd rather not – you know how you can't unsee something – with those dreams, it's like they can never be undreamed. I'd rather not tell you about my nightmares. They are exceptionally unpleasant."

"I thought you stopped having nightmares when I slept with you." I am concerned.

"It may have been residual from the Coping Together event. It's a painful reminder of my early life; but it's a good cause. It may have been residual from seeing her picture. I will discuss it with John when I see him again." He sighed. "So, you're awake and dressed. Were you planning to go for a run?"

"I thought I'd see if you felt like a run, followed by a hot shower, followed by some breakfast," I suggested.

"Followed by some private time?" He chuckled. He closed the lid on the piano and stood to face me. "Well, Miss Steele;"

I gasped. The sunlight from a new day came through the floor to ceiling windows of his penthouse. It hit his bare chest…making the soft bronze curls there take on a blonde highlight…and I could see seven circular scars. "OMG…those aren't pox scars. Grace told Rhiann you barely had blisters. I've seen scars like that before," I gasped. "Cigarette burns...Ray has half a dozen of them on his forearms."

XX  
Christian's POV

"Why?" I asked.

"Thirty years ago, when Ray was in the military, there was a fight at an NCO club. Ray was subduing one of the fighters, who burned him with a cigarette until Ray used a choke hold and put him down long enough to cuff him. Then Ray pulled his gun and threatened to shoot the brawler struggling with his co-worker. Ray got cigarette burns; his co-worker got four deep cuts to his right thigh from a switchblade. Both brawlers got Leavenworth time." Ana took a deep breath. "How..." She stepped toward me and reached for my chest.

"The crack whore's pimp used me as an ashtray." I pushed Ana's hand away so she couldn't touch, couldn't see, and wouldn't ask. Stepping back, I saw the look of sympathy on her face.

"I'm sorry," Ana said raising her hands to by her shoulders. "I didn't mean to touch. It was an automatic response. Just as I know you pushing my hand away was an automatic response." She turned away, tears in her eyes. "I'm going for a run. Do you want to join me? If you don't, I'll be ready at the condo to go to your parents' home for brunch, unless you change your mind and don't want my company." She left the room, calling for Sawyer.

"Wait," I called out. "Please just wait – give me a minute will you? I'll change. We'll run to your condo. You can get whatever you need. Taylor can give us a ride back to Escala, we'll shower, breakfast, read the papers, hang out until brunch." He disappeared into his room to change.

Sawyer entered the great room. "You might want to rethink that run, Miss Steele." He handed her the Sunday Seattle Times, three tabloids, and almost 100 messages left for them at the reception desk in the lobby of Escala. "It's worse on TV."

I numbly go to the TV room and turn it on. _Great...we're news_. I had forgotten about the PR release this morning. I sigh and flip to another news station. _Yeah…we're news_. I go get my laptop and turn it on, surfing the news sites. _Yeah…we're news_. The E-news channel has a panel discussing my dress – thumbs up, discussing my gloves – thumbs down, discussing my earrings – thumbs up, and discussing my hair and makeup – thumbs down. _Gee…I never knew I was so deficient._ The discussion of the gloves brings up the cast which is evident during dinner pictures. The panel goes off on a tangent about how I got the broken arm and the whole Jack Hyde story is rehashed. I can't take it. I turn to another channel, to hear how the LGBT community is shocked to learn Christian isn't gay. I hear my Blackberry ring and go check it.

"Oh my god!" Kate squealed. "You're news!"

"Yeah…we're news," I said.

"Just think, you can go public now. You don't have to hide away at his ivory tower." Kate said.

"Oh no…have you seen the number of paparazzi outside Escala, our condo, and Elliott's condo?" I ask sweetly. "We're going to be dissected from now until forever. Have you seen the tabloids? Have you seen the news? Have you seen the social media sites?"

"Just breathe…" Kate advised. "And enjoy the ride. I know I will." She breaks off the phone conversation, giggling at something Elliott was doing or said.

XX  
Sunday, 7/3, morning  
Escala  
Ana's POV

**********  
Seattle Nooz

Public Relations staff at Grey Enterprises Holdings has announced Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings and his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele are in a "committed relationship." Grey's PR staff asked the media and paparazzi to leave the couple alone to explore their relationship.

Speaking of Grey news – Elliott Grey and his girlfriend, Katherine Kavanagh, returned from Barbados in time to attend the annual Coping Together charity event hosted at the Grey residence in Bellevue by Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and Mr. Carrick Grey last night. Christian and Anastasia were also in attendance. Rumor says Coping Together raised a whopping $2.1 million for drug rehabilitation programs for young parents.

I take the papers and messages into Christian's bedroom and wait for him to exit the bathroom. He comes out wearing grey sweats, ready to run; sneakers laced; hair appropriately tousled.

"Sawyer recommends we wait on that run," I hand him the papers and messages.

"Well – damn. Guess I'll have to chase you around the penthouse then," he threw the papers and messages on the floor and then threw himself at me. "Caught you," he smirked, pinning me to the bed.

"Kate's right, I'm too easy…" I succumbed to his kisses.

XX

After a shower and breakfast we took the papers, including new ones supplied by Sawyer, into the TV room, along with the messages which had increased in volume at the front desk in the lobby. Christian flicked on the news and laughed as a ticker ran across the bottom of the screen announcing our relationship over the background piece about how _Transformers 3_ had taken the lead at the box office.

I took the pile of messages and began sorting them according to the news outlet or the person trying to contact us. One hour and thirty-two piles later; I sat back and sighed.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

I handed him five messages from Elena demanding he call her now.

"Yeah, right," he said; trashing the messages. "I said interesting, not irritating." He smirked.

"Ellen's producers called," I said.

"Ellen?" He gave me a look.

"Ellen…DeGeneres…talk show host…very popular…" I looked at him.

"Okay, what topic does she want to talk to me about?" He pulled the business section out of the Seattle Times.

"She doesn't want to talk to you; she wants to interview me," I said.

He set aside the paper and pulled me into his lap. "Really?"

"Yes, she wants confirmation on whether you are a boxer or brief kind of guy," I said. "You know the whole gay community is calling our press release a hoax?

"What are you going to tell her?" He said, nuzzling my ear.

"I thought commando would be a more interesting reply…but I think I will advise her to buy stock in Victoria's Secret or La Perla," I said as another pair of my underwear bit the dust.

XXXXX  
Sunday, 7/3  
Grey Residence, Bellevue  
Before lunch

"I feel guilty pulling you away from everyone to talk business," Ana apologized to Carrick. "It's just that I need to know what is going on with Jack Hyde. I'm going back to the SIP/GP office on Tuesday. I don't want to be blindsided by office gossip."

"Well," Carrick laughed. "My law office received a letter from Elizabeth Morgan on behalf of Jack Hyde. She asked us to be his lawyers, pro bono, in his upcoming case. It gave my firm a good laugh. We were pleased to send Mr. Hyde a letter stating that it would be a conflict of interest for us to represent him in the case, as we had been obtained by you as legal counsel."

"I really didn't obtain you; Christian asked on my behalf," Ana admitted.

"That was good enough for us," Carrick said. "His request on your behalf came three days before Elizabeth Morgan's request on Jack Hyde's behalf."

"Is your firm really willing to represent me, pro bono?" Ana asked. "I can find another lawyer if the case is a problem for you."

"My firm chooses which pro bono cases we take. After a unanimous decision of the partners; we choose to offer our legal services pro bono to all young ladies assaulted by Jack Hyde who come forward to SPD about the case. They have all accepted our offer of legal counsel for the trial. I'm sorry there are so many of you." He gazed sadly at her cast for a minute.

"Thank you for representing me," Ana said. "Can you tell me where we are with the case?"

Carrick filled her in on the details he gathered from SPD and from the DA's office. "Jack requested to fast track his case; but he has representation issues. Unless he opts to stay with the current lawyer who represented him at the arraignment, he will have to reappear in court to file a change of representation or request a change in representation from the court. Once his representation issues are settled, then he can request an expedited discovery hearing. The DA's office would have seventy-two hours to have a meeting with a judge and Jack's lawyer and lay out the case and show the proof they have. If the judge determines there is adequate proof – the judge can assign a date for the trial to begin. If the judge determines there is inadequate proof – he can dismiss without prejudice which will allow the DA to refile once adequate proof is obtained. The reason for an expedited hearing is that Jack is betting he can cut the amount of time the DA has to find evidence for the case. If the DA's office has to ask for continuances to firm up its case, Jack's lawyer can request the case be dismissed for lack of evidence."

"Is the DA's office confident about their proof?" Ana asked.

"Oh yes; SPD has depositions from six young women besides you; your medical report; police report from the night you were assaulted; various electronic recordings of Jack forcing his interns to have sex with him; various electronic recordings of conversations he taped at SIP; and hard copy files of information he gathered on the other interns and you. The DA believes the judge will set a date for trial. The DA's office also believes Jack Hyde will accept a plea bargain before the trial ever begins."

"Why would he accept a plea bargain?" Ana wondered.

"Six cases of class two felonious assault is the equivalent of sixty years in jail and at least $100,000 in fines." Carrick watched Ana's face carefully.

"Sixty years?" She whispered unbelieving.

"That's not counting the stalking, the assault on you, and the illegal wiretaps in place at work." Carrick noted. He reached in his drawer and withdrew several business cards and passed them to Ana. "The DA will offer him a deal better than what he would get in court; but they won't let him off with time served or any hand-slapping nonsense. If anyone wants to discuss the case with you, give them my card. They can call me and I'll inquire if it's a co-worker who has a legal case against Jack or if it's just someone seeking information."

"Thank you for this," Ana stood and offered to shake hands when Carrick pulled her into a hug just as the door to his office opened.

"Well, well – what the hell is this?" Elena purred. "Christian's not enough for you; you're trying to make a play for Carrick?" She insulted Ana.

"Elena," Carrick's voice carried a warning that Elena choose to disregard. Ana and Carrick broke the embrace. It was awkward to say the least. "There's nothing going on between Ana and I and you know it. We were talking about a legal case for her which you should not have overheard."

"Blame Gretchen," Elena shrugged. "I merely arrived and asked to speak to you. Gretchen showed me to your office. She didn't bother to tell me you were _counseling _Miss Steele."

"Yes I was counseling Miss Steele. Then I hugged her and I was about to tell her thank you for the change in Christian." Carrick said coldly.

"About that," Elena began. "I came here today with the express purpose of trying to convince you and Grace to stop Christian's contact with this girl. In three weeks time he's purchased a company, she's been assaulted, her coworker is in jail and another coworker is dead. She's too inexperienced to be part of Christian's life. She's going to cause a media shit storm that is going to ruin Christian."

"Carrick," Ana held up a hand to stop him from talking. "I would like to talk to Elena alone, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure," Carrick asked.

"I'm sure it's probably just a continuation of the 'you're-not-good-enough-for-Christian' talk she tried to inflict on me last night. I see no reason to involve you and Grace in this. Besides," she said confidently, "I'm sure you want to make sure Elliott is not burning the fabulous barbeque you and Theo planned."

Carrick gave her a kiss on the head. "Yell if you need backup. Elena," he nodded in her direction and left the room, but left his cell phone, which had been recording their conversation. As he exited the room, Sawyer grabbed him and pulled him into a darkened side room where he had been listening to the conversation between Ana and Carrick.

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson." Ana voice was cold and unfriendly.

Sawyer clamped his hand over Carrick's mouth and inclined his head toward the open door. Carrick understood immediately and both men quietly moved into position to be able to help Ana if needed.

"So why did you show up today when we're having a birthday party for Christian? Thought you'd force him into talking to you since he wouldn't last night?" Ana asked.

"I didn't know you were celebrating his birthday, it was a few weeks ago." Elena snapped. "But since he met you, he doesn't have time for anyone – not his friends, not his family. However, he has time to orchestrate a "committed relationship" press release."

"I remember Christian's birthday. It was the day Christian introduced me to Grace." Ana said quietly. "So, why are you here?"

"Since Christian could not be bothered to answer my messages this morning - I came to talk some sense into Carrick and Grace. They are so enamored of the fact that Christian brought home a girl that they can't see what a gold-digging little whore you are." Elena insulted her.

"How do you do it? You don't give a damn about Elliott or Mia…so did you just feign interest in Grace and Carrick's life so that you could pump your friend for information about Christian? Information that you used to insinuate yourself in his life? Pedophile, pimp, business partner…now protector?"

Carrick started to gasp but Sawyer slapped his hand over Carrick's mouth again. "Radio silence!" He whispered to Carrick.

"You want to protect him from me? What's so wrong with me other than…?" Ana gasped as the realization hit home. "…Other than you didn't procure me for him so you can't stand that I'm with him. If he's with me, he's out of your control…and you can't stand that. You can't stand that you haven't had contact with him twice a week since the end of May. No coffee chats about the women you introduced to his life, no business lunches to discuss his needs." Ana air quoted needs. "No reply to the five messages you left at Escala this morning basically screaming about the press release."

"I am his friend, his only friend, and when he realizes that you are nothing to him, he'll come back to me. He always does. I'm the only one he can trust. You little brunettes, you're all the same – just little money-grubbing, low-class whores – just like his mommy. When he's tired of not being able to beat and fuck you; he'll ask me to find him a new little submissive who looks like mommy and _who will_ let him beat and fuck her."

"You're his only friend because you cut him off from normal teenage boy relationships. You alienated him from his family. Are you the one that brainwashed him into calling his biological mother a crack whore? Are you the reason he thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved?" Ana stopped and observed Elena's face. "It was you…you brainwashed him for six years into thinking your BDSM lifestyle was the only acceptable means of physical contact. You're the one who brainwashed him into withdrawing from his family to keep his private life a secret."

"He didn't like to be touched from the time that he was a child. I offered him an outlet to meet his sexual needs without fear of being touched," Elena snapped. "And love is for fools."

"Well then…call me a fool; because I'm falling in love with Christian. I didn't realize it until last night. I will do whatever I have to do to remove you and the taint of you from his life."

"Yeah, you love him alright. You love the billionaire who buys you pretty clothes and diamond earrings, and who lives in a penthouse. You aren't any different from the rest. He bought them clothes, jewelry, and cars and they slept and fucked in the penthouse too. You're all just a bunch of cheap whores that he punishes because he can't punish his crack whore mother who couldn't protect him."

"I'll bet you danced in your pants when you became friends with Grace," Ana alleged. 'I bet you became Grace's friend so her contacts with disadvantaged youth gave you an ever renewable source of vulnerable teenage boys. Your victims didn't realize what made them special was that they were young and impressionable. Christian needs to understand the extent of damage you have done, and he needs to stop you from exploiting other teenage boys. I think he should tell Grace and Carrick you have a history of being a predator and urge them to keep you away from youth. Morally – I'd out you as the predator that you are; however, I promised Christian I would not say anything. He does not want his family to know he was your sexual submissive for six years. He's worried they will hate him – the victim; not you – the predator."

"You are lucky Christian doesn't feel scarred or used by you. You've brainwashed him into thinking you helped him…that your lifestyle is the only path for him. He thinks he learned control from your affair and does not feel like it harmed him. He doesn't realize you cut him off from experiencing life as a normal teenage boy. Christian needs to realize he wasn't the first teenage boy you seduced and he wasn't the last. However, Mrs. Robinson…despite the botox, and the plastic surgery, and the Pilates and the strict diet…I'll bet it's getting harder and harder for you to bed a teenage boy. That's why you want Christian so bad. You want to relive your glory days with the gorgeous self-made billionaire. But, you're not a petite, pale brunette who reminds him of mommy. You discuss his submissives with him for a vicarious thrill. It's why you control his girls…undermining them…supplying him with a new submissive when he might go the distance like with Leila. You're afraid that he might learn to want more…like he does with me."

"He doesn't want more with you – you're just a new obsession – like kickboxing, running, playrooms and mergers and acquisitions," Elena snapped. "Once he learns to master you – he'll move on to something new."

"Elena," Ana regulated her breathing, "unless you want to have conversation in front of Grace and Carrick where I call you out…I suggest that you stay away from me. I suggest you stay away from Christian."

"You don't know who you're threatening, missy!" She shook one of her blood-red tipped fingers in my face.

"You have one second to back up, bitch…or I will put you on your ass," Ana said.

"Are you threatening me?" Elena screeched.

"No," Ana said in an even voice. "I'm telling you to get out of my face. I'm telling you to stay away from me. I'm telling you to stay away from Christian."

"I don't take orders from bookworms," Elena sneered.

"I don't hit ladies," Ana said; proceeding to give Elena a right hook to her mouth. "Prison isn't a good enough or a just punishment for you. You ought to be beaten within an inch of your life, daily – but you'd probably enjoy that."

Elena flew backwards and landed on her ass, blood spilling from her mouth. "You bitch; I will sue you for assaulting me."

"I don't think so," Sawyer said, stepping into the room. "Miss Steele hit you in self defense."

"Self defense," Elena spat. "Try assault."

"Yeah, self defense of mankind. Someone should have put you on your ass years ago." Sawyer said.

"No, someone should have thrown her out on her ass years ago," Ana said. "Sawyer, please take me home."

XX

When Carrick heard Ana and Sawyer leave the house, he went to his study, retrieved his cell phone and called Grace. "If you can do it quietly," he said, "I need you to leave the patio and come to my office." He turned to Elena. "Grace is going to be here in a minute. She will determine if you need stitches or just need your mouth sewn shut when your body is autopsied." He wiggled his cell phone at Elena. "I was recording my counseling session with Ana; I forgot my phone was still recording when I left. I have your entire conversation recorded, you evil, manipulative bitch. So, this is how it is going to go. Grace is going to look at your wound. She will fix whatever she can. You will apologize to her for causing a scene today. You will leave this house and never come back. You will remove yourself from any committee or social event connected with youth. You will cease trying to contact my son. You will cease calling my wife. You will cease coming to my home. You are persona non grata in our lives. I will tell the universe and more specifically the Special Crimes Unit at SPD that you are a pedophile if you do not stay out of our lives. Do we understand one another?"

XX

"What the hell, Steele? What is going on?" Kate called just as Sawyer and I cleared the gates at Grace and Carrick's estate.

"Carrick and I talked about the case with Jack Hyde. Then Elena showed up and we had a fight. I hit her and left." I wiggled the fingers on my right arm. They were alright – not swelling, or bruised or numb.

"Why doesn't the salon slut like you?" Kate demanded.

"She doesn't think I'm good enough for Christian." I tried to keep the tears in my eyes from falling.

"Do you know why Carrick bought the vacation at Christian's home in Aspen when Elliott and I had the issue covered? Did he think she wouldn't stop bidding against me, but would defer to him?" Kate's investigatory skills were going to get both of us in hot water.

"The press took pictures of the prize donors with the winner – I think she considered winning the auction a way of forcing Christian to talk to her. He hasn't talked business with her since the first part of June. Can I borrow your car? I've had it…I need to get away and think about all the crap that's gone on since Christian and I met. I want to go to Montesano to spend the 4th of July with Ray. I'll drive back after the fireworks Monday night, getting home around midnight. Please don't tell Christian I have your car or tell him where I went. Just tell him I needed to get away." I'm trying hard not to cry.

"Speaking of fireworks – there be fireworks in the house right now." Kate said quietly into the phone.

"What's up?" I gave Sawyer a questioning look.

"Grace, Carrick, Elena and Christian are yelling at one another. Elena is pissed about the press release. Grace is pissed because you left. Grace told Elena if she is the reason that you broke it off with Christian that she will rue the day. Who says that anymore? Christian is yelling that it's his life and no one's business what is going on between him and you." Kate reported.

"I'm sorry..." I'm almost in tears.

"Nonsense – Mia just found out you left. She's pissed and went to her room. Theo and Frances just headed for their car. They don't want to be here either." Kate related.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Elliott and I are leaving and going back to his condo. We're turning off phones and ignoring the world for a few hours. Maybe I'll be home after sunset, maybe Elliott will spend the night. Mom and Dad invited Ethan and us to cookout and watch fireworks tomorrow."

"Well, don't tell anyone I'm going to Montesano," I said. "I don't want Elena Lincoln following me there and pissing Ray off. He might shoot her. It would be hell trying to dump her body somewhere with one working arm."

XX  
After the argument between Carrick, Grace, Christian and Elena  
Christian's POV

"Grace, now that Elena's been escorted from the house by Taylor," Carrick kissed her on her forehead. "I'd like to talk to Christian for a few minutes, alone."

Grace gave him an odd look and closed the door on her way out of Carrick's office.

Carrick walked over and closed the open side room door. He handed me his cell phone. "I think you need to know the entire conversation between Ana and Elena – and not any warped version that Elena might provide." He hit the app to play back the conversation and left the room.

I listened to it twice while tears rolled down my face. She loves me. Anastasia Rose Steele loves me. _OH MY GOD, Carrick heard and knows everything!_ I sat on in the chair, my elbows touching my knees, my hands buried in my hair; my breathing raspy and labored. I did not hear Taylor enter the room.

"Sir, are you aware Miss Steele has left your parents' house?" Taylor informed Grey.

"House," I muttered. "Fuck the house; she's probably left my life." I handed him Carrick's cell phone and hit play on the app.

XX  
Ana's POV

In the car on the way to the condo, Sawyer asked, "You hurt your arm again?"

"Just jarred it a bit. Sawyer, if I asked you to drive me to Montesano, would you have to report it immediately to Taylor or Mr. Grey?"

"Why do you want to go to Montesano?"

"I want to spend the fourth with my dad. We go fishing, eat pancakes at the fire station, watch the town parade, grill the fish we catch and watch the fireworks. Ray has a guest room you could stay in; and we have extra fishing poles. The boat is big enough for the three of us. The fire station makes the best pancakes in the world." Ana tried to bribe him. "It's just that I can't stay here in Seattle right now. I just need 24-36 hours to think about things."

He looked at his watch. "Technically, I'm off duty at four o'clock – which means we have to be on the road by four because Ryan will be looking for me for a sit-rep before he takes over security for you for the evening. I don't have to report back to work until five a.m. Tuesday morning. I would need to get clothes. I can call my roommate and have him deliver them to your condo. Does Kate trust me to drive her car?"

"You don't want to follow me in the SUV because it has a tracker on it?" I questioned him.

"Yes, for Mr. Grey's protection," Sawyer admitted.

"Is there a tracker on my Blackberry?" I watch his face intently.

"No, but there is an authorized GPS app just in case you misplace it," Sawyer said.

"Well, looks like it's going to be you and me, Kate's car and my old cell phone. Get your clothes together; I want to get out of here. I'm going to go pack and call Ray to tell him we're incoming."

"I heard people will kill for your lasagna," Sawyer said.

"We'll grocery shop once we hit Montesano. I need supplies for potato salad and apple pie, too."

The first thing I do after packing is recall the forward from my old cell to the Blackberry. The next thing I do is email Kate.

July 3, 3:00 p.m.  
From Ana Steele  
To Kate Kavanagh  
Re: One more request  
Will you give Elliott the gift on the coffee table? It is Christian's birthday present. It's a kit to build a solar-powered helicopter and other stuff. I thought he'd like it. I had planned to stop by the condo on the way home from his parents' house and give it to him then since there was too much media hanging out at the condo before.

XX

I changed from my sundress and wedge sandals for brunch at Carrick and Grace's house. I feel more like myself in jeans, t-shirt and Converse. Sawyer gives me a double take when I hand him my gun safe, suitcase and laptop backpack.

"When did you get a gun?" He was shocked and suspicious.

"I asked Ray to bring me a Taser. He brought my gun also, in case I healed before he got back here. Taylor told him how anti-guns Christian is. He told Christian about the Taser, but did not the gun. Ray didn't want Taylor searching my underwear drawers in the middle of the night on orders from Christian. I've got a conceal carry permit if you want to see it."

"Let's head out," he said, checking his cell. "Taylor and Mr. Grey just left Bellevue."

"I took half a pain pill. The GPS coordinates for Ray's house are saved in the Garmin. When you hit Montesano, wake me up." I climb in the back seat, with my pillow, throwing my purse on the floor.

XX

I wake before Sawyer hits the city limits of Montesano. I didn't nap well. My inner bitch screamed I should have gotten to know Christian better before sleeping with him. My inner tramp wept because her days of mind-altering kisses and mind-blowing fucks are on hiatus. My subconscious warned me this is not my fault…I didn't ask to be Christian Grey's first real girlfriend.

I feel I've wrecked the wonderful night Christian and I had together last night. It hurts. Contrary to Kate who lies around in ugly pink flannel pajamas printed with demented killer bunnies after a fight with a man…Unlike Carla who chooses not to dissect her failed relationships but throws her all into the next relationship…I choose to fill my head with positive thoughts and a plan of action. I will make lasagna for dinner and potato salad and apple pie for tomorrow. I will shower and go to bed early. While I'm in the shower, I will not concentrate on anything except washing my hair and body. Then, I'm going to bed early so I can get up early. I doubt that Ray asks, but if he does, I will tell him I needed to rest my brain before going back to work at Grey Publishing on Tuesday. I'll tell him about the conversation Carrick and I had about Jack Hyde.

XX

Sunday, July 3, 4:00 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
Re: It's just a face –  
the beauty is only skin deep. The scars go to the soul. I'm sorry about the Elena confrontation. I told Elena off, as did my mother and my father. Elena left the house in Bellevue – persona non grata. Of course, if I don't make things right with you, the next time my parents see me, I may be persona non grata. Why did you run? I thought we were trying to be honest and communicate with one another.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

Sunday, July 3, 4:30 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Forgive me, Anastasia.  
Please. It's been hell without you today. The press keeps asking where my beautiful girlfriend is hiding. My family is asking where my pretty girl friend went.Please join me tomorrow. We can go sailing on _The Grace_ and watch fireworks from Bainbridge Island. Champagne, gourmet picnic, strawberry shortcake. I invited my parents, siblings, grandparents and Kate.

XX

Sunday, July 3, 4:30 p.m.  
Escala

Christian's POV

"Taylor," I entered the security office after I sent Ana the message. "Where is Miss Steele?"

It takes him a few minutes to get results from tracking programs.

"Her Blackberry GPS is located at the condo in Pike Place." Taylor said. "Sawyer must have dropped her there. The SUV they used is in the garage. Sawyer's on leave until 5 a.m. Tuesday morning."

"Can you find him – and find answers about where Miss Steele is?"

"He's not answering his phone. The GPS tracker on his phone is headed to Montesano. His car is at his condo. Maybe he loaned her the phone." Taylor said.

"Maybe he's taking her to Montesano." I said bitterly. "She's running home to Ray."

XX

Sunday, July 3, 6:00 p.m.  
To KK from AS  
RE: In Montesano  
Tomorrow we get up early and go fishing. I'll be home around midnight. Can you give me a ride to work on Tuesday? I can work out bus schedules for the rest of the week. Just so you know…Christian and I did not argue about Elena. I'm just here to think things through. I feel overwhelmed at the moment.

Sunday, July 3, 6:10 p.m.  
To AS from KK  
RE: Runaway while you can…  
Tell Ray I'm giving you rides to and from work next week so he won't stress. The press is going to be out in full force after the Coping Together pictures and the press release. I may or may not be at the condo when you get home tomorrow night. Elliott seems to think there will be less media at his condo. I plan to get ready for work at the condo on Tuesday morning. Let's plan on having dinner and catching up on Tuesday night. I don't know what happened. Just don't feel trapped into talking to Christian because of the press release. Please don't feel you can't talk to him because of the Salon Slut. I don't know where that leaves you, but I support you!

Sunday, July 3, 6:20 p.m.  
To KK from AS  
RE: Tuesday dinner together is great.  
I'll put some Ortega chicken in the crockpot. We can toss a salad and cut up some melon and strawberries. I will plan for leftovers for lunches on Wednesday. Please…don't ask Elliott to join us. I don't feel like answering questions from him or the Grey family right now.

Sunday, July 3, 6:30 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Sorry  
I'm sorry for the delay in responding to you. I am not ignoring you. My cell and laptop were turned off. I cannot go sailing with you tomorrow. I could not stay in Seattle. I need time to think about everything that's happened since I met you. Jack Hyde, Elizabeth, Leila and now Mrs. Robinson. Sawyer drove me to Montesano in Kate's car. He didn't want me to come alone here because of the media. I don't believe we were followed here – and trust me when I say he watched my six. We're going fishing with Ray early in the morning. We're grilling dinner (hopefully fish we catch) and watching fireworks while sitting on his patio. We'll be returning to Montesano after the fireworks are over.

Sunday, July 3, 6:35 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: I'd like to watch your six –  
in a swimsuit, on the bow of _The Grace_ tomorrow. Sawyer is a veteran and has a skill set like Taylor. I don't think he likes fireworks either. Maybe Ray can loan him a pair of shooting earmuffs. I'm not happy about this. The press is out there and I'm worried about your safety.

Sunday, July 3, 6:45 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: There will be no discussion…  
my six, your six pack abs or any other body parts because I don't want someone to hack these emails and embarrass me in the press. I'm not worried about my safety while I'm with Ray. Sawyer is staying down the hall in a guest room. He has a gun. Ray has a gun. I have a gun. I don't think we'll be bothered by the media.

Sunday, July 3, 7:30 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: I wish you would have told me you were leaving town –  
especially considering the media right now. Elliott told me he's keeping Kate at his condo to avoid the press. Ethan is staying close to his parents to avoid the press. When you are thinking about all the things that have happened since you met me, please remember how much fun we had last night dancing with one another. I'm talking all this through with John – the nightmare, Elena's confrontation, you leaving town.

Sunday, July 3, 7:45 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Inquiring minds want to know  
Talking things through with John doesn't get me off the hook about talking things over. I just need time to think right now. I asked Carrick to leave the room before I talked to Elena. I did not want him hearing what I said to her. I called her Mrs. Robinson…it wasn't a pretty conversation. I can repeat it to you if you want, but I'd rather not. I broke your NDA with her. I'm sorry. My mouth just overrode my brain. I'm having a difficult time understanding why all of your submissives and I look like your deceased mother. Elena acted like you are a sadist and I cannot believe that.  
I'm turning off my phone and going to bed. Fishing starts early in the morning. Please ask your IT guru to clear these messages. 

Sunday, July 3, 8:00 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Please dream of me  
John and I are trying to figure out why I had the nightmare. I believe the Coping Together event rubbed an old wound raw. I've never stayed all the way through the event before. I saw my biological mother's picture for the first time in a long time. Her drug overdose and death are the reasons I was adopted by Carrick and Grace. John is listening – he is the first therapist in my life that I have been able to open up to. He knows the sordid details – and instead of dwelling on them – he says they are in the past and asks what I am going to do to fix my future.  
I'm sorry for hurting you back in June. If I had not hurt you, you would have been full strength to fight off Jack Hyde. I am sorry Leila is ill and killed Elizabeth. I'm not sorry for buying SIP. I am not sorry I met you. I am not sorry I told you about my past. I am not sorry I want more with you. I want more firsts in my life. I don't know how to fix this between us. Please don't leave me.

XX  
Sunday, July 3, 8:30 p.m.  
Montesano  
Ana's POV

I can't help myself. I Google Christian… there are dozens of pictures of us from last night…laughing, talking, dancing and posing for pictures. The one I love the best is Kate, Elliott, Christian and I sitting at the table talking. It looks like a glamorous double date. He's right…he does have a pretty face…but his secrets are dark. Will Elena blab about our fight today in an effort to hurt Christian's family?

I want to download some of the pictures, but do I want more reminders that I'm stepping back to evaluate things? I need time…there's just too much to consider right now. I have to process how I feel about Jack. If he gets the early trial he's requesting…will Ray and I have to take the stand against him? I don't want Ray having to tell the world how he saved his daughter from being sexually assaulted by her boss. If Jack sees the announcement of Christian and my relationship – will he try to use that against me in court?

I haven't asked, but there hasn't been information about Elizabeth's funeral via emails or phone from coworkers. I check online, but there is no information. Should I send a letter of condolence…and what do I say…where do I send it? Are flowers appropriate? Would Claire advise me what to do? Is the office coordinating a memorial for Elizabeth? Have there been emails from my coworkers? Were they intercepted by Christian's IT team?

I will make a decision about going back to work at Grey Publishing. Maybe when I report on Tuesday I can ask HR what is going on with Elizabeth. But…who will give me information on Leila? With the situation with Elena today, will Carrick want to keep me on as a client?

XX  
9:00 p.m.  
Ray's House, Montesano

"Welcome to my woodshed, Sawyer," Ray indicated an open stool where Sawyer could sit.

"I should go back and keep an eye on Ana," Sawyer said.

"Not until we have a conversation, son. It was supposed to be charity ball last night, barbeque with his family today, sailing for the 4th of July with Grey tomorrow. What happened to make Annie come home today; with a security guard who checked her right hand at least three times since you arrived?"

"Ana had a confrontation with one of Mr. Grey's business partners at the charity ball last night, and then at the barbeque today. She was provoked and hit the business partner in the mouth. It upset her that she lost her temper. She is thinking about her life now and trying to make decisions. I checked her hand to make sure she didn't cut her knuckles on any teeth. Her hand is slightly bruised, but there is no swelling and no loss of mobility."

"Tomorrow when we are out of the house, I want you to keep excessively nosy people away from her. If she came here to think; I don't want press and media influencing that." Ray finished straightening the woodshed. "Do I need to come to Seattle and defend my daughter's honor against some asshole business partner? Because I have to tell you man to man – I'm not impressed with some of the people she's meeting while dating Christian Grey."

"Jack Hyde? Elizabeth Morgan? Leila Williams?" Sawyer asked, relieved when Ray nodded. "Ana is a new entity in Grey's life. I'm her close protection officer because he is who he is – a self-made billionaire whose personal life has been private until he met Ana. He doesn't want the crazies or the businesses or the media to interfere in her having a life – but he can't anticipate everything. That's why I'm here, and Ryan is part of the team. We're supposed to be getting a third man to complete the team."

"Sawyer, if anything else happens to my Annie, and I'm not told about it within fifteen minutes of it going down; someone is going to regret it. It would be a good idea if you shared that with the rest of her close protection team and with Mr. Grey. I will be unhappy if I hear about it in the media."

XXXXX  
Monday, July 4, 2011  
Seattle

**********  
Seattle Nooz

Coping Together website has announced it is suffering bandwidth failure from a backlog of requests for copies of pictures of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. IT for Coping Together has created a link on their website to all the pictures from last evening's event. The most popular picture –Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele entering the event. The second most popular picture –Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele with Christian, Elliott, Grace and Carrick Grey. Coping Together announced they have made an almost additional $10K in funds for the charity from selling the pictures online. They don't believe the requests will decrease any time this next week in light of the press release regarding Christian and Anastasia's relationship.

XXXXX 

Monday, July 4, 1:00 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: I wish you were here so I could kiss you –  
I love my birthday present – It's so very thoughtful like you are. Taylor and I went sailing today. I needed a "blue" fix – your eyes remind me of the sky when I'm flying, gliding or sailing. Your blush reminds me of the clouds at dawn when I'm gliding. Did you have a good time fishing with Ray?

Monday, July 4, 3:00 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Your present reminded me of you.  
Took a nap which explains delay in response. Sawyer, Ray and I went fishing at Lake Sylvia. We were on the water at six, off the water at nine, having caught our limit of trout. It's one of the places he and José, Sr. stocked fish. He was glad to see the size of them. Sawyer caught the first fish; but it was catch and release. The rest are good-sized fish. Ray and Sawyer dropped the boat and fish at the house. It was nice having Sawyer help with the boat. We went to the fire station for a pancake breakfast. Then we watched the 4th of July parade – bikes, floats, horses, military, high school band, middle school band – only 45 minutes long which isn't so bad for a town of 4,000 people. Since Ray is a member of the VFW, we had seats in the bleachers they put up for the parade. His cohorts and Sawyer kept people and media away from us. There has been no media at the house, but I think my picture was taken at the pancake feed and at the parade. We bought homemade ice cream from the VFW Ladies Auxiliary. They make a strawberry and blueberry swirl ice cream that Ray likes, but he also got a gallon of plain vanilla (!) to put on top of the apple pie I baked for him. We came home and napped. Ray and Sawyer are cleaning the fish right now. We will grill them all and he will freeze the leftovers to eat later. I'm off to empty the phone answering machine for the fourth time since I got here.

Monday, July 4, 3:15 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: I like pancakes too – one of my favorite places is IHOP.  
I saw John this morning before I took _The Grace_ out. He came to Escala so I wouldn't be subjected to his children who are "miserable little gits since they have the chicken pox." It was just Taylor and I on _The Grace_. My family feels I need time to work things out with you. How do I apologize, Anastasia – when I don't know what I've done?

Monday, July 4, 3:30 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Please understand…  
You didn't do anything. I did. I lost my temper and hit Elena. I'm not that person. I don't do that. I don't resort to physical violence to solve issues. Yes, I hit you when you grabbed me. Yes, I fought Jack Hyde off, but it was self defense. Assaulting Elena wasn't self defense. I'm not stupid – I graduated Summa Cum Laude. I know I cannot fix whatever is wrong in your life. I can only accept responsibility for what I do in my life. I can't deal with any more issues blindsiding me. I have to step back right now and figure out where I'm going and what I'm doing. I'm sorry I'm withdrawing here…but I have think things through.

Monday, July 4, 3:45 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Fixing me –  
I am coming to grips with my shortcomings and sordid past. I pay the eminent Dr. Flynn for therapy. I've also come to the realization that his questions sting me more than yours ever did. He says questions are how people in relationships get to know one another. I've never done this before. I'm sorry.

Monday, July 4, 4:00 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Sordid past  
Yes, I have questions. Do you need a safe word or hard limit for emails?

Monday, July 4, 4:15 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Honesty is the best policy  
Yellow when it's getting uncomfortable or if the conversation is going in a direction where I don't want to go. Red for stop asking – immediately – as in this should be discussed with John. My only email hard limit would be you shutting down and not talking to me. Honest to God, Anastasia, I'd rather answer 100 difficult questions every day for the rest of my life rather than live without you talking to me.

Monday, July 4, 4:30 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Acceptable negotiations…100 difficult questions per day in exchange for talking to you.  
Did anyone other than you, believe Elena was not attending Coping Together?

Monday, July 4, 4:45 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Please come to work for me at Grey House  
Good lord you are so good at a negotiation. That was a bad opening bid – 100 difficult questions per day in exchange for you talking to me. Can we modify that offer? Elena sat in her assigned spot at the donor table, so I don't believe she told anyone, other than me, that she was not attending. I don't know why she told me that – and I don't care.

Monday, July 4, 5:00 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Acceptable negotiations…I don't think I have 100 questions stored up at this time.  
I believe she told you that, thinking you would tell me. Consequently, when I came out of the bathroom, she was able to accost me without you present and without me being on guard that she was around. She was able to orchestrate a confrontation between us…however…I didn't run away Saturday night like yesterday.

Monday, July 4, 5:10 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: I know about your conversation with Elena in Carrick's office  
Good points, fair made. She's so wrong – yes, you are new to me because the feelings you invoke in me are new. Please do not think since you left yesterday that Elena won anything. She did not. Carrick and Grace have eliminated her from their lives. She's no longer welcome at social events or their home, businesses, etc. Carrick and Grace would not leave me alone in Carrick's study with her; like she wanted.  
Elena demanded, twice, that I give you up. She can go fuck herself – it's not going to happen. On Tuesday, I am giving Roz marching orders to develop three plans of action to separate Grey House from the Esclava Salons. I don't know where the Grey ladies are going to go for salon needs, but it won't be the Esclava Salons. Expedient might not be financially feasible. However, since we are business partners – there will be contact with one another in the future when we terminate our business contract. She will be invited to Grey House where my legal team and financial team are present along with Taylor and other security. She will never be alone in a room with me again.  
If she attempts to contact you again, please let your close protection detail know. They will tell me and I will deal with her.

Monday, July 4, 5:20 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Sub questions  
I won't be going to Esclava any more whether you own it or not…I don't know where I'm going to go to get girly work done either…but it won't be there. Were you actively seeking a new submissive when you met me? Did Elena talk you into interviewing a submissive after you met me? 

Monday, July 4, 5:30 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Honesty is the best policy  
No, I was not _actively_ seeking a new submissive when I met you. Yes, Elena was after me to interview a submissive before I met you. Yes, Elena was after me to interview a submissive after I met you. No, I have not interviewed a new submissive since I met you. I didn't want to interview anyone because I wanted you. I sincerely want "MORE" with you.

Monday, July 4, 5:50 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Contracts, deadlines and commitments  
I agreed to the monogamous clause of your standard contract. I understand you didn't have an emotional bond with your submissives…hence your reason to have a contract. But I feel we have an emotional bond, and I can't quantify it with a contract. I can't be in a relationship knowing that it has a termination date three months down the road. What happens when I want more from this relationship and you don't? What happens when I don't want the standard electronic presents, clothes, cars, money, security guards, etc. that Elena says you furnished to your submissives? Will we have an argument every time you go overboard? If you think I'm asking too many questions, you can safe word me.

Monday, July 4, 6:00 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Contracts –  
I will not apologize about the monogamous demand. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I don't want you to be with anyone but me.  
Why do you think I could walk away from you after three months? If I ever gave you that impression – I am very sorry. I've wanted you since I shook your hand on graduation day. I want more with you – more time, more kissing your pouty pink lips, more touching your soft, perfect skin, more brushing your long, soft hair, more looking into your big blue eyes, more holding you in my arms, more hearing you scream my name when we make love, more dancing. I want to buy you pretty things. Why don't you want me to buy you pretty things?

Monday, July 4, 6:10 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Compliments will get you nowhere…  
Until I process what has happened to me up to this point and my hitting Elena…it's very difficult for me to hear about how you want more with me. I don't like you spending money on me because it reminds me of the men in my mother's life who tried to buy me off with things just so they could be with her. I didn't want their stuff…I don't want yours. I don't like the way it makes me feel. Ray understood I was a simple person and didn't require more than the basics; clothes on my back, a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in at night, three squares a day, time to do my homework, support when I ran track and field and a dad to teach me to be safe.

Monday, July 4, 6:20 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Another good point, fair made  
Elena and I never had a D/s contract with one another. I did not know D/s contracts existed until I began the change from submissive to Dominant. Elena never let me know that there should be a contract with lists of hard and soft limits. Elena never let me know that I could walk away from our D/s arrangement without backlash. Because of who I am, because of my business, I needed my personal life to stay private. Hence Elena vetting submissives, the NDAs and the contracts. The contracts changed with each submissive due to their hard and soft limits. I thought I needed the submissives as a way to control my life – but I have been talking with John and I see the submissives were a way of Elena controlling me. John thinks you are a very astute young woman to figure that out. He wants to have a conversation with you someday about us. 

Monday, July 4, 6:30 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Contracts  
Did any of the submissives know you discussed them with Elena? Did you ever discuss me with Elena?

Monday, July 4, 6:40 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Discussions  
Yes, Sabine (Eight) learned I discussed her with Elena and it infuriated her. She terminated the contract. She claimed I shared our playroom time with another Dom, which negated the whole monogamy clause as far as she was concerned.  
NO, I never discussed you with Elena. The conversation at the base of the stairs in my parents' home is the longest discussion I have had with Elena since I met you. Our Sunday conversation was much shorter. Elena and I usually had a business lunch on Thursdays, depending upon my schedule. I would not allow her to come to Grey House or Escala without an appointment or invitation. I told you – she demanded twice that I give you up. I told her to fuck off.  
Do you think I will not want you without a contract and without the playroom? The truth is – I want to be with you. You are not my submissive – but you hold the power in our relationship. John and I discussed this – if you never want to step foot in the playroom again – I will have it dismantled immediately. The thought of hurting you physically is abhorrent to me. I can't tell you how sorry I am about your broken arm. I have faith Ray taught you to take care of yourself, but I feel better when you have security with you.

Monday, July 4, 7:00 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Yes I worry…  
…you will not want me without a contract and without the playroom. You said it was all you knew. I don't think I hold the power in our relationship. Clearly…because of who you are and what you do…I think you are overpowering…sometimes. 

Monday, July 4, 7:10 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: Just so you know –  
My ringtone for you is _Invincible_ by Crossfade.

I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

You know I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew  
That's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Monday, July 4, 7:40 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: _You come and happen to me_…  
How do you know the perfect thing to say? I need time to over think this in my head, please don't rush me. FYI; I'm coming home from Montesano after the fireworks tonight, getting into Seattle before midnight. Sawyer napped this afternoon so he can drive late tonight.

Monday, July 4, 8:00 p.m.  
To AS from CG  
RE: You are perfect –  
I'm the one who is fifty shades of fucked up. 

Monday, July 4, 8:20 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: another FYI  
I told Sawyer Kate is giving me a ride to and from work every day this week. Please don't argue. Please ensure the person(s) who monitor your email and mine erase these conversations. I don't want them showing up in a tabloid to embarrass me or my family. Fireworks are getting ready to start. I will not be in contact until they are over. 

Monday, July 4, 8:40 p.m.  
From CG to AS  
RE: I have notified Barney to access and delete these conversations as of midnight.  
The next time we "have things to discuss" I'm sending you to one room of Escala and putting myself in another. I get more honesty when you text than when we are face to face – I do not mean to intimidate you so. Please report to Robb Loeder's office at 8:30 Tuesday morning. He will have your new work assignment. There will be paperwork to sign. IT will meet with you after that. If you decide to see me, face to face, to resolve this situation – we could have lunch at Grey House?

Monday, July 4, 9:50 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Thank you but, no.  
I'm not ready to see you for lunch tomorrow. I'm making dinner for Kate and Ethan so we can discuss the condo and what's happening there. The fireworks were spectacular but not as organized and professional as the ones at the Coping Together event. Montesano VFW is very traditional with their fireworks – lots of red, white and blue exploding to military-themed music. Ray gave Sawyer a pair of earmuffs. He didn't use them. Good night Christian – I'm leaving Montesano now; sleeping while Sawyer drives. Please do not text or phone him while we are on the road for safety reasons. I will be getting into Seattle before midnight, and am going straight to the condo.

Monday, July 4, 10:00 p.m.  
From CG to AS  
RE: You told Elena –  
that you are falling in love with me – have you changed your mind? I know you left your Blackberry at the condo – I have to assume you know about the GPS tracking program. It's supposed to be for if you lose the phone. You can ask IT at Grey Publishing to remove it tomorrow if you think I'm tracking you with it. 

Monday, July 4, 10:10 p.m.  
To CG from AS  
RE: Elena said love is for fools…  
and I don't think Summa Cum Laude prevented me from acting like a fool in your father's study yesterday. This may be difficult for you to understand, but I am not angry with you. I'm not angry with me. Carrick and I were discussing Jack Hyde, but Elena appeared when your dad was hugging me and she accused me of going after your father. Her accusation was repulsive, and it angered me. I'm disappointed in myself because I signed an NDA for you but it seemed to disappear while I was arguing with Elena. I've been worried about Jack Hyde going to trial. I've been worried about my reception at Grey Publishing tomorrow. I've been worried about Leila telling the world about her relationship with you. I've been worried Elena won't walk away and how do I ask for a no contact restraining order against her without telling the world why I need her to leave me alone?

Monday, July 4, 10:15 p.m.  
From CG to AS  
RE: My family loves you –.  
But do not let them pressure you into being with me. I want you to be with me because that is what you want. I'm not a patient man, Anastasia. Please don't ask me to remove Elena from my life before you will come back. I don't think I can wait to kiss you or hold you or see you or make love to you until after Labor Day. Please travel safely. Tell Ray I said hello – and I still want to go fishing with him some day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Ana's first week at Grey Publishing; José's Exhibition

Thank you for the PMs, reviews and for reading my fanfiction story! A shout out to my 60K+ readers – Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Next chapter is Christian and Ana get counseling from John. It made this already long chapter too long, so it will be a chapter by itself. Then the proposal and the HEA. That's the plan for now. Maybe I'll start the next part over the summer and post in the fall.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, July 5  
K, E & A condo  
Ana's POV

I dress for work, aware for the first time that it does not matter what I wear. I'm not hiding body parts from Jack Hyde anymore. However, cognizant I have an HR meeting first thing; I settle on an ocean blue sheath dress with navy accessories. I fix my hair in a ponytail and fasten it with a navy scrunchy. I put on my pearl earrings and necklace from Ray. I put on nude thigh high stockings, aware that I still have a spare pair in my box of personal items for work. I won't destroy a pair a day trying to avoid Captain Space Invader. Christian won't destroy a pair of underwear a day either the way my brain is currently mired in confusion. I have not decided about working for Grey Publishing. I pack my tote with things to get me through the day if I stay with Grey Publishing. If not, I have cash to pay for a taxi back to the condo.

Ethan makes breakfast for us; relying on microwave breakfasts to feed us. Oh well, I haven't stocked the freezer with breakfasts. I need to spend time this weekend making and freezing French toast, waffles, pancakes and breakfast sandwiches for rush mornings. I should have Ray change out the hot water heater the next time he's in town. We seriously need a tankless on-demand hot water heater especially if three of us are getting ready for school and work in the morning. I will research prices. I will offer to go in with Kate for it. I take my phone off the charger and note I've missed calls from Christian, Claire and José. They will have to wait until I have break or lunch to deal with them. I put Ortega Chicken in the crockpot, I eat breakfast and grab a yogurt and fruit for lunch in case I stay at Grey Publishing.

Kate drops me at the back entrance to Grey Publishing just before eight. When I approach the security desk, I show my identification. The security guard asks why I didn't come in through the parking level in the basement or the drop-off point in front of the building. I explain there was way too much media out front. He laughs and sends me up to the sixth floor. Claire greets me with hugs hello when I enter Grey Publishing. Amber and Emily also wait for me. They show me around the large entry for the building which includes being introduced to security at the front desk. They give me a map of the building so I won't get lost.

We tour the three floors assigned to Grey Publishing; floors six through nine in the building. Reception, IT, storage, kitchen and break room take up the first floor. The second floor is editors and assistants with a large reception area and a large conference room. There are two offices with workstations for authors to upload manuscripts or check emails, etc. There are two smaller conference rooms for smaller staff meetings. The third floor is marketing, administration and Mr. Roach.

They share the numbers for three close businesses that deliver lunch, in addition to the address of a coffee shop, dry cleaners and mini mail center. They don't ask questions about Jack or Elizabeth…promising to save that conversation for lunch together tomorrow. However, they privately thank me for standing up to Jack Hyde. Finally at 8:25 Robb Loeder calls down to reception and asks someone to bring me to his office.

Mr. Loeder; who insists on being called Robb, leads me to a table in the corner of his office. "Welcome back," he greets me, offering coffee, tea or water which I decline.

"Thank you…" I hesitate.

"You don't sound pleased to be here." He says.

"I don't know if I am comfortable working here." I say.

"Because of Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan?" He asks.

"Yes," I don't want to sound upset. "This was my first professional job. I don't know if Jack Hyde hired me because I have the potential to do the job; or if it was because of his obsession with Christian Grey."

"Well, I have discussed your situation with Grey House HR, Mr. Roach and several of Grey Publishing's editors. If you want a job with Grey Publishing; we want you. If you don't feel comfortable here, we will arrange for you to receive six months of pay and a letter of recommendation. In that case, this would be considered your exit interview. Grey House HR requested you come to work for them if you do not stay with Grey Publishing. They have a six-month internship program. At the end of six months you could be assigned to PR, communications or marketing."

"Do they know about Jack Hyde assaulting me?" I ask.

"Yes, because of the media. They are also aware of your relationship with Mr. Grey, due to the media."

"Mr. Grey had nothing to do with this decision?" I asked.

"No. I made this decision and I discussed it with upper echelon here and with HR at Grey House. They support the decision I made. I believe I've made a decision that is in your best interest and ours." Robb replied.

"Good, because it is very important to me to do this on my own." I pause again. "I have not heard about Elizabeth Morgan. Will there be a funeral? Is Grey Publishing organizing a memorial for her? It's just that I didn't receive any emails and there hasn't been anything in the press."

"I embargoed information about Miss Morgan because I wanted you to have time to consider your future with Grey Publishing without undue influence from any of your co-workers." Robb said. "After we are done this morning, I have a broadcast email for Grey Publishing regarding Miss Morgan. Since Jack Hyde's arrest, we have been contacted by six of his interns who have cooperated with the police. If he goes to trial, they plan to testify. When they return; they will do exit interviews with SIP/GP. We have not heard if there will be a class action lawsuit against SIP and Jack Hyde."

"Is this a good idea? My coming back here?" I asked.

"No one here will hold what happened against you. In fact, we are indebted to you more than you know. When Jack Hyde was arrested and materials were found that proved he assaulted interns before you; upper management was shocked. Needless to say, all GP staff is undergoing sexual harassment training. Elizabeth's death was a shock to all of us. We're very pleased with the upgraded work environment and the security guards available in the building. We're concerned about how you are taking this." He cleared his throat. "All of this is new to the rest of the staff. You are coming in one day later than everyone else. I'm a new entity to them. The IT staff is new. Two of our editors have retired because they did not want to deal with the change in location and management. Several of the staff has been reorganized into positions more appropriate for them. This leads me to you. The departure of three of our editors leaves us with positions to be filled. I would like to offer you a position as a copy editor with Grey Publishing."

"But…I have only been here less than a month." I protest.

"Here is a detailed job description. Mr. Roach, Grey House HR and three of the senior editors agree with my evaluation of your abilities. You know the authors. Your review of manuscripts has been insightful. You did not have to work last week, but you read manuscripts. Mr. Roach assures me that work ethic enabled Grey Publishing to continue forward despite down time during this transition."

"I don't know about this," I say hesitantly after reading the job description. "Although, there doesn't appear to be anything that I have not done or do not understand."

"Give us 90 days, Ana," Robb urged me. "Your own office, better technology and an assistant. If you say yes, I need to show you your new office, order business cards for you, get you down to building security for your security card and pass codes, and have IT schedule a meeting with you. Plus, there is new paperwork to be signed."

I drew a deep breath. Publishing is what I want to do. This is a chance to prove myself. "Agreed," I said. "Ninety days probationary period, but I refuse to be blindsided. I want a performance review every thirty days during that ninety day probationary period. I want specific work-performance standards and accountability measures."

"Work performance standards and accountability are part of the new Grey Publishing HR experience. Part of the paperwork you sign this morning is your WPS. Welcome to Grey Publishing, Anastasia Steele, Copy Editor. Now, I hate to throw you under the bookmobile – but your schedule is already tight today. I will take you to Security who will photograph you, give you a security pass card and keys to your office. When you are done with them, come back to our floor and Claire will call IT to meet with you. You need to be at a meeting at one o'clock in the main conference room on the second floor. Roach, the VP of Marketing; the VP of Operations and all the editors are meeting – it's informal. Lunch will be provided. I'm providing an update on staffing."

"Do I need to prepare anything?"

"If you have time, look through the current roster of Jack's authors." Robb started sliding paperwork to me to sign. I'm amazed my salary is double my intern rate of pay, in addition to a signing bonus equivalent to three months' pay. Robb explained there would be a 5% merit raise at the end of my 90-day probationary period. There are signing bonuses for acquiring bestselling authors. Additionally, after ninety days, I would start receiving full benefits of sick days, annual leave days and insurance.

Security is cool, calm and professional. Taylor or Sawyer or maybe even Christian has informed them I will be working in the building. I get a couple side glances from staff; but as they don't stare at me; I can deal with their curiosity. I do apologize for the media this morning outside Grey Annex. I'm with them for thirty minutes to get my picture taken, get fingerprinted and receive pass cards and keys. I'm assigned a parking spot in basement level parking. They provide a map of the parking area. Their only rule is to let them know if I'm entering the building before six and/or leaving the building after six. One of them escorts me back to Grey Publishing.

IT is waiting for my return. I turned down the work-provided Blackberry and handed them the one Christian gave me. I ask them to remove the GPS tracker app. I get new applications on my Blackberry to access work emails and the manuscript database. I get new IT passwords. I get a crash course in accessing the author database. IT hands me a tablet to access manuscripts via wifi. I get a crash course in accessing manuscripts on the manuscript server. I get a crash course in accessing the online calendar program for the office. They teach me to sync my tablet and Blackberry to the main calendar app. They show me how to access the online HR training courses. Once I watch the training videos, answer some questions online and click submit, it goes to the HR server and notifies them I am in compliance with training.

At break time, I check my voice mails, emails and texts. I turn down an offer for lunch from Christian, Kate, Ethan, Mia and Grace. I send a broadcast email to all of them explaining I have a working lunch today, but thanks for the offer. I can't wait to sign it Anastasia Steele, Copy Editor, Grey Publishing. I text José and Kate about his art show and our plans.

Retrieving Ray's electronic tracker; I use the powder room and kitchen. I make tea, return to my office and make a list of things to do. Robb drops by with a file of applications from ten potential assistants. I check through the current roster of Jack's authors. Yes, I've pretty much got those nailed. I have the five manuscripts Jack was championing, plus two more I read last week which should really be considered for publication. I print out information regarding the six authors Jack has kept in limbo waiting for notification of acceptance/rejection from SIP/Grey Publishing. I will bring them to the notice of the group. There has been so much to absorb this morning. A ping from my calendar announces the lunch meeting.

XX

After lunch I am astonished when Claire delivers a bouquet of two-dozen white roses to me. We share a whole five minutes of gossip behind closed doors before she has to go back downstairs. She asks if they are from Mr. Grey, and giggles when I open the card and nod. She congratulates me on the job promotion and we promise to have lunch together tomorrow.

_Anastasia, congratulations on the new job. I can offer champagne and an appropriate celebratory dinner. Christian_

Work has gone from dreading facing Jack Hyde to being the most interesting part of my day – well, since I'm not sleeping with Christian anyway. I'm doing more than making and fetching coffee, typing letters to authors, and replacing paper and toner cartridges in the copy machine. I'm not sorting manuscripts by author last names. I'm not worrying about how to move or sit at my desk without Jack _Captain Space Invader_ Hyde leering at me. Without him shouting at me or trying to micromanage my work; I'm actually concentrating on projects for longer periods of time.

XX

3 p.m.  
From Christian  
To Ana  
Re: Esclava Salons  
Roz provided me with three scenarios today about the Esclava Salons. She developed a list of a dozen "lackluster" projects/businesses. My accounting people are running the numbers and conducting financial analysis for all of them. Esclava Salons is one of them. I have chosen the option where I gift my holdings in Esclava to Elena. I will pay off any bank loans with my name on them. It will keep me from being financially tied to her. It will keep her from being indebted beyond her means and approach me to bail her out. I cannot just walk away from our business arrangement, there are papers to sign, pipers to pay. We will terminate business with the dozen entities by Labor Day. It will mean some late nights with Mergers and Acquisitions, accounting and legal – but it will be done.  
I have asked my family, in the interest of repairing our relationship, to not discuss us now or in the future with Elena. I explained I plan to separate Grey House from Esclava Salons before Labor Day. Grandmother T, mom and Mia are all looking for a new salon.  
How is your day going? Are you settling in alright?

3:10 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Thank you  
The roses are lovely. Thank you for the offer of champagne and dinner. I'm making dinner for Kate and Ethan so we have a chance to catch up on the move, Barbados, their summer plans, Ethan's class schedule and Kate and my work schedules. Thank you for giving me time to think about what I'm doing. I've been overwhelmed.

XX

I have to move the roses out of my office…I'm staring at them and not getting work done. I remember what Christian said the last time he sent me white roses. _I'm worth it when you are ready. Think about that._ I don't dare think about that. I've already had two flashbacks of that kiss the first night outside his elevator and my panties are soaked. I individually smell all two dozen roses; then move the roses from my office to the open reception area on the second floor. The three assistants are thrilled to have the roses on the console table by the elevator. They raise all our spirits.

At the end of the day, security escorts me to Kate's car because there is a media mob outside. I apologize, but they assure me it's the most fun they've had in a while. They tease they are bringing tabloids to work tomorrow for my autograph. Kate and I talk about the situation and I agree to call Sawyer. He meets us in the parking level at the condo and escorts us into the building, while Ryan keeps the paparazzi at bay outside the building. I offer to feed Ryan and Sawyer, but they decline. Sawyer takes one of the living room chairs to the hall. Ryan lurks outside the building. Ethan, Kate and I talk about how to deal with the onslaught of media in our lives. I can't apologize enough, but they don't hold it against me. Kate is hysterical with laughter over us having paparazzi and security. I wonder how to get off this crazy train.

I call Carla; but regret our convoluted conversation. She's more interested in my relationship with Christian than she is in my new job. She keeps advising me to get everything I can out of Christian before he introduces me to the road and finds another woman. How do I tell her that the only thing I want out of Christian is a relationship with a man I can trust and love….not stuff? Men…it's always men first with Carla. She's buying copies of tabloids and papers which have pictures of us in them. I tell her to go to the Seattle Times or Coping Together web page and download pictures from there. She's practically livid with me when I tell her I went fishing with Ray instead of sailing with Christian on the fourth. I shouldn't have told her. For the rest of the conversation I am lectured on how to keep Christian interested in me. I don't want to hurt her feelings…but I think there's more to a relationship than pretty lingerie and expensive perfume.

I talk to Ray. He has decided to join José Sr. at the opening of José's art exhibit in Portland. He wants Kate and me to go to Sassy's Smokehouse with them after we go to the exhibit. I explain we're working on logistics. Ray is still getting hounded by the media for information about Christian and me. I apologize but wring a promise out of him that he won't shoot anyone. I don't need any more notoriety. We talk about the media here. Ray says he wouldn't mind Christian continuing to provide security. He doesn't want what happened to Elizabeth to happen to me. I cannot tell Ray that Leila is not some random psycho who is obsessed with Christian. There is history between them.

I divert the conversation by asking Ray about the tankless water heater. He says it would be a breeze to install. He wants one for the house so it will give him good practice installing it before he tackles ours. He can donate our old water tank to the same recycled home products place he gave the doors. He's very proud of my new job. I tell him that I'm scared I'll blow it. He reminds me I research everything and make informed decisions. Seeing Ray over the fourth was great. I needed the time to think. Christian has honored my demand that I need time and space to figure myself out. I feel guilty though, because I know he could be having nightmares while I'm stuck in some loop in my head.

XX

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:00 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Thank you...  
for warning security at Grey Annex about the media and me. Thank you for the loan of Sawyer and Ryan tonight. I've come to the realization that your obsession with my safety is not something I should attempt to change. You are right; this media frenzy puts Kate and Ethan in jeopardy. I owe you an apology. I will allow you to provide a close protection detail as long as they do not interfere in my life or attempt to dissuade me from things I need to do. Do you think the gym at Grey Annex is safe to use?

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:15 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Thank you –  
I thought perhaps the day would end without hearing from you again. Thank you for accepting transportation with Sawyer. I will still have my IT people looking at your emails – Barney says you are getting thousands a day. The important ones, like author emails, work emails, family/friend emails, etc. will go right through without issue. Should you receive any emails, messages, mail, packages, etc. which threaten you; please give them to Sawyer to deal with immediately. Grey Annex doesn't have an open track but they have great, state-of-the-art treadmills. Sawyer can keep anyone from bothering you.

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:30 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bothering me?  
Please tell me that is NOT security speak for Sawyer reporting if Bobby the Bodybuilder decides to look at me. I'm going to try a workout schedule early in the morning on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. My exercise schedule has been so intermittent since graduation. I need to reestablish a schedule and reclaim my life. I'd like to be at Grey Annex by 7:00 so that I can run for an hour, shower, dress and be upstairs to work before 9. I'll be ready by 6:40 to go with Sawyer to Grey Annex.  
Kate found pictures on the Coping Together website. I was right…you look like a rogue.

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:45 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Thank you –  
but I only want to be a rogue with you. Sawyer is there to keep anyone from annoying you, taking pictures of you, or touching you without permission. Bobby the Bodybuilder will be Bobby Booted from the Building if I hear he was inappropriate with you. Claude wants to know why I'm kick boxing the shit out of him. I'm trying to lose my angst over us.  
Anastasia – I miss you. I want to see you. I want to talk to you. I want to be with you. Please – I cannot wait until Labor Day when Elena's out of my life to be with you again. Please, help me to fix us. 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:00 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: You can't fix me…  
…I think I may need to talk to John to get my head on straight about things. Will you have Carrick contact me? I was supposed to remember to pick up papers for Ray; but in my haste to leave Sunday, I forgot. I need to ask questions about Leila. Grey Publishing is donating to a local scholarship fund at Elizabeth's alma mater in her honor. It is our understanding her body has been shipped to Virginia where her family plans to have the service. Have you heard if there is going to be legal issues over Elizabeth's death? 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:15 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Yes, I will have Carrick contact you about the paperwork for Ray.  
Carrick can tell you if there are issues with Elizabeth's family. I will endeavor to answer your questions about Leila. Do you want to see John? You can write a list of questions you want answered – I will be honest. You need to wear jeans or slacks when you see John…if you are wearing a dress and stockings…I might inappropriately grope you.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:30 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: John  
Yes, I will meet with John but I can't meet until Friday after work. I'm sorry if that is short notice. I'm working late tomorrow because I have interviews for an assistant on Friday. Thursday is the opening of José's art exhibit.  
I do have a tendency to over think things, I admit it. But I've been thinking about Saturday night and how wonderful it was to be with you. Despite our interruption by Elena in the middle of the festivities, we were able to have a wonderful rest of the evening and night with one another. We had a lovely time Sunday until I ran away. I'm sorry; I don't know what happened. Elena pissed me off and I hit her. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not willing to give up the essential Ana to please Christian…and I think we have to talk about that. I need to learn to deal better…hopefully John can help. 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:40 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
Were you planning to drive? I could fly us to Portland in Charlie Tango. If Kate agrees, I can ask Elliott to go with us. We can have a driver in Portland take us to the art exhibit. I can have a pilot on stand-by to fly us back if I have a drink with dinner. What time does the exhibit open?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:50 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
We were planning to drive. If we left Seattle by 5:30, we could be in Portland by 8:30. The exhibit is open 7-10. Ray and José Sr. want to have dinner at Sassy's Smokehouse which is open to midnight. It would be a long drive for us, but we feel we should support José because this is a good opportunity for him. You ask Elliott, I'll ask Kate, we'll coordinate. Safety in numbers?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:00 p.m.  
To Ana, Elliott, Kate  
From Christian  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
If everyone meets at Escala at 5:30, we can take off at 5:45. We'll be in Portland before 7, in a car and at José's exhibition before 7:30 p.m. If we stay thirty minutes at José's exhibition, we can be at Sassy's Smokehouse around 8. Dinner finished no later than 9:30. Back to helicopter before 10, back to Seattle by 11. I can arrange for a driver and limo in Portland. Everyone can be home by midnight or stay overnight at Escala. I can have everyone awake by six in the morning. Mrs. Jones can feed us and send everyone on their way to work.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:15 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Decisions have been made…  
Kate, Elliott and I will meet you at Escala by 5:30 to fly to Portland for José's exhibit. Elliott called shotgun, so he's sitting up front with you. I texted Ray and told him we'd be there by 7:30. He has reservations for nine of us (you, Elliott, Kate, me, Ray, José Sr. and José, Taylor and Sawyer) in a private dining room at Sassy's. Thank you for the offer to stay overnight. Kate and Elliott want one room. I would prefer my own room. We'll all bring clothes for work on Friday. 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:30 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
What genre is José's photography?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:45 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: José takes pictures of landscapes  
– sort of National Geographic (red shirt) photography. He has some great panorama shots of rivers and lakes. He is inspired by Arthur Clarence Pillsbury and Ansel Adams. It's late…I need to go to bed so I can get up early and exercise at Grey Annex. Good night Christian.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:50 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Good night Anastasia  
Dream of me?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:55 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Always…  
Meet you on the deck of _The Grace_ in my dreams. Please…have your IT people wipe these emails. I don't want media at José's exhibit. Wait…yes I do; I just want them to be there for José and not for us.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 10:00 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Good night Anastasia  
I'll meet you where the sky and water are the color of your eyes.

XX  
Ana's POV

I am going to see Christian tomorrow, for the first time since I left his parents' home. I don't know why I'm so happy. Carrick is taking care of Jack issues. Grey Publishing is taking care of Elizabeth for the moment. I need to ask Carrick if he can guide me if things go pear-shaped with Elizabeth's family. I'm gainfully employed. But I lost my temper and hit Elena… I have to talk to John.

I am determined not to let Christian sexpertise me tomorrow. However, I'm lying here in my bed; where we had a wonderful night of sex after I reviewed the contract…I'm just a wet wanton woman. I worry he fears to be loved more than he fears to be touched. I wonder if I fear punishment, raised voices and arguments more than I fear being without Christian. Memories of arguments with Three rerun in my head. Carla let him verbally abuse me because he was the person with the money and the power in their relationship. Christian is the one with the money and power in our relationship. I saw my mother reinvent herself every time there was a new man in her life. She liked rock because Ray liked rock. She drank tea because Ray drank tea. She wore jeans and T-shirts with Ray. With Bob, she is an energizer bunny high on suburbs! She wears chic twin-sets and dress pants and argyle socks with penny loafers! She is addicted to gourmet coffee now that she is with Bob, and she listens to classical music with him. I mean, they go to the opera for god's sake either in Atlanta or in Columbus. They make a weekend of it, hotel stay, Bob golfs, Carla spas, they go to the opera. Okay, I like flying in Charlie Tango, and I like gliding, and I liked dancing with Christian, but I loved fishing with Ray. Turning on my side, I hug my pillow, filled with an overwhelming sadness. My thoughts plague me into the early hours until eventually I fall into a fitful, exhausted sleep.

XXXXX  
Wednesday 7/6  
K & A Condo, Seattle  
Ana's POV

"Morning Sawyer," I greeted him at the door; handing him a tote and a garment bag. I grab the box of personal gear for my office. Stockings, spare Blackberry charger, water bottle, T-4-1 teapot, tin of tea bags, small tin of luxury biscuits, breath mints, miscellaneous toiletries, mirror and fingernail file, a real book and bookmark, half a dozen of my favorite pens, a small packet of stationery, spare umbrella, $20 in singles and pocket change, a sweater and a spare electronic tracker. I won't put up with listening devices any longer. I need to exercise this morning to clear my head. For once I feel like a normal young woman with a normal job and a normal life.

Sawyer and I talk security on the way to Grey Annex. I have not changed my mind about Sawyer sitting outside my office door. It's intrusive and I don't like it. Sawyer agrees to coordinate with HR and Grey Annex security. He can sit in the open reception area of the floor where I work. What he will NOT DO is follow me to the powder room or hover outside my office door while I'm trying to work or have someone in my office. He will not follow me into conference rooms when I'm meeting with authors or staff. He agrees to all of my rules if I agree to follow his rules rotating transportation routes, about entering and exiting the building and his rule about accompanying me to the cafeteria or the gym.

The gym at Grey Annex perplexes me. It's new…too new…as in did Christian Grey have it installed so that I would have a safe environment for working out? I'm going to ask building security and see if I get an appropriate answer. I step into the women's locker room, and I'm convinced this is a new facility. There are very few locks on lockers. What was this area last month before Christian bought SIP? I put my stuff in one of the full-length lockers and drop the padlock key in a special wristband. I pull on my arm sling, a sweatband and get ready to run. The showers, instead of being open to the world, are tucked into small shower/dressing rooms which have locks on the door. I can shower and dress in privacy.

I'm coming to the end of my five-mile run, when a glamorous looking Amazon gets on the treadmill next to mine. I've programmed my cool-down cycle, and am looking forward to a hot shower. However, her militant stride almost stops me cold.

"Hi," I remove my ear buds and talk to her.

"Hey," she says, barely losing stride or puffing air. "Are you new to the building?" She asked.

"Started yesterday," I said. "Name's Ana."

"Prescott," she says.

I nod. She just gave me her last name…like Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan…

"Are you part of my entourage?" I ask.

"Pardon?" She queries.

"Are you part of my entourage?" I ask, nodding in the direction of Sawyer who is holding his ground between the door and me.

"I'm building security," she said. "I've been here since the building opened. You've got one of Mr. Grey's security staff with you. That must mean you're the new girlfriend." She gives me a cursory look before settling into a rhythmic run. I have slowed from brisk walk to a steady walk for another mile.

"Is this your normal time to work out," I ask. "The reason I'm asking, is I need to know if Mr. Grey is planning to have me under observation in the locker room."

"I work for the building security, who I guess is owned by Grey. I work out before I go to work. It beats paying for a gym membership."

"How long has this gym been open?" I ask.

She gives me a funny look.

"I know the place is new…just how new?" I ask.

"One month. The machines are all new and under warranty." She replied. "The media is outside for you, aren't they?"

"In May, I had no idea who Christian Grey was. Now I'm ready to join a dirt floor nunnery in a third world country where no one knows me." I finish my cool down. I take the hand towel I brought with me from the locker room and wipe down the treadmill. The towels are another dead giveaway. These towels are so new they have texture, not like my over washed, overused gym towels from my college days. I wipe down my face, arms and legs and pick up my water bottle before I head for the locker room.

I notice the gym now has three giant men working weight machines, boxing bags and an elliptical. Did Christian clear everyone out this morning so that only security and I use the place, or is it so new that the rest of the building hasn't caught on to its secret location? At least Prescott seems to be working out. The fake-workout security guards have to try harder.

XX

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bobby the Bodybuilder  
Mr. Grey, I love the new gym. I wish more staff in the building knew about it. I love the private shower/dressing rooms in the women's locker room. I plan to ask Claire, Amber and Emily to join me on M-W-F too. If they are going, I have to get new workout clothes so I don't look shabby next to them. Is Sawyer up for a marathon shopping spree with Kate and me? (Just kidding – I hate shopping and do most of it online.)

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Bobby the Bodybuilder  
Busted – but I didn't want you coming to Grey House to use their gym because I didn't want everyone in the place staring at you. The Grey House gym doesn't have private showers or dressing rooms. When I work out here, I use the private shower facilities attached to my office – so if you use the Grey House gym – you should to use the facilities in my office. How did you figure out the gym was new? What gave me away?

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
Prescott only gave me her last name; which is not normal for working people. I know you're used to being called Grey, but I'm used to being called Ana. The towels are new, the equipment is new, and there were very few locks on lockers. Maybe your security guards should work out while I'm there instead of pretending not to watch my ass.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
They were supposed to be watching your three, six and nine – not just your six. Are you trying to make me jealous? Please eat breakfast – you get snarky when you are hungry.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
No, I'm not trying to make you jealous. I'm trying to make you aware that you have stalker tendencies…and it's not sweet. I just finished my breakfast. Is there an app for that on the Blackberry assigned me by IT? I'm having lunch with co-workers.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
I wish I were stalking you – it would ensure that I see you. How about dinner tonight? I love to watch you eat.

Wednesday 7/6, 8:59 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Watching me eat…  
I think you are just obsessed with my mouth. I'm working late tonight. No more emails until I get an afternoon break. The roses are still beautiful today. I don't say that so you will send more…I say that to let you know I appreciate them and your thoughtful gesture.

XX  
Grey Publishing, Seattle  
Lunch time

Setting aside the manuscript she had been reading, Ana stood and stretched. Lunch with the girls couldn't come too soon. They were eating in the cafeteria. She Googled it earlier to find the special for the day. She liked reading in Christian's library last week, and being with Mrs. Jones, but this was wonderful – normal people doing normal things – the ping of the elevator, the tickety tap of a keyboard, the bing when email arrived – it was a far cry from the tension in her two weeks ago and the barking orders of Jack Hyde putting her on edge. She reached in her desk drawer, took out Ray's tracker and turned it on, checking the office. She checked the halls as she walked to the powder room. She checked the bathroom.

Commissioning Editors sent her emails, asking her opinions on manuscripts. In turn, she asked their opinions on the ten applicants for her assistant position. Grey Publishing was undergoing a transformation from a low key publishing house to a serious player in the publishing world. The loss of ineffective staff meant the remaining staff was stretched thin until appropriate help was hired. Two minutes before lunch; Ana closed her eyes and enjoyed a calm moment, a break from the busyness of her normal workday.

Some days she wished Carla had talked more about feelings than stuff. She could have explained that one day Ana would wake up confused about a man. Why didn't she say that the butterflies when looking at Christian were prehistoric size compared to the ones Ana got before a track meet. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her Blackberry ring. "Mr. Grey," she smiled when she answered the phone.

"No, this is Mr. Grey," He teased.

"Are you sure?" She teased some more.

"I'm not sure about anything around you – except that I like you and I want to see you." He said. He needed a physical connection to her. He needed to touch her. "I know you are having lunch with coworkers, but I hoped to convince you to come to Escala for dinner."

"I can't," She apologized.

"Are you still upset?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's just that I need to work late tonight because I need to spend time on Friday interviewing for an assistant." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry I…stopped talking…I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me," Christian said quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said. "I'm sorry I argued with Elena. I'm sorry I hit her. I'm sorry I ran away. But feeling sorry does not mean that I understand how it happened. I need to understand how it happened."

"I'm okay. We're okay, "He said assuring her. "If I can't see you tonight, I will hold on and wait until tomorrow night. I will be the most loving, kind, considerate boyfriend Miss Anastasia Steele deserves."

"She doesn't deserve you," Ana said. Conversation waned between them, flattening out to a companionable silence. Conversation was not necessary to make them complete. "I have to go, Christian," Ana said. "It's lunchtime and I have three friends standing in the doorway waiting for me." She reached for her purse and turned on the electronic tracker. She was not about to have their lunch conversation bugged.

XX  
Afternoon

"Visitor," Claire announced via phone to her.

"Who?" Ana asked.

"Mr. Grey," Claire announced.

"Christian?"

"Carrick," Claire said. "He says he has paperwork for you."

Ana stepped out into the reception area. "Sawyer, Mr. Grey, Grey Publishing reception area. Will you bring him to my office?"

Sawyer nodded and disappeared into a stairwell.

XX

"Ana," Carrick appeared in her doorway. "I brought the paperwork for Ray to sign." He handed her a folder. "However, we have to talk." He closed the door to her office.

"What do we need to discuss?" Ana asked. "Because I'm going to tell you now, if you are here to tell me to step away from Christian at the urging of Elena Lincoln…I will tell you to go to hell."

"Not my plan at all," Carrick assured her. "But, we have a problem. A mutual problem."

"Elena Lincoln." Ana guessed.

"You said I could tape our conversation Sunday, for my office. It contained your verbal acknowledgement of our legal arrangement." Carrick said. "However, I can't use it."

"Why?" Ana was confused.

"Because I made the mistake of leaving my phone with the app running on my desktop," Carrick said.

"OH MY GOD!" Ana shouted. "OH MY GOD!" She put her head down on the desk.

Sawyer appeared in two seconds in her office. She shook her head at him and waved him off. Sawyer disappeared, but posted himself outside Ana's office.

"Yes, exactly, precisely." Carrick said.

"How much did you hear?" Ana raised her head from the desk to look at Carrick.

"The whole conversation," Carrick said.

"Oh my god," Ana put her head back down on the desk. She was nauseous. She was light headed.

"Please, look at me," Carrick said. "I gave Christian the conversation. We talked. He confirmed everything you said. He swears you aren't into the lifestyle as he calls it. He was surprised at some of the things Elena said. It was a crisis at our house until Christian contacted John Flynn. We didn't know he was still having nightmares. We knew he still has touch issues. We did not know about him and Elena. Grace wants me to ask – are you walking away from Christian because of Elena?"

"I needed time to think, Carrick. I'm not that person…I don't solve issues with physical violence. I'm trying to put Jack Hyde, Grey Publishing, Christian, Elizabeth, Leila and Elena…all of it into perspective. I don't want to be the person who solves things by physical means." _Part of that equation is that Christian and I have to work out issues somewhere other than in bed…my subconscious snarks._

"Just so you know, it took five stitches to fix Elena's split lip. Grace thinks you hit Elena in the mouth because she called you a gold-digging whore. Christian and I opted not to tell her about the rest of the taped conversation." Carrick said. "She does not know about Christian and Elena's sexual history."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I did not mean to cause a scene in your house with Elena at Coping Together Saturday night. I didn't mean to cause a scene at your home Sunday. If Elena continues to harass me when she sees me, I'm going to ask for a no contact order against her. I don't know how to do that without revealing everything."

"She's going to behave herself," Carrick said. "I can guarantee that."

"How?" I asked softly.

"I threatened her with police involvement if she did not remove herself from our social circle, stop contacting Grace and stop any contact with underage youth." Carrick said. "I threatened to kill her if she came near Christian again."

"She's going to blame me and make my life a living hell," I predicted.

"I told her if she says one word to you or about you, she will become the newest blip on SPD's radar." Carrick promised.

"Okay then," I breathed a little easier. "I'll sign the paperwork you need and then I'd like to talk best and worst case scenarios about Elizabeth Morgan with you."

XX  
Very Late Afternoon

The day faded, along with sounds of other employees leaving. Sawyer came to stand outside her office, but was surprised when she waved him inside. "I'd feel more comfortable with you in my office." The setting sun blazed before dropping from sight. Before 8:30 Ana turned to Sawyer. "Let's end this long and very busy day." She smiled.

He called down to security to warn them Miss Steele was leaving the building. Ana set her computer to back up and shut everything down. He drove, she checked her emails. Kate was spending the night with Elliott. Ethan would be home late after having dinner with his father. Sawyer rejected Ana's offer to cook dinner. He agreed to eat dinner with her because she didn't want to eat alone. She said if she had to eat alone; she would not eat. Sawyer did NOT want to have that conversation with Mr. Grey. He recommended a sandwich shop near the condo that delivered and made gourmet grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. She called the sandwich shop; skipping the chips, she ordered fruit salad for them, along with bottles of vitamin water.

Arriving at her condo; they worked together as a team. He checked for paparazzi, while she gathered her things from the SUV. He called the elevator and checked it for media hanging about. He grabbed half of her items to carry to the condo, she carried the other half. He manned the door to wait for delivery while she dressed in sweats for the night. He paid for dinner while she got plates, napkins and silverware.

Once seated at the table, Ana insisted they share the details of their day. Sawyer explained every single woman in the building checked him out that afternoon. Ana commiserated. The moment she explained to her co-workers that her shadow was actually a close protection detail, every woman in the building had visions of _The Bodyguard_ dancing in their heads. She reached into her tote and gave him the ten applications for her assistant. "I know who I want to interview, but I think Mr. Grey would be more comfortable knowing there wasn't anything untoward in their histories."

After dinner Ana apologized…it had been a long day, and she wanted to soak in a tub and go to bed. She told Sawyer to stay and read or watch TV. She planned to wake at seven and be to work before nine. She reminded him to get some sleep before tomorrow because it was going to be a late night at her friend's art exhibit in Portland.

Ana lolled in her bubble bath for some time. She thought about Christian. She had to come clean with John about Three and her past and how it affected her relationship with Christian. She planned to ask how Leila was doing. She needed to know she could be free to love Christian without looking over her shoulder waiting for Leila or one of the subs or Elena to come after her. If Christian made her that promise in front of John, if he could forgive her withdrawing into herself, if he could agree to try some touch therapy…she would go through hell to be with him. She would put up with security guards as long as he loved her and wanted to be with her. She didn't need assurance that they were forever, but she wanted more with him. She also knew if they ended; it would be a long time for her heart to heal.

XXXXX  
Thursday, July 7, morning  
Grey Publishing

The sound of her heels clacking on the floor reminded Ana of when she first saw Elena. However, it was going to be a normal work day, nothing out of the ordinary. She would concentrate on her work to make the day go faster…because at the end of the day, she was going to see Christian. She would not Google him just to see his face. She had author letters to process, filing to do, databases to update, manuscripts to read. Daydreaming about Christian would not make the day go faster. She packed carefully for tonight and for tomorrow. There was no sense rethinking her choices now. She wore Kate's plum dress with her hair in a cascade of curls tumbling down her back. She wore plain gold classic jewelry: hoop earrings and a cuff bracelet. She wore an antique gold lapel watch; a graduation gift from Ray. He bartered restoration work at an antique store for it. Her graduation card simply said, "In memory of our good times together." Ray was her rock.

XX  
Escala  
Ana's POV

Christian was waiting in the garage when Sawyer pulled up. "Elliott and Kate are already here." I get a gentle kiss on my forehead and he holds my hand when he leads me to the elevator. I feel that electricity between us. I can almost taste it, pulsing between us, drawing us together. "Oh my," I gasp as I bask briefly in the intensity of this visceral, primal attraction.

"I feel it, too," he says, his eyes clouded and intense. "I want to kiss you," he murmured, staring down into her blue eyes as if mesmerized. He held her gently in his arms.

"I want you to kiss me," I whispered back, gobsmacked by the warmth in his grey eyes.

"First base?" His eyes twinkled and he began worshipping her lips. His hands fisted in her hair, but his kisses were gentle, loving, fulfilling.

I held on to his arms, feeling the strength in his biceps. I was lost in his kisses. Abruptly the doors open, breaking the spell, and we're on the roof. It's windy, and despite my jacket, I'm cold. Christian puts his arm around me, pulling me into his side, and we hurry across to where Charlie Tango stands in the center of the helipad with its rotor blades slowly spinning. I get a quick hug and kiss from Kate and Elliott. Elliott gets on and helps Kate into the helicopter. Christian gets on and helps me. Sawyer and Taylor get on and close the door.

Once we're seated and buckled in, Christian throttles up the engine and we lift off. I wave off Kate's questions and point to the fishbowl that is Charlie Tango's windshield as we continue south. The dusk is to our right, the sun low on the horizon; large, blazing fiery orange. The dusk has followed us from Seattle, and the sky is awash with opal, pinks, and aquamarines woven seamlessly together as only Mother Nature knows how.

"Wow," Kate says, clearly impressed.

It's a clear, crisp evening, and the lights of Portland twinkle and wink, welcoming us as Christian sets the helicopter down on the helipad. We are on top of a strange brown brick building in Portland. I remember our first flight together. I feel like I've known Christian for a lifetime. He powers down Charlie Tango, flipping various switches so the rotors stop, and eventually all I hear is my own breathing through the headphones.

Taylor and Sawyer exit the helicopter before us. Elliott stops to help Kate and they exit. Christian unbuckles his harness and comes to undo mine.

"Good trip, Anastasia?" he asks, his voice mild, his gray eyes glowing.

"Yes, thank you for doing this for Kate and me," I reply politely.

"Well, let's go see the boy's photos." He holds his hand out to me and taking it, I climb out of Charlie Tango.

A gray-haired man with a beard walks over to meet us, smiling broadly.

"Joe." Christian smiles and releases my hand to shake Joe's warmly. "Keep her safe for Stephan. He will fly us back to Seattle."

"Will do, Mr. Grey; Miss Steele," he says, nodding at me. "Your car's waiting downstairs, sir."

It's a limo that seats six in the back and three in the front. We sit in silence as our driver takes us to the gallery. Elliott and Christian sit in the back seat, Kate and I on the middle seat, Sawyer, Taylor and our driver to the front seat. This has been so much better than Kate and I racing down the freeway trying to get into the gallery before the end of José's show.

XX

Evening  
José's Art exhibit, Portland

Previously, the gallery struggled to exhibit various art work and artists in a two-week rotation. The new rotation of an artist exhibiting for a month would decrease the gallery's printing and PR costs. When the new manager came into position, he decided he wanted to stabilize their employee and volunteer base, and their flow of donations from patrons. The first art show of the fiscal year promised to be a dozy – especially since he recognized Miss Steele in the portraits he demanded for a third section of the show. He built a new PR flyer included one landscape picture and two portrait pictures. He sent it to every media outlet in a 400-mile radius of Portland. José Rodriguez's show would be sold out before one week passed, or he overestimated the effect of using Christian Grey's girlfriend as bait.

The gallery manager broke out the better liquor and wines from the cellar. He only hired good looking bartenders and wait staff. His receptionist was a looker, especially in a power red suit, with trendy jewelry and stilettos that stretched her legs to her shoulders. She was a petite girl, long dark hair, and pale complexion like Miss Steele. He planned to keep her scurrying back and forth before the main windows with José in hopes the media would assume it was Miss Steele. José had announced his friends and family would be there opening night. The gallery manager hoped for a huge crowd to kick off the exhibition. He called potential donors and let it slip that Christian Grey would be in attendance that night.

XX

Ray tried to breathe calmly. José had interesting pictures, but the final section of the exhibit pissed him off. He thought he would support his friend's son tonight, see Annie, and sign court papers for her. He hadn't felt comfortable the moment he stepped in the place and became more uncomfortable with the passing minutes and the growing crowd. He wanted a fun night out with his friend, and it was important to support José – but this took every ounce of self-control he owned.

José Sr. could read his friend like a book. Ray was a slow torch burning.

"I like your landscapes, José. I don't know how to praise them enough. But your portraits piss me off," Ray said. "This is exploitation! Do Kate and Ana know about these pictures? What were you thinking?" He rounded on José as the receptionist attempted to steal him away for a minute.

"No, I've been busy and haven't had time to warn them." José said.

"Too late now son," José Sr. announced as he spotted Ana and friends entering the building.

"The gallery director asked for portraits. He thought just a showing of the landscapes would be a dead end for my exhibition. I brought in the only portrait pictures I had, which were of the girls. He picked the ten best ones, and paid to have them blown up, printed and framed. It's all happened so fast, like within the last week. That picture of Ana in the sun rays is – ethereal. I used it as an anchor of the show."

"José, they are beautiful pictures of the girls, but I don't think Elliott Grey will appreciate that picture of Katherine brushing her hair and displaying a great deal of her goods to the world." José Sr. said. "Are these pictures why there is such a large crowd of media outside?"

"I know there was advance publicity," José admitted, "but none of the portraits were included in it. The flyer announcing the show went out a month ago." He stood there, astonished at the reactions of Ray and his father. He had made an extra effort to project himself as a serious artist – plain dark suit, crisp white shirt, plain dark tie, highly polished shoes – he even had a manicure, a haircut and a facial. _God, do men get facials all the time? His aesthetician plucked his eyebrows, trimmed his sideburns, and evened out his hairline. It was embarrassing to get "tidied up" as she put it. _The gallery manager wanted to get a picture of him, Ana and Kate by the picture of them by the fire. He said it would look great for the article going in the Seattle Times and the Portland Tribune.

XX

The group of four arrived at the Gallery in a stretch limo.

"What the hell?" Taylor growled. "How did they know you were coming here?"

"Kate?" Ana looked at her. "Did you tell anyone we were coming here?"

"No one, I swear," she said to Elliott.

"No," Taylor said. "I don't think this is word of mouth, or a tweet – this isn't a flash mob. This is media; notified you would be here. I blame it on the gallery. I need you to just stand inside the door until Sawyer and I can check the place out."

Before long Taylor returned and we are ushered into the gallery. Avoiding shouted questions from the paparazzi, Christian shielded me as we walked. We are in a converted warehouse; brick walls, dark wood floors, white ceilings, and white pipe work. It's airy and modern, and there are several people wandering across the gallery floor, sipping wine and admiring José's work. For a moment, my troubles melt away as I grasp that José has realized his dream. Way to go, José!

"Good evening and welcome to José Rodriguez's show." A young woman dressed in black with very short brown hair, bright red lipstick and large hooped earrings greets us. She glances briefly at Kate, then paused longer on Elliott. Her glance slides over me when she spots Christian. She realizes she is staring and then she blushes and seems to recognize Kate and me. "Ladies," she greets us warmly. "We'll want your impressions about the exhibit, Kate and Ana." Smiling she hands us brochures and points out the three sections of the exhibit and the bar.

"You're here early!" José sounded surprised as he approached us.

"Christian brought us," Kate explains.

"Forgive me," José said. "I have to do an opening greeting."

XX

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am thrilled to be exhibiting my photographs here at the Portland Art Gallery. It's an incredible opportunity before I begin my senior year at WSUV. My instructors at WSUV have been monumental in helping me learn my profession. All of these pieces are important to me as there is a memory of good times with family and friends, or a time of reflective solitude behind them." José welcomed everyone.

"Ana, why don't you and Kate go get something to drink for all of us?" Ray said suddenly, blocking both girls from walking around the gallery. He handed Annie a $100 bill despite a frown from Christian. "Beer please, for José Sr. and me. Get whatever the boys want."

Ana and Kate headed for the line at the bar, giving each other questioning looks as everyone in the place seemed to smile and recognize them.

"What's up," Elliott asked.

"Christian and you can go in - no one else." Ray, José Sr., Taylor and Sawyer provided an effective blockade for the third section of the gallery.

Christian and Elliott stepped through the arch wondering what Ray was protecting...and got the shock of their lives. Pictures...huge blow-up pictures...the one of Ana and Kate dancing together, in a suggestive booty rub, had to have been 30x42 inches. There was a picture of Ana and Kate, huddled before a campfire, sharing the same blanket, mittens on hands, jackets on, stocking caps on, and steam coming from whatever was in their mugs. There were pictures of Kate brushing her hair...wearing a strapless dress which showed a great deal of cleavage, Kate at graduation in cap and gown, happy and smiling for the camera, and an angry Kate with spots of color high on her cheeks, her eyes narrowed. There were blown up pictures of Ana - laughing, pouting, smiling, scowling, and standing in a sun ray, her eyes closed, with her lashes brushing her cheeks, a soft smile gracing her rosy lips. Her hands were tucked in her back pockets of her jeans.

"This explains why everyone recognizes Kate and Ana." Elliott grimaced.

"I don't know about you, but I'm buying every one of these and I'm going to try to get them taken down tonight, or at least have this section closed off. Fucking José!" Christian snarled.

"I'll buy Katie's pictures from you," Elliott announced. "I wonder how much the negatives will cost us."

XX

We're still standing in the beverage line, when Christian and Elliott go in search of someone. I watch mesmerized as they talks animatedly with Miss Very-Short Hair and Red Lipstick. Christian fishes out his wallet and produces a credit card. I'm so glad. José has real talent. Christian must have bought one of his photographs. They are fending off lots of people coming forward to shake hands with them…what is it? Special thanks for the first buyer?

Kate and I stop watching the guys and point out the different photographs around the room, reminiscing about where José took the picture and what we were doing at the time. Neither one of us take the time to read the brochure.

"The wine is abysmal;" Kate reported as we started handing out beers to the men. "Ana and I tried a glass of the white and a glass of the red. We're better off with the imported beers."

"Cheers," the men toasted us.

"Let's look around," Christian suggested, nodding at Ray, who held his ground with José, Sr., Taylor and Sawyer. "He's quite talented, isn't he?" Christian is admiring a lake photo in the first section of the art gallery.

"Can I get your photographs?" The photographer from the Portland Tribune approaches our group.

"Sure." Christian said, "but not in section three. It's closed."

The photographer lines us up against a mocha colored wall. "Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh; thank you." He snaps a couple of photos and scurries away from us – probably wondering who to ask about Section Three being closed.

"Why is Section Three closed?" Kate asked with her usual inquisitiveness.

Elliott takes the lead to Section Three by guiding Kate. Christian and I follow behind. I'm holding his elbow like he's escorting me at Coping Together. This does not bode well.

"I thought your friend was more of a landscape man," Christian said, waiting for Ray, José Sr., Sawyer and Taylor to move and allow us into Section Three. We turn the corner, and I can see why I've been getting strange looks. Hanging on the far wall are five huge portraits of me. There are three huge portraits of Kate. There are two huge portraits of Kate and me.

I stare blankly at them, stupefied, the blood draining from my face. Me: pouting, laughing, serious, amused, and ethereal. All in super close up, all in black and white.

"Did you just buy one of these?" I ask Christian, unable to take my eyes off the pictures.

"One of these?" he snorts, not taking his eyes off them.

"You bought more than one?" I'm surprised.

He rolls his eyes. "I bought them all, Anastasia. I don't want some stranger ogling you in the privacy of their home."

My first inclination is to laugh. "You'd rather it was you?" I scoff.

He glares at the pictures again before speaking. "Hey, Elliott and Ray are just as unhappy about this as I am. I bought the pictures and the negatives. We're just keeping the section blocked off until gallery staff can remove them from the walls, crate them, and ship them to Grey House."

I just stand and look at the pictures and shake my head. Kate is shell-shocked into silence.

"You look very relaxed in these photographs, Anastasia. I don't see you like that very often." Christian remarked, sliding his knuckles down my arm. I flush and glance down at my fingers. He tilts my head back, and I inhale sharply at the contact with his long fingers. "I want you that relaxed with me," he whispers. All trace of humor has gone.

"Well, right now I feel bloody embarrassed," I say. 'If we leave now, will the paparazzi outside follow us to Sassy's?"

"Sawyer is going to slip out and bring the limo to the private exit. We'll all leave from there." Christian said, noting two gallery workers making their way toward us. "These come down, now, and are to be crated. We're not leaving the building until it is done."

"You're sure they won't make more pictures and hang them," Kate asked.

"We own the negatives now, too." Elliott replied. "Taylor had a talk with the gallery owner. He won't be putting up any more pictures of you in this gallery. Of course, we don't know how many pictures were taken by the press before we got here. You two had better go say goodbye to José."

I drag my gaze away from the sun ray picture and scan the main section of the building for José. He's talking to a group of young women. Kate nods and we go off to talk to him. Sawyer, Taylor and Ray are keeping a crowd away from Christian. It's not going to be an easy night for us. The girls are hanging on José's every word. One of them gasps as we approach, no doubt recognizing us from the portraits.

"José." Kate's voice is chilly.

"Ana, Kate. Excuse me, ladies." José grins at them and puts his arms around us, and on some level I'm amused at José all smooth, impressing the ladies, ignoring Kate's chilly greeting.

"You look mad," he says.

"We're not happy about the pictures," Kate muttered, giving him a fierce look. "We need to go, there's way too much press here for the wrong reasons."

But you just got here," José argued.

"The pictures are fantastic, José; you're very talented." I try to sooth things between my two friends, but seriously…I'd like to smack José right now. "I wish you had warned us about the portraits. Ray, Christian and Elliott are not happy!"

"Shit. Sorry, Ana. I should have told you. Do you like them?" He asked us, expecting a positive answer.

"Um; I don't know," I answer truthfully, momentarily knocked off balance by his question.

"Well, they're all sold, so somebody likes them. How cool is that? Both of you are poster girls."

"Be sure to send us photo releases next time," Kate warns him. "I have a generic one that dad uses all the time for Kavanagh Media. I'm sure you can create one suitable for exhibition use."

José hugs and then releases us. "Don't be strangers, you're still my girls. Oh, Mr. Grey, good evening."

"Mr. Rodriguez, very impressive." Christian sounds icily polite. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but we're off to get dinner and then get back to Seattle. I know Ray told you where we would be dining." His voice probably just froze all the sweet tea at Sassy's Smokehouse.

"Bye, José. Congratulations again." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kate follows suit, and then Elliott and Christian drag us away to the line of silent men. Ten crates on two handcarts precede us. They are put in a storage room, and Christian is given a bill of lading. We're out the building and into the limo with Ray and José Sr. following behind.

XX

"How's the arm, Annie?" Ray asked.

"I thought I was going to have to re-injure it knocking sense into José, but the Grey brothers defended Kate and my honor; so I let him off with a stern look. Did you like the picture of me standing in the sun ray? I asked Christian to give that one to you if you want it."

"I'd rather have the bonfire one of you and Kate. It would look great over my mantle." Ray admitted. "I think you should give the one of you in the sun ray to your mother."

"If you are thinking it will make her regard me as a simple, uncomplicated woman, you're asking too much," I laughed.

XXXXX  
Sassy's Smokehouse, Portland  
Dinner time

"Let's get the twelve-person family special," Christian suggested. "Then Ray and José Sr. can take the leftovers home. Sawyer and Taylor will eat in shifts. He nodded to them standing outside the door to the private dining room.

"That's very kind of you," Ana said. "But I don't know how many leftovers there will be after you, Elliott, José, Taylor and Sawyer eat."

"If José doesn't get here on time for dinner, I'll take him a to-go plate," JoséSr. offered.

"The twelve person family special," Christian orders from the waitress.

"Meats?" She asked

"Ribs, apple pork sausage, chicken and brisket, with three extra pounds of ribs," Christian replied to the nods of approval around him.

"Sides?" She asked.

"You have to try the southwest macaroni and cheese," Ana suggested. "Shell macaroni, black beans, corn, Ortega chiles, red onion with jalapeno jack cheese."

"Sounds spicy," said Christian.

"It's sassy all right," José Sr. laughed. "Best get some cowboy beans, coleslaw, some baked sweet potatoes, skillet corn bread and a couple gallons of Sassy's Sweet Tea."

After a dinner was assembled for José, and the leftovers were evenly divided among Ray and José Sr.; the ladies went one way to the bathrooms and the men to the other.

"Elliott, I need to talk to Ray, but I don't want to do it in the bathroom. Can you play sergeant at arms for me for a few minutes so I can talk to Ray in the foyer?"

XX

"May I talk to you about Anastasia?" Christian asked.

"You must be someone special to my Annie," Ray said. "Otherwise you would not be in her life. I appreciate what you did at the art show. I don't know why José showed those pictures of Annie and Kate, but thank you for buying them and removing them from the show."

"I love her sir," Christian says. "I've never done this before, and I hope that I do it right. Sir, I want to marry Anastasia. You know I can provide for her financially. She'll never want for anything."

"Son, don't be a fool thinking my Annie is after you for your money. I know Hyde said Annie was sleeping with you for what she could get out of you. She's seen her bed-hopping mother go after "a better life" for herself, regardless of any damage she might inflict on other people's lives. Annie has seen me, unable to move on to a new relationship because I haven't stopped loving Carla. There are a lot of days that I don't like Carla – but I haven't stopped loving her. I'm not "in love" with Carla anymore, but I still love her. I probably always will because she gave me Annie, and she is the most precious gift I have."

"I feel that way about her sir. I want to love and cherish her for the rest of our lives. Please give me permission to marry your daughter."

"Oh son," Ray laughed. "You have my blessing to ask – but only Annie can give you the answer you seek."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – the morning after, talking with John

Thank you to my 70K+ readers! Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the PMs! I do not own any of the characters…they belong to E.L. James. Pieces parts of this chapter are liberally borrowed from FSOG.

XXXXX  
Friday morning, 7/8  
Guest Bedroom, Escala  
Ana's Dream and POV

_Christian stands over me; grasping a plaited, leather riding-crop. He's wearing old, faded, ripped Levis and that's all. He flicks the crop slowly into his palm as he gazes down at me. He's smiling, triumphant. I cannot move. I am naked and shackled, spread-eagled on the large four-poster bed in the Red Room of Pain. He trails the riding crop up the insides of my legs, up my thighs, circling my navel, up my torso, between my breasts. He circles the riding crop at the base of my throat. He drags it up my throat, over my chin, across my lips, up my nose and it rests on my forehead for a minute. He gazes down at my breasts, at my pebbled nipples, at my moistening slit._

_Smiling, he resumes his path with the crop. He trails the tip of the crop from my forehead down the length of my nose, so I can smell the leather, and over my parted, panting lips. He pushes the tip into my mouth so I can taste the smooth, rich leather. "Suck," he commands his voice soft._

_My mouth closes over the tip as I obey. I catch it between my teeth, like I do with my bottom lip when I am concentrating. I suck it for a few minutes, watching his erection strain against his jeans._

"_Enough," he snaps as he tugs the crop out of my mouth, trails it down and under my chin, down my neck to the hollow at the base of my throat. He swirls it slowly there and then continues to drag the tip down my body, along my sternum, between my breasts, over my torso down to my navel. I'm panting, squirming, pulling against my restraints. He swirls the tip around my navel then continues to trail the leather tip south, through my pubic hair to my clitoris. He flicks the crop and it hits my sweet spot with a sharp slap. I come, gloriously, loudly moaning my release._

"Ana, Ana, darling, are you all right?" Christian gathered me in his arms.

OMG, I'm so embarrassed. Did he hear me moaning? "What…what are you doing in here?" I stutter, trying to brush hair out of my eyes.

"I knocked, but I heard you moaning, so I came in. I came to see if you wanted to go to Grey Annex to run, or if you wanted to run with me." He said.

Having been abruptly awakened by the dream and him, I'm gasping for breath, covered in sweat and feel aftershocks of my orgasm. I'm disoriented.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks.

I blush _burning in hell_ red and shake my head no. "I was dreaming…"

He notices my blush and pushes me down on the bed. "You are so beautiful when you blush. Did you have a wet dream?" His hand slid up my leg to my apex covered by sleep shorts. "You are soaked," he murmurs. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You," I try to close my eyes.

"Look at me, Ana – what was I doing?" His voice pushes me to the truth.

I peek up at him through my lashes. "You had a riding crop."

"Really?" His astonished look makes me blush again.

"Yes."

"What was I doing?" He kisses my neck.

"You were," oh god…his fingers press against the seam of my sleep shorts, stroking me.

"What was I doing?" He asks again in that Dom voice that brooks no argument.

"I was shackled to your bed in the playroom. You flicked me with the riding crop."

"Where," he asked. His hand cups my ass and he pushes his erection against me.

_Oh my god, I've forgotten how big he gets…how he gets hard so fast._

"Where, pretty girl?" His talented fingers slide into my shorts, and hone in on my sex.

I moaned, "There...you flicked me there."

"Did your dream make you come?" He groaned and began circling his thumb over my swollen bud. He paused for a moment when his fingers find the string of my tampon. "You're on your cycle?" He whispered.

"It's the end of it. I started late Sunday night." Suddenly, I'm shy…I mean…my god; Kate never told me how to dealt with the whole cycle/sex thing. I wouldn't even know how to ask Carla.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be," and with that –my clothes are gone, my tampon is gone, and his fingers move all over my sex. He kisses me, he nibbles my neck, he sucks my nipples while his fingers touch me, his fingers push inside me, his fingers rub my slit over and over. "Come for me baby; show me how much you've missed me."

I bury my face in his bicep and silently scream another climax. It is cathartic, stress relieving, while igniting my need for him.

Christian is off me in a minute and strips naked. Using his bathrobe belt, he ties my hands above my head. He pulls me diagonally on the bed, the motion pulling my breasts high and tight, so needy for his hands or his mouth. With less than ten seconds of warning, he is sheathed inside me, his hips rolling and stroking slowly and deeply, his hands on my hips, holding me while he pushes into me. His mouth seeks and finds my pebbled nipples, sucking, licking, nibbling me toward another explosion.

"Please," I'm begging, "please…more…oh god…I need to feel you, all of you…"

He stills and flips me over, thrusting into me again as I brace myself on my forearms. My nipples brush against the soft sheets, sending flashes of desire to my core. Christian places his hands on my hips, thrusting harder and harder into me. He wraps one arm around my waist and his hand goes back to my sex…finding my stiff hard bud, tugging it, circling it, pressing it until I grind back against him…"Don't stop," I moan; trying to grind against him more.

"Come for me Ana, he pants, "I want you to come all over my hard hot cock…I want you to be soaking wet just for me."

Seconds later…my insides shatter as his hand tugs my swollen bud. I put my mouth to my arm and muffle my scream as I grip him over and over… I hear and feel his feral moan against my spine as he thrusts once, twice, a third time, and collapses on me.

His weight and his body heat hold me in place…I don't want to move. "Oh god, baby, I've missed you. I want you so much, please don't leave me. Please stay and let me love you." He murmurs while kissing my hair and stroking my shoulder.

XX

Christian comes in when I'm trying to brush my hair into a messy braid, and he takes over. His fingers are nimble and the braid is perfectly tight. He sighs when he's done with it, and gives me a look in the mirror.

"What?" I ask.

He steps behind me and places my braid over one shoulder, very gently. Then his arms encircle my waist, and he rests his head on top of mine. "You look very pretty this morning, Miss Steele." He plants a kiss on the top of my head and warns me breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. When he departs after swatting me on the ass, I still feel the heat of his body and can smell his aftershave. I have to sit on the bed and catch my breath. Was this morning make-up sex? Was it just sex? When did I become addicted to his touch? I have interviews to conduct today or I could consider staying in bed with him all day. The man makes me weak in the knees…wet in my panties…and confused in my head.

XX  
Friday morning  
the Internet 

********  
Seattle Nooz 

Informed sources tell us that the gorgeous Grey Brothers were seen at the Portland Art Gallery last night with Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh. It is the first sighting of Christian and Anastasia since the announcement in the media on Sunday that they are in a committed relationship. Media caught pictures of the arrival, but not the departure.

The artist currently on display at the Portland Art Gallery is José Rodriguez, a college friend of the young ladies. Rumor says there were ten pictures of the young women in one section of the gallery when the exhibit opened at seven p.m.; but shortly after the arrival of the Grey Brothers, all ten photos were removed, crated and prepped for shipping to Seattle. We don't know the kind or quality of photos…but they were quickly removed before the general public got much of a look. Rumor claims Christian Grey paid a cool quarter of a million for the ten pictures and the negatives. Calls to the gallery, Rodriguez, and the Greys have not been returned. If there is a breakup between Elliott and Kate or Christian and Anastasia…who gets the pix? Or will vengeful lovers post the pictures on Facebook?

XX  
Friday morning, 9:00 a.m.  
Grey Publishing, Seattle 

Barney wished Mr. Grey would get a social secretary who would warn him when Grey had a calendared event. He pulled dozens of photos from various media outlets, plus clipped photos from the Portland Tribune and the Seattle Times. He printed online media stories and blogs about Grey at the Portland Art Gallery last night. He forwarded a full packet of information to Welch. The most interesting item in the group…a copy of the flyer sent to the media with pertinent information and a graphic of the campfire picture of Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh. Last night's media storm was orchestrated by someone. The flyer was scanned and uploaded as a graphic to an art critic's blog. The critic missed the section of photographs of the young women, but had excellent things to say about José's landscapes.

XX  
Friday morning, 11:00  
Grey Publishing, Grey Annex, Seattle  
Ana's POV

"You barely got here on time for a normal workday…and you didn't work out in the gym this morning," Christian whispered in my ear.

"Attempting to make me feel guilty won't work," I whispered. "It's all your fault there's a twinkle in my eyes and a huge grin on my face. I would think after the quickie in my bed and the extended X-rated morning shower that you'd almost be under control." I hadn't moved since I closed the door after Christian entered. "We're not sneaking off for a nooner. Sawyer arranged for lunch to be delivered so I can concentrate on interviews for the afternoon."

Christian wrapped his arms around me. "You don't regret this morning?" His hand slid up my leg under the hem of my column dress. He groaned when he got to the top of my stocking.

"I don't regret it; but we still have to talk," I said. "We can't solve our issues in bed, Christian. You can't sexpertise me until I forget what I need to say or think."

"I promise not to race over here daily and molest your soft sexy body; but you need this right now as much as I do," He tipped my head up to look in my eyes before he captured my mouth. He gently kissed, but his kiss grew more demanding as he nibbled hungrily at my lips while his hand found and teased my sex. "I've missed kissing you, I've missed touching you, I've missed loving you," he sighed; finally releasing me from his firm arms. "Finish the day…" he said.

"See John…" I said.

"Dinner at Escala?" He asked.

"Can dinner be late?" I suggested.

"You have something in mind?" He asked.

"You…I try to concentrate on work…but…" I blushed.

"I wreck your concentration?" He asked.

"You know you do," I scoffed at his innocent act.

"I'd rather wreck your panties, but I know you have interviews this afternoon," he said. His deep and through kiss made me want to go wild on his body. "I really did come over for a reason." He broke away from me and reached in his briefcase. He handed me the background checks for the ten applicants.

"Anything untoward I should know?" I asked, flipping through the files.

"Nothing untoward; seven and eight don't have great experience. Nine and ten don't have a stable work history." He noted, kissing me lightly on the lips. Then he handed me two newspapers. "We made the Portland Tribune and the Seattle Times. Media is out in full force at both Grey House and Grey Annex. Please don't leave the building without Sawyer. Please don't let anyone come up to your office who doesn't have an appointment."

"Why?" I suspiciously questioned.

"Elena appeared at Grey House this morning, newspapers in hand. Taylor escorted her to security. He announced in front of the security staff that she was not allowed access to Grey House or any Grey property from now on. He escorted her from the building. She was driving away when she saw Grey Publishing on the Annex sign. She tried to get in here to see you, but Taylor contacted Sawyer the moment Elena got into her car. He refused to allow her into the building. Taylor is downstairs giving Grey Annex security a crash course in dealing with proscribed visitors."

"Can we put Elena on that list?" I asked.

"Done," he said, capturing my mouth again.

XX

After Christian left, I read the articles in the papers, and then slipped them into my tote. I didn't want to leave them out for people to see. I reached for my Blackberry and started making a list of questions, topics, issues to discuss with John and Christian. Three, the effects of Three on my relationship with Christian, Leila, Elena, subs, my withdrawal, his touch therapy. Will we need more couple's counseling?

I reached for the background checks from Christian. My top five candidates were included in his six approved files. The first interview was at one, followed by an interview every forty-five minutes until we interviewed the top five candidates. If she interviewed well, I was leaning toward hiring Hannah Howard. I liked the thoroughness of her resume, her references spoke highly of her abilities and her background and education would be an asset for Grey Publishing.

XXXXX  
6 p.m. 7/8/2011  
John Flynn's Office, Seattle  
Ana's POV

We are ushered into John's office by a brisk and friendly receptionist. The room is painted an understated: pale green with antique oak wainscoting. At the front end of the room are two dark green couches and two green leather winged chairs encircling a high oval glass-topped antique table. The interior of the table, protected by the glass, is carved with a wreath of flowers. Ray would go crazy in this room, touching and inspecting the wainscoting and the antiques. Several glass-fronted oak bookcases dot the perimeter of the room. At the far end of the room, John is seated at an antique oak library table which acts as a desk. As we enter, he stands and walks over to join us in the seating area. He wears navy blue dress pants and a pale-blue open-necked shirt - no tie. His bright blue eyes seem to miss nothing. "Christian," he smiles amicably.

"Hello, John," Christian shook his hand.

John kissed me on the cheek. "Welcome, Ana. Christian said you wanted to meet with me tonight." He smiled.

"Yes, Christian and I need to talk. There are things to be said; questions to be answered." I smile ruefully.

"I agree to mediate any difficult areas in your conversation; but there may be homework when I am finished with you. Understand?" John asked; indicating the couches.

"Acceptable," Christian and I say in unison.

Christian leads me to one of the couches which sit at right angles to one another, touching at the arms of the couches. I sit, trying to look relaxed, resting my hand on the arm of the couch, and he sits on the other couch beside mine. The oval table holds a box of tissues.

I wish I felt as relaxed as John looks when he takes a seat in one of the winged chairs and picks up a leather notepad. Christian crosses his legs, his ankle resting on his knee, and stretches one arm along the back of the couch. Reaching across with his other hand, he finds my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to ask some basic, general questions first. I like to ask them in groups of three, six or nine depending on the intensity of previous conversations," John said. "Ana answers first; Christian answers second. No interrupting one another; no confronting each other over answers. To prevent antagonism between one another…everyone has a name. No nicknames, no profanity to describe anyone. Ready?" He watched us both nod our heads. "How would you describe your childhood?"

"Happy," I replied.

"Happy after Grace and Carrick adopted me," Christian said.

"What is your earliest happy memory?" John asked.

"Ray took me sledding and we built a snowman," I said. "I've seen pictures; it was around Christmas when I was four."

"...Ella…baking a chocolate cake – maybe for my fourth birthday?" Christian said.

"What is a significant memory from your childhood?" John asked.

"Arguing with my mother when she separated from Ray," I said. _I didn't speak to her for almost two weeks. She finally had to beg Ray to ask me to talk to her. Funny…I had forgotten how I can shut down so easily when I'm stressed._

"When mom and dad brought Mia home," Christian said.

"As a child, what were your favorite activities?" John asked.

"Fishing, camping, running, working with Ray in the woodshop," I respond.

"Kick boxing, playing piano, hiking," Christian replied.

"What do you consider the most important event of your life, so far?" John asked.

"College graduation, where I met Christian," I answered.

"Meeting Ana," Christian said, smiling at me.

"What is your greatest regret?" John asked.

"That my biological father died before I had the chance to get to know him," I said. I explained about Frank Lambert and Raymond Steele to John. "As far as I'm concerned, Ray is my father, but I would have liked to know Frank."

"My greatest regret…" Christian paused. "I regret that I didn't realize how ill Leila was until she killed Elizabeth. Mrs. Jones warned me about the cutting, and how ill she looked. I concentrated on finding her, instead of thinking about what motivated her. Leila was always so lively, so much fun. I have a hard time thinking of her as mentally ill."

"I need to ask you about Leila," I said to John. "I know this may upset you, Christian, but I need John to answer some questions about Leila; not you."

John stared at me. "Because of HIPPA laws, I'm allowed to discuss patients."

"Technically, you are consulting with her psychiatrist, so she is not your patient. I'm consulting with you. I need answers." I insist. "How is Leila?"

"Her actions and reactions are still inconsistent. I never met her before; but Christian and I discussed her. When she talks, she's like a normal young woman. She's been complacent; no record of violent outbursts since she has been incarcerated. When Leila is not lost in her thoughts, she is cooperative with staff. But she's still grieving and deeply depressed. When she is not angry with her lover for abandoning her; she struggles to remember what happened between the time he died and the time she was incarcerated." John said.

"She's not a threat to me?" I asked.

"She's more of a threat to herself right now. Between the cutting and not eating she's compromised her health. For what it is worth, I don't think she planned to hurt you. I know she had a gun; I know she killed Miss Morgan. I believe she wanted to warn you to stay away from Christian."

"Because?" I asked.

"When she saw the picture of you with Christian in the paper; she realized you weren't a submissive. She believed Christian would hurt you and she wanted you to be aware of his history. But a different part of her was ill and in pain. Knowing you were not a submissive; she sought him out hoping he would care for her again. Taking the painful hurt away and replacing it with pleasurable hurt." John said kindly.

"His sexual history? His submissives?" I asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Has she told anyone about that?" Christian asked.

"No. The hospital staff, media and the court believes she was obsessed with you and Ana. They believe she planned to remove an imaginary rival, Ana, from your life and reclaim your love," John said.

"What happened with Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Elizabeth thought Leila was you and started yelling at her. She grabbed Leila; which scared her. Leila swears she shot in self-defense; but she does not remember how she got to SIP." John replied. "Until she can fill in the blanks for all her missing time, we may never know the truth about how it happened."

"What happens next?" I asked.

"At her arraignment the court ordered a ninety day commitment for examination and assessment. It is a violation of HIPPA to tell you her diagnosis. However, she is mentally unstable. At the end of ninety days; her doctors and lawyers will provide the court with a diagnosis and recommendations. She will probably be transferred to a prison psychiatric ward. Manslaughter is usually a five to eight year sentence. Leila had bruises on her where Elizabeth grabbed her; so she's claiming self-defense. However, since she was armed when she entered the building; self-defense is fairly hard to justify even with her conceal carry permit."

"I am sorry about Elizabeth. I'm sorry Leila is ill." I said, pausing because the next question was painful for me. "Christian, do you think I will be approached by any other submissives?"

"I wish I could give you a guarantee and say no. They all have NDAs, but short of bribing every one of them to move out of state; I have no guarantee you might not run into them. I don't believe any of them will seek you out – but I would not have believed that of Leila either," He admitted.

"I have another question," I stated. When Christian nodded, I began, "I know that you performed background checks on the candidates for my assistant position. It made me wonder if you ran a background check on me."

"Yes," Christian said. "I have background checks conducted on people in my life."

"Did you have the background check done before or after we started seeing one another?" I ask.

"Before," Christian said. "The day I met you – I told you GEH had internships. I have background checks completed on all potential employees. When I acquired SIP, I had background checks completed on all the employees."

I was silent for a moment.

"Does that upset you?" John asked.

"No, actually it doesn't if he did it because I was going to be a potential employee. If he did it because he planned to contract with me to be a submissive; I might be angry."

"Why angry?" John asked.

"Because there are different kinds of background checks. A background check to find out if I'm a good employee is one thing. A background check to find out my sexual history is another."

"I won't lie, I was interested in you the minute I met you. However, I had the background check done because you might come to work at GEH. I ordered a background check on you after you left the Heathman. If you don't believe me, you can ask my chief of security, Welch. You know my sexual history. You know I didn't sleep with staff." Christian said.

"You had background checks done on your submissives?" I asked.

"Yes," Christian admitted.

"Do you have proof…" my voice trailed off. I gathered my thoughts and began again. "Do you have proof of contact with these women that could be used against you in court?"

"Such as?" Christian asked.

"Paperwork like NDAs, contracts, health reports, background checks or pictures of them in the playroom?"

"Yes," Christian said. "I always felt I needed them in case a submissive claimed they were forced into a BDSM contract or were abused by me. It's also why I always had a health check at the termination of each contract. I didn't want an ex-sub claiming I gave her a disease."

I pondered this in silence.

"See…" Christian said to John. "I said something she doesn't like so she's withdrawing into herself."

"I don't think that's it," John said. "I think Ana is considering things."

Another minute passed before I spoke. "Do you see anything wrong with that?" I asked Christian.

"What I did in the playroom, I have to be careful. Who I am in the business world, I have to be careful. To have control—I need information. It's how I've always operated. The NDAs are protection as much as the contracts, the tests, and the pictures." He gazes at me, his expression guarded and unreadable. "Anastasia, do you have any idea how much money I make?"

I blush, "Of course not; why should I? I don't need to know the bottom line of your bank account, Christian."

"I know. That's one of the things I love about you." His eyes soften to a dove grey color. "Anastasia, I earn roughly one hundred thousand dollars an hour. Mom and Mia love when I spend money on them. Kate lets Elliott spend money on her. Why won't you let me buy you pretty things?"

"I told you; I don't like men spending money on me because of my mother." I said. "I don't like the way it makes me feel. I don't want cars, clothes, jewelry...hearing you laugh; spending time with you…that's all I need."

He sighs. "I want to give you the world, Anastasia."

"Do you think people only want you because of your face, or money or what you can do for them?" I asked. "Because I think you are a good person and not just defined by a balance sheet."

"The money, the toys, the presents – they were part of the contracts; part of being a Dom. I provided safety and financial stability while the submissives were under contract with me." He sighed. "I only had one sub who didn't want me for my money or for things. She wanted, needed, my help with restructuring her business to make it successful."

"If I requested the pictures, contracts, NDAs, security videos, reports, etc. regarding your submissives be eliminated from Escala before I returned, would that be a hard limit for you?" I ask.

"No, it would not be a hard limit. Should I ask Taylor to remove and destroy all items pertaining to submissives except for the playroom?" Christian offered.

"You have to decide how vulnerable that information makes you. Does Elena know you have that material? Will she try to get into Escala and get her hands on it to blackmail you into doing whatever she wants?" I shake my head. It never occurred to him that his 'friend' would become angry and seek revenge on me. "No matter what you decide, I want my background check returned to me. I don't want it languishing in a file somewhere for someone to access my information. If you have any information about Carla or Ray, I want that information also. Any information you have on me from any source…I want that information also. Are there any suggestive pictures of me on your phone?" I asked suspiciously.

"No!" Christian said.

"Good, because I would tell Ray," I smiled. "He'd get your phone and shoot it."

"Oh god," he groaned. "I have a history and you have an ex-military father who owns guns and is proficient at using them. I'm doomed."

"Can we stop at this juncture and take a break?" John asked. "Maybe walk around my office, use the powder rooms, get a drink of water?"

"Sounds like a plan." Christian reached for my hand to pull me to my feet.

XX  
15 Minutes Later  
still John's office  
still Ana's POV

"I established a few boundaries when we started. I think as you continue to talk to one another, there needs to be more boundaries. Christian, in your parlance, will you name a hard limit?" John asked.

"Ana can't shut down and not communicate tonight," Christian said. "Hard limit."

"Ana, do you have any hard limits?" John asked.

"Christian has to stop making remarks about men trying to get into my panties. It's rude. I don't like it. He has no need to be jealous. If I'm not shooting every woman who bats her eyelashes at him; he can ignore the occasional glance I get from another man. I don't want him sending his security guards to harass anyone who glances my way."

"They want what's mine," Christian asserted.

"Christian…they might envy your money, your power, your good looks and even your business brain…but I don't think the male population lusts after me. Everyone has their own type…Elliott likes blondes. He doesn't flirt with me. I think of him as a friend, like Ethan or José." I shake my head at him.

"What if you decide that being with one of them is easier than being with me?" He grimaces.

"I know you are freaked out by José and my friendship because of the pictures…but the truth is…I could never marry José no matter what José, or José Sr. or Ray might want. I don't love him the way a man deserves to be loved by the woman that he marries. Ditto with Ethan. Maybe it was only sex or a physical outlet with your submissives where they couldn't look at you, talk to you or touch you. But it's not just sex when I'm physical with you. I felt a connection to you before I ever spent the night with you. I want to touch you and show you what I feel for you."

"Touching is a hard limit for me, Anastasia." Christian said.

"I know. I wish I had known before the incident in the park." I shrug. "You let… _Elena_…touch you."

"She knows where." He says simply.

"You mean after six years, she knew how to touch you…but I think there's a big difference between skin to skin contact versus playroom toy on skin." I snipe.

"You and I don't have any rules. I have never had a relationship without rules, and I never know where you're going to touch me. It makes me nervous. Your touch completely," he stops, searching for the words. "It just means more – so much more."

I held up my hand in a stop motion. "I'm not confronting you about this; but I am going to say what is on my mind. I don't feel you had relationships before. You had contracts with submissives. I'm not a contract…I'm a girlfriend." I snapped. "We're supposed to be in a relationship."

"A relationship where you hardly talked to me at all this week," Christian yelled.

"Well, maybe you _talk_ to John, and maybe you _talk_ to your family…but you're very brusque with Taylor, in fact, you're brusque with most people. Just so you know…yelling at me is a hard limit." I snap back at him.

"I just get to the point quickly, Anastasia." Christian said, running his fingers through his hair.

"If you want me to continue talking to you, the yelling has to cease. I lived through that with my mother. The mood swings have to cease – I don't know which one of your fifty shades of fucked up that I'm going to encounter at any time, and that scares the hell out of me. Rules and punishments scare the hell out of me too." I demand.

"No rules, no punishments, no contract …I swear," Christian said. "I'm learning I don't need all those things. I need you. If you wanted them, we would negotiate. I told you that before. But you don't, so I'm willing to try without them." Christian said. "I don't know how to do this; you have to communicate with me. You have to tell me what you are thinking and feeling."

I sat silent for a minute.

"Ana, are you processing what he said, or are you processing what you think about what he said?" John asked.

"Christian…I'm very sorry about Sunday. I never intended to out you to your father. It never dawned on me that someone could be listening or that Carrick had forgotten to stop the tape of our conversation. It is fairly stupid on my part considering what I've been through with Jack Hyde and listening devices."

"John came to the house in Bellevue after you left," Christian explained. "Carrick and I discussed Elena. My mother does not know about Elena and me or about my lifestyle. Carrick knows; you know. We have no intention of telling my mother or my siblings. However, Grace knows and concurs with Carrick and me that I have to end my business relationship with Elena. Carrick warned Elena if she doesn't step away from all charity work dealing with underage youth and terminate her friendship with my mother; he will tell the SPD about her."

"Do you think that you were trying to protect Christian when you hit Elena?" John asked.

"No," I admitted. "She vexed me when she accused me of going after Carrick. She really pissed me off when she claimed she could convince Carrick and Grace to make Christian give me up."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I think if Christian and I are going to be in a relationship with each other...that it is our business…not anyone else's business. I'm not stupid; I know there are things that influence relationships. But I think this should be between Christian and me. I'm not listening to anything Kate says about our relationship…"

"What is Kate saying about our relationship?" Christian demanded.

"She says you're a control freak…" I said.

Christian and John laughed.

"Ana, I have one question which I would like to address before we get deeply involved in a conversation." John asked.

I nodded my approval.

"How do you feel about the press release announcing you and Christian are in a committed relationship?" John asked.

"Perhaps it was premature considering the excessive press and Elena issues," I shrugged. "I'm here for several reasons tonight…Elena is just one of them. I've distanced myself from Christian this week…not because of anything he's done or didn't do, but because I don't like the person I was Sunday. Not only did I hit Elena, but I was angry about you Christian."

"Angry about me?" Christian asked, confused.

"For someone who reads body language as well as you do Christian...for someone who anticipates hostile takeovers in advance like you do...for someone who does background checks on people who come into his life…I'm bloody amazed you did not see Elena guarding the ivory tower you've built around your emotions, around your life. I think anything that made you feel some happiness loosened her grasp on you. She has nothing to do with your flying, gliding, or sailing…but you only did those when you didn't have a submissive in your playroom. She interferes in your relationship with your family. Now she's trying to interfere with us."

"Time out…" John announced. "Ana there's a powder room in the lobby. Christian, there's a private powder room behind my desk. When we come back in, I want to step away from the direction this conversation is taking and do some question and answers for a bit, just to get everyone's equilibrium back."

XX  
15 minutes later  
still John Flynn's Office  
still Ana's POV

"Q and A again," John announced. "What is your favorite food?"

I answered "Tex Mex" before Christian answered "Macaroni and cheese."

John asked, "What is your favorite color?"

I replied, ""Periwinkle…it's confused like me. It doesn't know if it is blue or if it is purple."

Christian answered "Sky blue – the color of Ana's eyes." He winked at me.

John consulted a list on his leather notepad. "What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes?" I answered cooking, reading and running. Christian replied gliding, flying, sailing, kick boxing and running.

John noted their answers before vocalizing the next question. "What do you like to read?"

I explained, "I like reading classical literature. I hate tech manuals, and I don't care for thrillers. I won't read anything where the plot is based on abusing or killing women or children."

Christian countered, "Papers, business magazines – I read so much for work that I don't read for leisure."

"What is your most treasured possession?" John inquired.

"Sorry, I have a dual answer again," I said. "My pearl earrings and necklace Ray gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Also, an antique watch he gave me for graduation from college."

Christian replied, "My solar helicopter from Ana."

"You built it?" I asked with a squeak.

"I found myself with time on my hands and an Ana project requiring completion," Christian smiled. "I meant to show it to you this morning, but there was no time. You need to see it in the daylight."

John brought us back to the session with a question. "What is your idea of good entertainment?" I pondered for a minute before answering music, movies, reading and fishing. Christian answered music and art.

"What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?" John asked.

"I would find a quiet place and read," I said.

"I play the piano – sometimes for hours," Christian replied. "Sometimes I just work."

"How do you deal with stress?" John asked. I answered run, clean house and cook.

Christian soberly responded, "Physical pursuits – running, kick boxing. In the past it was the playroom with submissives. I'm sorry to say, but it was a stress reliever, Ana."

"Ana, you said there were reasons you were here tonight. Can you name one, other than Elena?" John asked.

"Three," I said."

"Three reasons?" John asked.

"I'm sorry; I forgot we weren't supposed to use nicknames. Stephen Morton, my mother's third husband. I call him Three because it's a cypher, a number, not the name of a person. I would say he's a non sequitur in my life; but since some of my issues stem from him…I can't claim that anymore." I proceeded to tell them about my life with Carla flitting from man to man after she divorced Ray and before she married Stephen. "Then there was my sixteenth birthday. Stephen had been yelling and abusive for days. He threatened to give me a birthday spanking I would never forget. I couldn't take the verbal abuse any more…I told Carla she had the option of letting me go live with Ray, or I was filing for emancipated minor status and then moving back to Montesano with Ray. I told my coach everything going on at my house. He called Ray, who came and picked me up."

"Describe Ray for me," John asked me.

"Tools are his best friend. He smells like wood dust. I think he'd rather build things than deal with people. He loves restoring antiques. He loves to fish and hike. He's ex-military and taught me respect for guns and how to defend myself. There's so much more to him, I hope I gave you enough of a description to get a feel for him." I explain.

"Describe Carla for me," John asked.

"A conundrum. Men swoon over her…or maybe she swoons over them. I think she grew up knowing how to pander to a man's ego. I think she came out of the womb knowing how to put on makeup, walk in high heels, and flirt with men. I don't think she ever had a bad hair day in her life. She thinks you can't have enough pretty lingerie, clothes or expensive perfume. Her favorite hobby is clothes shopping."

"Did she neglect you?" Christian asked.

"Not neglect in the form of not feeding or caring for me…but I never felt I was as important to her as any man in her life. She missed my eighteenth birthday because she was dating Bob and they went on an ten-day cruise to the Mexican Riviera. She missed my high school graduation because Bob needed to attend a work-related conference in Shreveport. She missed my college graduation because Bob was injured tripping over his golf bag." I shrug.

"What is the one thing Christian does that makes you feel cherished, Ana?" John asked.

"When he kisses me on the forehead, like Mr. Darcy with Elizabeth Bennett in _Pride and Prejudice_," I reply.

"What is the one thing Ana does that makes you feel cherished?" John asked.

"I don't know if I feel cherished, but I feel honored that I was her first lover. I feel loved when I'm in her arms. I feel safe when she sleeps with me…like she's strong enough to chase away my demons." Christian said.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to chance away my demons, let alone yours." I said.

"I'll chase your demons if you tell me what they are," Christian offered.

"Well, Ana…can you tell us your demons?" John asked.

"I'm not that girl…the one who argued with Elena…the one who hit her." I said, fighting back my tears. "I don't like arguments. I don't like shouting. I don't like being grabbed from behind." I said. "I don't like being set up so you have a reason to punish me. I don't like arbitrary rules that do nothing but hamper my life while giving other people power over me."

"Can you explain that?" John asked.

"You don't slip sharp knives into the sink while I'm doing dishes without telling me and then scream and yell at me about being stupid and cutting myself. You don't sneak into the bathroom while I'm in there, and then yell that I'm overreacting because you scared me to death. Just for future reference – screaming at me is a hard limit! No screaming, no yelling, no cursing, no being verbally abusive – I've lived through that with Thr…Stephen and won't do it again. You don't invade or take away my privacy. You don't hurt someone I love and expect me to not fight back." I said.

"That may explain why you hit Elena." John said. "How about some questions? Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?"

I replied, "Christian, Ray, Kate, José, José Senior, the Kavanaghs."

Christian replied, "Taylor, Ana, my family."

"Who do you trust to protect you?" John asked.

"Ray, Christian, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan…" I said.

"You wouldn't trust the Rodriguez family or the Kavanagh family?" Christian asked.

"I feel I could depend on them if something was wrong and I needed help. But, to be honest, if it comes down to protection, I shoot better than José and Kate's never touched a gun. She might be hell at busting people's balls, but in a physical conflict…she'd probably worry about breaking a nail." I explained.

"Oh," Christian said. "My answer is Ana, Taylor, Welch, and Sawyer."

"You would depend on me to protect you…even though I inadvertently broke your NDA and outted you to Carrick." I asked with surprise.

"NDA?" John said. "A non-disclosure agreement?" John's brow furrows, and he glances quizzically at Christian.

Christian shrugs.

"You start all your relationships with women with an NDA?" John asks him.

"The contractual ones, I do."

John lip twitches. "You've had other types of relationships with women?" he asks; casting an amused look at Christian.

"No," Christian answers after a beat, and he looks amused, too.

"As I thought," John turns his attention back to me. "May I recommend the two of you discuss this at some point? Perhaps when Christian returns your background check, he'll throw in the NDA as a bonus," he strongly suggests to Christian.

Neither Christian nor I say anything.

"Let's step back again… What are your political views?" John asked.

"I believe every candidate should donate 10% of their war chest to a non-profit agency. Show me you can serve the people before you serve the people," I said.

"I always thought political service should be an act of selflessness, like being a priest or a nun, a calling – not a plan to get rich or be powerful," Christian said.

"What do you believe makes a successful life," John asked.

"Loving and being loved," I replied.

"Before Ana, it was having a successful business and going wherever I wanted to go and doing whatever I wanted to do. Now, I know that if Ana never wants to be with me again, my life is empty," Christian said. "I didn't realize how empty my life really was before. Even when I had submissives…I had control over an empty life."

"Do you have any biases or prejudices?" John asked.

"Elena Lincoln – enough said," I shrugged.

"People who are inquisitive not for their job, but to find out information about me to use against me," Christian said.

"Can we pause for a minute," I asked John. I turned to Christian, "do you think I ask too many questions?"

"No, but sometimes it's hard for me to articulate an answer for you," Christian said. "I'm not used to being asked questions unless it's something business related. I try not to do interviews. I try to avoid answer questions from paparazzi or the media. I'm not good at sharing what I'm thinking and feeling."

"Me either," I said sadly.

"What are you going to do to communicate better with one another?" John asked.

"Ana has to learn not to shut down," Christian said.

"You need to learn boundaries …some days you make me feel like a conquered nation…let me put up my American Flag with the gold-fringed border…Territory of Christian Grey. You are not Pygmalion. I'm not Galatia." I snapped.

"Okay…fighters to your corners again…" John said softly.

"Can we order dinner?" Christian asked. "I think Ana gets snarky when she's hungry. I know I didn't eat well today because I was nervous about tonight. It's getting late but we shouldn't leave until we get some of this sorted."

"Agreeable," John said, "but you have to answer questions during dinner."

"I'm not answering questions when my mouth is full," I warned them. "So don't think I'm withdrawing into myself; I'm just exhibiting good manners. Also, I'm not in the mood for Christian to nag at me about eating. Hard limits."

"Ah, the food issues," John said. "Okay, we will cover that topic tonight also.

XX  
Dinner Conversation  
John Flynn's Office – still  
Ana's POV – still

John asked, "Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?"

I thought for a moment and responded, "I can be spontaneous, but plans have their purpose. How else do you achieve goals if you don't have plans?"

"I'm not always spontaneous because I have control issues. I think I need to have a plan most of the time," Christian admitted.

"You may not always be spontaneous, but you do think fast on your feet," I said smiling at Christian.

Christian grinned at me lasciviously.

John cleared his throat, warning them both to behave. "Name one pet peeve?"

I answered immediately, "People who are rude to complete strangers."

Christian frowned, "Was that a snipe at Elena?"

I hastily retorted, "No, I've always disliked people who were rude to complete strangers. I worked Clayton's Hardware for four years. I encountered a lot of guys who thought a small slip of a girl like me didn't know the difference between tools, ropes or nails. None of them grew up with Ray Steele educating them about different woods, varnishes, finishes, nails, hardware, etc." I paused. "Now that I think about it…Elena does fall in that category, but I was not specifically referring to her. If the shoe fits…"

Christian growled, "Employees who talk a good game but are not able to rise to the muster." I started to say something, but he held up his hand to quell me. "I think my pet peeve fits a lot of the old guard at SIP," Christian growled again. "Part of the reason we're here is because you're uncomfortable there and waiting for the other shoe to fall."

John sighed, "Enough shoe analogies already. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?"

I laughed, "Before or after Christian?"

John chuckled himself. "Whatever normal means to you, Ana."

"Exercise, work, cooking dinner, household chores, reading, and bed; how I feel depends on reason it is disrupted." I said.

"Exercise, work, working through dinner, more work, and bed. When stupid things fuck up my schedule, it pisses me off." Christian ran his fingers through his hair.

"What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?" John asked.

I considered his question for a minute, "Write a book? Maybe a series of books like J.K. Rowling."

"That's an easy answer for me," Christian said, "I'd like to learn to fly an airplane."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" John asked.

"Married, maybe children, working at Grey Publishing," I said.

"Married, maybe children, running Grey House," Christian said.

"Do you know what I find interesting about your answers to the last two questions?" John asked. Neither Christian nor Ana answered. "I find it interesting that a goal you want to most accomplish in your lifetime is a solitary endeavor. I mean, you can support one another while you are achieving it, but neither of them are really a partnership goal. Plus, saying married…but not naming one another."

Christian and Ana stared at each other; like they had just solved the hardest puzzle in the world.

John cleared his throat, "Exactly…precisely…the two of you have considered being with one another for the long haul…but neither of you have voiced that option to the other. I think I'll step out of the room for a minute and call Rhiann. It may be a long night with the two of you." He stepped out and closed the door.

Christian tried to kiss me, but I backed away. "No sexpertise right now…I'm trying to keep a level head through this."

He runs a hand through his hair. "You are one frustrating female."

"You could have a nice brunette submissive. One who would say, 'yes sir' every time you uttered an order, provided of course you granted her permission to speak. One who would relieve your stress instead of stressing you out. So why me, Christian? I just don't get it." I said.

He gazed at me for a moment, "You make me look at the world differently, Anastasia. You don't want me for my money. Sometimes when you look at me, I feel my soul is naked and waiting for you to judge me…but you don't. You act like I'm the greatest prize in the world, or a birthday present you can't wait to unwrap. You give me...hope," he says softly.

"Hope of what?" I asked gently.

He shrugs. "More." His voice is low and quiet. "You're right. I am used to women doing exactly what I say, when I say, doing exactly what I want. It got old months before I met you. There's something about you that calls to me on some deep level I don't understand. It's a siren's call. I can't resist you, and I don't want to lose you." He reaches forward and takes my hand. "Don't run, please—have a little faith in me and a little patience. Please."

Leaning forward, I kiss him gently on his lips. "That's a two-way street. I'm not going to bug you about Elena anymore; but you have to promise to back off on your control issues."

"You like it when I'm controlling in the bedroom," he smirked.

"You like it when I initiate things with you; when you let me take the lead," I countered.

He sighed and I made the mistake of checking out his groin…his semi-arousal evident.

John knocked before he entered his office. "Ready to start again?"

"Ready," I blushed and Christian smirked.

"What are 10 things you do on a slow day at work?" John asked.

"Well, since I haven't had a slow day, I'm not sure what I would do. I think I would read manuscripts, organize future tasks, track accomplishments, brainstorm, network, team build, learn more about the company, file, volunteer, catch up or get ahead." I replied.

"I've had very few slow days," Christian laughed. "Review projects, organize future tasks, and since I'm the boss - take some time off."

They all laughed.

John asked, "If you could choose, how would you want to die?"

I quickly replied, "Instantly, with no warning and minimal pain with my mind intact – or while saving someone's life."

"Ditto," Christian echoed after me.

"If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left." John inquired.

"Talk to everyone I love, give my possessions away to people I love or to people who need them, watch one last sunrise or sunset." I shrugged.

"Make love to Anastasia, tell everyone I love them, go gliding or sailing one last time," Christian said.

"What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?" John asked.

"How I changed my corner of the world." I said. "Or, if I die in an accident, I want my organs harvested and given to young people, like age 15 to 30 who have families and a reason to live long full lives."

Christian said, "That I helped the world be a better place."

"Let's talk food issues," John suggested. "This is your story, Christian. Ana needs to hear it."

He addressed me. "You are right; my scars are from cigarette burns. Ella was a whore. She was addicted to crack cocaine. I think her pimp got her addicted to control her. He abused her and me. He burned me when he was angry with her for not making enough money. He burned me when he couldn't find an ashtray. When I was four, my mother overdosed and died. I was alone with her body for four days, with no food. Her pimp came looking for her. He tossed the apartment looking for money; he attacked her body, screaming at her, calling her names. He beat me because he was angry with her, and then he abandoned me. He called the police and told them she was dead. They came to the apartment and took me away. I couldn't bear to be touched by strangers."

"Was Ella abusive?" My voice was low and soft with unshed tears.

"Not that I remember. She was neglectful." Christian admitted.

"Are your food issues part of her neglect?" I asked.

"I think they are. I remember being hungry until I was in the hospital. Grace said I was malnourished. She kept tabs on everything they tried to feed me, so that she would know how much I ate, and how much food I could tolerate without becoming ill. I think being hungry influenced the rule about what my submissives ate. I think because Grace is a pediatrician we learned to eat healthy. I think that influenced my list of proscribed foods for my submissives." Christian explained.

"Is that why you send supplies to Darfur?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded. He looks at my plate. "Are you done?"

"I'm very full." I smile. "It was nice to not have to cook tonight, thank you. I usually do all the cooking. Kate isn't a great cook. Her specialty is knowing ten different places that deliver food so we aren't eating pizza every night."

"Did you your mother teach you to cook?" John asked.

"I joined Brownies when I was in elementary school, and I liked earning my cooking badges. Then when I was a preteen, I joined a 4-H cooking club. I got a few ribbons at county fairs with cooking and baking. Carla gave up cooking when I became more proficient than her." I explain.

"Sounds like you looked after Ray," John said softly.

"I suppose." I shrug. "Ray would live on takeout, TV dinners and tea with toast if I didn't cook for him. I still cook for him now. I batch cook five or six recipes that feed 6-12 people at least once a month and put everything in individual containers for him to heat and eat when he's hungry."

"You're used to taking care of people." Christian said.

The edge in his voice attracts my attention, and I glance up at him. "What is it?" I ask, startled by his wary expression.

"I want to take care of you." His luminous eyes glow with some unnamed emotion.

My heart rate spikes. "I've noticed," I whisper.

'Let's clean up and then we can start again, unless you are both tired and want to start again early in the morning." John said.

XX  
still John's Office  
still Ana's POV

John said. "Ana, what have you learned from being with Christian?"

"Being with Christian taught me being rich or famous has drawbacks. Kate taught me it is okay to wallow when things go wrong, but you have to find the strength to get back up. Ray taught me that some people will do anything for people they love. Carla taught me everyone needs someone to be around when they are trying to pick up the pieces of their life. Stephen and Ella's pimp have taught me there are truly horrible people in the world." I paused for a second and turned to Christian.

"I just want to reiterate…you are the only person I have questioned about you. I did not ask Grace about your scars. She was commiserating with Rhiann at Coping Together, because their boys had chicken pox. I learned Elliott had lots of spots and you and Mia barely had a spot to share…same with Rhiann and John's sons. I didn't ask Mia to tell me about you brawling and getting kicked out of school. But when she told me you stopped brawling when you were 15, I knew it was because of Elena. I'm sure she didn't ask you to stop fighting…I'm sure there was sexual denial and punishment involved."

"There was," Christian said quietly.

"I did not ask Mia to tell me you were expelled from a couple of schools. I did not ask her to tell me all of her friends wanted to be "the girlfriend of bad-boy Christian" just to aggravate their parents. I didn't ask Carrick about you either. He told me Grace was the doctor on call the night you were brought to the hospital. He's the one who told me the deplorable state you were in when Grace first saw you at the hospital. He said you didn't talk when they adopted you. He said your piano lessons and Mia were the reasons you began talking."

"Just as I suspected," Christian said.

"What," John and I ask in tandem.

"You are easy to talk to," Christian said softly. "At least you are easy to talk to when you want to talk."

"I'm sorry about this week. I'm sorry about being in my head." I apologize again. "I'm sorry about Carrick finding out about you and Elena. How do I know that she's not going to sue me for punching her? How do I know she's not going to tell your social circle that I'm chasing your dad and you? How do I know that she's not the one feeding tidbits about us to the media? I mean, who the fuck does she think she is, asking private questions about us! I don't think she's going to back off and leave me alone. I don't know how to deal with that. I know how I feel about your history with her. I think she deserves to be thrown in the seventh circle of hell. I have always believed there's a special form of hell for people who abuse kids. I felt that before I met you; I'll believe that the rest of my life. I won't apologize for how I feel and I won't change my mind about it either. Either deal with it, or walk away from me."

"I was stressed about Grey Publishing… everyone knowing Jack Hyde assaulted me… worried about everyone knowing we were together… thinking they would believe Jack's claims that we set him up… thinking my new job was at his expense. Worried that they might try to sue me if they lost their jobs at SIP/GP. I didn't know if I could face all that, or if it was easier to go look for a new job; which is stressful in itself. I knew you said there were internships at GEH, but I didn't want you to regret my working there. I thought if I did work there, and we didn't work out that I would have to leave and find a new job. Will someone want to hire me if I'm with you? I mean, someone not like Jack Hyde, who hired me to get to you. Will someone want to hire me after I've been splashed all over the media? I have to work because I have student loans to pay along with rent and stuff, and NO you aren't paying those for me, that's my responsibility as an adult. You have to understand I need to work!"

"I wondered if everyone at GP would blame me for Elizabeth's death and I didn't know if her family would sue me. I didn't know the status of Leila's condition and I worried about her getting out and stalking me again. If Leila hadn't been caught at GP would she have hurt Kate and Ethan since she knew where I lived? What happens if Leila decides to go public with information about you? If that information comes out, how many more of your subs are going to sell their information to the media? I mean Ray is furious about Leila and Elizabeth and thinks my life is in jeopardy because you have psychos stalking you. If information about you and submissives comes out in the press…I don't know how to handle Ray. How do I explain what Leila is in your life if Ray starts asking questions? I worried about other subs of yours seeing the papers and then coming after me also. I worry about Stephen Morton seeing the information about us in the papers or on the news and deciding to come after me. He blames me for ruining his marriage to Carla."

"I worried about Jack's court stuff and will the other interns he abused want to talk to me? How much media attention will there be if it goes to court? I don't know how I feel about Jack hiring me to get to you and your family. Then I have Elena in my face telling me that I'm not good enough for you. Telling me I'm just a surrogate to be beaten and punished because you are angry with Ella. She's flaunting how good a friend she is to you and your family. She's bragging how she's going to get Carrick and Grace to shun me. And I finally realized when I punched her in the mouth; I'm reacting to one fucking disaster after another since I met you. Between everything going on and you being all Alpha Male 24/7; I feel overwhelmed!" I burst into tears and ran to the powder room.

XX

"Holy crap," Christian said.

"Yeah," John agreed with him. "I think she just shared a shitload of stress in her life."

XX  
Fifteen minutes later  
Still John's office  
Still Ana's POV

"I am not sorry I met you. I am not sorry I told you about my past. I am not sorry I want more with you. I am sorry you feel overwhelmed…but there is strength in numbers. I feel I can do anything with you by my side. Carrick, Grace and I will do anything we can to keep the world from destroying you. I'm sorry I hurt you back in June. If you had been 100% you could have inflicted a lot more damage on Jack Hyde." Christian said.

"Don't apologize. Ray was there, I defended myself. But I need you to understand I don't believe in physical confrontations." I clenched a tissue in my hand. "You have to discuss your security issues with me. Wanting to keep me safe is one thing; invading my privacy is another!"

We both went silent. John cleared his throat. "Ana, could we have some one-on-one counseling right now?"

My eyes dart to Christian and he's gazing at me expectantly…_does he really expect me to say no?_ "Yes," I whisper.

Christian frowns and opens his mouth but closes it again quickly and stands in one swift graceful movement. "I'll be in the waiting room," he says, his mouth a flat, grumpy line.

"Thank you, Christian," John says impassively. He waits for Christian's exit before he begins talking. "Ana, what can I help you with?"

I stare down at my knotted fingers. What can I ask? "John, I've never been in a relationship before, and Christian is ...well, he's Christian. So much has happened since I met him. I haven't had a chance to think things through."

"What do you need to think through – other than everything that you said before?"

I glance up at him, and his head is cocked to one side as he gazes at me with compassion, I think. "Well ...Christian tells me that he's happy to give up the playroom. He says he is not comfortable taking me in there until I'm healed. He also says it is my decision if we go in there." I stumble and pause. This is so much more difficult to discuss than I'd imagined. "What happens if I don't ever want to go in there…will that be the end of our relationship?"

John sighs. "Ana, in the very limited time that you've known him, you've made more progress with my patient than I have in the last two years. You have had a profound effect on him. You must see that." He paused. "Do you need reassurance?"

I nod.

"Needs change," he says simply. "Christian has found himself in a situation where his methods of coping are no longer effective. Very simply, you've forced him to confront some of his demons. We don't dwell on his demons—they're in the past. Christian knows what his demons are; as do I—and now I'm sure you do, too. I'm much more concerned with the future and getting Christian to a place where he wants to be."

"How's that working for you," I ask facetiously.

He pauses for a minute. "We concentrate on where Christian wants to be and how to get him there. We know why he's the way he is, but it's the future that's important. Where Christian envisages himself, where he wants to be. He realizes that his goal is a loving relationship with you. It's that simple, and that's what we're working on now. Of course there are obstacles—his fear of being touched; his morbid self-abhorrence; his night terrors."

I know about all of this. But Flynn hasn't mentioned my central concern.

"Elena said Christian is a sadist. She said he likes to beat petite brunettes because his mother didn't protect him." I said.

"I heard the conversation; Christian played it for me. He is not a sadist. BDSM is a lifestyle choice. When it's practiced in a safe, sane relationship between consenting adults, then it's a nonissue. With the exception of Elena; my understanding is that Christian has conducted all of his BDSM relationships in this manner. He hurt you, inadvertently, before he could introduce you to his lifestyle. He's been quite willing to work with you on developing a sexual relationship outside the playroom. He does not expect to haul you into the playroom the moment your cast is off."

"But surely it's not that simple to walk away from a lifestyle you have enjoyed for at least six years," I argued.

"I don't think there was enjoyment in it, Ana. I think it was control, a coping mechanism he needed until he was more emotionally mature." John shrugs good-naturedly. "Ana, it is that simple. Christian wants to be with you. In order to do that, he may need to forego the more extreme aspects of a BDSM relationship. He said you've researched the lifestyle. He said you read his standard contract and nixed fifty percent of what was included in it. After all, what you're asking is not unreasonable ...is it?"

I flush. No, it's not unreasonable, is it? "I worry…and I feel I have real reason to worry. I don't know if I can ever be in his playroom without thinking about all the women who were there before me. Not to mention the ever rising specter of Elena Lincoln affecting us."

"Christian recognizes that and has acted accordingly." John sighs. "In a nutshell, he's not a sadist, Ana. He's an angry, frightened, brilliant young man, who was dealt a shit hand of cards when he was born. The introduction of Elena and BDSM into his life when he was an impressionable teenager exacerbated some of that. We can all beat our breasts about it, and analyze the who, the how and the why to death—or Christian can move on and decide how he wants to live. He'd found a lifestyle that worked for him for a few years, more or less, but since he met you, it no longer works. And as a consequence, he's changing his modus operandi. You and I have to respect his choice and support him."

I gape at him. "That's my reassurance?"

"As good as it gets, Ana. There are no guarantees in this life." He smiles. "And that is my professional opinion."

"But he thinks of himself as a recovering alcoholic. Which worries me…will the re-introduction of the playroom change him back to the controlling Dom personality? What happens if I can never go in the playroom with him?" I ask.

"Personally I don't think that an alcoholic is a very good analogy, but if it works for him for now, then I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Christian will always think the worst of himself. As I said, it's part of his self-abhorrence. Naturally he's anxious about making this change in his life. He's potentially exposing himself to a whole world of emotional pain, which, incidentally, he had a taste of when you withdrew. He knew what it was like to be free of the night terrors when you were with him. He is learning to balance work with a real life. Naturally he's apprehensive." John pauses

John sees me frown and continues, "Emotionally, Christian is an adolescent, Ana. He bypassed that phase in his life totally. He's channeled all his energies into the business world, and he has excelled beyond all expectations. His emotional world has to play catch-up."

"So how do I help?" I ask.

John laughs. "Just keep doing what you're doing," he grins at me. "I believe Christian is head over heels in love with you. It's a delight to see him come out of his tightly controlled world to experience love with you and establish a real relationship with his family. Christian would not be in this place if he had not met you. Carrick and Grace told me the night of Coping Together that they had never seen their son so happy. No one has. The change in him is you. The devotion, the bond I saw develop between he and Carrick Sunday was more than I ever hoped he would experience."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I inquire.

"Of course," John said encouragingly.

I take a deep breath. "Part of me thinks that if he wasn't this broken he wouldn't ...want me."

John's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "That's a very negative thing to say about yourself, Ana. Frankly, it says more about you than it does about Christian. It's not quite up there with his self-loathing, but I'm surprised by it."

"Well, look at him ...and then look at me." I explain.

John frowns. "I have. I see an attractive young man, and I see an attractive young woman. Ana, why don't you think of yourself as attractive?"

"Well, I always felt I was not as pretty as my mother. I know a lot of that was I didn't want to be pretty and have her men try something with me. I had middle school and high school friends who experienced that. Stephan made me very uncomfortable that way. Then I lived with Kate, who is very pretty and put together, but she always despaired of my lack of interest in pretty clothes and makeup and men. When you factor in the women who have been in Christian's life…I'm not sure I measure up. Not to mention, every time we've been out together…women flirt with him and treat me like I'm no threat to them."

"I think you have self-confidence issues." John suggested.

"I think being hired by Jack Hyde so that he could get to Christian and the Grey family didn't help my self-confidence. Additionally, the press is not really complimentary about my looks. Elena is pissed off because of the stuff about us in the paper. Leila came looking for me because Christian and I were in the paper. I'm sorry that Ray is getting calls about us, and I'm sorry that the paparazzi are causing problems at Grey House, Grey Annex, my condo and Escala."

"Sorry enough to walk away from Christian." He asked kindly.

"I can't…" I looked at him. "I was a goner the moment he kissed me."

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked.

"Maintain my individuality," I shrugged. "I know he's used to control; but I won't be controlled. He's used to not talking and not touching…but I can't deal with that."

"Well then…we need to bring him back in and work on how you two can communicate effectively with one another." John smiled.

"Given Christian's history, and given my history, I understand his self-loathing. Can we agree to follow some "to do list" to stop the cycle when it starts? I suggested.

"What do you suggest?" John asked.

"I don't know, exactly. I just know that Christian is a good man. His charity work, his business ethics, his generosity … he may be damaged, but he's not irredeemable. I know I feel better about myself when I do things for people. Maybe we can find a charity of our own, not Coping Together, but a charity for abused teens or something where we can give time and money to make their world a better place."

"I think that's an excellent idea," John said.

"I also understand because of his past and because of who he is now that he has difficulty letting people into his life. He says he's never felt this way before. I haven't either. Truthfully we've come very far together in a short time. If Christian and I don't go the distance, it will be our decision, not because Elena is controlling him again. I know we have a ways to go – I have to be able to touch him, to let him know how much I love him. I accept that he has issues if he accepts that I have issues. I am willing to love him unconditionally, because he deserves that."

XX  
Still John's office  
Still Ana's POV

John explained the "anti-self-loathing plan". We discussed options. "Sort of like the swear jar that Grace had while Elliott and I were growing up? If I feel you are being self-critical I'll call you on it. Then you have to decide what to do for charity."

"Ditto with you," I say. "First sign of self-loathing, we'll talk about how to make someone's life better – and I don't mean by throwing money at them. We're talking time to connect to people in need instead of dwelling on ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," Christian said.

"What do you think Christian needs to learn?" John asked.

"He needs to understand what it is like to have friends who are so important to you that you consider them family. I think he needs to find friends who will stick by his side, even if he is wrong. He needs to learn to get along better with others because I don't think he's much of a people person. I think he needs to understand his biological mother had a lot of hard decisions to make. I think he has anger management issues and I think he does things before he thinks."

"What do you think Ana needs to learn," John asked Christian.

"She needs to believe she's beautiful. She needs to know that she can show me her fears. I think she over thinks before she acts because that is her way of controlling issues. I've been through hell this week Anastasia. Please don't withdraw from me again. Can we call this session done for now, and go home? I'm seriously mentally exhausted by this."

"Homework," John announced, handing us journals. "Fifteen minutes of reflective writing a day. What bothered you, how you handled something, plans to fix something, research on charities, etc. Ana, I want you to write down all those issues you spoke of earlier. All your questions and concerns about Jack, GP, Elizabeth, Leila, Elena, you, Carla, Christian, the media and Ray. I want you to research Frank Lambert. Who he was, where he grew up, people in his life. Where is he buried? You need to work on communicating with Christian; not withdrawing into yourself. There are conversations starter jars for sale online. You can get one of those and draw a topic to discuss at dinner if you have nothing to share from your work day. If you can't talk in person due to schedules or topics…use emails or text one another."

"Christian – ditto for you. You need to research Ella. You need to research Detroit so that you will know if someone other than Jack Hyde is looking for you. If Coping Together is going to affect you emotionally, you need to distance yourself from it. However; you need to tell your parents why, and be honest about it. Additionally…Ana needs to know the no-touch zones on you. You need to work on touch issues with her. If it's just letting her unbutton your shirts for a month, or letting her wash your chest or back. I know that she sleeps spoon with you, and that doesn't bother you, it keeps the night-terrors away. You need to progress beyond that."

"Christian, I want us to continue your sessions as you have need. Ana, you are more than welcome to talk to me, but if you want to have your own therapist, I can recommend two or three therapists for you to interview." John stood and stretched. "Payment for tonight will be watching the two of you depart…holding hands and making sincere efforts for the rest of the weekend to reconnect with one another…and Christian…I'm not just talking about sex."


End file.
